Une simple question de choix?
by Lubeline
Summary: Deux camps auxquels naissance et éducation ont fait office d'inscription. Un destin tout tracé pour une génération sacrifiée. Pourtant, il parait qu'on garde toujours la possibilité de choisir. Après le tome 6, sans tenir compte du 7.
1. Chapitre I: Remords posthumes

_Une vieille histoire qui a désormais une fin...  
_

 **Une simple question de choix?**

* * *

 **Partie I**

 **Chapitre I: Remords posthumes **

* * *

Il aurait bien aimé se lever mais le plafond de la cellule lui parait bien trop bas pour le lui permettre. Dommage. Bah, de toute façon, il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir y parvenir. Les dalles crasseuses sous lui paraissent glacées puis soudainement brûlantes. Merveilles de la fièvre… Bientôt elle l'aurait consumé et alors tout serait enfin fini.

S'il n'avait pas été aussi stupide, s'il n'avait pas été aussi fier, s'il n'avait pas été si Malefoy, nul doute que tout aurait été différent mais il s'en fout complètement à présent.

Tout autour, les murs suintent une vague lumière verdâtre, juste assez aimable pour réveiller un cortège d'ombres et éclairer sa conscience du brouillard épais duquel son esprit n'émerge plus vraiment. Nul besoin de lever la tête ni même d'obliger son œil encore ouvert à s'interroger sur son état. La douleur courant le long du moindre nerf de son corps rend tout examen inutile. Mieux vaut s'abandonner au ballet des spectres nés dans chaque anfractuosité de la pierre, son délire le grossit tant qu'il devient plus effrayant que le noir total. Les ténèbres en aval, une mort sale, si lente cependant, l'attente d'une vie entière, qui tressaute jusque dans les spasmes de plus en plus violents qui vrillent les halètements déjà trop hachés de sa propre respiration. Impuissant à recracher le sang qui persiste à s'accumuler au fond de sa gorge, le garçon n'en continue pas moins à tousser : s'étouffer offre vraiment une agonie trop longue. Le temps d'enlacer la souffrance et d'embrasser l'ensemble de ses remords.

Dans un grimacement il approche sa main de son visage, juste assez près pour observer avec un macabre intérêt l'étrange spectacle de ses doigts tordus, de chacune de ses phalanges rompues. Pour qu'il soit dans l'incapacité de tenir une baguette. Macnair demeure vraiment un artiste à sa manière. S'il en avait été encore capable, il se serait certainement amusé du paradoxe que constitue l'amour porté par les Mangemorts aux méthodes moldues « d'interrogatoire ». Brusquement, il se souvient l'avoir fait remarqué à son père, il y a longtemps, quel âge avait-il alors ? Sept ans ? Huit ans ?

Son regard s'attarde ensuite sur la marque noire logée sur son avant-bras gauche, elle pulsait, participant avec joie au cortège des douleurs enchantées. Cette fois-ci, un rire manque de l'emporter. Grotesque et noyé aussitôt dans une quinte de toux. En réalité, le véritable paradoxe réside dans le fait de crever Mangemort à la manière _moldue_ des mains de Mangemorts.

Des _doloris_ auraient été plus propres, à condition d'en ressentir la profondeur et non une claque superficielle. L'avantage d'être un vrai Mangemort formé par son père depuis son plus âge : non pas qu'il puisse ne rien ressentir, parce que dans ce cas, les autres glandus du ministère ne les appelleraient pas « sortilèges impardonnables », mais, à force, la souffrance peut devenir une compagne apprivoisée.

Provisoirement.

Inutile de se nommer Trelawney pour connaître le vainqueur. Un sourire sanglant tache ses dents blanches, ce serait bientôt fini. Sauf s'ils en décidaient autrement au point d'envisager un after. Ne pas songer. Se crisper sous le spasme suivant, de longues secondes avant qu'un sifflement redonne un round à ses poumons en dépit des côtes en miette. Et son cerveau qui juge bon d'aller rejoindre les fantômes, entremêlant ses pensées dans le flot de souvenirs embrouillés dont les esquilles s'obstinent à percer son cœur. Poudlard évidement. S'être cru un homme et revoir son école en guise d'îlot pour le naufragé. Clichés paradisiaques. Ô Prince des Serpentards ! Tous se retournant à ton passage et toi si fier de répondre ce faisant aux attentes de ton cher père ! Quelle suffisance ! Belle arrogance masquant tes insuffisances. Six années, non cinq, en vérité de répit. S'éloigner de la fosse aux serpents n'empêche pas ni le venin de se répandre ni les reptiles de se multiplier. Tu le savais pourtant ! Un printemps trompeur te laissant imaginer un été radieux… Cela reste poétique. Davantage que de crever dans sa propre bile. Un Malefoy se mentant à lui-même, comme si chacune des confrontations de Saint-Potter avec le Maître des siens n'était pas un prélude supplémentaire à la future guerre ?

A la vue des circonstances, cela sonne mieux que « fiasco » de son départ de Poudlard, il n'avait pu que tirer une croix définitive sur un retour éventuel aux havres. Quant à tirer une consolation du fait que personne à vrai dire n'y était retourné, il ne parvenait plus à démêler ses pensées.

Le déclenchement de la guerre dans le mois suivant la mort de Dumbledore ayant étrangement fait passer au second plan les projets d'éducations centrés sur les BUSES et autres ASPIC. La plupart des élèves concernés ayant glissé directement du côté des travaux pratiques, gonflant les rangs de l'armée du ministère doublement constituée. D'abord leurs aînés, puis les plus jeunes, puisque ces abrutis ont été incapables d'imaginer que le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse avoir autant de partisans. Autant dire qu'il est vite apparu que les vieux de la vieille, pères et mères de famille, regroupé dans leur superbe « Ordre du Phénix » n'étaient pas en nombre suffisant. Que cela ne tienne : les vétérans ont peuplé les rangs des officiers, les affrontements et le renouvellement des cadres qui en découle achevant de brouiller la donne.

Au bout du compte, eux, lui, n'étaient que des gosses armés au plus vite de trois sortilèges supplémentaires et jetés sur un champ de bataille. Sauf que, bien sûr, lui s'était retrouvé en face. Mais quelle différence après tout ? Un ricanement s'engluant dans des crachats rougeâtres qu'il expulse à grande peine. Comme il avait ri ! Au début, en imaginant Weasmoche en uniforme, peut-être même tricoté par sa mère puis Blaise avait relancé sur l'image de Granger perdue sans ses livres… Mais là il n'avait pas partagé l'hilarité et avait dû enchaîner très vite sur le Balafré pour que son ami ne s'aperçoive de rien.

Un craquement ? Un bruit idiot pour une onde de lucidité qui, soudain, le ramène à une cave gelée, des jambes inutilisables, un torse lacéré, une marque désormais pour lui abjecte et à un regard. Ce regard qui à son tour lui rappelle le jour et les deux nuits les plus longs mais aussi les plus honteux de toute son existence. Cette lâche attente dans la chaleur moite, engoncé dans l'un des fauteuils de sa chambre. Un jour et deux nuits. Le temps qui lui a été nécessaire pour se décider. Un jour et deux nuits. Le temps à cause duquel il est normal que cela finisse comme ça. Mais une douleur traversant chacun de ses membres peut-elle simplement suffire à expier les fautes de son âme ? Et le désire-il seulement ?


	2. Chapitre II: Grain de sable

**Chapitre II: Grain de sable**

* * *

Il avait connu plus confortable. Des sofas, le crapaud en velours vert dans les appartements maternel, ou encore sa méridienne garnie de coussins. Trop moelleux pour espérer l'endurcir, un beau secret partagé avec sa mère quand il affecte de préférer les sièges aux hauts-dossiers pour contenter son géniteur. Sa connaissance toute neuve avec les choses de la guerre et son bataillon d'horreur lui avait fait comprendre l'intérêt de la manœuvre. Aucune chance de s'assoupir coincé dans un fauteuil apte à décerner seulement un torticolis : manière de conserver en toute occasion sa vigilance. Toutefois, en ces longs instants de sa réclusion volontaire, il se refusait à laisser son esprit vagabonder à sa guise vers les apaisants souvenirs raccommodant jours après jours son âme effilochée ni même à accorder une attention quelconque aux protestations de ses muscles endoloris. Non, Drago gardait les yeux ouverts, ses fameux yeux gris acier à présent injectés de sang, tous cerclés de cernes bleuâtres tachant sa peau pale. Au départ, rien d'autre qu'une soirée ordinaire : une mission ancrée de routine et à l'arrivée ce regard qui refuse de disparaître. L'avait-il deviné ? Enfin, pour ce qu'il y avait à deviner…

Il avait plu, des trombes et au moment de s'élancer un vilain crachin subsistait. Les autres s'étaient plaints tandis que son divin père présentait une humeur massacrante. Lui s'en foutait. Un boulot de plus à achever, rien à carrer de la météo, même plus la force de plaisanter au sujet du ciel bleu et des petits oiseaux réservés au camp d'en face. Les ténèbres comme métier. De là à en déduire qu'un coucher de soleil propice à une nuit étoilée aurait été inadapté ? Peut-être, la vérité demeure plus prosaïque, cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait cessé de compter : un bel outil de mort ne ressent rien. Ne doit rien ressentir. Pas avant et pas maintenant, alors que son regard bascule vers le tas de fringues abandonné dans un coin de la chambre. Même les elfes n'ont pas osé le déranger et lui ne les a pas fait disparaître. Comme s'il savait que cela ne lui permettrait plus de retrouver l'état de calme l'habitant avant chaque mission. Des doigts serrés contre son échine pour un dernier souffle absorbé qu'il ne parvenait pas à oublier. Pas plus qu'il n'était en mesure de repousser ce qu'il était en train de se passer là-bas, tout en bas, dans les caves du manoir familial.

Son poing qu'il serre de rage, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cela tombe sur lui ? Après tout, rien qu'en comptant le nombre de Mangemort en patrouille chaque soir, il reste certain qu'il a sacrément manqué de chance. Quoique… Le retour aux statistiques figure un déni pitoyable, une tentative stupide pour noyer le poisson : au fond de lui, il a toujours su que cela risquait d'arriver. Non. Que cela allait arriver. Mais pourquoi ce soir ? Pourquoi eux ? Des Poufsouffles, des Serdaigles auraient mieux fait l'affaire… Monter crescendo dans l'horreur pour ne pas y perdre ses écailles.

L'horloge du grand salon sonne une fois de plus. Une fois de trop. Sa conscience le renvoyant illico sous la flotte, quelques heures, non une éternité auparavant. Maintenant.

Mission classique. Du genre bien ordinaire, sans complication et tout ce qui va avec. Se rendre au quartier Machin, trouvez les cibles. Les abattre. Rentrer. Le tout sous le lointain regard de son cher paternel. C'est qu'il lui accordait pleine confiance, Lucius Malefoy, assuré qu'il est, d'avoir enfin obtenu, après tant d'années d'efforts, l'instrument parfait. Oubliée la regrettable erreur de la tour d'astronomie, elle avait été corrigée avec soin et son fils applique sans émotion la moindre de ses instructions. Ce qui demeure une grande satisfaction pour le Mangemort car on éprouve toujours un petit pincement au cœur lorsque le retour sur investissement n'est pas visible.

Gonflé de telles motivations, ayant offert son âme au diable jusqu'à la dernière goutte, Drago avait accompli ladite mission sans heurt, en temps et en heure. Sans exagération non plus, l'impeccabilité d'une signature Malefoy. La simple efficacité. En évitant, cependant, de contempler le travail accompli après de façon à laisser sa conscience en mode coma. Du coup, il avait rejoint les autres d'un pas tranquille, calme, maîtrisant son souffle à la perfection pour participer au débriefing en direct. Bravade un brin périlleuse mais apte à pomper l'espérance chez l'ennemi en soulignant les actes commis et en prouvant qu'on a peur de personne. Bref, à ce rythme-là, sans doute que les consignes les obligeraient bientôt à pisser sur place histoire de bien montrer qu'ils œuvraient en territoire conquis. Quoique. Certains le faisaient déjà. Dissimulant un rictus de dégoût qui aurait pu être mal interprété, l'héritier Malefoy s'était obligé à afficher sur sa figure le flegme familial. Pour un peu, il aurait apprécié qu'un bataillon de l'Ordre Ministériel surgisse, rien que pour éviter le mélange avec la lie de ses collègues.

Toutefois, dix pas plus loin, force est de constater que quelque chose diffère de l'ordinaire. Soit l'espèce de cercle dans lequel se tiennent les autres et cela bien que le Maître soit bien évidement absent. Il se rappelle brusquement avoir pensé sur le coup qu'à former des cercles pour un rien, cela frisait de plus en plus le ridicule. Sauf qu'on ne forme pas un cercle autour de rien. Et qu'en l'occurrence, il s'agissait d'un corps qui n'en finissait pas de crever, déclenchant l'hilarité de ses compagnons. Appuyé contre une espèce de bloc _moldu_ , et portant l'uniforme de l'Ordre. D'un joli noir ressemblant au sien, nonobstant la déchirure le traversant de part en part au niveau de l'abdomen et dont la main apposée ne suffisait pas à endiguer le flot de sang.

Comme cela n'était pas le premier qu'il voyait crever, Drago renonce à être surpris et se contente de détailler machinalement son visage. Blême et taché de rouge. Si grisâtre que les taches de rousseur semblent avoir fondues. L'espace d'une seconde il en oublie de respirer. Weasmoche.

Il faut être clair, il n'avait jamais pu blairer ce type. Sa débilité, sa dévotion à Saint-Potter, sa famille de clodo amoureuse des _moldus_ … Mais de là à le voir mourir devant soi, y'avait une différence. Et en plus il l'avait reconnu, chose simple même à l'article de la mort compte tenu qu'ils avaient laissé tomber les cagoules après le début de la guerre. Et ce con de Weasley qui l'avait alors regardé de ses yeux bleus apeurés. Non. Pas apeurés, c'était le hic justement. Ni fiers, ça c'était pour les légendes. Juste déterminés. Une fraction de seconde avant de s'éteindre à jamais, Weasley d'un dernier regard lui avait ordonné de le faire.

Et c'est alors que détournant son attention du cadavre encore chaud de celui qui bien qu'ennemi avait été élève comme lui, il l'avait vue.

Maintenue sur le sol, les bras coincées dans le dos, la tête rivée sur le béton tournée vers celui qui ne la regarderait plus jamais.


	3. Chapitre III: Bifurquer

**Lerugamine:** **merci pour tes messages!  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre III _:Bifurquer_**

* * *

Le sang a séché sur ses fringues, rien d'étonnant, vu la cheminée magique qui brûle sans discontinuer depuis son retour. Un avant-goût de l'enfer ? Cela en prend l'apparence, chaleur lourde et relents métalliques lorgnant vers la pourriture. Celle de la nourriture apportée aussi, qui se décompose tranquillement en guise de piètre imitation de celle des cadavres portant sa trace. Le prince des miasmes, qui convoque des bourreaux minables en guise de suite, espère-t-il effleurer son châtiment ou mesure-t-il simplement l'écoulement du temps à la détérioration de choses mortes ? Pathétique. Mais il ne bouge toujours pas, il en est juste incapable. Sans pouvoir davantage se vautrer dans l'ignorance : il sait très bien ce qu'il doit faire. Ne reste qu'un seul qualificatif donc, une vulgaire lâcheté. Rien d'autre. Une déliquescence que personne ne connaitra jamais puisque si facile à relier à la nécessité douloureuse d'attendre le moment propice pour agir. Ainsi tous parleraient et vanteront le dilemme : une tragédie en marche l'angoisse craquelée par le digne courage. Seul contre ses pairs ! Des tartines magnifiques pour arracher une larme au coin des yeux des planqués. Qui sifflera la vérité mon Prince ? Si tu l'avais vraiment aimé, n'aurais-tu pas dû agir de suite ? Devant ton père, droit et fier, exister par ta propre parole ? Tes propres actes ? Au lieu d'attendre que le dégout te submerge, vautré sur un putain de fauteuil ? L'échec même t'aurais apaisé : au moins tu ne décomposerais plus dans ta tête chaque coup, chaque entaille, chaque plaie – cette danse familière dont tu peux réciter le moindre détail- exécutée dans l'un des cachots, en bas, dans les souterrains, peut-être même juste sous ta propre chambre.

Un jour et deux nuits avant que tu ne t'extrais de ta corruption et te lèves, pantin agissant contre son maître mais imitant néanmoins inconsciemment sa gestuelle. Malefoy tu es.

Aucun sentiment n'émerge de son visage, les cernes s'y dissolvent si bien qu'ils ne révèlent rien non plus. Des gouttes d'eau froide balancées ensuite, le garçon n'en saisit aucune morsure, il n'est rien : un corps qui se déplace et choisit avec un soin ordinaire une cape noire dont il rabat mécaniquement la capuche sur sa tête. Désavantage certain de l'hérédité en cas de pérégrination nocturne. Puis, il sort dans le couloir, tranquille, sans plus d'inquiétude accrochée sur les talons : il marche dans son domaine. Nul ne l'aborderait, il évite pourtant les rencontres, rares, qui-plus-est : une séance à domicile détend si bien qu'elle garantit un bon sommeil réparateur. Quelques bribes surprises au détour du salon, des passionnés savourant un dernier whisky-pur-feu en se remémorant le plaisir passé. L'absence relatée du maître des lieux, parti rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'un autre murmure localisait en Bulgarie. A croire qu'il avait finalement bien aimé son trop court exil dans une forêt roumaine vu son attachement manifeste aux pays de l'est.

L'hubris endort la méfiance, l'orgueil balaye les doutes, on est pourtant trahi que par les siens. Son père aurait dû se méfier ou plutôt considérer les deux volets du talent développé par son fils pour survivre auprès des Mangemorts. L'assurance en apparence, les aguets en secret : un sens de l'observation explicitant à chaque instant l'ensemble des stratégies possibles. Nonobstant bien sûr le privilège d'être né en ces lieux. De quoi préférer s'introduire dans le bureau de son père plutôt que d'arpenter l'entrée principale des souterrains et d'y déposer obligatoirement une trace magique de son passage. Un lignage peut être une force ou une faiblesse et Drago repousse l'ironie menaçant son impassibilité. Renverser des siècles de puissance en utilisant les mêmes usages peut déclencher un plaisir certain mais si inapproprié de par ses propres manquements. Une simple goutte de sang déposée sur une poignée de porte pour rouiller un mécanisme ancestral. Méthode barbare renvoyant Lucius Malefoy à un rang dérisoire, celui de simple maillon d'une chaîne héritée dont il assumait un maigre intérim. Un héritage à consoler et qui s'effritait dans le retournement d'une maxime. « Dans le sang du fils coule celui du père ».

Vecteur de cette corruption, Drago n'avait eu, ensuite, qu'à emprunter l'escalier privé dissimulé derrière le tableau représentant le fondateur de leur lignée si pure. En respect d'un accord tacite interdisant les plaisirs solitaires de peur de désolidariser le groupe, les souterrains sont déserts.

Parvenu devant la porte du cachot, une réflexion idiote lui traverse l'esprit : il reste ironique de considérer qu'en cas de succès de l'opération, le sauvetage d'une sang-de-bourbe serait grandement dû à la noblesse de son propre sang. Se refusant à tergiverser davantage de peur de perdre sa maîtrise de soi, il s'oblige à avancer et déverrouille la porte avant d'entrer. Lentement, il retire sa capuche. Elle ne sursaute pas. Ne sourit pas plus. Il ne faut pas exagérer. En fait, elle est au-delà de tout cela. Recroquevillée contre un mur, ses bras serrés en guise de protection inutile. Rien qui ne masque les zébrures rouges, ni les marbrures d'un brun violet qui parsèment sa peau. Ses cheveux sont toujours aussi broussailleux, sauf que là, en plus, ils dégouttaient de sang. Ils ne l'avaient pas loupée.

Drago s'approche doucement, elle lève la tête, il ne peut pas dire si elle le reconnait. Aucune importance. Cela vaut sûrement mieux. Il ne faut pas qu'elle craque maintenant, si elle en est encore capable. Il retire sa cape, s'agenouille, la pose doucement sur son corps, l'attirant contre lui. Elle respire trop faiblement. Il la soulève. Beaucoup trop légère aussi.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer. Certes, son passage dans les cachots familiaux n'a rien arrangé, au contraire, mais ne peut en endosser l'entière responsabilité. Foutue guerre.


	4. Chaptitre IV: Délire et en finir

**Chapitre IV : Délire et en finir**

* * *

Une quinte de toux plus violente que la précédente, du sang qui s'écoule à la commissure de ses lèvres et toujours la marque qui n'en finit pas de pulser. A en crever, sans doute. Mais il n'aurait jamais cru que cela puisse prendre autant de temps. Lui en tout cas, à chaque fois qu'il s'est trouvé dans la situation opposée, il ne s'est jamais attardé, appréciant un travail bien fait, rapide, sans tache, sans complication. Cela ne suffit pas à se dispenser des remords. Il le sait. Il le paye ?

Sa putain de marque le nargue. Sous l'éclairage verdâtre, elle parait vivante. Sa seule et unique compagne à l'instant de sa mort. Amen. Franchement, il y a de quoi se marrer. D'accord, il n'a pas spécialement choisi de devenir Mangemort, mais il ne s'en est pas défendu non plus. Le vœu de son père, son destin ? Pitoyable. Il parait qu'on a toujours le choix. Non, en vérité, une seule chose reste sûre, s'il existe le bien et le mal, la première personne venue pourrait affirmer sans problème qu'il mérite complètement son sort. Foutue marque. Il n'y a plus qu'elle et lui. Sa dernière vision. Elle l'accompagnerait dans son cercueil, il serait Mangemort jusque dans l'autre monde. Et cela malgré sa trahison. Son soi-disant acte de courage. Seul avec ce putain de tatouage. Dans un sursaut, il fracasse son bras sur le mur, l'éraflant sur la pierre acérée. Encore un peu de sang. Semble-t-il noir. Sensation étrange, pratiquement agréable, est-il possible qu'il soit si facile de se débarrasser de cette pourriture ? Ou alors croire que c'est faisable. Il passe une nouvelle fois son bras contre le mur, plus lentement cette fois-ci, afin de bien distinguer les nouvelles déchirures des anciennes. Encore une fois, plus rapidement, puis une autre, une autre, encore une autre, des gouttes qui forment une petite rigole le long de son poignet puis une petite flaque. C'est bien. C'est beau. Une seule chose à la fois. Oui, se concentrer. Laisser les murs s'effacer. Laisser le manoir se dissiper. Poudlard. La tour d'astronomie. Le vieux fou. Aurait-il pu l'aider ? Est-ce que cela aurait pu être différent alors ? Ça n'a plus d'importance de toute façon. Il n'avait pas pu le tuer. Son père avait été si déçu… Le froid revient. Il ferme les yeux, très fort. Rester là-bas. Laisser la tour d'astronomie. Poudlard. La bibliothèque.

La bibliothèque comme meilleur souvenir de sa scolarité. Là, il peut être sûr que son cerveau le lâche lui aussi. Franchement, ça il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé, le terrain de Quidditch, la salle commune, une des salles de classe en bonne compagnie, pourquoi pas, mais la bibliothèque…

Quoique, puisqu'il n'est plus temps d'éluder, autant le reconnaître, en dépit de la sacrée entorse à son statut de Prince des Serpentards : la bibliothèque faisait partie des lieux qu'il avait fréquenté assidûment. Sans rire, il avait beau être doué, impossible d'occuper la place du classement qui avait été la sienne sans travailler. Cela d'autant plus qu'à partir de la cinquième année, les devoirs s'étaient compliqués. Du coup, il avait dû accroitre sa fréquentation des lieux alors qu'il répugnait de plus en plus à commander directement les livres dont il avait besoin. Pathétique tentative pour s'éloigner de la dépendance paternelle. Une crise d'adolescence illustrée par une baisse du nombre des factures relatant les achats du fiston… Il voudrait en rire, il s'étouffe davantage.

Dire que sa charge de préfet lui avait paradoxalement simplifiée la situation grâce aux excuses toutes prêtes fournies pour sa Cour. Un Prince obligé de couvrir ses absences studieuses. De pire en pire. Pourtant, il existait très peu de chance pour que Crabbe, Goyle ou encore Parkinson connaissent l'emplacement de la bibliothèque.

Des efforts intensifs en manigance pour n'être finalement qu'un éternel second à cause d'une sang-de-bourbe qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir le droit de toucher une baguette. Et année après année décevoir un peu plus son père. Il l'avait détestée, une haine qui atteignait un paroxysme après chaque retour de vacances, lorsqu'il devait redoubler de vigilance pour que personne ne perçoive les conséquences des fautes du Prince. De quoi bénir l'uniforme, embrasser l'hiver et ses manches longues, détester le retour du printemps et fuir les rayons de soleil estivaux. Pour conserver son teint, bien entendu. Jamais d'autres prétextes. La vérité lui appartenait.

Par la suite, en dépit de ses avertissements muets, inutile de déclencher une guerre avec Saint-Potter, l'imbécile se débrouillant très bien tout seul, il avait été obligé de tester une sorte de cohabitation avec la Miss-je-sais-tout. Après tout, l'une de ses caractéristiques principales était justement de considérer la bibliothèque comme sa maison. Rien à espérer, quel que soit l'heure, il pouvait être certain de l'apercevoir à sa table habituelle. Lui s'était bien gardé de se manifester aussi publiquement, adoptant, au contraire, une petite table sombre, tout à fait perdue derrière des étagères. Cette dernière lui offrait quand même l'avantage de profiter du panorama histoire de pouvoir toujours adopter la discrétion nécessaire.

Quant à éviter Granger, cela tombait sous le sens de la survie. Sa proximité avec le Balafré et Weasmoche menaçaient sa tranquillité, mieux valait que les deux abrutis ignorent que leur ennemi passait une grande partie de son temps à étudier. Il n'osait pas imaginer la réputation obtenue si son secret avait été éventé. Et puis, s'abaisser à croiser une sang-de-bourbe, restait déjà un effort trop important.

Pour autant, il se doit de se l'avouer, au fil du temps, il s'était détendu, vu l'heure à laquelle il fréquentait le lieu du savoir, il avait rarement à éviter les autres élèves. De plus, les rares qui le croisaient s'empressaient de changer de rangée. Restait Granger. Mais comme elle semblait avoir pris le parti de l'ignorer également tout allait pour le mieux. L'année s'était écoulée dans le même état d'esprit et sans la lubie du Seigneur des Ténèbres, sans cette mission qui avait tout fait basculer, leur sixième année aurait pu suivre le même schéma. Voire même… Pourquoi y songeait-il encore ?


	5. Chapitre V: Malefoy toujours

_Fin de la première partie, la suivante est bien plus longue, je couperai sans doute des chapitres pour éviter que le temps de lecture soit trop long. **  
**_

 **Chapitre V : Malefoy un jour, Malefoy toujours.**

* * *

Un spasme qui l'oblige à se mordre les lèvres. Son bras qui n'est plus du tout blanc à présent. Ouais, cette putain de mission avait vraiment été le début de la fin. Dire qu'il avait été heureux et fier d'avoir été choisi, de pouvoir accomplir ce que son père n'a pu faire alors qu'il aurait dû profiter que ce dernier moisissait à Azkaban pour se tirer. Chercher un refuge. Black ne s'était-il pas barré de chez lui ? Remarque, cela ne l'avait pas spécialement aidé. Peu importe le camp, la fin reste la même. Et puis, il n'aurait jamais pu convaincre sa mère de venir avec lui. Trop tard, lui aurait-elle dit, ce que la magie scelle peut rarement être brisé. Il ne l'aurait pas abandonné. Il ne l'avait pas abandonné.

Sur le plan strictement scolaire sa mission s'est traduite par une avalanche supplémentaire de tâches à accomplir alors même que le nombre de devoirs dispensés par les professeurs atteint le point de non-retour. A cela, il lui faut adjoindre sa charge de préfet et le Quidditch, tant qu'à faire ! De là, inutile d'avoir eu un Optimal aux BUSES pour en déduire qu'il manquerait de temps. Impossible non plus de négliger ses études de peur d'éveiller les soupçons du vieux fou. Dès lors ses débuts de soirées bibliothèque se sont, peu à peu, transformés en des soirées complètes, privilège qu'il partage bien entendu avec Granger.

Le pourquoi du comment, il s'était toujours refusé à y songer, histoire de n'accorder aucune importance à ce vil travers l'atteignant, mais toujours est-il qu'un soir, il avait commencé à se fissurer. Enfin, une nuit plutôt, alors qu'il entre dans la bibliothèque le cerveau particulièrement angoissé par une histoire d'armoire et le corps cassé par un entrainement fort boueux, il croise Granger rejoignant la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ce qui, au niveau de la pendule Granger, signifie qu'il est vraiment tard. Sauf qu'ayant des rouleaux à rendre le lendemain à cette vieille chouette de Mac Gonagall, il n'a d'autre choix que celui de s'installer. Très vite, la dépression s'empare de ses neurones survivants en constatant que le problème de l'armoire n'était pas le plus épineux du jour. De la nuit. Dans un soupir, son regard dérive vers le trou entre deux rangées de livres donnant sur la table de Granger. Toujours surveiller son ennemi. Etrangement, la Miss-je-sais-tout n'a pas rangé tous ses livres. Intrigué par le cataclysme que représente l'entorse à sa vie de pauvre fille coincée, il ne tarde pas à se lever. Les résultats de son enquête ayant ensuite comblé l'intégralité de son dilemme : le livre oublié étant juste celui offrant au minimum un Acceptable pour le devoir de métamorphose.

Cet acte aurait pu rester isolé, unique. Il aurait dû le rester. Sauf que et bien qu'il soit incapable d'en expliquer les raisons, la semaine suivante, le voilà qui laisse sciemment dépasser du rayonnage l'exemplaire de _« L'arme ventru_ » d'Adalbéron Delanh. Impossible de savoir sans parrain professeur de potion qu'il s'agit précisément de la référence attendue. Et ce jeu qui se poursuit au fil des semaines… Il s'était une fois demandé si elle se doutait qu'en l'aidant, elle participait en quelque sorte à la réalisation de sa mission. Il n'y avait plus repensé, conscient que cela risquait de casser à jamais leur enten… Enfin de rompre quelque chose. Ce n'était pas une entente. Peut-être un statut quo. Elle a sans doute eu simplement pitié de lui. Tracas et aiguilles enfoncées en permanence dans le bras ne s'accordant guère avec son teint.

Les mois ont passé, ils ne se parlent pas. Sachant pertinemment que c'est la limite à ne jamais franchir. Elle sourit parfois. Il se force à ne pas penser, même lorsqu'il eut fini de planifier son opération. Pourvoir regarder quelqu'un de vivant, cela équilibre les confidences balancées à un fantôme non ? S'il avait osé lui parler… L'aurait-il déçu ? En y réfléchissant, il y avait bien eu des regards rapides vers son bras, comme si elle savait mais elle n'en n'avait jamais parlé. Il ne saurait jamais pourquoi.

Elle parait vraiment trop maigre, là dans ses bras. Ses articulations semblent plus épaisses que ses membres. Depuis combien de temps se laisse-t-elle ainsi dépérir ? Depuis les premiers morts ? Après tout, Weasley n'avait sûrement pas été le premier.

Où s'est envolée la Granger qu'il a appris à côtoyer ? La fille qui sans ressembler aux bimbos et autres pouffiasses qu'il fréquente régulièrement pour garantir sa réputation est loin d'être moche ? Bon, ok, c'est vrai que le bal de quatrième année a, beaucoup, contribué à lui ouvrir les yeux mais bon, après, il avait tout de même passé près de deux années à l'observer discrètement. Histoire bien de se détendre entre deux rouleaux de parchemin… Il a fini par croire qu'elle s'amusait de cette situation, de son image de petite fille modèle pour rester gentil, jusqu'à ce que ce con de Weasmoche ne se colle avec Brown. Quel abruti fini n'empêche… Il ne s'est douté de rien, tout heureux de s'afficher en mode sangsue. Mais lui, il a bien vu qu'Hermione le prenait mal… Et maintenant Weasley est mort. Et il l'a emmerdé jusqu'à la fin et même après sa mort puisque c'est à cause de lui qu'il se trouve avec Granger à demi-morte dans les bras. Si cet imbécile avait été capable de la protéger… Tout comme Saint-Potter, le sauveur du monde, même pas capable de veiller sur les siens.

Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de s'attarder sur l'ex-trio d'or. Une chose à la fois, d'abord finir ce qui a été commencé. Aussi, Drago Malefoy, Mangemort de profession à défaut de conviction, a repris le chemin en sens inverse, son précieux fardeau serré contre lui et heureusement à moitié dans les vapes.

Il a atteint sans encombre les jardins et c'est là que les choses se sont gâtées, Macnair ayant apparemment décidé d'enfreindre le pacte, à moins que seul son professionnalisme l'ait engagé à des heures supplémentaires dans les souterrains. Il n'a fallu que quelques minutes pour que les occupants du manoir les plus serviles se ruent à la poursuite de la prisonnière. La joie de la magie au désavantage du piètre héros. Des sortilèges de toutes sortes ont alors fusé, et il s'en est fallu de peu pour que celui de sa tante n'atteigne sa cible. De là, à prendre conscience de la faiblesse d'un plan, il n'y a qu'un pas, franchi rapidement par Drago. Comme il est évident que parer au plus pressé s'avère nécessaire, le garçon se raccroche à la première idée venue et transplane, suscitant la rage de ses poursuivants, puisque détail sympathique, seul un Malefoy peut transplaner dans l'enceinte du manoir Malefoy.

Le choc à l'arrivée reste des plus rudes et malgré cela, Drago se félicite intérieurement que ce soit Hermione qui lui soit tombée dessus et non l'inverse. Il aurait quand même dû penser que les sortilèges de protection entourant le Terrier seraient du genre puissant. Il avait eu la chance de ne pas s'être tué en rebondissant dessus. La présence d'Hermione même évanouie avait certainement joué pour beaucoup.

Déjà, il entend des cris, des gens venaient. Il devait agir vite. Alors il s'est relevé calmement, grimaçant en sentant ses articulations craquer, puis il a allongé tout doucement Hermione sur le sol, faisant attention à ajuster la cape pour éviter qu'elle n'ait froid. Il s'est risqué à effleurer l'une des marbrures de sa joue. Et, à l'instant où les autres avaient émergé de la bulle de protection, baguettes à la main, il a transplané.

Au manoir.


	6. Chapitre VI: S'il en est encore temps…

**Chapitre VI : S'il en est encore temps.**

* * *

La silhouette s'arrête net devant la porte menant aux cachots. Reflexe légitime : elle n'ignore rien de la magie suintant de l'encadrement en pierre. Impossible d'entrer incognito. De quoi regretter la haute qualité des protections sorcières, inviolables. Au contraire des habitudes _moldues_ , avec ces derniers, nul besoin de redoubler de prudence, une banale discrétion suffit. Quelques secondes s'écoulent, dangereusement longues. S'attarder peut suffire à déclencher le piège. Un rictus. Parfois, il se disait que la vie simple des _moldus_ présentait des avantages certains. En se gardant bien de partager avec quiconque ses pensées puisque n'étant pas suicidaire. Quoique. Son regard détaille le linteau, la délicatesse de la sculpture l'ornant, de beaux entrelacs à tous points dignes de la haute maison Malefoy.

Un léger sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et vainc ses doutes, à quoi bon se soucier de laisser une trace à présent ? Aucun retour en arrière possible. Conclusion effrayante et à la fois apaisante. Et puis, qui pour se méfier de lui ? Le fils bien trop heureux d'avoir lavé les fautes de son imbécile de père. Si satisfait d'avoir le droit de recevoir les ordres du Maître et si heureux de les exécuter.

De toute façon, le temps n'appartient plus à l'hésitation, cris et exclamations avinées s'échappent du salon où tous goûtent le plaisir d'un dernier verre au sortir d'un dîner fameux. L'absence du Seigneur des Ténèbres délie toujours les langues. Le dégoût déforme son visage rien qu'au rappel des traits repus de ses compagnons les vils Mangemorts. Si fidèles à leur réputation qu'ils pourraient en majorité concourir pour un os-de-car _moldu_. Os-ba-car ? Frustration redoublée à l'égard de sa mémoire osant le titiller sans daigner le combler. Ne pas s'égarer, se rattacher aux faits seuls sans vouloir y surprendre une quelconque réminiscence. Des abrutis donc, se congratulant et se contant leurs exploits de la semaine tout en se livrant à une surenchère dans l'ignoble. Des abrutis qui relatent jours après jours avec le plus grand soin le travail accompli. Comme si un titre était en jeu, voire des points à gagner en fonction de l'âge, de la qualité et du sexe de leur victime. Des abrutis incapables de se rendre compte qu'ils pataugent tous dans une même boue sordide, rampant aux pieds d'un Maître qui s'amusait bien trop de les voir grouiller dans la même fange pour en distinguer quelques-uns. Voilà pourquoi le garçon ne douterait jamais des capacités du Maître à attirer à lui tous ces pauvres insectes. Les deux préférés en guise de lanterne pour que le reste de la horde suive bouche ouverte, bavant dans l'expectative d'obtenir un jour les mêmes privilèges. En plus, en y réfléchissant un peu, pas sûr qu'obtenir un statut égal à celui de Bellatrix ou de Malefoy Senior soit un avantage. Après tout, difficile de choisir entre le fanatisme exacerbé de l'autre folle incapable de respirer sans son maître et la vénération mêlée de crainte de Lucius. Toujours si anxieux à l'idée de perdre ses avantages qu'il a été le premier à porter la main sur son propre fils. A le jeter sans l'ombre d'un remord dès qu'il ne lui avait plus servi à rien.

Lucius, le grand Lucius, droit sur son fauteuil, au bout de la longue table, qui, tout au long du dîner a dardé de son regard glacial l'assemblée qu'il présidait. Écoutant tranquillement ses porcs de collègues raconter comment ils s'étaient occupés du traître. Alors qu'il lui avait fallu recourir à tout son sang-froid, parcourir chaque détail des tapisseries pour demeurer de marbre, lui, le pourtant père, était resté de marbre. Enfin, même pas, Malefoy Senior n'ayant pas hésité à interrompre le conteur quand celui-ci devenait imprécis de manière à rétablir la vérité. Pour la gloire de son Seigneur, le mauvais sang devait être retiré. Point à la ligne. La noble maison Malefoy ne pouvant souffrir d'un sang affaibli.

Et dire qu'il avait dû rester stoïque lui aussi, donner le change, manger des petits fours, badiner tandis que son ami était en train de mourir. Si ce n'était déjà pas trop tard. Déjà plus d'une journée d'écoulée et au regard du récit des porcs tout à leur joie, le pire restait à craindre. Bien que le garçon ait depuis longtemps deviné que Drago avait une certaine expérience en ce domaine.

Il réussit pourtant à tenir le coup jusqu'au dessert, puis comme il s'agissait de suivre le mouvement jusqu'au salon pour prendre un digestif, il avance la fatigue consécutive à sa mission journalière et se fait excuser par le maître des lieux. Il est, ensuite, sorti sous des exclamations goguenardes concernant son jeune âge, avant de se diriger vers sa chambre de manière à laisser un délai suffisant aux convives pour se rendre jusqu'aux sofas et de revenir sur ses pas, jusqu'à l'entrée des souterrains.

Un beau stratagème se devant de passer à la vitesse supérieure, celle d'une baguette appuyée contre la porte qui disparait en silence. Quelques pas effectués précautionneusement jusqu'à ce que l'entrée se referme. Des torches disposées à intervalle régulier contre le mur percent l'obscurité d'un halo particulièrement glauque. En rajoutant à ce tableau l'humidité à l'origine de moisissures dont les murs sont enduits, il était envisageable de prolonger la métaphore. Les cachots Malefoys auraient un grand succès auprès de nombreux réalisateurs de films _moldus._ De quoi regretter de ne pas être confortablement installé dans un canapé à regarder des inconnus à la tébé.. non téfébi.. non…

Un soupir de frustration s'échappe de ses lèvres. Il n'arrive plus à se souvenir du nom de ce truc. Enfin, bon, tant pis. Ce genre de pensées ayant beau améliorer la gestion du stress, quitte à lorgner du côté de la publicité de cette té-machain-chose, il est temps qu'il agisse. Nouveau soupire. Il n'empêche que la vie chez les _moldus_ , c'était vraiment plus simple. Même si évidement, au niveau pratique, mieux vaut conserver sa position de sorcier. Et puis… C'est que la vie chez les _moldus_ , c'était pas spécialement rose en ce moment, et le pire c'est qu'il y contribue largement.

Un vent froid remonte soudain des escaliers et éteint toutes les torches. Plongé dans le noir, nul autre choix que de revenir à la réalité. Une longue inspiration mais nul geste pour passer au mode éclairage baguette. Au contraire, il demeure statique, attendant la poigne particulièrement glacée qui s'agrippe progressivement à ses pieds avant de les figer dans le sol. Des doigts acérés qui remontent peu à peu le long de ses jambes, infâme sensation nécessitant une réaction appropriée, se raclant la gorge, il asséna d'une voix claire :

« — Zabini. Blaise. »

Aussitôt, le froid se dissipe et l'éclat des torches revient, projetant cette fois-ci une luminosité encore plus blafarde, limite verdâtre. Décidément pile-poil dans les goûts du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu m'étonnes qu'après le manoir Malefoy soit devenu sa résidence préférée. En tout cas, le maléfice de _capture-patronus_ reste un chef d'œuvre. En sentant la vague de froid l'entourer, n'importe quel sorcier non autorisé à pénétrer dans les souterrains ne peut que l'interpréter comme une attaque de _détraqueurs_ et riposter, en conséquence, par un _patronus_. Lequel étant automatiquement capturé sans autant pouvoir être dissipé, empêchant d'une part son possesseur d'alerter ses alliés et d'autre part le perturbant suffisamment pour permettre l'intervention des propriétaires. Surtout que, connaissant la réputation des Malefoy, ce maléfice doit constituer un simple hors-d'œuvre par rapport aux surprises réservées aux éventuels intrus.

Epargné, pour l'heure, du fait de son ascendance, Blaise profite de son avantage et se précipite dans les escaliers. Parfois, il advenait qu'après un verre ou deux, certains décident d'un after, plus qu'à espérer que celui-ci soit différé. Au détour du coude formé par l'escalier, il se retrouve dans un long couloir percé par de nombreuses et lourdes portes métalliques. On ne recule jamais devant les investissements chez les Malefoy. En tout cas, peu désireux de faire du porte à porte par crainte de tomber sur une autre victime qu'il ne pourrait aider, le garçon se décide à recourir à un informulé, dérivée du _hominum revelio_. Etre un sorcier présente tout de même de sérieux avantages, comme celui de voir une lueur bleue se matérialiser au bout de sa baguette à la suite de son _Drago Malefoy revelio_. Blaise se remet en marche, vaguement blasé face à la ressemblance de sa quête avec un jeu d'enfant. Baguette agitée à gauche. Non c'est froid. En face ? Tu chauffes, tu chauffes, tu brûles ! Porte de droite ! Perdu ça refroidit. La patience envolée dans une vitesse similaire à la montée de son stress, il intensifie son examen et finit par obtenir un éclat lumineux au toucher d'une énième porte. De quoi se mordre la lèvres, il aurait dû s'en douter, rien de tel que le sens de l'humour des Mangemorts. Le cachot de Granger. Un _alohomora_ plus tard, il pénètre dans la cellule et ferme aussitôt les yeux. D'abord calmer sa respiration avant de prononcer un _lumos_ et de poser son regard sur le corps étendu à ses pieds.

Voilà plus d'un an qu'il est officiellement Mangemort, avec la marque et tout le reste. Autant dire qu'il a eu le temps d'acquérir une certaine expérience quant aux résultats des techniques d'interrogatoire. Certes, c'est bien la première fois qu'il s'agit de l'un de ses potes. Tout cela pour dire que tous les précédents de prisonniers plus ou moins torturés, de corps plus ou moins démembrés et autres joyeusetés qui avaient marqué sa courte existence, comptent soudain pour du beurre comparé à l'image de Drago qui s'étale devant lui.

Le Prince des Serpentards. Capable de se créer une façade au moins aussi réussie que la sienne. Si arrogant pour ceux incapables de lire sous les lignes. Le Prince des Serpentards. Si fier de son sang ou rendu fier de l'être ?

Désormais, il règne sur une mare de sang. Son propre sang. Blaise s'oblige à desserrer les doigts qui tiennent sa baguette. La casser ne servirait à rien. Rester calme. Garder son flegme de Serpentard en toutes circonstances, procéder par ordre. Usant d'une lenteur retenue, il s'accroupit, se penche doucement et approche sa baguette du visage de Drago. D'une main plus tremblante qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il pose ses doigts sur son cou tout en guettant le moindre signe qui contredirait les élancements de son cerveau. Trop tard. Il est arrivé trop tard.

Et son propre cœur qui bat trop vite pour arriver à distinguer quoique ce soit.


	7. Chapitre VII (part 1)

**Chapitre VII: Des fautes du père**

 _ **Part. 1 sur 2.**_

* * *

« Putain ». Il ferme à nouveau les yeux. « Putain ». Se calmer. Mort, il ne peut pas être mort. Pas Drago. Pas comme ça. Tué par ceux d'en face ok. C'est leur lot à tous. Ne sont-ils pas tous des morts en attente ? Mais pas comme ça, pas ici. Pas des mains de ceux, de celui, qui aurait dû le protéger et pas allongé sur des dalles suintantes dans une cave surplombée par tant de magnificences clamant le prestige de la Haute-Maison Malefoy.

De rage, il se mord la peau, un peu de sang qui perle sur sa lèvre d'ébène. Maîtriser ses tremblements, soulever ses paupières. La lumière bleuâtre de sa baguette confirme l'atmosphère macabre. Il s'attarde sur les hématomes le long de la mâchoire, sur la tempe ensanglantée, et sur le sang agglutiné autour de l'arcade éclatée. Des entailles diverses pour compléter le tableau, surmontant une bouche qui ne doit sa coloration qu'à la chair déchirée.

Il sursaute.

Les larmes brouillent-elles ses yeux ? Ou distingue-t-il bien une espèce de fumée s'échappant des lèvres de Drago ? Tremblotant toujours, il déplace sa main et la place juste au-dessus de la bouche, retenant sa respiration jusqu'à être certain de sentir un infime souffle. « Putain ». Un cri de soulagement manque de lui échapper. Il est vivant.

« — Dray ? » Bon, ne pas exagérer non plus. Il est en vie d'accord, mais avec au moins un pied dans la tombe. Aucun temps supplémentaire à perdre au risque de repartir avec un cadavre. Furtif, un écho d'une vie passée traverse son esprit. D'autres cachots pour des souvenirs si réjouissants. Si décalés. Un instant le tragique de la scène s'efface, plaisanter pour s'évader.

« — Désolé mon vieux… T'es pas mon genre, mais je vais essayer d'être le plus délicat possible. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il soulève le bras droit de Drago et le place sur sa poitrine avant de se pencher au-dessus du torse du garçon pour attraper le gauche. Découvrant les déchirures marquant l'ancien emplacement de la marque, il retient à peine un nouveau juron et stoppe aussitôt son geste. Si la plupart des entailles lorgnent vers le superficiel, plus ou moins aggravé, de manière à respecter ainsi la première leçon du bourreau, la jolie petite mare de sang dans laquelle baigne littéralement l'avant-bras prouve que lesdites lacérations échappent à ce sacro-saint principe. S'en occuper en priorité. Approcher la baguette de la blessure et commencer à murmurer une incantation avant de s'arrêter net. Il n'est soudain pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée. Sort de guérison sur sort très complexe de magie noire, cela risque de provoquer plus de mal que de bien. Envisager le plan B ou plutôt M comme « _moldu amélioré »_ , soit un sortilège de découpe sur le bas de sa propre cape puis nouer les bandes obtenues autour du poignet de Drago avant d'amener le bras pansé près de l'autre.

En dépit de toute la délicatesse employée, un spasme de douleur agite le mourant, affolant plus encore Blaise qui passe sa main sur son front pour essuyer la sueur y perlant. Garder à l'esprit qu'il n'existe pas un autre choix. Il doit sortir Drago le plus vite possible. C'est la seule mission à laquelle il doit s'astreindre, ignorer ses sensibilités et se coller en mode survie. Sortir d'ici.

Un coup de baguette pour diviser par quatre le poids du blessé au lieu d'user de la lévitation. Après tout, se balader en propulsant derrière soi un corps inanimé manque de discrétion. Il se contente plutôt de passer une main sous la nuque de Drago, relevant petit à petit son buste de façon à caser son autre bras sous les genoux du blessé. Manœuvre ultra pratique avec une baguette serrée entre les doigts. Sauf que la coller entre ses dents n'apporterait aucun avantage. Usant de mille précautions, il réussit à faire glisser la tête de Drago le long de son poignet, la coinçant contre son coude et libérant en conséquence assez sa main pour lui permettre de se défendre le cas échéant. A condition de songer à accroitre sa vigilance afin d'éviter de lui crever un œil, ce qui serait des plus contreproductifs.

Dans une logique similaire, Blaise n'ignore pas le léger inconvénient visant le transport de personnes mal en point dont les os sont susceptibles de se déplacer : un écueil qu'il lui faut éviter, nonobstant l'entorse à sa fierté. L'heure étant grave, après tout. Tant pis si ce procédé reste plus en vogue en face que chez eux, il se doit de s'en servir contre son pote. Mais quand il faut parer au plus pressé… _**«**_ _ **Stupéfix**_ _ **»**_ _1_. Le corps de Drago se raidit aussitôt. Succès total, bien ridicule lorsqu'on songe qu'il demeure difficile de manquer une cible à dix centimètres de sa baguette. Ceci confirmant malgré Blaise, un adage célèbre selon lequel les Mangemorts ne figent les gens qu'une fois qu'ils sont déjà immobiles.

Un bon point pour le comploteur, non seulement le couloir reste désert mais mieux encore, les torches brûlent. En fait, la magie n'a vraiment que des avantages. Marchant d'un pas aussi rapide que la prudence le lui autorise, Blaise reprend le chemin inverse attentif au moindre signe pouvant révéler un hic quelconque et surtout n'oubliant pas qu'avec Drago dans les bras, il demeure préférable de ne pas tourner à l'angle droit dans les escaliers au risque de terminer le travail commencé par ses, à oui, c'est vrai, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, désormais ex-collègues.

Certes, rappeler son identité à la porte magique s'avère un passage obligatoire mais la présence de Drago ne déclenche aucun système de protection inédit. L'état comateux du prisonnier correspond tant à la condition physique normale de sortie des cachots…

Première partie du plan. Succès total. Blaise peut passer à la seconde phase, qui, comme il n'en doute pas, se traduit par un niveau de difficultés supplémentaire. Un récapitulatif s'avère nécessaire. Ton objectif, ô chevalier noir, atteindre le portail de la propriété sans être surpris par les Mangemorts. Tes alliés ? Aucun, valeureux fou ! Un malus par contre, ton Prince en mode princesse endormie, ou boulet, si tu préfères, quoiqu'allégé des trois quart de son poids. Cela reste effectivement un poids mort. Tu espères un bonus ? Peut-être, si tu es chanceux, la boisson dont les Mangemorts ont dû abuser, mais rappelle-toi, cet avantage-là peut se retourner contre toi !

D'une manière étrange, Blaise se retrouve presque à l'aise, peut-être l'excitation du danger, ou un vulgaire constat. Cette mission n'offre pas davantage de danger que les habituelles. Bien mieux, nul autre que lui l'avait choisie. Ce qui signifie juste que pour la première fois depuis le début de l'horreur, il est en mesure de réaliser une chose inattendue. Pour une fois, un court instant, un ultime peut-être, agir à sa guise, ne plus seulement se laisser porter par le courant. Agir. Envolées les questions d'honneur familial, envolé le sacrifice sans rien en retour, envolé sa mère si changeante. Un foutu portail à franchir pour concrétiser toutes les idées traversant sa tête. Toutes les espérances qu'il n'a jamais osé formuler.

« — J'imagine que je devrais être content de voir que parfois le sang du fils vaut celui du père n'est-ce pas ? »

Blaise s'immobilise, paralysé soudaint par la voix si traînante, si familière, si crainte qui répond à sa propre question.

« — Oui, sans nul doute, parce que cela veut dire dans ce cas que père et fils mérite la même mort, jeune Zabini. »

Blaise pivote lentement sur lui-même, restant de trois quarts dans le maigre espoir de protéger Drago, et se maudissant. Pourquoi ne s'en est-il pas rendu compte plus tôt ? Le vacarme en provenance du salon forme pourtant un indice immanquable. Jamais les autres abrutis ne se seraient laisser-aller en présence du maître des lieux. Une peur froide, alors que face à lui, confortablement installé sur un siège à haut dossier, caché dans l'angle de la porte, Lucius Malefoy lui adresse son plus méprisant regard.

Gagner du temps ? Cela ne sert à rien. Le combattre avant qu'il ne rameute les autres ? Aucune chance de le vaincre, voir de s'échapper avec Drago. Et il reste hors de question qu'il abandonne son pote. Le provoquer pour qu'il perde patience et le tue rapidement ? Cela peut s'avérer la meilleure solution. Aucune envie d'attendre le retour du Maître, deux traîtres en deux jours… Et vu le châtiment du premier, cela ne donne pas envie de prendre sa suite. « Putain ». Comment a-il pu être aussi bête, croire qu'il serait aussi facile de s'éclipser du manoir Malefoy au nez et à la barbe de son propriétaire ? Inutile de se leurrer. Lucius est un monstre de sadisme qui ne s'est pas hissé à la place de bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'en vertu de sa fortune colossale. Qui maudire ? Sa propre stupidité ? Son sens de la loyauté qui l'a poussé à suivre les traces de Drago ? La lâcheté de son propre père2 ? Stop. En réponse à cette dernière pensée, tous les muscles de Blaise se contractent. Non, il ne va pas continuer à se mentir, encore moins maintenant, quelques secondes, minutes peut-être avant sa propre mort des mains du père de celui qu'il est venu sauver. Des mains du responsable de cette boucherie. Non, cela fait déjà longtemps qu'il en a fini avec tous ces mensonges, qu'il a réussi à démêler le vrai du faux. Son père a eu raison. Et il aurait dû l'imiter plutôt que de se laisser corrompre. Un sourire passe sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se rend compte que peu à peu sa peur se mue en colère.

« — Vous m'en voyez très honoré, Sir, au moins mon père ne se s'est jamais abaissé à porter la main sur son enfant aussi vous me voyez ravi de lui ressembler. »

* * *

Navrée pour le pseudo cliffanger. J'essaye de garder en contrepartie un rythme de publication régulier et merci pour votre lecture!

* * *

 ** _Notes de bas de page:_**

 _1 Après recherche sur internet sur les différences entre un petrificus totalus et un stupéfix j'en suis arrivée à choisir un stupéfix en considérant que lorsque quelqu'un est stupéfié, il est immobile et inconscient et on va dire figé dans la position occupée au moment du sortilège tandis que le petrificus est assimilé au maléfice du saucisson. Mais bon, si ce n'est pas ça, je suis ouverte à toutes suggestions et effectuerait les modifications nécessaires !_

 _2 N'ayant trouvé sur Blaise aucune info à part les 7 mariages de sa mère, j'ai comblé ce vide à ma façon… C'est marrant de voir qu'alors que c'est un personnage souvent utilisé dans les fanfictions on en sache si peu sur lui ! Enfin, ça laisse une belle part à l'imagination !_


	8. Chaptitre VII (part 22)

**Chapitre VII _(Part. 2/2)_**

* * *

Un masque de rage se porte soudainement sur le visage si aristocratique de Malefoy Senior, le déformant si bien que le retour à l'impassibilité parait forcé. C'est ce qui s'appelle jouer le tout pour le tout pour une première victoire. Une dernière victoire. Le voilà désormais convaincu que Lucius préférerait régler le problème seul. Histoire de laver une fois pour toutes le mauvais sang. S'appuyant sur son maigre avantage, le garçon se tient prêt, à condition de contrer le premier sort, causer une pagaille suffisante pour parvenir à s'échapper serait peut-être à sa portée. Croire à un miracle ? Au ralenti, Blaise voit son adversaire imprimer à sa baguette un léger mouvement, il bondit sur le côté, tournant son corps de façon à orienter sa propre baguette et se fige net. Malefoy Senior venant de s'effondrer sur son propre fauteuil, une expression de haine, cette fois-ci mêlée de surprise, sur la figure.

Pétrifié. Sauf que le garçon n'y est pour rien. Après avoir écarquillé les yeux pour être absolument sûr de ne pas être victime d'une hallucination, impossible de se pincer avec les deux bras pris, Blaise finir par se retourner lentement et manque d'en laisser tomber son paquet.

Droite, portant une longue robe de soie noire, une rivière de diamant dardant des étincelles autour de son cou, ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc relevé dans un chignon sophistiqué, Narcissa Malefoy se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte. Nulle émotion ne peut être lu sur son visage, et ne serait-ce les cernes qui trahissent les heures difficiles passées, il aurait été possible d'imaginer son départ immédiat vers une quelconque réception. Elle s'avance lentement, la tête haute, frôlant, au plus grand étonnement de ce dernier, Blaise sans un seul regard pour son fils martyrisé puis, s'arrête à quelques pas de son époux et se met à le fixer de ses yeux transparents sans que ne serait-ce une once de colère, de tristesse ou toutes autres expressions n'affectent sa beauté gelée.

Blaise contemple médusé la scène qui s'offre à son regard, hésitant soudain sur la conduite à suivre. Il finit néanmoins par se reprendre, gardant pour lui la moindre réflexion, se sentant étrangement indigne de troubler cette silencieuse confrontation. Il esquisse un pas en direction de la porte, puis un autre sans que la Dame en paraisse pour le moins troublée. Après un ultime regard derrière son épaule, il se permet de détendre légèrement ses bras pour éviter les crampes puis rassure sa prise sur le corps de Drago avant de sortir de la pièce et de commencer à arpenter le couloir en direction du hall d'entrée.

Il demeure des plus probables que sa réserve de chance soit presque épuisée et il est des plus impératifs qu'il accélère le mouvement, d'ici qu'un autre Mangemort ait l'idée singulière de se balader dans les couloirs. Sans compter que l'état de Drago s'aggrave à chacun de ses pas, quel que soit la délicatesse dont il faisait preuve.

Nouvelle bénédiction à l'égard de son statut de sorcier lorsque la porte du manoir accepte de s'ouvrir sans un bruit après une injonction appuyée par baguette. L'air froid le fait aussitôt frissonner. Entre les cachots et maintenant une nuit plutôt glaciale, il cumule. Encore quatre cent mètres et il pourrait _transplaner_. Où ? Il n'en a qu'une vague idée, mais si les rumeurs sur l'autre camp sont véridiques, il lui suffirait d'aller faire trois pas dans des quartiers commerciaux hautement fréquentés par les _moldus_ pour voir la cavalerie arriver. Et quand on se donne pour principe de faire triompher le bien, on s'enquiert de l'identité des gens avant de les dézinguer et on essaye de les capturer vivants non ? Un espoir bien mince, une stratégie carrément pitoyable, mais comme aucune autre n'est à sa portée…

Blaise descend de nouvelles marches et décline l'allée principale au profit de la discrétion des pelouses. Malheureusement pour lui, cela ne suffit pas. Un bonus-malus ? A l'inverse de ses craintes, néanmoins, en guise de réconfort.

L'abus du whisky-pur-feu, qui, à défaut, de réveiller chez l'un des convives une envie macabre, l'oblige plus prosaïquement à se précipiter sur la terrasse. Obtenant, se faisant, une magnifique vue sur des buissons sculptés et sur l'étrange silhouette traversant le même s'il lui faut heureusement une bonne minute pour se convaincre de ne pas avoir rêvé, le délai reste insuffisant pour permettre à Blaise d'atteindre son objectif.

Par définition, un Mangemort, c'est quelqu'un ayant des compétences très élevées en combat, maléfice, coup fourré, interrogatoire et également en poursuite d'un fuyard. En fait, cela peut s'avérer bien pire. Après tout, un Mangemort, rien ne le ravit plus, à part peut-être une partie dans des souterrains, que de traquer quelqu'un. Sentir sa proie se faire lentement acculer, humer l'odeur de la peur, l'instant du coup de grâce, c'est d'un jouissif… Toutefois, la chasse possède un inconvénient majeur, le déplacement sur les lieux spécifiques. Alors, pour une fois que la proie se présente à domicile, autant dire que rien ne les retient. D'autant plus que la boisson a fait disparaître leurs dernières inhibitions.

Moins de deux minutes sont nécessaires pour remplir le parc de Mangemorts et il fallut moins de trente secondes avant de voir fuser les « C'est Zabini, il essaye d'embarquer le traître » qui achèvent de galvaniser les poursuivants.

Blaise halète, le souffle court, un poids réduit à une quinzaine de kilos, un quart d'heure plus tôt dans un cachot, cela frôlait la perfection. A présent, devant la nécessité de piquer un sprint, cela ne suffit plus. Si encore il lui restait la possibilité de rouler, de s'allonger ou de tenter les autres manœuvres destinées à éviter les sorts qui fusent au-dessus de sa tête.

Putain, Dray… Toi et ta putain de grandeur d'âme, la prochaine fois, tu pourras te la mettre où je pense… Quoique plus il y songe et plus il doit convenir qu'il n'y aurait pas de prochaine fois.

Un refuge provisoire derrière un buisson lui offre un maigre répit tandis que l'arbre derrière lequel il s'abritait quelques secondes plus tôt s'embrase. Pourvu que Malefoy senior apprécie ! Se soucier de l'état du parc et de la réaction de ce connard. C'est bien le moment ! En tout cas, une chose demeure sûre, ils n'ont guère d'humour ses ex-collègues. Aucun ne semble se contenter du si banal _**avada**_ _ **kedavra**_ , il entend un inconscient lancer un _**sectumsempra**_ , puis un mélange indistinct dans lequel il ne peut reconnaître la totalité des maléfices. Mais vu les tourments que promettent déjà les quelques identifiés, ce n'est pas la peine d'attendre pour tester leurs frères. Blaise bondit de cachette en cachette, tentant désespérément de s'orienter vers le portail mais à chaque tentative une volée de sorts le rapproche du manoir. Ils jouent. Un éclair le touche à l'épaule gauche. La brûlure qui s'en suit manque de le faire trébucher. Du calme. Il peut encaisser. Tant que Drago n'est pas touché tout irait bien. Un déplacement vers la droite. Un ricochet qui rebondit sur sa cheville droite, nouvel impact dans le dos. Tourner à gauche, slalomer entre les buissons, un éclair rasant son crâne. Basculer au-dessus du muret. S'y arrêter. Souffler. Des pierres volent, il se penche sur Drago, sentant des éclats se figer dans sa peau.

« — Encore un enfant perdu ! Pauvre bébé coincé ! Un bébé qui dort, un autre qui a peur… Un bébé »

Evidemment, il aurait dû se douter que Bellatrix serait en première ligne. Finalement, il regrette Lucius, au moins, lui, n'a pas la réputation de jouer avec ses proies. Il en arrive à se demander si Potter avait ressenti la même chose que lui, piégé dans ce cimetière. La chansonnette de la Mangemorte vaut une jolie goutte d'eau débordant d'un vase. Il est coincé. Chaque tentative le parque davantage du côté du manoir. Blessé à son tour et ne sentant plus ses bras. Bientôt il n'aurait plus la force de porter Drago. Dans ce cas, autant tenter le tout pour le tout. Le dernier sprint.

Blaise ferme les yeux, s'efforce de reprendre sa respiration, appelant chacun de ses muscles endoloris à un nouvel effort et son cerveau à canaliser les messages lancinants en provenance de ses blessures.

Il se lance.

Zigzaguant une fois encore entre les arbres, statues et autres buissons sculptés, se dirigeant vers la sortie en coupant au plus court et finit par déboucher sur l'allée. Plus qu'une vingtaine de mètres avant le portail. Brusquement un pincement au cœur manque de lui rompre sa respiration. Putain. Si lui doit pouvoir franchir la barrière sans difficultés en tant que Mangemort officiel, peu de chance que Lucius ait pu modifier les autorisations vu l'état figé dans lequel il se trouvait lorsque que Blaise l'avait quitté, peu de chance qu'il en aille de même pour Drago.

Un rapide examen s'impose. En gros, il fonce à pleine vitesse dans un mur, s'il ralentit ou bien se retourne, la mort lui est assurée. Non, vraiment, il déteste le savoir-faire sorcier en matière de protection magique. Le stress qui s'en suit le submerge tellement qu'il ne voit pas venir un flash bleu à sa droite.

L'éclair le touche de plein fouet, le fauchant vers l'avant.

Toutefois, au moment de toucher le sol et d'écraser par la même occasion Drago, il est retenu par une espèce de brume formant peu à peu un filet qui le remit d'aplomb. Stupéfait, il s'aperçoit que le filet matérialise une sorte de bulle qui le bloque sur place. Mais c'est tout. Les mailles ne semblent pas se resserrer, ce qui est des plus indignes à la réputation de ses poursuivants. De quoi se retourner pour se rendre compte que ces derniers paraissaient aussi étonnés que lui tandis que les sorts que continuent à envoyer les plus acharnés rebondissent sur le dôme.

La chanson a cessé. Même Bellatrix est sans voix. Ce qui ne peut signifier qu'une seule chose. Détournant les yeux, Blaise distingue alors une sorte de filament bleu partant du sommet de la bulle qu'il suit jusqu'à l'une des fenêtres du manoir, rejoignant la baguette de la sorcière qui a lancé le sort.

Narcissa. Il reste trop loin et les mailles l'empêchent de distinguer tous les détails de la scène, il voit seulement son bras abaisser la baguette avec soin, il croit voir ses lèvres bouger et il se force à songer qu'elle avait posé un dernier regard sur son fils, puis tout autour de lui, les objets et les Mangemorts se mettent à tourner de plus en plus vite et disparaissent peu à peu tandis qu'il se sent aspirer. Dans un dernier réflexe, il resserre sa prise autour de Drago avant de se sentir happé.

 _Transplanage_. Elle les avait fait _transplaner_. Les pieds à nouveau sur terre, il ne se préoccupe pas d'analyser l'environnement qui l'entoure et se concentre aussitôt pour _transplaner_ à nouveau. Le sol mal entretenu du garage d'un pavillon de la banlieue londonienne a raison de ses genoux, maigre souffrance qui ne l'empêche pas de poursuivre son extraction. Profitant du statut de refuge utilisé en guise d'étape pour déjouer une éventuelle filature après mission avant de _transplaner_ devant leur QG. Le lieu étant tellement saturé par les innombrables _transplanages_ qu'il empêche de remonter une trace quelconque. Plus qu'un effort. Blaise concentre ses dernières forces pour un troisième et dernier voyage.

Et cette fois-ci, s'il ne s'inquiète absolument pas de ce qui peut l'entourer, se raccrochant à la certitude d'être au milieu de nulle-part et à bout de force. Déposant simplement son fardeau, il s'effondre à ses côtés.


	9. Chapitre VIII: Atelier premiers soins

**Chapitre VIII: Atelier premiers soins (1/1)**

* * *

Les premières lueurs du jour précipite le réveil du bestiaire environnant et tire Blaise de son sommeil. Encore confus, il prend appui sur ses mains pour basculer en position assise. Impossible de se souvenir d'une gueule de bois similaire, ni même d'un retour de mission aussi minable avec comme unique compliment le respect des coutumes de ses acolytes. Rentrer par soi-même, ne compter sur personne. . Inutile de prétendre accéder au rang de Mangemort sans être capable de se garder soi-même en bon état. Il n'a plus l'âge du lait chaud présenté par Maman au réveil de toute manière. Et puis, la sienne de mère n'avait jamais eu ce genre de tendresse. Elles étaient l'apanage de son père. Une pensée bien dangereuse, dont la douleur s'associe parfaitement à celle qu'il redécouvre en provenance de son corps endolori. Un atterrissage minable ? Un désastre complet plutôt, marqué par un mal à la tête conséquent et des élancements défavorables au niveau de son épaule. Procéder par ordre.

Une longue inspiration pour détendre ce qui peut l'être sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi les courbatures sont logées dans les muscles de ses bras. Observer les arbres l'entourant, écarter la possibilité du camping, celle du _Quidditch_ également. Le garçon hisse sa main en direction de son crâne et tâte les contours d'une belle bosse. Tu parles d'une mission ! Sursauter soudain et revenir à la réalité, s'emparer de sa baguette et déployer la ribambelle de sorts de protection en ne revenant pas de sa négligence. A ce rythme, il ne vivrait pas la fin de la guerre. Ne jamais s'en remettre à la chance. Un précepte primordial auquel se rajoute la nécessité de gérer les impératifs les uns après les autres s'interroger sur sa localisation en est exclu. Un sorcier n'est jamais perdu. Par contre, déguerpir en vitesse et s'assurer d'être en état de l'accomplir. D'abord les jambes donc, et un examen minutieux qui lui confirme une belle écorchure donnant du relief à un hématome d'une couleur superbe. Le tout s'échinant à tenir le premier rang de part un bel œdème. Ne serait-ce la douleur palpitante, Blaise serait presque tenté de leur accorder la chance d'une représentation, mais hélas, dans son intérêt, mieux vaut tirer le rideau et d'une formule ramener l'articulation fautive à la forme de sa jumelle. Et un sorcier sur pied ! Un ! Paré à détaler ! Nonobstant le tissu aggloméré le long de son épaule, enfin, dans son épaule puisque si sa baguette en mode levier parvient à détacher le drap noir ayant composé la cape de son bel uniforme, sa chemise se refuse à suivre le même chemin. Tout à son nouveau rôle de peau. Un rôle que la crainte de l'infection condamne à rester éphémère. Serrant les dents, Blaise utilise _l'aguamenti_ pour désincruster la toile. Son crâne persiste à le lancer, noyant sa mémoire dans un brouillard poisseux dont il n'émerge pas. Trop d'informations différentes à analyser sans doute. Mieux vaut continuer à réduire les messages de douleurs. Aussi, il approche à nouveau sa baguette de son épaule avant de se raviser.

Commencer par le pire ne change pas spécialement quelque chose. Moins d'une minute reste nécessaire pour cicatriser l'estafilade de sa jambe, une autre pour effacer les coupures restantes et une dernière pour se résigner. S'accorder un délai supplémentaire contribue seulement à le mettre en danger. Pourquoi faut-il que les brûlures soient les blessures qu'il déteste le plus ? Un lien avec le processus de guérison « de terrain » en guise d'explication principale. Savoir que ceux d'en face recourent à présent au même sortilège ne le console guère. D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'arrive-t-il pas à se souvenir d'un seul soldat de l'Ordre entrevu la veille ? Rien. Revenir à ses moutons. Choisir une image pour supporter le tout. Plonger dans les profondeurs de sa mémoire. Le tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Diggory recouvert de cette immonde pâte orange. Il agite sa baguette et articule le plus vite possible le sort. Pas la peine de recourir aux informulés. Vite. Diggory et la pâte orange. Rester concentré. Sa tronche quand Pomfresh avait dû le tartiner. Le sort contre les brûlures avaient été une des premières innovations après le déclenchement des hostilités. Guérison accélérée garantie ! A côté, la combinaison antidouleur et pâte orange, quel ridicule ! Blaise serre les dents pour ne prononcer aucune plainte.

La contrepartie demeure si aimable, après tout peu de personnes ont l'occasion de sentir la moindre des cellules de son dos se recomposer. Ses quelques expériences avec la douleur ne lui ayant pas vraiment permis de l'apprivoiser. Et si la profession de Mangemort parait incompatible avec la sensiblerie, il continue d'espérer qu'il en va de même avec le masochisme. Pas certain que le terme soit approprié non plus. Le garçon secoue la tête, soudain mal à l'aise. Encore deux minutes à ce rythme et il affirmait que Drago appréciait l'éducation transmise par son cher père.

Drago.

« Putain. » Un haut-le-cœur le saisit. Deux coupures. Une malheureuse brûlure. Et le voilà hors-jeu au point d'oublier. Lucius. Narcissa dans sa robe noire. Drago à moitié mort dans les souterrains. Des courbatures aux bras ! La déchéance manque de l'assommer, paniqué, Blaise se retourne et tressaille en apercevant le corps de son ami, qui, libéré du sortilège lors de l'évanouissement de son sauveteur, avait roulé un peu plus loin. Le sortir d'un cachot pour le laisser crever dans une forêt. Mourir à l'air libre ! Quel privilège ! Et le garçon de se trainer vers son camarade, heurtant de plein fouet ses propres protections magiques, bégayant pour les lever mais finissant par le soulever sans tenir compte du sang coulant de sa narine.

Priant presque pour maîtriser des tremblements incompatibles avec la délicatesse indispensable, il le retourne sur le dos et retient une nouvelle nausée devant l'examen permis par la lumière croissante du jour. Drago respire. Se rabattre sur ce seul constat. Impossible. Au mauvais sifflement s'extirpant à grand peine de ses lèvres répond une peau blême, grisâtre aux endroits préservés des hématomes et du sang, d'un mauvais rouge sur les joues dévorées par la fièvre. Les plaies qui transpercent à travers les lambeaux de la chemise ne saignent presque plus.

Elles suppurent.

Et voilà que Blaise obtient sa confirmation quant aux angles pris par les jambes du supplicié. Il n'est pas _médicomage_ , il ne peut embrasser la scène d'un seul point de vue technique, il ne peut pas rester de marbre face au pied gauche complètement à l'horizontal qui trahit un genou bousillé. Dans un réflexe de sauvegarde, il remonte ses yeux et arrive aux mains. Une longue seconde, il détaille le spectacle de l'écorché-vif, se détournant brusquement et se relevant le plus vite possible : trois pas avant de se plier en deux et de rendre le contenu de son estomac.

Terrassé par son propre corps, il lui faut d'abord apaiser ses soubresauts afin de se ressaisir durant un court moment lui semblant une éternité. Il n'a pas le droit de craquer. Une action à la fois. Rétablir et étendre les sortilèges de protection. Ensuite, il ramasse les restes de sa cape et en recouvre partiellement Drago, l'ordre des choses pour retrouver pleinement l'intégralité de son sang-froid.

Se rappeler ensuite ses propres capacités, il n'est pas _médicomage_ bien que la nécessité lui a enseigné des bases de façon à prolonger sa carrière de Mangemort vivant. Insuffisantes, certainement, vu la gravité des blessures de son camarade, mais les seules disponibles. Se rendre à Saint-Mangouste relèverait du suicide, si tant est qu'il sache qui contrôle vraiment l'hôpital sorcier. Quant à abandonner Drago pour en découcher un avec l'ensemble des Mangemorts du pays à leur poursuite, cela vaut la proposition précédente. De quoi regretter de ne pas avoir plus de deux sorts dans sa trousse.

Une grande inspiration plus tard, il en lance le premier, visant une suite de lacérations jugées à sa portée.

Sauf que la plaie ne se referme pas, sans toutefois que Blaise s'en aperçoive de suite, la réaction concomitante atteignant une horreur supérieure. Dans une convulsion, il voit le torse de Drago se soulever, son cou se crisper et sa tête partir en arrière tandis qu'une souffrance aigue le traverse jusqu'à troquer sa respiration par un raclement rauque accompagné d'un filet de sang s'accumulant au coin de ses lèvres. Terrifié, Blaise en perd l'équilibre, les orbites exorbitées, il fixe les dégâts supplémentaires engendrés sans comprendre l'origine de son erreur.

« — Non, non, non merde, Dray, Dray, j'suis désolé, j'voulais pas… J'vou... »

Les derniers mots meurent dans sa gorge. Aucun problème au niveau du sortilège. Sa cheville est intacte. L'incompréhension épouse son stress, le corps de Drago reste sporadiquement secoué par des spasmes et son sauveteur sait qu'il ne peut se réjouir de sa respiration plus sonore. Il s'étouffe. Et allait claquer, là, devant lui. D'une baguette tremblante, Blaise entreprend de transformer quelques feuilles d'arbres en bandages pour appuyer sur les plaies que les chocs rouvrent. Cela ne suffit pas. Il le sait. Répondre du tac au tac à Lucius avait été un bel exploit, mais si lui n'est pas à l'origine de l'agonie de Drago, il n'empêche qu'il accompagne celle-ci. Que faire ? Fermer les yeux. Se calmer. Ses mains sont recouvertes de sang. Du joli sang de Sang-pur.

Un sursaut soudain. Il revoit les mêmes paumes écorchées, plus petites toutefois. Ce jour-là. Les yeux noirs si inquiets et désolés de la personne qui le porte. Oui, c'est ce jour-là qu'il a commencé à le détester. Blaise n'arrive plus à contenir un rire nerveux, dire que même là, même ce jour-là, en fait, c'est lui qui avait raison. Et douze ans après, c'est lui qui l'aide encore.

Blaise range sa baguette dans sa poche arrière, se met à genoux afin d'enrouler la cape autour de Drago de manière à ce qu'elle maintienne ses membres en place. Il ne veut pas courir le risque d'user d'un quelconque sortilège. Aussi, il se contente de le soulever et de le maintenir contre lui, tant pis pour le poids qu'il ne peut plus diminuer, de toute façon, le garçon ne compte pas parcourir vingt kilomètres. Après une ultime inspiration dans le but d'éclaircir les méandres de sa mémoire et de visualiser sa destination, il _transplane_. Au diable une solution meilleure, il n'a que celle-ci.


	10. Chapitre IX: Retour aux sources

_Swangranger : merci pour ton avis!_

* * *

 **Chapitre IX : Retour aux sources**

* * *

Le soleil bien que déclinant en cette fin d'après-midi n'en finit pas de réchauffer le sol. Néanmoins la canicule n'est pas au rendez-vous, juste une agréable chaleur des plus bienvenues après un premier mois d'été fort humide. Quelques voitures circulent dans les rues, sans se presser, leurs occupants revenant en majorité de leurs promenades dans la campagne avoisinante. Non, l'ambiance parait bien différente de celle du matin et de son cortège de véhicules embouteillé sur le périphérique. Les piétons eux-mêmes flânent, familles avec poussettes en tête.

En vérité, il faut noter une entorse à cette atmosphère de quiétude : un homme qui marche d'un pas rapide avec dans les bras un petit garçon qui n'a pas plus de sept, huit ans. L'homme, plutôt grand, la peau noire sourit à l'enfant, semblant ainsi s'efforcer de le rassurer. Le gamin a de longs yeux en amande baignés de larmes et est ponctuellement secoué par un sanglot.

« — Pourquoi on va là-bas Papa ? Veux pas y aller… J'ai trop mal ! Veux rentrer voir Maman ! ça fait mal !

— Je suis désolé, mon poussin, mais il faut d'abord qu'on aille voir le docteur pour qu'il te mette un plâtre tente d'expliquer une nouvelle fois le malheureux Père.

— Mais avant on allait pas chez le docteur ! Quand j'me suis cassé le bras dans les escaliers ben c'est Maman qui m'a soigné ! Veux pas y aller ! ça fait trop mal !

— Je sais, je sais mais vois-tu la dernière fois ce n'était pas au parc et personne ne t'avait vu. Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû faire plus attention mon poussin… On en a déjà parlé tu te souviens ? C'est comme pour tes amis… Blaise… ça fera bizarre si tu cours comme un lapin dès demain… »

Une brume qui se dissipe peu à peu, Blaise relève les yeux, observant l'agencement des bâtiments. Un bon ravalement ne ferait pas de mal mais à part cela rien n'a changé par rapport à ses souvenirs. Le banc à la peinture blanche rouillée à côté du massif de fleurs, le bac collecteur de mégots, et l'entrée aux portes automatiques sous l'auvent métallique. Le garçon essaye de s'avancer mais au bout de deux pas le poids de Drago l'entraîne en avant. Il doit faire appel à toutes ses forces pour inverser le processus et réussir à tomber à genoux tout en amortissant la chute de son ami. Heureusement, ce n'est pas un problème, la cavalerie venant à leur rescousse sous la forme d'une équipe en blouse blanche. Tellement professionnels qu'ils ne semblent même pas s'étonner de leur apparition soudaine.

Très vite Drago est allongé sur un brancard tandis qu'il assure à la ronde que lui-même n'a rien. Aussitôt, les urgentistes se détournent de lui pour se concentrer sur son pote. « J'ai un pouls ». Il suit machinalement le brancard. « S'il fait pas une septicémie. »/ « Il faut l'intuber. » /« Vérifiez son SpO21 »/ « j'veux pas qu'il nous fasse un SDRA2 ». Blaise ne bouge pas. « Il lui faut une transfusion d'urgence » Il observe juste le ballet des médecins, s'efforçant de se convaincre que ces derniers savent ce qu'ils font et que brancher tous les fils appartient à la procédure normale « Il convulse. T'as fini avec la VVC3 ? Smith une dose de morphine tout de suite » « Bowen, cœur erratique » « Une dose de …» « Faut le préparer pour le bloc » Un homme s'approche de Blaise et l'aide à s'asseoir à bout, Blaise se laisse faire.

« — C'est super moche, c'est super lourd et j'ai encore mal ! Pleurniche le bambin. J'peux plus marcher !

« — Ne t'inquiètes pas bonhomme, je donne des cachets à ton papa et dans deux jours tu trottineras avec tes béquilles !

— C'est quoi ça ! Veux voir Maman ! Elle …

— Ça suffit Blaise, tu devrais remercier le docteur de t'avoir si bien soigné au lieu de… »

« Monsieur ? Vous êtes avec moi ? Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ? »

Blaise, le teint virant au gris foncé, tourne lentement la tête vers son interlocuteur. Pourquoi se souvenir de ça maintenant ? Parce que cela a été le début de la fin ? « Il a au moins une côte qui a perforé le poumon » « Il a été torturé, c'est pas possible » « Voir avec l'autre ».

«— Que s'est-il passé Monsieur ? Qu'est-il arrivé à votre ami ? Comment s'appelle-t-il et vous ? »

Je.. Je… Blaise bafouille. Ok. Drago parait, à présent, en de bonnes mains malgré leur origine moldue. Sauf que d'après ses souvenirs, ils aiment la paperasse et les enquêtes les Moldus. « Appeler la police… agression ». Blaise se lève brutalement et veut se rapprocher de Drago. Ils s'apprêtent à l'emmener. Ce qui n'est pas envisageable. Il doit rester avec lui. Trop de risques. Malgré leur aversion, les autres finiraient bien par avoir l'idée de faire la tournée des hôpitaux moldus. « Putain ». Ils restent vraiment trop nuls ces moldus, ils ne peuvent pas le remettre sur pied en cinq minutes ?

La femme traverse d'un pas violent la pièce, la fureur se lit dans ses yeux ambrés savamment maquillés, fronçant ses sourcils et imprimant à sa bouche pulpeuse un rictus. Elle se place devant son mari et fixe résolument ses yeux noirs.

« — Comment tu t'es débrouillé ?

— Il est tombé du toboggan, chérie, ça arrive à pleins d'enfants ! Et il n'a presque rien, juste sa..

— Et tu n'étais pas censé le surveiller ? Déjà que je te laisse l'emmener au milieu de ces…

— Je.. J'étais trop loin quand je l'ai vu tomber… Je suis désolé mon ange…

— Trop loin ? Et ta baguette, elle était trop loin elle aussi ? Ton fils aurait pu se tuer !

— Voyons, tu sais bien, je ne pouvais pas… Les moldus…

— Ah les moldus ! Toujours les moldus ! »

« — Je suis désolé Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas vous approcher, nous prenons soin de lui… Vous devriez.. »

L'homme qui répond au nom de Glen Stewart, d'après l'inscription sur sa blouse, considère d'un air préoccupé le jeune homme noir qui porte un pantalon militaire taché de boue et de sang, déchiré à plusieurs endroits ainsi qu'une chemise dont le côté gauche a apparemment été brûlé sans que son porteur ne paraisse blessé. Le style vestimentaire combiné au regard de prédateur que le garçon lui adresse lorsqu'il s'interpose devant lui le convainc qu'il a affaire à une organisation paramilitaire. Le premier portant le même type de vêtement. Individu donc potentiellement dangereux. L'occuper, lui parler et éventuellement le neutraliser en attendant l'arrivée de la Police. Aussi tout en destinant à Blaise un regard des plus neutres, il se décide à faire signe à un interne pour que celui-ci appelle les vigiles de l'hôpital. Ses collègues étant toujours au chevet du premier patient.

Blaise parait à deux doigts d'envoyer valser l'homme. Le brancard sur lequel repose Drago, un tuyau dans la bouche, à la plus grande horreur du garçon, est poussé vers la porte menant à l'ascenseur direction le bloc opératoire. Il fait un pas en avant, la main de Glen se pose sur sa poitrine.

«— Monsieur, je vous prie … »

Putain de moldus. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir ici. Cela va mal se finir, comme avant. Incapables de moldus… Mais lui, il est sorcier non ? Quel imbécile ! Il attrape sa baguette

. «— _**Impero**_ _ **.**_ Vous vous en foutez de mon nom et du sien. Il est tombé, c'est tout. Vous allez faire votre boulot et le laisser ici, il n'a pas besoin d'aller ailleurs. Soignez-le ici. »

Si dans un premier temps la réaction du médecin rassure Blaise puisque ce dernier pivote immédiatement, le garçon déchante rapidement lorsque que l'homme, après avoir rattrapé le brancard avant qu'il ne passe la porte, s'y accroche et reste statufié là, complètement confus tandis que ses collègues le conspuent. Blaise étant bien trop paniqué pour se rendre compte du caractère contradictoire des ordres dispensés. Le brave homme ne pouvant pas faire son travail sans emmener Drago se faire opérer en toute urgence.

Alors que Blaise, en désespoir de cause, se prépare à stupéfier les autres médecins puis pourquoi pas les autres personnes présentes ? Une perturbation de l'atmosphère se fait sentir. Le garçon dans un réflexe qui suffit à trahir des habitudes de soldat, se jette sur le côté et roule pour s'abriter derrière un chariot. Néanmoins, il est bien plus épuisé que son adversaire venant de _transplaner_. Adversaire qui décrit un mouvement parallèle de sorte que l'éclair qui jaillit de sa baguette touche Blaise. _**Experliamus**_ _ **!**_ Sa baguette lui échappe des mains alors qu'il rebondit contre le mur. Bien qu'indemne, le garçon ne fait aucun geste pour tenter une quelconque riposte. Au contraire, il reste sans bouger, les bras le long du corps, les mains bien en vue pour assurer de ses intentions celui qui s'avance vers lui d'un pas tranquille, baguette en avant. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis Poudlard et demeure surpris de voir combien son expression avait changé. Toujours autant déterminée mais il n'y a plus aucune jeunesse dans les dards verts qui le fixe. Harry Potter vit, lui-aussi, dans une sale guerre.

D'un geste de baguette, le Balafré force les mains de Blaise à se rejoindre dans son dos. Le jeune ex-Mangemort choisit de rester muet mais apparemment Potter s'en moque complètement. Blaise l'observe pivoter tranquillement vers les trois autres sorciers qui l'ont escorté. Il reconnait son ancien prof de défense contre les forces du Mal. L'accompagne un auror noir dont il a mangé le nom et une femme qui, à elle seule, doit mettre la panique chez les Moldus en raison du rose fuchsia de ses cheveux et qui doit être avec Lupin vu les regards qu'ils s'échangent.

A sa grande surprise, Harry se charge de prononcer les instructions. Pire, il voit Lupin acquiescer et échanger avec le Black un regard de satisfaction qui le dégoutte. La rose et le black se dirigent alors vers Drago tandis que Lupin s'approche du personnel soignant que les trois sorciers ont stupéfié. A son grand étonnement Blaise remarque un vigile s'approcher de l'entrée puis se raviser et repartir d'un pas tranquille. Réussir à déployer un sortilège de _repousse_ - _moldus_ en aussi peu de temps, cela confirme le savoir-faire. Il sursaute ensuite en voyant la rose effectuer des mouvements très compliqués du bras sur les machines qui entourent Drago. Cependant, il est, à son grand désagrément, très vite débarrassé de ce stress. Le Balafré lui envoyant un sort de _**cecilia**_ _ **totallus**_ complété par un _**surdus**_ _ **totallus.**_ Rendu incapable de distinguer le moindre objet et d'entendre le moindre son, il doit se contenter d'attendre que quelqu'un, sans doute Potter, le fasse _transplaner_. De sa propre estime, ils lui font traverser une salle, peut-être un hall d'entrée, monter un escalier et tourner à gauche le long d'un couloir avant de le pousser dans une pièce. Ce n'est qu'en retrouvant peu à peu l'usage de ses sens qu'il comprit que les sorts d'entraves ont été levés. Et s'ils ont pris la peine de le faire, c'est qu'il n'est pas en de trop mauvaises mains. Ni Drago d'ailleurs. Il n'a donc plus qu'à attendre jusqu'à ce qu'on daigne lui donner des nouvelles de son pote. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

* * *

 _1 SpO2 : pourcentage de saturation en oxygène de l'hémoglobine mesurée par oxymétrie du pouls. J'y connais rien, je mélange tout mais c'est juste pour montrer comment Blaise est complètement dépassé et le pire c'est que ce ne sont que des abréviations françaises…_

 _2 SDRA, syndrôme de détresse aigue._

 _3 VVC : voie veineuse centrale_


	11. Chapitre X: Face au mur (12)

**Chapitre X: Face au mur (1/2)**

* * *

Harry se laisse tomber en arrière, suivant le mouvement naturel de bascule de sa chaise. L'arrière de son crâne heurte le mur. La douleur est sourde. Le garçon se refuse pourtant à l'apaiser d'un frottement inutile mais tellement réconfortant. Il est des souffrances qu'on ne peut apaiser d'un bisou magique. Quoiqu'Harry ne se souvienne pas vraiment de l'utilisation de ce genre de tactique durant sa prime enfance mais plutôt des « bien fait pour toi ». Pathétique fuite que s'octroie son cerveau, tout ramener à lui, encore une fois, parce que c'était si simple. Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'il s'oblige à demeurer dans cette chambre ? Ou simplement parce qu'il n'a ni l'envie, ni la force de bouger ? Entretenir sa culpabilisation échec retentissant dans ce cas-là. Il ne s'agit pas de la bonne chambre. Pitoyable. Aux oubliettes le légendaire courage des Gryffondors ! Ras-le-bol. Un découragement complet, il en avait marre, marre de devoir sourire, marre de devoir rester stoïque, marre de ne jamais pouvoir craquer, lui, le Survivant sur qui les épaules du monde sorcier et _moldu_ repose encore et encore.

Toujours supporter. Ne jamais craquer. Il ne faut pas, non, il se doit de rester calme, de donner le bon exemple. Faire semblant de ne pas voir les regards que s'échangent les adultes, professeurs, conseillers et autre guides jusqu'au moment où ils l'abandonnaient. Comme Dumbledore. Heureusement, il connait maintenant par cœur la phase suivante : agir pour honore la Mémoire. Les Mémoires. Trop de Mémoires à honorer à présent. « Parce qu'il l'aurait voulu » se susurrent-ils tous, une jolie formule d'un classique surfait sur laquelle repose l'ensemble de leurs engagements actuels. Aussi, il poursuit les sourires, reçoit les félicitations, absorbe les encouragements. Il existe plus difficile comme métier. Surtout, qu'en toute honnêteté, cela avait été si sympathique au début ! C'est qu'Harry sait être un drapeau parfait. Il ne tiqua pas lorsqu'il voit ses maîtres échanger des regards caractéristiques. « C'est bien Harry ! » « Bravo Harry ! » « Bonne décision Harry ! » Il ne tique pas davantage face aux réunions tenues en son absence durant lesquelles les actions suivantes sont décidées. Après tout, il lui reste le privilège de les approuver. Et cela alors qu'ils auraient tous dû ravaler leurs grands principes quand il est apparu que la puissance de Voldemort dépassait toutes les prévisions. Au moment où les grands stratèges ont accueilli dans leurs rangs les élèves à peine diplômés de Poudlard ? Au moment où la stricte borne de la majorité sorcière s'était faite de plus en plus poreuse ? Le pire tenant à sa fierté, non sa joie, partagée avec ses condisciples à l'idée de rejoindre les rangs actifs de l'Ordre du Phoenix, désormais bras-armé du ministère ? Serait-ce bientôt au tour de Ginny de revenir en morceaux ou bien de ne pas revenir du tout ? Il se souvenait très bien des pleurs de sa mère obligée de se résigner à l'expression de la volonté de sa cadette. Et lui, au milieu de ce chaos ? Un grand leader ! Effectuant des missions extrêmement capitales et vraiment dangereuses comme on le lui répétait sans cesse. Avec au minimum trois aurors pour l'escorter. Un logique imparable, il ne doit jamais rien arriver au Survivant : c'est une marionnette irremplaçable et davantage dans le cas où s'opposer directement à Voldemort soit au programme.

De rage, Harry serre les poings mais retient un mouvement de colère qui aurait pu déranger les autres personnes présentes, lesquelles se concentrent sur leur délicate, affreuse, insoutenable mais vitale tâche. Il se contente d'observer la jointure des doigts blanchir et s'oblige à se décentrer.

La réalité s'offre sans ambiguïté, si la survie de tous exige qu'il endosse et se contente d'un rôle de pantin, il doit l'assumer. La guerre sans mort n'existe pas. Diggory. Sirius compose un cruel prélude, Dumbledore avait entamé le ballet toujours en cours. Maugrey l'avait suivi. Puis Deladus Diggle. Sturgis Podmore. Une liste qu'il connait sous le bout des lèvres bien qu'il soit incapable de poser un visage sur chacun des noms. Une litanie à se répéter. Certains plus douloureux que d'autres, réflexe égoïste. Minerva Mc Gonagal, Susan Bones, Dean Thomas. Et maintenant… En plus, ce n'était même pas le premier Weasley à être inscrit. Pourquoi en faire des tonnes ? Un nom sur une liste. Un deuxième fils à enterrer pour Molly après Charly. Ah non, pas d'enterrement sans corps ! Un nom sur une foutue liste. Le premier avant le suivant. Tout le monde meurt. Alors que dire de celui de Ron ? Un pauvre nom sur une liste. Les mensonges existent tant qu'on y croit. Ron. Ron. Son premier ami. Son meilleur ami. Celui qui l'a initié au monde sorcier. Sa première chocogrenouille. Poudlard, le Quiditch. Tout ce qui a, peu à peu, constitué le normal dans son existence, tous ses repères habituels : son monde tournait autour de Ron depuis ses onze ans. Et il l'avait laissé partir au casse-pipe. Il paraît que cela n'était pas de son ressort mais … S'il avait été là, peut-être aurait-il pu prendre sa place et Ron serait toujours avec Hermione. D'ailleurs, tous les trois, ils s'en sont toujours sortis même si rétrospectivement les démêlées des années collèges ne ressemblent en rien à la lutte ouverte contre l'armée de Mangemorts. Mais s'il avait été là… Il aurait dû être là. Et Ron ne serait pas mort. Et Hermione ne serait pas encore endormie dans un sommeil sans rêves dans la chambre d'à côté. Pourquoi n'est-il pas capable de protéger ceux qui lui étaient chers ? Et pourquoi est-il si lâche au point de ne pas vouloir croiser le regard d'Hermione lorsqu'elle se réveillerait ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, dans cette pièce ? A regarder Severus Rogue, assisté de Remus, s'efforcer à l'aide de sortilèges d'une complexité extraordinaire de maintenir en vie son filleul de Mangemort ?

Harry se doit de reconnaître qu'au niveau épisode irrespectueux et malsain, il peut difficilement trouver pire. Sauf qu'il n'arrive à quitter la pièce et qu'il reste là, à observer la sueur le long des tempes de Rogue, sa concentration, les soubresauts de Drago à chaque fois que l'un des sortilèges frôlent la limite. Le pire restant peut-être sa propre réaction. Ou plutôt son absence totale de réaction.

Il contemple tout de même deux de ses ennemis. Certes, sa haine envers le premier a viré vers une sorte de pitié depuis une certaine nuit en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Le regard de Drago Malefoy menaçant Dumbledore. La peur parait-il. La peur de se faire tuer par son si cruel Maître en cas de désobéissance. La peur de ne pas honorer la famille Malefoy et de ne pas combler son père.

Les deux années écoulées lui avaient accordé de nombreuses occasions de se remémorer la scène et d'associer sur le visage déformé de Malefoy le dégoût à la terreur. Une honte touchant au geste imposé, cet avilissement à l'état de simple marionnette. Un instrument dans les mains de Voldemort, dans les mains de son propre père. Quel père vend son fils à un monstre ? Un outil au service de mauvais côté. De quoi reconnaitre qu'il partage avec la fouine une certaine communauté de destin. Avec une seule différence aggravant son propre malaise : lui n'est pas interchangeable.

Enfin, quelles réticences conserver devant le sort qui avait été le sien ? Harry ne souhaiterait pas voir quiconque subir celui-ci. Même son pire ennemi. La gentille censure en vigueur du côté de l'Ordre, gentiment distillée par Molly, ne l'empêchait pas de connaître les traitements réservés à ceux capturés par le camp adverse. Une illusion que l'état d'Hermione avait fait voler en état oubliée désormais la façade dressée pour protéger les plus jeunes des horreurs de la guerre. Terminé le jeu ridicule, terminé les mensonges pour essayer de maintenir une normalité qui ne signifie plus rien. La guerre n'a jamais été un jeu ni même une mauvaise passe de quelques mois. La vérité, c'était que les gens mouraient, étaient torturés et que personne ne savait quand cela allait se terminer. Il est grand temps d'arrêter de se voiler la face de considérer d'un air stupéfait et navré les moyens employés en face avant de les imiter sans rien dire parce que ce n'est pas digne du tout de la part des protecteurs du Bien. Beau bilan. Ron est mort. Hermione… a failli y passer. Tout cela parce qu'il se plait à jouer les marionnettes au service d'une cause plus grande que lui. Si colossale qu'elle dissimule les autres enjeux et l'a conduit à remiser la seule véritable quête qu'il se doit d'accomplir.


	12. Chapitre X (22)

**Chapitre X (2/2)**

* * *

Si Malefoy a choisi d'affronter les siens quitte à en mourir, Harry se doit d'être capable d'en faire autant. Non, il ne peut plus ressentir de pitié à l'égard de Malefoy, ni même de l'incompréhension. Qu'aurait-il fait à sa place ? S'il avait grandi le cerveau lobotomisé par les préceptes des Sangs-Purs fanatiques ? Et s'il avait accepté cette poignée de main ? Sa part de responsabilité. Surtout qu'il n'a pas besoin d'aller voir Zabini ni d'attendre qu'Hermione confirme les quelques bribes murmurées pour connaître la raison pour laquelle Drago Malefoy est à deux doigts de la mort à deux mètres de sa chaise. Non, pas de pitié et peut-être même de la gratitude. Son frère est mort mais il a toujours sa sœur.

Il reste cependant le deuxième, le pire, serpent parmi les serpents, maître en ondulation. Severus Rogue. L'homme qu'il haït le plus au monde. D'une haine différente que celle qu'il voue à Voldemort, toutefois, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ayant le privilège de représenter l'antithèse du mal et d'être en conséquence l'incarnation d'une haine collective. Tandis que Rogue… Il l'avait détesté depuis le premier jour, ce fameux cours de potion. Les années à Poudlard n'ont fait qu'accentuer cette animosité alors qu'en y réfléchissant avec logique, découvrir qu'il avait hérité d'une longue querelle ayant avant tout opposé l'étudiant de Gryffondor James Potter à son ennemi de Serpentard aurait dû suffire à l'apaiser. Après tout, continuer une querelle passée reste des plus puérils. Mais Harry tient de son père une obstination sans contrepartie. Et une fois encore la tour d'astronomie s'érige en guide de point de rupture.

Severus Rogue a tué Albus Dumbledore. Point final. N'en déplaise aux autres membres de l'Ordre qui lui ont certifié l'innocence de Rogue par veritaserum après que celui-ci soit revenu frapper à la porte moins de trois mois auparavant, Rogue a tué Dumbledore. Alors les excuses le « cela avait été décidé entre lui et Dumbledore en cas de nécessité, pour protéger à la fois son filleul et empêcher que Dumbledore ne soit capturé par Voldemort affaibli comme il l'était à cause de sa blessure à la main » et le « de toute façon, Albus était condamné », ils peuvent tous se les mettre où il pense. Et si Harry a dû se résigner à accepter le ralliement de Rogue, il demeure bien décidé à garder un œil sur lui. Sauf que Rogue ne faisait que des apparitions rapides au QG du Square Grimaud et qu'il se débrouille très bien pour ne jamais le croiser. A tout bien considérer, cela constitue la première fois depuis cet ombrageux conseil validant sa re-adhésion qu'Harry se trouve nez à nez avec son ancien professeur au teint cireux perpétuellement entouré d'un carré de cheveux gras.

Double occasion de le haïr en face donc. Ce qui serait bien plus simple à réaliser s'il pouvait croiser encore son regard méprisant spécial Potter, parce qu'à vrai dire, présentement, Harry n'avait sous les yeux qu'un homme harassé qui psalmodiait des incantations depuis plus de deux heures pour soigner Malefoy sans guère de succès apparents. De quoi développer des interrogations logiques, Harry s'étant depuis longtemps appliqué à détester un Severus Rogue froid et insensible, pas un homme sur lequel toute l'inquiétude du monde parait se lire. A ses côtés, Lupin s'efforce de l'assister au mieux mais toutes leurs connaissances en magie noire ne valent pas celles de Voldemort.

D'après ce que Harry a cru comprendre, des maléfices d'une complexité inouïe contrecarrent l'efficacité de l'ensemble des sorts de guérison connus, entraînant à chaque fois un pic de douleur qui agite Malefoy et aggrave de ce fait les blessures. Impossible à première vue de le guérir façon sorcière. Et en considérant que son corps est bien trop à bout pour supporter un traitement moldu, il semblait que la partie était d'hors et déjà perdue. Se refusant à abandonner, Rogue s'emploie pourtant corps et âme à contourner les maléfices qu'il ne peut pas dissiper. A défaut de ressouder la moindre plaie, il s'active à stopper les hémorragies. Tragique solution, et valable à court terme puisque prenant difficilement en compte les poumons perforés par les côtes en miette. Le ballon d'oxygène aynt beau être désormais se gonfler par magie, il n'en demeure pas moins que sans lui Malefoy est incapable de respirer seul et que comme une inspiration trop forte ne peut que finir de noyer ses poumons, le volume d'air envoyé est à peine suffisant.

Harry doit sortir. Jamais Malefoy n'aurait toléré que son ennemi assiste à sa déchéance. Mais le garçon à la cicatrice s'en trouve toujours incapable. Non par voyeurisme, sans doute en partie à cause de la faiblesse qui l'empêche d'affronter les yeux pleins de reproches qu'Hermione ne manquerait pas de lui adresser. Mais peut-être aussi parce qu'une partie de lui-même lui assénait qu'il avait le devoir de rester là, d'assister au trépas de Malefoy. En remplacement de l'agonie de Ron ? Pour ne pas oublier ce que Voldemort est capable de faire, et ce à l'un des siens ?

De ce fait, le Survivant semble totalement confus, arrêté, stupide. Et maintient son cul vissé sur une chaise à contempler la très déplacée mais pourtant primordiale poche de sang dont le précieux liquide se mélange à celui si pur des veines de Drago Malefoy. Pas sûr qu'il soit d'une qualité équivalente. La situation aurait pu être comique, une cérémonie de remplacement du sang pour établir la conversion du Prince des Serpentards. Harry se surprend à se demander si les préceptes fanatiques qui ont bercé les années de Malefoy l'auraient conduit, s'il avait été conscient, à refuser la transfusion. Certainement, mais comme l'espère Harry peut-être plus à cause de l'étrangeté du procédé et de son origine moldue. Le séjour de Monsieur Weasley à Saint-Mangouste lui avait démontré que dans ce cas précis, les médicomages utilisent plutôt une potion pour régénérer le sang. Pratique que Rogue avait également préféré éviter de peur que les conséquences en soient désastreuses. Pour le peu qu'il parvient à suivre, il lui semble que son ancien maître des potions s'est décidé à laisser reposer son intervention sur des bases typiquement moldue, les saupoudrant dans la limite du possible d'artifices magiques dans l'espoir que cette symbiose inédite contourne le maléfice des Mangemorts et permette à Malefoy de supporter les soins. Cela peut s'avérer payant, dans la suite de Dumbledore, Harry considérait comme la plus grande faiblesse de son ennemi le dégoût de la société moldue et l'ignorance qui en découle logiqument. Oui, Rogue a, avec un peu de chance, mis le doigt sur l'unique faille pouvant peut-être sauver Malefoy. Cependant, Harry n'aurait jamais cru que son ancien professeur puisse avoir une telle connaissance de la médecine moldue.

A plusieurs reprises, Harry avait eu conscience du déplacé de sa présence, toutefois, il n'aurait pas cru qu'il finirait par atteindre sa propre limite au moment où il serait bien trop tard pour quitter la pièce. Il aurait dû comprendre ce que voulaient dire les yeux de Tonks alors que celle-ci a rejoint son mari et Rogue. Si le besoin d'une troisième personne se fait sentir, c'est bien que le cran au-dessus allait être franchi et que le témoin intempestif allait devoir recourir à tout son sang-froid. Est-ce le regard méprisant de Rogue, son dédain, sa façon de le mettre au défi qu'il l'a forcé à rester alors que le travail de réduction des fractures avait été lancé ? Excuse aisée.

Harry n'en délibère pas davantage, soudain inapte à penser, les yeux fixés sur la table sur laquelle est allongé Malefoy. Serrant ses doigts sur les rebords de sa chaise en s'apercevant qu'à défaut de recourir à un sommeil magique, les trois sorciers se sont contentés d'injecter une dose conséquente de morphine mais semble-t-il insuffisante pour empêcher totalement Malefoy de ressentir la douleur. Le garçon peut toujours voir un rictus de souffrance se dessiner sur le visage du blessé à chaque fois que Rogue replaçait l'un des os de ses jambes. Ils ne sont pas médecins. Ils ne connaissent pas les bons dosages ! Une anesthésie à la moldue fonctionne différemment de celle en usage chez les sorciers ! Harry en manque de se ruer vers les tortionnaires involontaires avant de stopper net son mouvement. Putain. Ce n'est pas une question de dosage. Sans les quelques réactions de Malefoy, ils sont simplement incapables de juger si le contournement des maléfices fonctionne d'où ce dilemme abject. Le sauver mais au prix de nouvelles et terribles souffrances. Bourreaux malgré eux.

La respiration rapide, Harry ne manque aucun des gestes de Rogue. Sur son propre filleul. Ses mains placées sur chaque articulation, son signe de tête à Lupin qui tient le corps avant de la remboîter. Les scalpels et autres écarteurs tendus par Tonks lorsqu'il faut s'occuper des poumons perforés. Les sorts de Rogue empêchent les hémorragies fatales mais ne permettent pas de réparer les os sans ouvrir comme un médicomage l'aurait pratiqué. Harry ne perd aucun des spasmes qui agiten le corps de Drago quand son parrain passe aux mains massacrées. Obligé qu'est ce dernier de recourir quand même à un sort pour rattacher nerfs et muscles de façon à s'assurer que le garçon puisse un jour s'en resservir. Par trois fois lors de cet indicible ballet le cœur de Drago s'arrête et par trois fois Harry voit son ennemi utiliser des sortilèges dont il n'a jamais soupçonné l'existence pour remettre le cœur du garçon en marche. Deux heures sont nécessaires pour réduire les fractures et deux encore pour achever de panser après réduction des infections les anciennes et les nouvelles plaies.

Severus Rogue semble avoir vieilli de dix ans, son teint offrant une apparence plus cireuse que jamais et de profondes rides entourent désormais ses cernes. Le Survivant comprend sans difficultés que c'est la conséquence des moyens employés pour sauver son filleul. Mais il a réussi, Drago est vivant, toujours inconscient et Harry se doute bien qu'à présent le reste ne dépend que de lui. Après avoir transformé la table en lit, Lupin achève d'effacer toutes traces de l'intervention tandis que Tonks entoure Drago de protections magiques visant à éloigner les microbes et tous risques d'infection

A défaut de pouvoir complètement refermer les plaies par magie, tous les trois ont fait de leur mieux et Harry s'étonne d'éprouver non seulement un soulagement des plus normaux mais aussi des sentiments contradictoires vis-à-vis de son glacial professeur. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce dernier pouvait faire preuve d'autant de passion, de courage et de force. Lupin s'approche alors et attrapant Harry par le bras, il tire le garçon trop hébété hors de la chambre suivi par Tonks. La dernière image qu'il entrevoit est celle de Rogue s'asseyant sur la chaise que Tonks a fait léviter jusqu'à lui. Il s'aperçoit alors que Severus Rogue attend juste qu'il sorte pour poser sa main sur le bras de Drago.


	13. Chapitre XI (1 sur 2)

Swangranger : merci pour tes encouragements!

Dame Lylith : merci pour ton avis, pour les relations entre Harry et Rogue, il va effectivement falloir attendre!

* * *

 **Chapitre XI : Croisée des chemins (1/2)**

* * *

Émanant du chandelier magique posé un peu plus loin, la lumière ne change jamais. Elle n'a pas même pas vacillée quand il a soufflé dessus. Les bougies ne se consomment pas non plus. Blaise a hésité à envoyer le tout valser puis s'est résigné. Cela n'aurait pas été bien vu et là, la seule chose à sa portée reste de se comporter en prisonnier bien discipliné. Après tout, un endroit sec et chauffé, par les temps qui courent, cela ne se refuse pas. L'oisiveté, par contre, invite à gamberger. On ne peut pas tout avoir. Le garçon se laisse retomber sur le lit et remonte ses bras de façon à laisser sa nuque reposer sur ses mains. L'ennui comme engrais au stress. Rien pour l'occuper et une lecture des heures qui lui échappe depuis sa réclusion dans cette minuscule chambre tenant davantage du cagibi. Explication fort logique à l'absence de fenêtre. Du grand luxe ! Depuis quand un Mangemort en fuite peut se lasser d'avoir les pieds au sec ? Divine torture. Il n'y a que ceux d'en face pour enfermer leur ennemi dans une pièce avec toilettes. De quoi se rassurer sur son sort, à condition d'en avoir encore quelque chose à faire. Non que Blaise soit suicidaire, état incompatible avec une éducation serpentine, mais si dépassé par les évènements qu'une simple pause officie comme éden. Sans compter que sa propre personne l'importe peu au regard de celui pour lequel il s'est sacrifié. Amour du travail bien fait ? Ou peur qu'en perdant son miroir, il se perde lui-même ? Retour à la case départ. L'inquiétude joue sur sa patience, son ironie en subit les conséquences. Imaginer que présenter les conditions exceptionnelles de détention aux Mangemorts suffise à entraîner leur reddition immédiate. Cela atteint un pathétisme particulièrement aisé. Quoique, à part les privilégiés ayant leurs entrées au manoir Malefoy, la majorité des sbires devait se contenter de gourbis immondes.

Enfin, Blaise ne s'envisage pas assez stupide pour ne pas reconnaître qu'il bénéficie d'une cellule de qualité en raison de son arrivée conjointe avec Drago et certainement parce qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un QG à optique militaire. Généralement, les vases avec fleurs ne sont pas la priorité dans une base même chez les Gentils. A tout bien réfléchir, il parierait sur une habitation sorcière adaptée pour les circonstances. Sans doute le repaire historique de l'Ordre du Phénix. La présence de Potter argumente en faveur de ce raisonnement.

L'éclaircissement trop rapide de ce mystère replonge Blaise dans l'expectative, trouver un élément neuf auquel se rattacher afin de ne pas dériver en devient fort délicat. Nonobstant la pulsation déplaisante sur son bras gauche, bien que son caractère routinier ne puisse l'ériger en préoccupation principale. On peut très bien vivre avec une rage de dents non ? Même si, en l'occurrence le garçon imagine plus facilement les propres crochets de Voldemort plantés dans sa peau. Impossible de combler également son inquiétude quant à l'état de Drago renseigner les prisonniers n'a jamais fait partie des priorités des geôliers. Une clope. La seule invention _moldue_ saluée par les Mangemorts. Chacun dans son coin, évidemment, les grands fanatiques leur servant de chef n'appréciant aucune dérive. Quoique, eux-aussi, ont cessé depuis longtemps de tiquer en reniflant des relents de fumée. A leur décharge, l'arôme perce peu face à celui du sang, de la merde et de toutes les autres joyeusetés choppées au cours des missions. Il lui faut une. Quelque chose qui se consume, qui lui permette de mesurer l'écoulement du temps au lieu de fixer la flamme inaltérable des chandeliers Sans doute aurait-il fini par se déchaîner sur les innocents membres du mobilier si la porte ne s'était pas ouverte. Une visite accompagnant un plateau repas. De quoi rappeler son estomac à son bon souvenir en dépit des habitudes conduisant à délaisser ses exigences du fait de l'irrégularité de l'approvisionnement. Pourtant, plus que l'assiette garnie, son attention est accaparée par la personne ayant pris la peine de la lui apporter.

De son propre chef ou non, aucune importance Blaise savoure juste sa chance de revoir Ginny Weasley. Un plateau apporté par Potter n'aurait pas eu la même saveur. La jeune fille devant aller sur ses dix-huit ans à présent et reste toujours aussi élancée que dans ses souvenirs. Ses cheveux ont légèrement foncé, accentuant le contraste avec sa peau pâle de rousse. Trop de cernes, ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant. Elle vient de perdre son frère après tout. Cependant au-delà de la tristesse, ses yeux bleus ont conservé une trace de la volonté et de la force de la reine des maléfices de _chauves_ - _furies_. Ce constat le rassure étrangement. Blaise ne donnant pas cher de la peau de Potter sans Ginny pour l'épauler. Il en a bien de la chance le Balafré. La dernière des Weasley se garde de lui adresser la parole et Blaise choisit de respecter son silence. Parler dans le vide serait insupportable vis-à-vis de sa dignité. Inutile de réfléchir longtemps pour comprendre que la jeune fille a reçu des instructions précises limitant drastiquement les conversations avec un prisonnier. Un point pour lui toutefois : répondant à sa demande muette, elle hoche la tête et esquisse un sourire suffisant à le rassurer. Drago avait survécu. L'essentiel. A côté, supporter l'inactivité demeure dans ses cordes. Un point pour elle : dans un regard limite narquois au moment de franchir la porte, elle prononce un simple « lumière » qui réveille les chandeliers. Le claquement suivant laisse Blaise muet, bouche ouverte avant qu'un soupir de dépit de la lui fasse refermer. Massacrer un chandelier en guise d'action logique, par contre songer à régler l'intensité lumineuse en le demandant gentiment… Difficile de ne pas en conclure que ses réflexes de Mangemort le conduisent parfois à taper avant de parler.

Les deux jours suivant, comptabilisés d'après le nombre de plateaux-repas, engoncent Blaise dans une monotonie cotonneuse. Si rassurante sous certains côtés que le garçon en perd ses repères. Dormir. Effectuer quelques exercices. Dormir. Dormir beaucoup. Rêver à la prochaine visite de Ginny. La rouquine enroule deux cigarettes dans sa serviette à chaque fois. Profiter du calme pour surprendre le moindre bruit sans être surpris de l'absence de sortilège d'insonorisation. Fixer des pronostics sur l'identité des pas fracassant à longueur de journée des marches d'escaliers usées. Se sentir presque comme un malade se reposant en sécurité. Perdre la tête donc. En deux jours. La torture reste une science très raffinée. Combien de temps à ce rythme avant d'accepter de cracher n'importe quoi simplement pour conserver son petit confort ? Un beau mirage, en vérité, duquel une partie de lui n'est pas dupe. Songer à Drago permet de garder les pieds sur terre. Pour le reste, le calme précède toujours la tempête.

Un calme plat étendu à l'ensemble du Square Grimaud, une attente forcée face à un orage ne venant pas. Les missions non urgentes ont été annulées, les restantes sont réservés aux membres les plus expérimentés. Une manière maladroite pour les adultes de surmonter leur culpabilité alors même que nul n'ignore que cette belle figure déployée se fanera bientôt.

Aucune sortie pour Ginny Weasley. Décision unilatérale en provenance de sa mère. Hermione a suffi. La jeune fille n'a pas protesté, comprenant les peurs au combien justifiées de celle adjoignant un deuxième enfant à son deuil. De ce fait, malgré son désir de vengeance, Ginny possède tout le loisir de pleurer Ron. Des larmes échappées pour éviter de se consumer trop vite. Harry erre à ses côtés sans qu'il soit possible de savoir qui réconforte l'autre. L'état de Drago suit la météo ambiante sans contrainte à la différence d'Hermione encore maintenue dans un sommeil sans rêves. Comme si s'éveiller une fois l'ensemble des traces de coup et autres lacérations disparus pourrait lui permettre de reprendre sa vie d'avant.

Plongés dans une optique similaire par Molly, Harry et Ginny n'ont d'autres choix de participer à la grande comédie organisée sur le thème de « tout va bien, vive les vacances ». Les deux encaissent ce qui ressemble à une négation de leur douleur parce qu'ils ont compris que cela soulageait celle de la mère endeuillée. Une avalanche de gâteaux, quatre repas par jour, des corvées de nettoyage pour surmonter la perte de Ron si peu de temps après celle de Charly. Les imaginer tous au Terrier pour l'été et non confinés au Square Grimaud en guise de dernière tentative pour protéger leur innocence de la noire réalité. Le reste de la communauté de l'Ordre participant à la grande mascarade en assurant un approvisionnement gargantuesque. Sauf qu'une innocence perdue ne se colmate pas à coup de biscuits et persiste au contraire à saigner. Ressentir davantage son inutilité s'érige, par contre, pour Harry, en dommage collatéral. Comment agir lorsqu'on a de prises sur rien ? Impossible de communiquer avec Malefoy sans recourir à _l'occlumancie_ qu'il ne maîtrise pas. Et à condition d'oser voler la dernière intimité du garçon si tant est que se promener dans ses pensées ne soit pas mortel. Le Survivant n'en souhaitant ni l'un ni l'autre. Quant à nouer le moindre contact avec Blaise sans déclencher une polémique remontant jusqu'au ministère… Une affaire insoluble et prompte à projeter sa rage sur un bouc-émissaire le méritant bien.

Ce si superbe ministère, à la constance irréductible malgré l'accumulation des désastres, tout feu tout flamme dans la sauvegarde des apparences et célébrant ses propres bougies soufflées les unes après les autres. L'observation seule de la tête fatiguée d'Arthur Weasley à chaque liaison effectuée avec les valeureuses premières lignes de l'Ordre laisse entendre à Harry que même ce dernier regrette son ralliement officiel. Et dire que face à l'offensive de Voldemort, rejoindre Rufus Scrimgeour paraissait à l'époque l'honneur même. Enfin ! Le ministère ne pouvait plus que se retirer les poutres logées dans ses orbites et une digne mobilisation étoufferait dans l'œuf le mal. Parfois, Harry en arrive à penser que les actes du Ministère sont comparables à ceux d'un plombier _moldu_ usant de sparadrap pour calfeutrer un tuyau percé. Aucune initiative de leur ressort, pas la moindre ! De jolies manifestations publiques à cercle restreint. En fait de sauvetage des meubles face à un incendie, les Officiels se contentent du paillasson et encore, celui-ci sent de plus en plus le roussi. Inutile de prendre le risque d'entrer. Dès lors, comment parvenir à se réjouir des nombreux conseils délivrés à la population sorcière ? Un analphabète serait en mesure d'y déchiffrer entre les lignes un « Faites du mieux que vous pourrez. Bonne chance ». Dire que même la protection et la mise à l'abri des sorciers _né-moldus_ repose désormais sur l'Ordre comme Neville et Luna peuvent en témoigner. Pire encore, des bribes parvenus jusqu'à ses oreilles, de celles dont il reste privé pour son bien, allonge l'emprise chaque jour plus élevée de mécontents au sein du ministère peu à peu tentés par la propagande adverse. Après tout, quand on peut présenter un bel arbre généalogique, pourquoi prendre des risques ?

Si seulement l'hypothèse d'un divorce à l'amiable pouvait s'amorcer… De façon à ce que les membres très compétents du Ministère cesse d'intervenir dans la plupart des décisions de l'Ordre au nom du devoir. Ce qui apporte une conclusion des plus claires : à Voldemort, le plus puissant et stratège indéniable, s'oppose l'Ordre, communauté fatiguée devant tenir le choc en traînant un boulet des plus encombrants. En fait, arrêter de réfléchir peut être une question de vie ou de mort. Le Survivant trépassant de dépression, cela aurait une bien piètre allure. Et dire qu'il est coincé ici. A Attendre. Il ne sait plus trop quoi.

Que les Mangemorts se manifestent. Sans doute. Après l'évasion d'Hermione, ils ne pouvaient que riposter. Sauf que les Jumeaux, retournés au Terrier abandonné en catastrophe après le _transplanage_ de la silhouette à présent identifiée officiellement comme celle de Drago Malefoy, n'ont rien remarqué de suspect. De quoi se réjouir de la supériorité des protections magiques, après tout l'adresse des Weasley est connue dans bien des cercles. La faille provoquée par la présence d'Hermione ayant peu de chances de se reproduire. Et surtout pas au Square Grimaud non ? Un soupir s'échappe des lèvres d'Harry.

Impossible de profiter de son repos forcé pour se concentrer sur les dernières paroles de Dumbledore. Il est irrécupérable.


	14. Chapitre XI (2 sur 2)

Dame Lylith : J'ai 30 chapitres au total, par contre, vu que je suis en phase de relecture et qu'ils sont de taille très inégale, je risque de refaire des découpages.

* * *

 **Chapitre XI : 2 sur 2**

La véritable mission du Survivant. La seule quête pouvant mettre un point final à la guerre. Sa plus grande honte aussi. Lui qui a été totalement dépassé par les évènements. Propulsé comme porte-étendard dans le conflit et entraîné sans avoir le temps de se retourner. Le pauvre chou. C'est qu'il en a été ravi également. Une place si grisante au départ : pouvoir enfin se dresser contre le meurtrier de ses parents soutenu par l'assemblée des sorciers fédérés. Il se doit de se l'avouer, une part de lui-même a adoré mettre de côté cette tâche encore ingrate lui retombant dessus. Marre de toujours devoir s'acquitter des missions dont personne ne veut sans jamais en tirer une autre reconnaissance que celle du vieux directeur. Et il est mort, donc… Cela a été bien plus simple de ne plus y penser. En plus, accepter l'idée que Rogue disait vrai et que Dumbledore avait toujours eu raison à son sujet, l'obligerait à reconnaître qu'il avait fait fausse route. Constatation fort délicate pour un Potter.

Harry plaque ses mains contre son front. Il demeure pitoyable. Trois jours suffise donc pour faire disparaître toutes ses bonnes résolutions ? Peut-il oublier, a-t-il le droit d'oublier sur un coup de tête la souffrance sur le visage de Drago ? Les yeux dans le vague d'Hermione quand elle a été ramenée au Terrier ? Qu'il ne reverrait plus Ron ? La stupeur puis la peine de sa chère Ginny ? Il porte l'entièreté de sa faute pour la perte d'un second de ses frères. S'il avait agi au lieu de jouer au grand général ? Lentement, il laisse descendre sa main droite sur sa poitrine, sous son tee-shirt, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se referme sur le médaillon qui attend là depuis deux années maintenant. Il ne l'a jamais enlevé, comme si sa présence peut dissiper les remords qui l'assaillent chaque fois un peu plus alors qu'il se remémore sa traîtrise. Dumbledore était mort pour ce médaillon. Et le porter jour après jour n'effacerait pas le fait qu'il a sciemment mis de côté la recherche des Horcruxes contre le seul plaisir de parader.

Blaise s'occupe tranquillement à jouer avec sa marque noire, cherchant à déterminer le côté le plus douloureux. Le crâne ou le serpent, telle est la question ? Des pas se rapprochant de sa chambre-cellule ont raison de son oisiveté un brin masochiste. Ginny ne marche pas d'une façon aussi peu délicate. Le début des ennuis s'annonce à grands fracas. Tant mieux. Ou tant pis. Il n'en peut plus de patienter bien que ses têtes à têtes muets avec la jeune fille lui manqueront. Il s'assoie, histoire de maintenir une contenance serpentine, ne rien laisser paraître mais se trahir malgré lui en sautant directement sur ses pieds au premier signe de tête de _l'auror_ noir. Quelle torture efficace ! Les mains dans les poches, nonchalance toujours, il le précède, descend les escaliers et pénètre à son injonction dans une pièce assez vaste officiant comme salle à manger d'après la longue table poussée contre un mur pour plus de solennité. Dommage, un dîner surprise à la vue des personnes présentes, cela vaudrait le coup d'œil. Les belles retrouvailles que voilà ! Dans le coin opposé de la pièce, une chaise se dresse face à un bureau improvisé en guise de rempart aux quatre autres alignées. Deux sont déjà occupées par Severus Rogue et Remus Lupin. Une bien curieuse alliance, des plus étonnantes bien que Blaise ne soit qu'à demi-surpris de recroiser Severus Rogue. Il en perd un soupir.

« — J'imagine que je n'aurai jamais l'occasion d'aller chercher l'argent des paris, Severus… C'est dommage.

— Épargne-moi tes sarcasmes. »

Le garçon juge préférable de ne pas pousser davantage la discussion et comme il n'a aucun doute sur la fonction de la malheureuse chaise qui leur fait face, il s'y installe jambes et dos détendus, cherchant même l'angle le plus confortable au risque d'agacer le comité opposé. _L'auror_ noir fait le tour après avoir refermé la porte et s'assoie au côté de ses collègues. Comme les trois paraissent attendre un quatrième confrère avant de débuter le grand interrogatoire, Blaise n'hésite pas à demander une clope. En retour, Severus lui décroche un regard hautain duquel il n'a cure, il sait bien lequel des deux possède une dette envers le premier désormais. Au contraire, son ancien prof de Défense contre les Force du mal trouve la situation assez cocasse pour fouiller dans la poche de son pantalon et lui tendre une cigarette préalablement allumée.

Blaise savoure pleinement le renversement de la situation. Ils sont deux de ses anciens profs mais hors de question pour lui de répéter les anciens rapports. Il n'est plus un élève en retenue mais un Mangemort. Nulle envie de décrocher leur pitié. La porte s'ouvre à nouveau laissant entrer Potter. Blaise aspire une longue bouffée de dépit. Il a beau se leurrer, il reste quand même l'interrogé. S'humilier devant Potter… Là demeure bien le pire… Toutefois, le Balafré ne s'empare pas de la quatrième chaise et se contente de s'adosser au mur, à la hauteur de Blaise. La tension paraissant augmenter parallèlement aux volutes de fumée, mais le jeune ex-Mangemort se rend bientôt compte qu'elle n'est pas dirigée entièrement contre lui. Etrange. Pourtant le méchant ici c'est bien lui, non ?

Une dernière fois la porte s'ouvre, cette fois-ci sur une silhouette aux cheveux roses mais, qui, dans une grimace, se contente de maintenir le pêne ouvert tandis qu'un homme dans la force de l'âge portant une redingote, une serviette en cuir dans les bras, entre et s'installe sur la dernière chaise sans un seul regard pour les personnes présentes. Il pose sa serviette sur le bureau et entreprend d'en extraire parchemins et plumes sous le regard froid de ses soi-disant collègues. Après une nouvelle minute de silence gênant et alors que Blaise considère d'un air dépité sa cigarette qui se retrouverait sous peu à l'état de mégot, _l'auror_ noir se décide à prendre la parole et demande à l'inconnu si ses préparatifs sont terminés.

Celui-ci relève la tête, fixe longuement Blaise avec un profond mépris ce qui amène un sourire sur les lèvres du garçon. Voilà qui s'annonce plus conforme.

« — La procédure Kingsley. La procédure. » Répéte l'homme tandis que son expression à l'égard de Blaise devient des plus suspicieuses. Lupin, dans un soupir non dissimulé, fait remarquer d'étant donné que le garçon s'est rendu sans opposer de résistance, ils n'ont pas cru nécessaire de l'entraver. L'autre avale plusieurs fois sa salive en marmonnant contre les inconscients qui l'entourent puis attrape une feuille de parchemin sur laquelle il dépose une plume à parlotte.

« — Officier du ministère Roger Miller délégué pour interrogatoire du Mangemort présumé Blaise Zabini capturé par Harry James Potter. Rappel des circonstances et de la date. »

Capturé par le Balafré. Sympathique pour son dossier, Blaise se promet de tout faire pour que Drago ne l'apprenne jamais. Ce serait très bête que ce dernier meurt d'une crise de fou rire.

« —Vérification de l'identité de l'accusé. »

Non, certain ! Blaise n'en parlerait à personne, il touche le fond là. C'est vraiment du lourd en face !

« — Cher confrère – soupirs communs - En tant que son ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal, je vous assure qu'il s'agit bien de Zabini Blaise et j'aimerai beaucoup que nous passions à la vitesse supérieure, je doute que cet interrogatoire soit votre seul de la journée…

— La procédure. La procédure.

Blaise essaye par tous les diables de conserver son calme. Ridicule. Cela s'avère tout simplement ridicule. Quelqu'un a pensé à l'informer que c'est la guerre ? Et s'il l'étrangle ? Un trépignement de pieds l'informa que Potter partage son avis. Ce qui finit de naufrager son monde.

Le bruit d'un flacon en verre posé brutalement le bureau les fait tous sursauter. Une jolie petite fiole remplie d'un liquide transparent. _Veritaserum_.

« — Dans le cas où vous refuseriez de coopérer, nous sommes en droit de… »

Blaise s'empare du flacon et boit son contenu d'une seule traite. Qu'on en finisse ! Ce type est trop exaspérant, il ne faudrait pas qu'il se retrouve un jour face à Bellatrix ! Heureusement pour le garçon, les autres semblent d'accord avec lui et Kingsley puisque c'était son nom, lance le bal en lui demandant un récit détaillé des évènements depuis l'échec de la mission ayant entraîné le décès de Ronald Weasley et la capture d'Hermione Granger. Blaise s'exécute aussitôt et décrit les derniers jours passés dans le repaire des Mangemorts et comment il avait sauvé Drago Malefoy qui était enfermé dans des cachots.

« — Vous noterez, Miller, que ce dernier tout comme Zabini font désormais figure de traîtres pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

— Certes, Lupin, mais cela ne suffit pas, vous le savez bien. Cet individu est un meurtrier. »

Ce qui laisse ledit individu de marbre.

« — Par contre, s'il a quelques informations à nous confier, nous pourrions étudier la question plus… »

Ben voilà, il y est arrivé ! Quand même ! Blaise laisse échapper une grimace, l'affaire se corse méchamment.

« — … par exemple quant au QG du Seigneur des Ténèbres… »

A cette question, Blaise fixe par réflexe Severus. Ce peut-il qu'il ait réussi à leur cacher un détail si capital ?

« —Négatif.

— Votre refus n'est pas très…

— Ce n'est pas un refus, c'est une impossibilité. Croyez-vous vraiment que mon –Ancien- maître tolèrerait l'existence d'une faille si évidente ?

— Cela ne peut pas être un _Fidelitas_ , n'est-ce pas ? Trop risqué également. Argumenta Lupin.

— Serment inviolable dans ce cas Zabini ? » Asséna Kingsley tandis que Severus reste évidemment muet.

Blaise hausse les épaules, sachant très bien que l'autre pense avoir trouvé dans la lâcheté du Mangemort devant la mort la réponse à ses réticences.

« — Non, sûrement pas. C'est beaucoup trop téméraire le serment inviolable et pas compatible avec les idéalistes.

— Les idéalistes ? » Intervient Potter jusque-là parfaitement coi.

« — Ouais, Potter. Les i-dé-a-lis-tes, tu sais ce sont les gens bêtes qui pensent n'avoir rien à perdre, un peu comme… » Les regards des adultes lui rappelèrent brusquement que Poudlard était bien loin. « Autrement dit, des possibles traîtres _… »_ Non, ce schéma ne lui correspondait pas du tout, lui idéaliste ? « En tout cas les idéalistes, c'est le point faible du Serment Inviolable. »

Les autres ne paraissent pas le suivre. C'est franchement déstabilisant de voir les rapports hiérarchiques ainsi s'inverser, surtout au milieu d'un interrogatoire subi.

« — Ok, je détaille. Si on trahit le serment, on meurt. Jusque … Enfin, sauf que ce qui est moins connu c'est qu'on ne meurt pas en ouvrant la bouche. Même la magie ne peut pas prévoir ce qu'on va dire. Vous avez compris ? On ne meurt qu'après la trahison. Donc faut juste être motivé. Et pour en revenir au début, c'est simple, je suis tout simplement incapable de vous dire où se trouve l'endroit où j'étais encore il y a une semaine. Je peux vous dire que j'ai traversé un jardin, vous décrire les arbres, vous dire que j'ai traversé des pièces mais je suis incapable de relier le tout. Et le pourquoi du comment, c'est ça ! »

Blaise remonte d'un geste brusque sa manche et présente la marque qui pulse sur son avant -bras. Le jury échange un long regard puis Miller reprend la parole.

« — Très bien. Puisque vous ne pouvez pas davantage coopérer, je propose de terminer ici cet entretien et d'organiser immédiatement votre transfert définitif et sans appel pour le Centre de détention. Et vous pouvez vous estimer heureux que nous n'ayons plus sous la main de _détraqueurs_. »

A cette annonce, Blaise se contente de fixer une nouvelle fois Severus sans paraître pour le moins du monde inquiété par sa relégation, autant dire sa disparition définitive dans une antre quelconque du ministère.

« — Miller, il me semble que cela est un peu abusif… Le jeune Zabini…

— Lupin, vu votre état de l… d'ancien professeur votre avis est influencé. »

Severus commence à ouvrir la bouche mais est pris de vitesse par Harry.

« — Zabini reste ici. Je m'en porte garant et vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez au Ministre, je m'en contrebalance.

— Et bien, si l'Elu, lui-même, tranche en faveur du jeune Zabini, Miller, je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions nous opposer à son avis toujours aussi clairvoyant. » Ajoute alors Rogue d'un ton narquois tandis que Kingsley approuve d'un signe de tête.

Le poids du survivant s'avère utile : n'osant s'élever contre le meilleur atout –étendard- de son Ministère, Miller ramasse ses affaires dans un grognement et sort de la pièce en refusant d'être raccompagné. Il sait très bien où est la cheminée merci bien. Lupin adresse alors un regard grave, un brin paternel, au désormais très officiel ex-Mangemort.

«— Deuxième et dernière chance. Blaise. Tu as fait le bon choix. Considère-toi à l'essai et pour l'instant nous gardons ta baguette. »

Bien que la solennité du moment lui donne envie de rire, rien que pour cacher la gêne qui l'envahit. Un bon choix, tu parles ! Son premier surtout. Blaise s'efforce de garder un air sérieux mais pas trop repentant, il reste Serpentard tout de même. Il suit juste le courant.

« — Ça me va. Je peux voir Drago ? »

Ce qui ne pose aucun problème puisque non seulement cela demeure des plus compréhensibles mais il s'agit aussi de la chose la plus utile à effectuer pour lui. Severus Rogue se lève pour l'emmener, prétextant qu'il est grand temps d'aller vérifier les pansements de son patient. Dommage que Drago ne puisse participer au futur conciliabule.


	15. Chapitre XII (1 sur 2)

**Chapitre XII: Face à la réalité (1/2)**

* * *

S'extraire pour un temps incertain de la mouise du dehors. Privilège rare, somptueux et désiré par beaucoup duquel ni Harry ni ses camarades n'arrivent à profiter. La faute à la réalité s'obstinant à dispenser sa respiration, mécanique comme le gonflement du respirateur de Drago. Tenir le programme imposé vire peu à peu à la nausée. Le pire s'instillant dans la reconnaissance attendue face à la fleur concédée, comme si éloigner le spectre de la guerre suffit à en dissiper l'ombre. Pensaient-ils vraiment que deux cuillérées d'entremet sucré puissent aider à digérer la mort de Ron ? La normalité aveugle. Au point de ne pas en saisir l'arrière-goût amer : cette trop belle éclipse ouatée qui les renvoie au temps d'avant. Celui des vacances où le seul hibou attendu apportait les lettres de Poudlard. La nourriture s'entasse, une avalanche de bons petits plats qu'ils n'osent plus ingurgiter de peur de les régurgiter. Une fadeur à les noyer sec, dans laquelle Harry s'étouffe de vaincre ses résolutions : la porte de la chambre d'Hermione franchie afin de libérer Ginny prête à craquer du fait de la surcharge subie malgré elle en cuisine. En digne héros, torse bombé, il s'est assis très droit sur la chaise et a tenu presque une minute. Incapable de contenir sa rage face aux joues trop pâles de son amie, il s'est isolé dans la première pièce trouvée. Un malheureux débarra ayant échoué à une requalification quelconque dans lequel croupit une antique tapisserie à demie-masquée par une armoire. Dire qu'à l'époque, inverser les deux pans de murs avait ressemblé à un exploit. Inutile de bouger le meuble pour revoir les noms gravés de l'héritage accepté. Si lourd à porter déjà et lui en effleurait pourtant seulement les contours.

Le haut stratagème de normalité dans lequel s'emploient à nager chacun des occupants forcés du Square Grimaud n'est pas configuré pour éviter un dégât collatéral. Dès lors, rien d'étonnant au réveil des plus solitaires d'Hermione. A leur décharge, l'accoutumance à la potion de sommeil sans rêves varie d'une personne à une autre.

La lumière traversant la rainure sous la porte éclaire les pensées de la jeune femme revenant du côté des vivants et la rassure de par sa familiarité. Elle referme aussitôt les yeux et s'étire pour prolonger son doux état comateux. Un matin, une grasse matinée sans doute. Une main tendue de l'autre côté du matelas qui ne rencontre que le vide. Il avait déjà dû se lever, peut-être pour lui préparer son petit déjeuner ? Des yeux noirs soudain écarquillés et déjà affolés. Non. Elle déglutit lentement, envolé le rêve. Il n'y a jamais eu de petits déjeuners au lit, jamais de grasses matinées non plus. Jamais. Seulement des nuits écourtées, des réveils brutaux, des lieux différents, des missions enchaînées. Il y a eu. La poutre au plafond ne bouge pas, le reste tourne trop vite autour d'Hermione. Une nausée qui s'entremêle, le noir, le noir, le froid, le noir. La douleur. Le noir. Les questions. Le noir. Leurs mains. Ses doigts se crispent sur le drap. Ron la poussant pour qu'elle puisse s'enfuir. Ron. Ron. Ron. Elle plaque ses mains contre ses lèvres, éloignés pour l'instant les Mangemorts Hermione Granger n'a jamais su penser à elle-même. Ne reste que le visage de Ron. Effacé le poids qui la maintient contre le sol, ne compte que les yeux de Ron. Un souffle qui se refuse à quitter sa bouche, comme si elle pouvait encore retenir le dernier de son amant. Ne pas pleurer, ne pas donner à ce cauchemar une once de réalité. Ron ne peut pas être… Tout mais pas ça. Pas Ron. Elle mord sa propre paume, fixe son attention sur le décor l'entourant, ultime manière de repousser sa dernière vision du corps de Ron. Un sanglot retenu se diffuse le long de son échine, des tremblements saccadés que la stabilité de la pièce ne contre pas. Au contraire. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit cette chambre-là ?

Une éternité auparavant. Moins de deux et plus qu'une année, il y a très longtemps donc, quelques semaines après le «Début », lorsque la guerre posait sur les visages orgueil, fierté et témérité. Et que la sécurité d'Harry Potter nécessite une prolongation des séjours Square Grimaud. Une vieille bâtisse insalubre pour accueillir des enfants ! Dramatique conséquence de l'effet boule de neige adjoignant à la présence du Survivant celle de Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Un challenge à la hauteur de l'Intendante en chef de l'Ordre du Phoenix et avant tout mère : Molly Weasley a tout de suite pris en compte les avantages de l'installation dans l'ancienne demeure de Sirius. Après tout, au niveau de la sécurité sorcière, la maison aurait pu servir de pavillon-témoin pour les Aurors. A condition, toutefois, de passer par une campagne de rénovation. En dépit du dernier grand ménage de la dernière chance opéré lors de leur cinquième année, il faut bien reconnaitre que la maison n'a absolument pas retrouvée ne serait-ce qu'un dixième du luxe d'antan.

Ainsi, alors que stratagèmes, batailles et manœuvres secrètes pour devancer les projets du Seigneur des Ténèbres occupent l'ensemble des esprits, Molly Weasley projette ses propres plans de campagne. Aussi ambitieux et surtout aussi vite séchés que les militaires en raison des facteurs extérieurs. De minces poches de résistance encore occupées quand le reste est abandonné au tout venant. En l'occurrence, l'attribution définitive d'une chambre aux plus jeunes membres résidants de l'Ordre. Hermione laisse ses paupières se refermer et la reconduire à cette remise de décoration si bénite.

Les garçons héritent de la chambre de Sirius puisque Harry demeure, après tout, son unique héritier et parce que Ron n'aurait jamais accepté de dormir dans la chambre de Regulus aux couleurs de Serpentard. Vile bénédiction que la décoration sorcière ne souffrant pas une modification sans l'autorisation de son propriétaire et en l'absence d'un testament légal, impossible de faire entendre raison aux membres du mobilier. Quant à requérir l'aide de sorciers spécialisés, il semblerait que ces derniers soient assez occupés avec une légère histoire de retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

En conséquence, la chambre du cadet des Black revient aux filles, les plus serviables, comme de bien entendu. Néanmoins, Molly n'a pas tardé à éprouver des remords ou plutôt à tiquer devant la proximité des deux chambres. Comprenant qu'un retour aux valeurs traditionnelles –et moisies- au moment où le monde entier bat de l'aile rassure la matriarche sur le point de laisser sa progéniture étendre les siennes, Hermione avait convaincu Ginny d'accepter leur relégation dans une autre pièce aménagée dans un couloir opposé.

L'apartheid monacal fonctionne une semaine entière, soit jusqu'au soir où Ginny a flanqué son frère hors de sa chambre, torse nu, un haut de pyjama violet dans les mains avec pour seule explication un « Hermione est d'accord ».

Ronald Weasley en reste paralysé quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'être surpris dans telles conditions lui vaudrait un double châtiment. Une moquerie éternelle, qui serait vite oubliée, au contraire de la vengeance de sa sœur. Résigné, il parcourt le couloir le séparant de la deuxième chambre en ruminant après son lâche de pote qui n'a même pas bougé le petit doigt pour le soutenir. N'osant entrer, à la recherche de la formulation la plus adaptée pour expliquer son intrusion, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de se précipiter à l'intérieur en surprenant un bruit en provenance de l'escalier. La porte refermée, il s'est retourné et a laissé tomber sur le sol son haut de pyjama en prenant conscience d'un léger détail.

Une fois encore, la résistance du mobilier combinée avec la difficulté de courir les brocantes, a conduit à des choix drastiques. A la guerre comme à la guerre, comme on dit, soit le recyclage des lits présents et si hors de prix qu'ils sont impossibles à reproduire ou métamorphoser. Bref, face au dilemme cornélien, les garçons ont gagné les deux lits simples et les filles le dernier lit disponible. Double. Elles sont si coopératives.

Et Hermione Granger, n'est pas prête d'effacer de sa mémoire le rouge sur les joues de Ron face à ce constat. Un unique lit, vertigineux, garnis d'édredon moelleux et sur lequel elle s'obstine à lire un énième grimoire vêtue d'une nuisette lui découvrant un peu beaucoup les jambes. La bouche ouverte de ce dernier, parfaitement ignorant qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à tourner une seule page depuis Ginny l'avait laissée et qu'elle s'efforçait seulement de montrer au garçon qu'en dépit de sa tenue, elle demeure la Miss-je-sais-tout qu'il connait. Hermione lui avait dit de s'installer d'une voix distraite, replongeant les yeux sur les lignes brouillées. Il s'est avancé, a manqué de se prendre les pieds dans le haut de son pyjama qu'il avait déjà oublié et s'était assis à côté d'elle en évitant soigneusement ou presque de laisser trainer ses yeux.

C'est elle qui l'a embrassé.

Pourquoi cette chambre ? Pourquoi ce rappel malsain d'un bonheur qui a glissé entre ses doigts ? Elle se redresse, il lui faut fuir ou alors… Fuir. La jeune femme se débarrasse des draps et se lève d'un coup, avant de retomber assise. Tout tourne, vertige logique mais affreuse métaphore de sa vie. Fuir. Se trainer contre les murs mais fuir. Sans tenir compte de la nuisette qui dévoile un peu beaucoup ses jambes. Le couloir, sombre, trop sombre, et déjà un bruit elle ne veut croiser personne. Elle ne peut que s'enfuir au plus court et s'engouffrer à l'intérieur de la pièce la plus proche.


	16. Chapitre XII (2 sur 2)

_Swangranger et Dame Lylith ,merci pour vos mots!_

* * *

 **Chapitre XII: (2 sur 2)**

* * *

Du temps pour réfléchir, se poser, effectuer son introspection personnelle, beaucoup en sont demandeurs. Les abrutis. Des imbéciles au train-train si fades qu'ils n'ont rien d'autre à gratter que du béton. Lui a les chevilles si prises dans une gangue de boue qu'il n'est pas certain de réussir un jour à les y arracher. A force de remuer la vase, Blaise ne gagne que du stress supplémentaire et des fantômes inconnus. Renouveler sans cesse le souhait de voir son Altesse Malefoy se réveiller ne lui apporte aucun réconfort. Rien à dire, le garçon tire une belle gueule de son appartenance à la communauté sorcière. Le joli monde où tout s'arrange d'un coup de baguette magique ! Quels cons ces _moldus_ , de ne pas avoir imaginé l'invention des _Impardonnables_ , cela aurait donné à leurs contes une saveur plus réelle. Quoique qu'il ne sait plus s'il est en manque de réalité ou s'il désire au contraire revenir à son enfance idéalisée. Passer ses journées à guetter un froncement de sourcils, un battement de paupières n'apporte aucune relaxation. De quoi espérer ne jamais être parent. Sauf que cela dépend des situations, son père… Et voilà qu'il repart dans ses délires, parfois il vaut mieux tasser la fange que d'y creuser. Peut-être devrait-il engager Severus sur le sujet. Non pas par besoin d'un confident en état de lui répondre mais par jalousie sans doute. En matière de terrassement dans un passé trouble, Severus Rogue devait avoir besoin d'un diplôme de mineur de grande profondeur. Mais, son ancien professeur n'est pas responsable du peu d'évolution quant à l'état de son filleul. Le processus de guérison à la _moldue_ suit son long cours et l'esprit de Drago également. « Coma ». A expliqué Rogue, le même mot usité dans les deux mondes et désormais un processus commun. Et si un maître de la _Legilimancie_ comme lui n'ose sans servir, cela signifie qu'un pauvre Serpentard défroqué comme Blaise doit se résoudre à la seule patience.

Une attente indéfinie en espérant que Drago se rappelle à quel point son existence vaut la peine d'être vécue. Blaise agite nerveusement ses doigts. Du coup y'a légèrement de quoi s'inquiéter un peu, de son point de vue, une question de crédibilité. « Tout va bien Dray, ton père a juste laissé ses connards de collègues te massacrer et les a aidés parce qu'ils n'étaient pas doués, je ne sais pas si ta mère est encore vivante, Severus a tout bien rafistolé mais à la _moldue_ , et, oui j'allais oublier, on est actuellement chez Potter… » Misère ! A l'écoute d'un résumé pareil, n'importe qui préférerait continuer à pioncer. D'autant plus que ce genre de dialogue nécessite d'être convaincu de la capacité du comateux à entendre. Nonobstant bien sûr sa propre capacité à lui parler.

Or, là réside justement un hic certain, embêtant Blaise. Drago reste son meilleur ami, hormis le fait qu'un Serpentard, un Mangemort et plus encore un Malefoy n'a pas d'ami. Un constat fort paradoxal mais au combien logique : les amitiés fortes, publiques, ou autres serments, demeurent l'apanage des Lions. Ce qui ne signifie pas, à contrario, que la notion n'a pas cours chez les serpents. Cela s'avère un brin plus subtil. Jamais Drago Malefoy ne s'est confié à Blaise, cela aurait été incompatible avec sa dignité familiale. Blaise s'étant appliqué à respecter cette base qui l'arrange très bien. Nul besoin d'échanger des aveux déchirants pour voir peu à peu une confiance mutuelle s'ériger. Il a suffi de se reconnaître un bon nombre de points communs quant à l'avenir sombre se profilant à l'horizon. Tout en convenant que la pression sur l'héritier reste bien moindre chez les Zabini que les Malefoy, ceci présentement parce que les rangs des Zabini se sont étiolés au fil des années. Mais parfois, la mémoire d'un disparu, surtout reconstruite pour guider un enfant sur le droit chemin, pèse aussi lourd que celle des vivants.

Il est simplement impossible de négliger les quelques talents communs n'ayant pas manqué de rapprocher Drago et Blaise aux yeux de Voldemort. Soit une habilité dans le maniement de la baguette et de ses à-côtés qui relèguent les autres successeurs tel Crabbe ou Goyle au rang de presque cracmols.

Respect et confiance mutuels soit, une entente discrète en tout cas, jamais Blaise ne se serait abaissé à tenir un rôle similaire à celui des deux chiens de garde. Il n'en a jamais été question de toute façon et au fil du temps le garçon a appris à déchiffrer le jeu des apparences dans lequel évolue Drago Malefoy. Il a peu à peu compris le mépris qui a poussé le Prince des Serpentards à organiser sa Cour d'une façon tout de même fort ignoble. Oh, oui, Blaise a rapidement assimilé leurs évolutions conjointes dans l'antichambre des Mangemorts, reproduisant plus ou moins consciemment les rapports de force qui existent entre leurs parents et qui seraient bien trop vite les leurs.

Sa grande chance ayant été d'incarner en quelque sorte l'électron libre, certes pas si libre que cela vu la force d'attraction du noyau Voldemort, mais assez pour observer la fosse aux serpents sans se faire piquer. Et surtout, assez loin pour mettre à jour le dessous des cartes et interpréter certaines attitudes de Drago comme une sorte de résistance à son avenir tracé. Peut-être que cela reste un peu trop tiré par les cheveux, mais Blaise a choisi de s'en tenir là, pour se rassurer lui-même sans doute. Le contraire signifiant que jamais Drago Malefoy ne serait capable d'être autre chose que l'instrument de la politique de grandeur de son père. Dès lors, il vaut mieux croire que la morgue dans lequel se complait son Altesse tire également son origine de la joie manifestée par Crabbe et Goyle dans l'attente du jour où ils seraient les chiens d'un maître bien plus cruel non? Qu'il joue un jeu et qu'il n'est pas encore trop corrompu ?

Non décidément, l'introspection ne réussit pas du tout à Blaise. Une affaire de boue trop collante et de feuilles d'espoir trop fines pour s'y agréger. Le garçon étouffe un bâillement et se passe les mains sur le visage. Le pire, en plus, reste l'immobilité imposée tant que Dray ne se serait pas réveillé. Impossible d'échafauder un quelconque plan. Impossible de voir plus loin que le jour présent. Ce qui ne diffère guère des mois d'avant au sein de l'armée de Voldemort. Pourtant Blaise en ressent une souffrance neuve, dire qu'il ne se croyait pas assez naïf pour s'imaginer un retour aux banalités passées. On ne se connait jamais vraiment. La remarque s'applique à Drago également, au prince pâmé d'avoir eu l'enthousiasme de regarder au-delà de ses propres épaules. A vrai dire, Blaise aurait quelques confidences à lui tirer du nez après son réveil. S'il se réveille un jour. Il déglutit difficilement tout en s'agitant sur sa chaise dans l'espérance de chasser les funestes pensées qui s'accrochent à lui. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait imaginé voir le grand Drago Malefoy dans cet état. Celui qui le dévisageant pour la première fois lui a dit dans un sourire moqueur « si tu n'apprends pas à évoluer parmi les serpents, tu finiras bouffé ».

Un sourire s'accroche sur ses lèvres à l'évocation de cette pensée. Blaise se rappelant d'un seul coup comment le gamin qu'il était alors, a été impressionné par le calme manifesté par cet héritier copie presque parfaite de son père qui ondule parfaitement d'un invité à l'autre alors que lui-même s'efforce de se planquer derrière la silhouette de sa mère et de celle de son mari. Edmund « le quatrième », vieux, gras, riche auquel sa nouvelle épouse reconnaissante et son beau-fils résigné doivent le privilège de fouler le marbre du château d'été Malefoy lors de La garden-party du solstice d'été. Une grimace de dégoût remplace le sourire. Dire que le quatrième n'a pas été le pire. Au moins le vieux baron leur a permis de réintégrer les rangs des Sang-Purs de Grande Bretagne. Chouette. Tout compte fait, peut-être bien qu'il mérite de gagner une place ou deux sur sa liste des beaux-papas ? Sans lui peut-être pas d'incorporation future chez les Mangemorts ? Et pas de beau père, juste son père. Si seulement il… Stop. Il mélange tout là. Cela ne s'arrange pas. Damase Zabini est mort bien avant.

Les épaules du garçon sont parcourues par un frisson. Ces derniers temps il se trouve un peu trop sentimental à son goût. S'inquiéter pour les autres, pas de soucis. Replonger dans son propre passé. Hors de question. Pas la peine de se réciter à nouveau l'oraison funèbre de Damase Zabini, « mort à cause des moldus, malheureux Sang-pur tombé dans leur machiavélique traquenard que son fils vengera exterminant de la surface de la ter… » Ok, c'est bon. Il est toujours au point. Sauf que cette litanie lui a paru sonner de plus en plus faux au fil des années et que son escale prolongée chez les Mangemorts n'a pas réussi à enrayer le processus. Bien au contraire. Pourquoi a-t-il encore l'impression qu'un détail lui échappe ?

Blaise n'a cependant pas l'occasion de creuser plus en profondeur, pour l'instant du moins, puisqu'il est tiré de ses songes non pas par un mouvement de Drago mais par une porte refermée trop vite.

Maigre, portant une nuisette à travers laquelle perce les articulations des épaules, la peau encore parsemée de marbrures, ses cheveux formant une masse inégale et informe. Granger.


	17. Chapitre XIII (1 sur 2)

_Dame Lylith : une première réponse à ta question, quant à la seconde..._

 _Swangranger: j'aime bien justement m'imaginer ce que tous les personnages peuvent avoir dans leur tête, c'est ce qui est le plus frustrant lorsqu'on lit un livre avec un seul point de vue!_

* * *

 **Chapitre XIII: Remise à zéro (1 sur 2)**

* * *

Blaise n'esquisse pas un seul geste. Vide. Vide. Des yeux trop vides. Granger. Des horreurs et leurs conséquences, il en est pourtant au parfum depuis un petit moment maintenant. Sentimentalisme ? Parce que c'est la Granger du Trio d'or ? La Gryffondor. Celle qui incarne le mieux les si beaux principes des Lions ? Bravo en tout cas pour le résultat. Un mort. Une massacrée. Un Messie perdu dans ses propres limbes. L'échec total s'avance à toute vitesse ! Juste quand il rejoint officiellement leur rang ! Un constat de Serpent qui ne le rassure même pas. Un réflexe minable, reflet de la simple survie qu'il veut dépasser. Le bât blesse néanmoins. Weasley était un abruti fini, à peine bon à foncer dans le tas. Potter ne valant guère mieux. Ce qui ne laisse que Granger pour équilibrer le tout. La sang-de-bourbe. Même plus envie d'en rire. Jaune bien sûr.

Lentement, Hermione effleure du regard chacun des recoins de la pièce, s'attardant sur Malefoy endormi, tiquant à peine sur les appareils pourtant si incongrus dans ce monde-ci puis elle croise celui de Blaise. Aussitôt, ce dernier se crispe, prêt à intervenir, s'enfuir, la retenir. Une seconde, une ultime petite seconde de doute avant de voir une ombre s'installer dans les pupilles brunes de la fille. Une carapace ?

« Malefoy Zabini. Zabini Malefoy. » Elle ne s'en étonne même pas. Pourquoi faire ? Quelques bribes d'images flottant au milieu d'autres avides de remonter à la surface expliquent sans peine la présence du premier. Une nouvelle dette, pas de temps pour pleurer. Les vivants avant les morts. Logique imparable devant la guider. Zabini. Qui l'observe comme s'il s'attend à ce qu'elle s'effondre ou le frappe. Au choix. Peut-être encore la persistance de cet épisode où elle a osé frapper Malefoy. Ron lui en parlait si souvent. Ron. Plus de Ron, pas d'amis mais deux Mangemorts apparemment défroqués. Ce n'est pas vraiment ainsi qu'elle aurait programmé son retour parmi les vivants, si programmation il y avait eu. Elle n'espère rien. Vivante. Un mot inutile. Elle est vivante. Elle a cru mourir, elle a espéré mourir. Mais elle est toujours là, elle. Elle. Et Elle n'a plus peur. On peut subir à en mourir et renaître morte.

L'ombre, cette même ombre qu'il a observé grandir et s'installer dans les pupilles de chacun de ses camarades au fur et à mesure de leur étouffement dans l'antre du serpent, s'insinue maintenant dans celles de la Lionne. Blaise sent son ventre se crisper, il la connait si bien, cette semble-t-il résignation qui devient détachement, ne plus rien éprouver, ne plus rien ressentir, ne plus souffrir. Ultime moyen de survie mais qui marque le début de la descente aux Enfers en trahissant en vérité celui du renoncement inexorable à sa condition d'humain. L'oubli de sa Raison propre pour n'être plus qu'un simple corps. Un être d'instinct qui respecte sa partie du contrat en balayant au loin peines et tourments et en le ramenant à chaque fois entier à la maison, mais qui peu à peu se met à apprécier son efficacité. Et alors c'est trop tard parce que la vengeance qui lui parait reposer dans l'âme de chaque humain se réveillait. Les _Moldus_ aiment à clamer « œil pour œil » et les mois passés ont laissé le garçon se convaincre de la vérité de cet adage. Oh oui, Blaise les a tous vus lentement se désagréger, aînés de promotion comme cadets, et même certains de ses amis. Il a vu au fil des missions leur regard se vider puis se noircir au gré des massacres tandis que peu à peu le dégoût devenu indifférence se transforme en jouissance et course à l'adrénaline. Vivre pour tuer. Tout simplement. A ce jeu-là, seuls les meilleurs ne se sont pas brûlés les ailes. Mais pour combien de temps ? Et quand bien même le Survivant ou n'importe qui d'autre sonnerait la fin du match, pourraient-ils seulement être sauvés ?

Doit-il se jeter sur Granger ? La gifler ? La secouer comme s'il est possible de tout remettre à zéro ? Pour qu'elle puisse se regarder dans une glace sans avoir peur de voir un monstre, elle ?

Pris dans sa folie, il se lève et ébauche un pas avant de laisser échapper un rire nerveux. C'est déjà trop tard de toute façon. Ils l'ont brisée, ces connards. Alors à présent, elle n'a plus de choix marche ou crève. Soit elle se relève, quitte à sombrer, soit elle meurt. Et elle ne choisirait pas la fuite, elle. Lionne blessée se vengera.

Rompre le silence. Une idée vite. Une idée… Un truc pour ramener un soupçon de normalité, effacer la saugrenuité de ce face à face entre deux non camarades de classes, la victime et un bourreau. La main de Blaise se referme sur le dossier de sa chaise, des deux, pas d'erreur au moins, il sait qui a l'air le plus ridicule.

« — Tu fais dans les chaises maintenant Zabini ?

— Entre nous Granger, j'pense que tu en as plus besoin que moi, je préférerai ne pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience. Réplique machinalement l'ex-Mangemort avant de s'en mordre les doigts.

— Tu… Vous… l'avez…

— Je … Granger…, suis…

— Merci pour la chaise. »

Passant devant Zabini qui cherche désespérément une phrase adéquate pour rattraper son manque total de savoir-vivre, Hermione s'installe sur le siège offert, tournant sciemment le dos à Blaise et se retrouvant en conséquence face à Drago.

Si hautain, si lointain, si humain pourtant. Pour qui prend la peine de comprendre. Tranchant. Oui, c'est bien cela, Malefoy ne peut être que noir ou blanc, jamais de demi-mesure. Une âme double corrompue avec soin depuis le berceau au point de ne trouver la paix que parmi les ténèbres. Un chevalier noir capable de se métamorphoser un instant en paladin blanc mais qui n'a su que s'en retourner de peur d'être brulé par la lumière. Et à qui, malgré lui, les fils avaient été tranchés, le transformant en ce pantin désarticulé allongé devant elle. Ce corps immobile dans lequel Hermione n'arrive pas à retrouver la chaleur qui l'a sauvée.

Elle le scrute avec soin, peinée de ne pas retrouver ne serait-ce qu'une once de Drago Malefoy dans l'inconnu allongé devant elle. La peau pâle devenue bien trop grisâtre, les marbrures qui la tâchent, sans compter les pansements, tout cela ne colle ni avec le crétin prétentieux ni même avec le portrait qu'elle a peu à peu dessiné. Cela ne ressemble à rien. Rien.

Totalement stoïque ou complètement à la ramasse, Blaise tente de se convaincre de sa transparence, de moins en moins sûr d'être en mesure de placer une parole adaptée. Son seul avantage réside dans la fin du face à face. À condition de négliger le fait qu'étant donné qu'elle lui tourne le dos, le moindre de ses gestes pourrait passer pour une agression. Pratique. Ne pas bouger alors. Pour aller où de toute façon et pour faire quoi ? Attendre et évaluer le passage des minutes à la fréquence du respirateur, se concentrer sur ce seul son. Juste ce chuintement qui finit par devenir limite apaisant, non pas seulement parce qu'il rattache Malefoy à la vie mais simplement parce qu'il lui évite de devoir formuler des pensées constructives. Plus de Mangemort, plus d'Ordre du Phénix et même, pourquoi pas, après tout, plus de Serpentards et de Gryffondors non plus. Rien. Nul retour aux doux souvenirs des temps d'avant, trop loin, beaucoup trop loin. D'ailleurs ont-ils seulement existé ? Une autre époque, une autre planète même.


	18. Chapitre XIII (2 sur 2)

_Du fait des vacances, je ne vais pas disposer d'une bonne connexion internet. J'ai préparé à l'avance les chapitres de la semaine mais toutes mes excuses par avance pour l'absence de réponse aux reviews. Merci!_

* * *

 **Chapitre XIII (2 sur 2) **

Une porte qui s'entrouvre. Le léger grincement d'un pied sur le parquet, puis un autre, un arrêt, une autre foulée. Une hésitation. Cela ne lui ressemble tellement pas. Harry relâche sa respiration. Hermione. Le voilà lâche une fois encore. Il aurait dû se précipiter, courir l'accueillir mais il n'a pas pu, d'un seul coup paralysé par le son avant si familier qu'il ne reconnait plus. Ce n'est plus leur Hermione. Le Survivant agrippe aussitôt d'autres bribes égarées dans les limbes de ses souvenirs en guise de bouclier. Le frottement de ses pas mêlés à ceux de Ron et aux siens lorsqu'ils s'efforçaient tous trois de ne pas trébucher sous la cape d'invisibilité. Combien de fois ont-ils, tous les deux, guetté l'infime résonnement des pieds nus d'Hermione sur les marches en pierre de l'escalier du dortoir des filles ? Son oreille si habituée à identifier l'arrivée de son amie sans avoir besoin de se retourner refuse de distinguer la lionne désormais apeurée. Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

Pourquoi continue-t-il à fuir ? Pourquoi demeure-t-il dans ce pauvre débarras ? Ne peut-il pas affronter Hermione ? A-t-il peur de sa réaction ? Sa colère sera des plus justifiés. Il n'a pas su l'aider, les aider. Celui qu'elle aime est mort et celle qu'il aime avait perdu un frère. Il ne reste que lui au milieu de cette déchéance. La vérité saute aux yeux. Avant Voldemort, Harry Potter est devenu son propre ennemi, comme s'il s'était dédoublé au point de ne plus se reconnaître. Le garçon donnerait beaucoup pour revoir le miroir du _Rised_ , contempler son vrai reflet et s'en imprégner pour endosser à nouveau le rôle qui reste le sien. Assurer la cohésion et tirer le groupe jusqu'à la victoire. Des mots supplémentaires, sympathiques à étaler mais n'assurant pas l'ombre d'une trace à suivre. Et avec en prime l'addition de deux Serpentards pour compliquer la résolution de son dilemme. Des Serpentards. Une nouvelle excuse pour son immobilisme ! Rien à faire, il devrait se reconvertir dans l'invention d'excuses. Les Serpentards. Dans la pièce d'à côté. Celle où vient de pénétrer Hermione.

Là, cela ne ressemble plus à un mauvais cap à franchir vive les tempêtes en approche : le capitaine est totalement à l'ouest. Certes, le premier des invités incongrus ne peut respirer tout seul et le second se tient à carreau, mais il n'en demeure pas moins qu'il vient de livrer sa meilleure amie au supplice de la planche. Stoppant net avec l'auto-flagellation, le garçon se lève d'un bon, se précipite vers la chambre de Malefoy, ouvre la porte avec fracas et rejoint Zabini au paradis des statufiés en quête de la parole adéquate. Le Gryffondor étant néanmoins pénalisé par un handicap certain puisque du fait du vacarme suscité par la délicatesse dans le maniement des poignées de porte, Hermione s'est retournée et le fixe.

Prêt à se frapper le front face à la succession d'évènements le plaçant, lui, l'étiqueté « indésirable », dans le rôle de l'entremetteur des retrouvailles entre l'autiste et la morte-vivante, Blaise cherche désespérément une échappatoire. Quoique, il tient sans doute là un futur récit apte à réveiller les quasi-morts. Saint-Potter n'arrive à produire qu'un mélange non articulé entre « je » et « euh » et se noie petit à petit dans la mélasse quand Hermione reste impassible. Doit-il intervenir ? Non, d'après les principes de base, un Serpentard s'intercalant entre deux Gryffondors s'affiche en candidat au suicide puisque offrant aux lionceaux la possibilité d'oublier leur courroux respectifs pour se rabattre sur le même morceau de viande. Non, la meilleure stratégie à adopter dans cette situation est de se borner à compter les points, ce qui peut constituer une distraction des plus intéressantes à condition de maintenir une expression neutre sous peine de retomber dans la situation décrite précédemment.

Le ronflement du respirateur a perdu son caractère apaisant pour basculer dans la sphère opposée, semblant matérialiser le compte à rebours du duel entre les deux Gryffondors. À ceci près qu'Harry paraissait attendre la balle et qu'il n'est pas souhaitable que le pseudo décompte s'arrête.

« — Hermione. »

Punaise, le Balafré se souvient encore de son prénom, belle effort de mémoire mais niveau tactique, c'est légèrement trop téméraire, typiquement Gryffondor. Devant la femelle dominante blessée, le mâle ayant échoué dans son rôle de protecteur… Blaise fronce les sourcils, il n'est plus vraiment certain de ses connaissances en zoologie pour le coup. Ne reste qu'à attendre l'attaque de la lionne.

« — … Herm.. »

Là, aucun doute possible, Potter désire se faire lyncher car à moins que son cerveau n'ait atteint ses limites, cela ne lui ressemble pas de bégayer. L'impatient, le fort-en-gueule, l'orgueilleux Potter… Le Serpentard masque une grimace, il a beau essayer d'en rire, il trouve le face à face de moins en moins comique. Il est, néanmoins, coupé net dans ses réflexions par Hermione qui se lève d'un bon, assurant sa prise sur le dossier de la chaise pour combattre un vertige tout en promettant d'un regard les pires souffrances à quiconque oserait faire un geste pour l'aider.

Une longue inspiration plus tard, indifférente à la présence de Zabini et concentrée sur le visage d'Harry, elle lance d'une voix qu'elle espère sûre mais dans laquelle se distingue quelques misérables tremblements.

« — Il est mort Harry. Il est mort.

— Hermione… Je …

— Il est mort. »

La piètre tentative d'excuse d'Harry balayée avant même d'avoir eu le temps de franchir ses lèvres, Hermione passe devant lui sans lui accorder le moindre regard et sort de la pièce pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il reste les bras ballants, n'osant la suivre même pour obtenir les insultes, les coups, tout ce qu'elle est en droit d'exécuter. Blaise n'arrive pas à relever un soupçon de cocasserie alors que deux ans auparavant, lui et Malefoy auraient donné n'importe quoi pour voir leur ennemi dans un tel embarras. Même pas une semaine de l'autre côté et voilà que Blaise en perd son venin au point de ne pas relever la défaite de Potter et de se contenter de se rasseoir sur la chaise, lui tournant le dos pour ne pas se repaître du spectacle de l'idole du monde sorcier dans un grand moment de solitude. Il ne va pas le consoler non plus, il ne faut pas exagérer. Le claquement du pêne l'informe peu après du départ du Balafré, le renvoyant à son attente initiale et interminable.

L'eau. L'eau qui s'abat sur son crâne, coule le long de ses cheveux et se mélange aux larmes, camouflant les quelques sanglots qu'elle ne peut plus retenir tout en faisant virer peu à peu sa peau du blanc avec marbrures au rouge bouilli. Bientôt, elle finirait par arborer toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel mais elle n'est pas sûre que le soleil se mêlerait un jour de nouveau à la pluie. Elle a beau aspirer à la noyade, elle a beau avoir tourné le robinet d'eau chaude à la limite du supportable, la douleur qui émane tranquillement de chaque parcelle de sa peau n'arrive pas à la consoler. Insuffisante pour remplacer le vide qui lui parait s'insinuer par le moindre pore. Ne jamais repenser à ce qui est arrivé, ne jamais oublier Ron. La survie au prix de deux chemins des plus contradictoires. Souffrance psychique que la seule physique ne saurait suffire à apaiser. Tout comme l'eau n'efface pas les souillures. Ils l'ont… Il est mort.

Dans un sursaut, Hermione Granger parvient à fermer le robinet et à s'extraire de la douche tout en enroulant son corps martyrisé dans une serviette. Elle flotte littéralement dans un nuage de vapeur, brouillard cotonneux qui efface le monde autour d'elle. Sa faiblesse contribuant un peu plus à brouiller ses sens. Elle tâtonne et finit par trouver les contours d'un tabouret sur lequel elle se laisse tomber avant d'en agripper les bords pour ne pas être désarçonnée durant son périple dans la brume. Aucun son mis à part quelques gouttes attardées, juste la chaleur qui en se dissipant lentement soulage sa peau irritée. Elle flotte. Ron est mort ? Cela n'a pas d'importance, elle n'a plus de corps. Personne ne pourrait jamais plus la toucher et elle ne souffrirait plus de ne pouvoir sentir sous ses doigts le visage de Ron. Tout irait bien, elle resterait ici pour l'éternité. L'éternité sans rien ressentir.

Une goutte qui se forme sur une surface verticale, une autre qui l'imite puis encore une et une autre jusqu'à ce qu'elles se transforment en une petite rigole qui se met à glisser, grossissant, grossissant et se séparant au fur et à mesure de leur course pour peu à peu découvrir une figure trop pâle dans laquelle les cernes paraissent plus larges que les yeux d'autant qu'ils s'accordent parfaitement avec l'ecchymose verdâtre qui s'étend sur la joue. La masse collée des cheveux achève de couronner l'ensemble tout en camouflant les meurtrissures des épaules. Incapable de détacher son regard du miroir qui, au fil de la dispersion de la vapeur, lui renvoie un reflet qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, Hermione n'entend pas la porte s'ouvrir.

Elle tressaille à peine lorsque l'image de Ginny vient surmonter la sienne et que cette dernière entreprent de démêler sa chevelure tout en faisant une démonstration de l'emploi des sortilèges informulés. Doucement, Hermione se laisse envahir par le calme qui émane de Ginny pour se focaliser sur la seule sensation de la brosse glissant dans ses cheveux.

« — Il s'en veut, tu le sais. S'il avait pu venir il l'aurait fait… Si… Il serait mort sans hésiter si… »

Se noyer ou nager. S'effondrer ou rugir. Agir ou mourir. Parfois, le choix n'existe pas ou du moins il ne subsiste qu'une seule voie possible. La colère. Hermione se retourne si rapidement que Ginny laisse tomber la brosse sur le sol.

« — Mais il est vivant lui ! Toujours vivant le Survivant ! »

Incapable de s'arrêter, secouée de tremblements, Hermione poursuit son monologue d'une voix hachée.

« — Ron… Ron… Toi, il est toujours là… Moi… Comment tu veux… Je… l'aim..

— C'était mon frère. »

La respiration soudain coupée, Hermione, les yeux clos, sent ses épaules retomber. Comment peut-elle croire être la seule à souffrir ? Les bras de Ginny se referment autour d'elle et la jeune femme bascule en arrière s'abandonnant dans l'étreinte, ses larmes comme écho de celles de Ginny.

« — Pardon…

— Tout ira bien Hermione, tout ira bien, tu verras… »

D'une démarche qui n'est hésitante qu'en raison de sa faiblesse, Hermione sort de la salle de bain et se dirige vers le débarras à la tapisserie. Elle distingue à peine sa silhouette dans l'ombre mais se garde bien d'allumer la lumière, le noir dissimule tout. Souffrance, peine ou simple gêne. Il ne prononce pas la moindre parole lorsqu'elle s'assoie à ses côtés, ramenant ses genoux à la hauteur de sa poitrine. Ils restent tous les deux un long moment sans bouger puis avalant lentement sa salive, Hermione fit le premier pas.

«— Je…

Hermione, si je pouvais… »

Au lieu d'esquisser la moindre tentative de réponse, Hermione se contente d'attraper la main d'Harry et de la serrer. Le garçon se rapproche et l'attire vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione puisse poser sa tête contre son épaule. Alors, profitant du camouflage offert, il laisse à son tour ses larmes couler. Quelques minutes s'écoulent avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à nouveau sur Ginny qui, sans un mot non plus, va s'asseoir entre les jambes d'Harry.

Et alors qu'un trio qui ne pourrait qu'être qu'aussi solide que le précédent car fondé dans les larmes et dans le sang semble renaître, un témoin indirect de la scène ne comprend pas pourquoi il ressent un agacement plus proche de la jalousie que de la moquerie.


	19. Chapitre XIV (1 sur 2)

**Chapitre XIV: Le retour du héros (1 sur 2)**

* * *

« _ Vous n'y pensez pas ! Comme pouvez-vous me demander cela ? Surtout maintenant ! Après tout ce que nous avons subi ces derniers jours ! Comment pourrais-je seulement… Ils ont besoin de moi ! Ils ont… »

Blaise tend le cou au maximum, non pas pour mieux entendre, vu le volume sonore, ce n'est guère indispensable mais tout simplement dans l'espoir de contempler de visu le spectacle incroyable de Molly Weasley à deux doigts d'envoyer valser Kingsley. Quant à reconnaître qu'avoir comme acmé dans sa journée, une joute verbale menée par une mère au foyer hystérique et grassouillette reflète en tout point le palpitant de sa vie actuelle, il n'en est pas encore prêt. Une dernier zest de dignité encore accrochée à sa carapace pressée jusqu'à sortir toute la moelle l'ayant érigé en un Mangemort sans peur ni reproches. Enfin, seul le premier vaut. Les seconds s'accrochent à ses semelles telle une crotte oubliée, la joie de l'humanité. Cela ne sent pas toujours bon.

Au grincement d'une latte de parquet, il en déduit l'existence d'un concurrent à la recherche de sensations fortes. Si seulement cela pouvait être Drago, et cela malgré le risque que ses commentaires compromettent la qualité de leur séjour ! Sauf que son Altesse persiste à planer, ce qui ne laisse, au choix, que Potter. L'Errant.

Rien à dire, le dernier passe-temps du Serpentard désœuvré, à savoir compléter sa collection de surnoms débiles en évitant de penser que la mort de Weasley a définitivement faussé la compétition. L'Errant donc, qualificatif justifié par le fait que le Survivant a occupé ses derniers jours à passer d'une pièce à l'autre, marmonnant tout seul, certainement pour échafauder des plans pour sauver le monde puisque tel demeure son destin. Soit très exactement trois-cent-vingt-huit allers-retours, ce qui en dix jours forme une prestation assez remarquable tout de même. Oui, les journées de Blaise Zabini s'avèrent de plus en plus captivantes.

Potter seul en plus, Hermione restant au-delà de toutes les considérations matérielles ou autres, perdues dans ses pensées. A vrai dire, elle ne réagirait sans doute que si la maison s'effondrait et encore. De toute façon, puisqu'elle évite de croiser Molly autant que sa propre personne, il reste peu de chance qu'elle se joigne à eux deux. A vrai dire, ne serait-ce son relai au chevet de Drago quand il prend du repos, Blaise aurait fini par douter de sa présence. Potter donc. Mais pourquoi pas Ginny ? Quoique, les contempler tous les deux ne constitue pas vraiment sa scène préférée.

«— Je refuse ! C'est vraiment hors de question ! Je sais que la situation… »

La crise de Molly parait davantage tenir du monologue que de la dispute mais Blaise ne parvient pas à résoudre un terrible mystère. Est-ce le rythme des tirades ou bien le caractère strident de sa voix garantissant une extension maximale du volume sonore qui étouffent toutes possibilités de riposte de la part de son interlocuteur ?

Deux garçons debout sur la dernière marche des escaliers, deux anciens enfant-soldats désormais vétérans à pas même vingt ans. L'un comme l'autre n'ayant véritablement choisi ce rôle, l'un milicien discipliné du Seigneur des Ténèbres et l'autre général tombé, empli de la certitude d'être responsable de la mort de son frère. Les yeux de Ginny s'attardent sur la nuque d'Harry, le long de ses épaules, plus bas, guettant le moindre tressaillement qui puisse trahir ce qu'elle pressentait. Une fugace impression de déjà-vu.

Un autre lieu, tant aimé et à présent endeuillé par une tombe blanche, des gens qui repartent peu à peu et lui qui ne cherchet qu'à s'isoler pour surmonter sa douleur, ne supportant que sa présence et celle de ses amis. Elle, qui ne veut plus que rester avec lui, l'aider à porter le fardeau déjà trop lourd d'être celui qui survit et, lui, lui qui préfère trancher ce lien pour ne pas souffrir de la perdre. Cette peine si immense que le bien-fondé de l'argument n'arrive pas à atténuer. Et Ron, Hermione qui avait pu le suivre. Comme elle les a jalousés de pouvoir vivre ce qui lui reste refusé.

Qu'ils l'aient laissée en arrière, qu'ils aient pu partir, un soir, furtivement, du Square Grimaud en lui laissant le soin d'expliquer le tout à sa mère. Comme elle le lui en a voulu. À lui mais surtout à elle-même, rongée par son incompétence, car quel autre argument mettre en avant ? La peur de la perdre ? Parfait résumé bouclant la boucle de son amertume.

Autant Ginny Weasley demeure incapable de détacher son regard d'Harry, autant elle sait qu'elle ne tolèrera pas la répétition de l'abandon. Sans se résigner à lui accorder le moindre choix cette fois-ci. Elle ne passerait pas sa vie à attendre devant une horloge, frémissant face à la moindre oscillation des aiguilles. À patauger dans le meilleur des mondes comme si Charlie ou Ron étaient juste partis en vacances ! De colère, elle se mord la lèvre inférieure, jamais. Plus jamais elle ne laisserait quelqu'un la faire souffrir. Quitte à mettre Harry dans le même sac que les autres. Tant pis pour sa fierté, ses craintes, ses remords, elle aussi revendique le privilège d'avoir les mains tâchées. De les retrouver, de les attraper, et de les tuer. La coupe de la vengeance pourrait être amère, elle la boirait à pleine bouche. Pour simplement rester avec lui.

« — Nous n'avons pas d'autres solutions Molly. »

Une bien aimable conclusion, belle à la faire trembler, qu'importe son enfantine résolution, il n'existe aucun choix. Simplement l'obligation de se relever encore, de repartir à zéro comme après le fiasco de Poudlard. Ginny avale la gouttelette de sang qui a perlé sur sa lèvre entaillée. Sauf qu'il ne le reste pas vraiment de carte nouvelle à abattre. Le roi au cœur de lion révèle chaque jour un peu plus son impuissance, le cavalier est tombé, sa dame demeure en piteux état. Seul demeure un misérable coup de bluff, un changement de couleur qui, peut-être, peut déboucher sur un changement de tête. Ginny veut croire que des valets peuvent devenir joker. Et pourquoi pas un roi restauré? Voir même un as ? Bien que l'as, c'est miser quitte ou double. Cela, la dernière des Weasley ne le sait que trop bien.

Elle roule, utilisant les pistes offertes par les rainures du bois, prend de la vitesse, échappe à une tentative d'écrasement, reste parfaitement indifférente au juron qui s'en suit, saute de la table et rebondit sur les dalles pour aller s'échouer sous le buffet, totalement ignorante de la panique qu'elle a provoquée. En même temps, impossible de demander plus à une rondelle de carotte.

Doit-il sortir sa baguette pour récupérer le précieux légume désormais bien poussiéreux ? Non, l'autre risque de mal le prendre, et puis, pour son amour propre, il espère trouver un adversaire légèrement plus dangereux pour effectuer une démonstration de ses talents. Du coup, faut-il plutôt envisager de se lever la ramasser ? Hors de question de s'humilier. L'autre n'a qu'à se bouger à sa place. Sauf qu'il ne le fera pas non plus, foutue fierté. Cela veut-il dire qu'il ne subsiste que Ginny pour entreprendre cette improbable quête ? L'observer se pencher juste devant eux, pour que l'autre puisse profiter de la vue ainsi offerte ? Jamais de la vie ! Lui vivant… Ginny ? En fait, elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir remarqué la fuite dudit légume. Parfait. Autant agir comme si rien ne s'est passé, reprendre un nouveau légume et commencer à l'éplucher.

Du manège du Survivant, Blaise n'en a pas loupé une miette et se retient de ne pas se taper la tête contre la table. Après tout, s'assommer lui permettrait peut-être de retrouver Malefoy histoire de lui foutre un bon coup de pied dans le cul en guise de vengeance vis-à-vis de la prolongation de son abandon chez les fous. Rien à dire, elle a de la gueule la Résistance ! Et ma foi, si le Ténébreux accepte de se reconvertir dans les potirons, ils auraient une belle chance de victoire vu le succès de leur stage commando « légumatique ». Comment ont-ils pu arriver à se retrouver dans une telle situation ? Enfin, surtout lui, après tout peut-être que ce genre de rituel initiatique s'avère courant chez les lionceaux, cela colle si parfaitement avec le côté « les _Moldus_ sont mes meilleurs amis ».

Rivaliser avec Potter en production d'épluchures de carottes, dommage que son ancien maître n'ait aucun sens de l'humour, il aurait pu en crever avec un peu de chance. Quant à considérer que les deux assistants cuisiniers usent de la même stratégie, ce type de bouquet final manque d'achever le Serpentard. Leur vocation culinaire soudaine visant avant tout à ne pas soudaine à ne pas croiser Severus Rogue venu effectuer sa visite quotidienne auprès de Drago Malefoy. A cela s'adjoint aussi une proportion manifeste à l'ennui que le départ de Molly Weasley a étrangement accentué, mais cela, ni l'un ni l'autre n'auraient accepté de le reconnaître.

Mais comment a-t-il pu se retrouver dans cette galère ? Et quel beau tableau ils forment tous les trois… Toutefois, Blaise n'a pas le loisir de désespérer plus longtemps, Potter prend de l'avance et il reste inimaginable qu'un Gryffondor gagne contre un Serpentard, même lorsque l'enjeu ne dépasse pas la purée. Reprenant son couteau, serrant les dents tout en tentant de se persuader qu'il se trouve au beau milieu d'un cours de potion, qu'il n'est pas avilissant ou plus simplement débile d'éplucher des légumes alors qu'un sort bien placé existe, il attrape une autre carotte. Redoublant à chaque seconde ses efforts pour combler son retard et chasser de ses pensées l'image de Severus Rogue, effet secondaire de son auto-conditionnement.

Il n'ose pas regarder Ginny qui, désormais, propulsée au rang d'intendante générale, orchestre le déroulement des tâches quotidiennes, histoire que Potter n'aille pas s'imaginer des choses. Non qu'il craigne véritablement le marquage de territoire de son Altesse Léonide mais il préfère continuer à adopter un style serpentesque tant qu'il le pourrait. Les chances de survie demeurent bien meilleures, il en est la preuve parfaite alors que de l'autre côté… bref. Il s'égare une fois de plus, tout pour effacer que lui, Blaise Zabini, Mangemort respecté quelques semaines encore auparavant, ne terrifie plus que des carottes, et encore, les évasions se multiplient. Évidemment, s'il avait pu utiliser la magie… S'il avait encore eu sa baguette…

Peut-être est-ce pour cela que Ginny s'escrime à ôter manuellement les épluchures ? Enfin, l'hypothèse aurait été valable s'il avait été le premier à se dévouer. Une démonstration de la toute-puissance du Survivant qui, grâce à sa navrante enfance _moldue,_ est passé maître dans l'art du découpage légumier ? Cela peut s'accorder à condition de prendre en compte le soin porté mais Blaise espère qu'ils n'offrent pas à la rouquine un remake de deux coqs et un couteau. Bien plus pitoyable que deux poules dans la situation similaire. Quant à en conclure qu'un tel phénomène suggère un quelconque rapprochement, là il en finit simplement écœuré. Quoique, le travail manuel garde le piètre avantage d'occuper l'oisiveté subie. Elle n'en efface pas la honte.

Et dire qu'un Salut commun préexiste dans le fait que leur fuyant ex-professeur ne daignera pas pousser la porte de la cuisine et s'éclipsera sans un mot, comme à l'accoutumée, les laissant dans leur monotonie journalière maintenant si familière.


	20. Chapitre XIV (2 sur 2)

**Chapitre XIV (2 sur 2)**

* * *

Son passage cause un déplacement d'air, heureusement trop léger pour soulever les rideaux, rien de suffisant pour troubler son pas ou l'obliger ne serait-ce à s'intéresser à son environnement. Il n'en a cure, de toute façon, nul plaisir à railler les morts. Bien malgré lui, la disparition de son dernier ennemi a éteint la querelle d'une manière bien insatisfaisante puisque quel que soit son triomphe, l'autre n'est plus là pour s'en irriter. Les escaliers continuent de grincer. Il pousse la porte, se concentrant afin de fixer le masque d'insensibilité accroché depuis tant d'années à son visage qu'il forme maintenant sa marque de fabrique.

De la scène qui s'offre à ses yeux, Severus Rogue en éprouve tout d'abord un lancinant remord, accentuation de la sensation qui ne a plus quittée depuis le début de la guerre et que les retrouvailles frustrantes avec son filleul a mis à vif. Il déteste cela. Ce sentiment qui frôle avec le registre de la compassion et lui rappelle chaque jour qu'il n'a pas l'étoffe du mage noir qu'il a dans sa jeunesse aspiré à devenir. Sa recherche continuelle d'un pouvoir, même maléfique, tout cela pour un jour pouvoir étouffer ses tares, pour simplement s'enorgueillir de capacités qui relégueraient au loin l'ivrogne _moldu_ l'ayant engendré. Mais, même dans cette médiocre quête, il a échoué : sa fanfaronnade, son grand courage qui l'a poussé à signer de ce titre stupide ses œuvres et son manuel n'étant en vérité qu'un camouflé stupide… Sauf qu'il n'a su tuer son _moldu_ de père, incapable d'arriver ne serait-ce qu'à la cheville de Voldemort. Lui qui avait idolâtré le Seigneur des Ténèbres au point de lui donner plus que sa propre vie.

Mauvais. Il est tout simplement mauvais, alors pourquoi s'étonne-t-il encore de n'arriver à rien ? Fidèle avide de reconnaissance, alors même qu'il avait trouvé en Lord Voldemort un mentor inégalable, il avait été aveuglé par sa vengeance et avait tout perdu. Dépassé par l'ampleur de sa trahison. Inapte à se mouvoir seul en dépit des apparences, il n'a eu cesse de se racheter. Ce chemin de croix, il l'a accepté sans hésitation, conscient que l'œil de Dumbledore jamais ne s'éloignait de lui et qu'à défaut de le guérir du mal, il le préservait de la tentation.

Le prix de la rédemption possède un goût pourtant bien amer. Il a tué son maître, il a tué Dumbledore. De par la volonté d'Albus, il a alors recouvert sa liberté et a eu en prime le privilège de sauver son filleul. Beau sauvetage en vérité, il aurait mieux fait de l'assommer ce jour-là, cela aurait été bien mieux que de le laisser ensuite ainsi qu'il l'avait fait. Comme s'il avait pu ignorer la véritable personnalité de Lucius Malefoy ?

Au moins Drago n'aurait pas connu la guerre et il aurait réussi à protéger quelqu'un, une réussite au milieu de ses échecs successifs. Sauf qu'il lui avait été impossible de frayer longtemps avec les serpents, peut-être ne savait-il plus ramper après tout ? Enfin, mieux vaut reconnaître que malgré ses précautions, sa curiosité, la place héritée de nouveau auprès de son ancien maître attisait le venin de Bellatrix et de Lucius. Sans compter que sa propre histoire avait fini de lasser Voldemort et il n'avait pu qu'éviter les crochets en disparaissant quelques-temps, à la poursuite d'une arme quelconque. Un grand soulagement ressenti face à ce qui n'était qu'un acte de lâcheté supplémentaire : l'abandon sans retour possible de ses élèves préférés à leur noir avenir.

Professeur, il a méprisé des dizaines de collégiens car il demeure bien plus agréable de se donner l'illusion d'être encore ce qu'il avait forgé après tant d'années d'efforts plutôt que le simple chien d'un nouveau maître. Pourtant, il avait toujours su qu'un jour le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendrait et, là-aussi, il avait échoué. Professeur. Il soupire. Comme Dumbledore a été habile pour insinuer dans ses veines cette affection paternelle à l'égard de ces gamins plus stupides les uns que les autres !

Tous n'étant pas irrécupérables, toutefois, et certains ayant même eu le privilège de susciter son attention. Et puis, bien qu'il ne le reconnaisse jamais publiquement, il a contemplé dans une ou deux rares exceptions une lueur ressemblant à la sienne. Avec ces derniers, il a redoublé de sévérité, en un mot : odieux. Il lui était nécessaire de les tester, de voir ce qu'ils avaient dans le ventre aucun élève ne lui avait donné autant de satisfaction qu'Hermione Granger. _Moldue_ sans la moindre chance de le cacher, et, à vrai dire, peut-être l'a-t-il quelque peu enviée, elle qui ne cherchait pas à se cacher. Si douée, ambitieuse, trop idéaliste et _moldue_. Aussi douée que Drago en potion, mais Drago a toujours eu les meilleurs professeurs. Cruel. Oui, il a été simplement cruel avec elle. Elle n'avait jamais craqué. Que d'espoirs fondés sur Hermione Granger en dépit de son appartenance à la maison Gryffondor et du sort ayant fait du fils de Potter son meilleur ami.

Sur Hermione Granger, et pas sur la silhouette affaissée qui ne s'est même pas encore rendue compte de sa présence. Sur l'étudiante souriante affrontant tous les périls pour secourir les siens, pas sur l'ombre informe que seule la chaise empêche de glisser sur le sol.

Avec lenteur, elle tourne sa tête aux joues creusées de cernes vers lui puis sans manifester un quelconque intérêt, elle se lève machinalement pour sortir afin qu'il puisse s'occuper des soins de Drago.

« — Je ne vous ai pas demandé de sortir Miss Granger ». Lance l'ancien professeur espérant voir son élève se rebiffer devant cet ordre qu'il n'est plus en droit de donner.

Elle s'arrête, par la force de l'habitude, songe-t-il, et le fixe, attendant la réprimande qui, en toute logique, doit s'en suivre.

« — Voyons voir si ce que je vous ai professé n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sotte. Venez ici, et regardez attentivement, demain vous vous chargerez des soins de Mr Malefoy.

— Je….

— Les plaies cicatrisent lentement, il faut refaire les pansements du torse tous les jours, pour ceux des mains, tous les deux jours. À chaque fois il faut contrôler le processus de cicatrisation, la plaie ne doit pas être boursoufflée. Miss Granger ?

— Je… oui… Professeur. »

Avec une certaine satisfaction, Severus Rogue observe, peu à peu, le front d'Hermione se plisser au fur et à mesure qu'elle ingurgite ses consignes et que ses paroles réveillent des souvenirs anciens. Il choisit de ne pas relever l'hésitation et son malaise lorsque d'une voix trop faible pour correspondre à la major de promotion qu'elle a été Hermione suggère qu'il est désormais possible de laisser certaines plaies à l'air. Conscient de l'effort de la jeune fille, il se contente d'acquiescer.

« — Les fractures se remettent bien également, sa convalescence sera longue malheureusement mais…

— S'il se réveille…

Il se réveillera Miss Granger, il a le sang trop dur pour accepter un échec. Et croyez-moi, vous regretterez cette période. »

L'amorce d'une espèce de sourire se contracte quelques secondes sur les lèvres d'Hermione alors que Rogue sa tâche finie se dirige vers la sortie.

« — Ah aussi, faites-vous aider de Zabini, contrairement à Potter, il devrait avoir quelques compétences en ce domaine. »

Les ténèbres, encore les ténèbres, toujours les ténèbres. Au moins, pas de risque de dépaysement. Ténèbres choisies, ténèbres pour son agonie, ténèbres pour seul abri. Cette fois-ci, la pénombre est si totale qu'il ne parvient plus à distinguer son propre corps. Toutefois, cela ne le dérange pas, a-t-il seulement besoin d'un corps ? Ici, cela semble peu utile. Il n'a plus mal, il ne ressent rien, nul vent ne souffle. L'air lui-même semble trop éthéré pour simplement exister. Il erre, nage, flotte. Avance-t-il au moins ? Aucune idée. Pour aller où ? Il ne le sait pas plus. Il attend alors que le temps parait avoir disparu. Rien, il n'est rien. Et cela ne lui fait rien. Est-il seulement là ? Est-il seulement quelque chose ? A-t-il été quelque chose avant ? Il s'en moque, il ne souffre plus et c'est agréable, croit-t-il. Il laisse doucement s'évaporer l'arrière-goût métallique qui traine encore, il n'en a plus besoin, il n'est plus rien.

Toutefois, il est des miasmes qui se dissipent moins facilement que d'autres et en premier lieu le sang, si apte à rester sur les mains… Le goût persiste, le dégoût s'insinue. Du fond de ses entrailles jusqu'à sa bouche. Puis vient l'odeur, souvenir d'un cloaque, mais toujours agrémentée de rouille qui flotte autour de lui. Il décide de rechercher son origine et cette obsession prend peu à peu possession de son être. Il doit avancer. Alors il eut besoin d'un bras pour explorer le vide devant lui, de deux mains pour tâtonner et des pieds à mettre l'un devant l'autre. Il avance.

Il marche. Mais il faut un sol pour marcher et bientôt il sent que ses pieds s'enfoncent dans une étendue qu'il identifie comme du sable. Il continue sa route. L'odeur est partout et il se rend compte qu'elle lui appartient, qu'il ne sert à rien de la chercher. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas ça qu'il cherche, avant. Il s'arrête, soudain agacé, il n'aime pas hésiter, il n'aime pas ne pas savoir, ne pas se rappeler. Il regarde lentement autour de lui mais au noir répond la nuit. Il tend l'oreille, ce n'est pas normal de n'entendre aucun de ses propres pas. Son monde ne peut être aussi silencieux, il ne l'a jamais été avant. Il se souvient. Il se concentre un peu plus, fermant ses yeux aveugles pour mieux voir. Au bout d'un temps dont il ne sut jamais s'il avait été long ou court, il capte un écho, au loin, très loin. D'autres voix ? Une autre voix ? La connait-il ?

Entier à nouveau, aussi obstiné qu'avant, il se jette dans cette direction et amorce un semblant de course alors que peu à peu la douleur le rejoint. Sauf qu'il s'en moque à présent, il veut voir, il veut les voir. Il ouvre les yeux, des ténèbres toujours mais si familières qu'il en distingue les contours, elles ont une fin, elles-aussi, il accélère. Il ne reconnait pas la voix mais elle lui parle. L'aube éclate, sanglante, le jour fut. Si clair qu'il en est aveuglé, si lumineux qu'il se croit brûlé et repoussé. Il ne comprend pas les voix, il veut hurler mais il n'y arrive pas tandis que ses poumons le brûlent. Est-il en train de disparaître ? La lumière est masquée par sa silhouette, une masse floue, de longs cheveux bruns, un sourire ? Il ressent la pression sur son épaule, sa main sur son bras. Elle le tient, elle l'empêcherait de tomber, il le sait. Il est rassuré, il laisse ses yeux se refermer et se rendort paisiblement.


	21. Chapitre XV (1 sur 3)

Elle le regrette déjà.

Enfin, non, impossible de prononcer un jugement aussi terrible, manquant en tout point de charité et à l'exacte opposée de son vœu précédent. Elle aurait dû se rappeler que Severus Rogue ne place jamais un avertissement sans raison. Néanmoins, en dépit des multiples remarques répétées jusqu'à pouvoir être entendues d'un sourd, Hermione n'aurait jamais envisagé que Drago Malefoy, à peine revenu de son séjour involontaire au pays des morts et gardant plus qu'un pied dans son lit à défaut d'une tombe, pourrait être si… Malefoy.

Les premiers jours n'ont rien laissé augurer, toute à sa joie, la jeune femme ne s'est pas rendue compte qu'un tuyau dans une bouche équivaut parfois à un arbre cachant la forêt. La respiration artificielle nécessaire le temps que les poumons se suffisent à eux-mêmes et le semi sommeil vaseux n'existaient en fait que pour l'attendrir. Conclusion idiote mais auquel Hermione parait de plus en plus adhérer. Que dire des misérables grimaces épuisant le patient ? Elle en étouffe un soupir. Veiller sur Malefoy la détourne si bien de ses propres tourments qu'elle ne veut pas croire sa source de dérivatifs tarie. Creuser plus profondément s'avère impératif.

Les écailles. Ce constat s'affiche aisé : ces dernières surpassent le cuir au niveau résistance. Un soulagement initial et une irritation neuve en considérant qu'il n'a fallu que dix jours, dix petits jours à Drago Malefoy pour gagner le titre de pire patient qu'ait eu à gérer Hermione Granger. Quant à insister sur le fait que celui-ci est également son premier, cela lui remonte de moins en moins le moral.

Ne réside qu'une dernière consolation : à son grand étonnement, son Altesse n'use pas d'une amabilité supérieure avec Blaise. L'écueil renouvelé à franchir contribuant à rapprocher les deux ex-ennemis. Rien de tel qu'une cause commune pour unir des forces disparates, même si celle-ci se limite à un soutien commun vis-à-vis du renoncement à l'euthanasie par oreiller. La patience de Blaise la surprend toutefois, on peut s'imaginer docteur en herpétologie, savoir combien une peau s'avère glissante, mais être déconcertée de voir tous les grognements, à défaut des paroles de Malefoy, rebondir sur celle de Zabini. Son esprit insatiable prend rapidement le relai et la pousse même à adresser la parole au garçon pour un motif autre que la taille d'un morceau de sparadrap. Peu habitué à enrober les situations et n'attachant de ce fait aucune attention à l'incongruité de la scène, Blaise lâche une remarque très simple.

« _ Il n'a rien contre nous, c'est contre lui qu'il est en colère. Il ne peut supporter son état. Un Malefoy ne peut souffrir d'être dépendant…. Hermione. ».

L'usage du prénom en guise de pas supplémentaire sur le long chemin nécessaire à la construction d'une amitié. La jeune femme en demeure coi. Surprise et idiote, tout d'abord, de son incapacité à expliquer le comportement de Malefoy en dépit, finalement, de son point commun avec sa propre maison. Gênée, ensuite, de sa paralysie subite alors que la politesse manifestée par son interlocuteur invite à une réponse. Elle finit par esquisser une phrase banale, marquant un peu trop le « Blaise » final. Un pacte qui ne dit pas encore son nom mais des mots qui commencent à s'inscrire sur un parchemin.

 _Y'a quelque chose qu'hier encore n'existait pas ?_ Au moins des plaies se refermant peu à peu. Sur le corps de Drago, certainement, mais aussi des liens fragiles qui sauraient se consolider. A vrai dire, il n'existe pas d'autres voies possibles. Le sage Dumbledore l'a entrevu : nul temps pour les querelles intestines lorsque le monde sombre. Et il a sombré. Il ne reste plus qu'à le reconstruire, au fil des petits progrès et des grosses déceptions des jours s'écoulant.

De toute manière, pour Drago, la moindre évolution ne peut que s'avérer décevante et particulièrement insatisfaisante étant donné qu'il se refuse à accepter son état. Passer de loque à loque améliorée ne change guère les choses. La colère n'offre qu'une pause temporaire à sa souffrance, à condition de la doser. N'a-t-il pas rouvert ses plaies en découvrant l'impossibilité de la guérison magique du fait des bons agissements de son paternel et de ses amis masqués ? Dès lors, bouger les bras forme sans doute un soulagement mais ne mérite en aucun cas l'enthousiasme stupide dont avait fait preuve la Gryffondor. Le pire, étant, en plus, l'expression similaire transparaissant sur le visage de Blaise. Une danse de la joie partagée aurait manqué de l'achever.

Ressasser l'évènement n'aide pas, se concentrer sur ce superbe miracle non plus. Il arrive à bouger les bras. Chouette. Il arrive à demeurer cinq minutes presque assis. Magnifique. Il a le plaisir de contempler les bandages de ses mains. Et de revoir malgré lui les extrémités bouffies qualifiées autrefois de doigts. La nausée ne le quitte plus à la seule évocation du champ de ruines observé lors des soins.

Tenir à nouveau une fourchette relèvera de l'exploit. Que dire d'une baguette ? En définitive, ne pas pouvoir contempler ses jambes débouche sur un soulagement. Bien qu'il ne souffre pas du tout de ce côté-là. En raclant vers le positif, le souvenir du retrait de l'horrible tuyau l'empêchant de parler le rassure un peu. A condition de se remémorer les malédictions formulées contre le respirateur et non les larmes lui ayant échappé lorsque Rogue l'avait retiré. Il avait cru étouffer. Non, il s'est étouffé, minable mort-né incapable de d'inspirer puis de retenir en lui assez d'air. Sa poitrine ne se soulevant pas suffisamment, ses halètements et son effroi. Et surtout, Drago refuse de se rappeler les yeux bruns d'Hermione plongés dans les siens de sa main posée sur sa poitrine et de sa voix cherchant à le calmer, l'obligeant à se concentrer sur sa propre respiration pour que par imitation ses poumons se souviennent qu'ils étaient capables de fonctionner. Ne pas s'en souvenir, effacer à jamais cet épisode humiliant, tout oublier, jusqu'à l'odeur des cheveux de la Gryffondor. Entretenir cette omission par la vengeance à venir et ne songer qu'à la lueur de peur qui casserait l'éclat métallique de celui l'ayant mis dans cet état. Retourner cette terrible ressemblance : son père serait le miroir de ses propres terreurs et lui-aussi souffrirait. Alors, avec sa mère, ils partiront très loin, dans un pays pas trop chaud non plus, et ils seraient heureux tous les deux, comme au temps béni de sa petite enfance, avant cette cérémonie qui l'avait fait renaître en l'héritier de la plus vieille dynastie de Sang-purs de toute l'Angleterre.

Son cœur asséché se nourrira de la loi du talion, il saura entretenir patiemment sa haine et guetter l'instant précis pour planter ses crochets. Son supplice, ses heures sans fin, tout au fond du cachot, livré à la merci de ceux l'ayant adoubé sous les yeux ravis de son Père alors qu'il espérait encore, il saura se le remémorer jusqu'à remplacer sa terreur par la fureur. Mauvaise engeance ? Bonne à écraser ? Verdict en vérité divin qu'il respecterait à la lettre. Il allait le tuer. Et le faire souffrir avant. Longtemps, à égalité de la trahison, mourir de la main de son propre sang si pur. Des années abandonnées au seul bon vouloir paternel, il lui avait tout donné et avait supporté la correction de ses faiblesses sans broncher. Il lui fallait être digne. Chacune de ses erreurs, même cette stupide idée de serrer la main du Balafré, Lucius Malefoy les avait récurées avec soin, les laissant goutter sur le beau pavage du manoir et frottant davantage si une larme osait naître au coin des yeux du garçonnet.

Une trahison à faire payer, si cela en est une, un père peut-il trahir son enfant ? Un abandon ? Drago esquisse une grimace qui ne reflète pas seulement sa douleur physique. Ne pas chercher à comprendre, s'endurcir encore. Bientôt la déchéance de Lucius. Bientôt, il se tiendrait devant lui une baguette à la main. Bientôt. Ses yeux descendent vers les deux bandages grotesques partant de ses poignets. Deux moignons de tissus trop proches de la réalité. Cela ne ressemble à rien. Le dégoût lui fait crisper ses muscles, l'arrière-goût métallique répond et la brûlure devient lancinante. A en couper le souffle, à moins que cela ne soit les sanglots contenus.

Même réduit à l'état de légume amélioré, un Malefoy ne pleure pas. Un Malefoy demeure maître de ses émotions. L'inverse est réservé aux faibles. Le retour automatique des préceptes cent fois ânonnés couronne le pathétisme de sa situation, remplaçant la peine par une rage telle que Drago profite de sa nouvelle mobilité pour soulever son bras droit et le rabattre de toutes ses forces sur le lit. Cette fois, les larmes qui perlent ne doivent rien à un quelconque chagrin alors qu'il se mord la lèvre pour étouffer maladroitement un cri.

Aussitôt un bruit de pas répond en écho et Drago se contente d'observer la porte, attendant la personne qui viendrait rajouter à l'un des tuyaux qui continuent de s'enfoncer dans son bras gauche l'invention _moldue_ qu'il est en passe de préférer. Lui permettant d'errer encore un peu vers l'inconscience et de retarder la réalité. Sublime.


	22. Chapitre XV (2 sur 3)

_De retour avec un peu plus de temps,_

 _Swangranger : Merci pour ton avis, pour ma part, Blaise est le personnage le plus entre les deux et donc, de ce fait, le plus susceptible de relier les autres! _

_Dame Lylith : En fait, je fais assez attention à couper les chapitres pour éviter un temps de lecture trop long car chacun suit beaucoup d'histoires et a un temps de lecture limité! Merci en tout cas pour ta remarque sur le suspense, réussir à couper au "bon endroit" c'est le plus compliqué! _

_Pour ce chapitre, un peu de transition, de manière à orienter l'histoire. J'essaye de tenir compte des livres tout en adaptant les évènements... J'ai fini ma relecture, cela fait en tout 35 chapitres, en 4 parties._

* * *

 **Chapitre XV** **(2 sur 3)**

* * *

Assis sur son lit alors que Ginny s'est attelée à préparer le repas et le « bouillon pour son Altesse qui, évidemment, ne peut pas manger comme tout le monde », Harry s'efforce de se convaincre que sa fainéantise cache en fait la résolution d'un terrible dilemme. Il faut préciser, à sa décharge, qu'observer Ginny balancer toute sa hargne dans le charcutage de légumes provoque un certain malaise. L'allégorie présentée oscillant entre l'effroi à l'idée de subir un sort similaire et une tragi-comédie face à la vendetta déplacée. Pour se donner le change, Ginny érige Malefoy en responsable principal du temps supplémentaire à consacrer à cette charge ingrate et cela bien que ce dernier n'y soit pour rien. A vrai dire, Harry soupçonne la remontée d'une facette héritée de sa mère puisqu'il est de plus en plus convaincu que la source de l'énervement de sa chère et tendre n'a rien à voir avec la diversification des menus mode bébé mais s'incarne plutôt dans l'incapacité de Drago à dépasser les trois cuillères sans vomir.

Discourir sur ce malheureux aléa domestique égare Harry alors qu'il frôle la résolution de son problème existentiel. Sa décision est désormais prise et de ce changement considérable découle la suite des opérations. Son sac est prêt, rempli et adroitement métamorphosé en fauteuil en raison de la légèreté de son encombrement. La postérité retiendrait peut-être comme explication première les difficultés du Survivant à cohabiter avec les Serpentards, mais tant pis, il partirait quand même. Seul. Sa résolution était inébranlable car renforcée de l'ombre de Ron se superposant devant lui. Aucun de ses amis ne serait en danger par sa faute. Jamais plus. Voldemort l'a choisi, il est grand temps d'assumer et de ne plus laisser les siens mourir à sa place.

Par contre, quant à l'annoncer aux autres, le débat inconscient s'avère plus pénible. Il ne peut céder à la facilité et partir comme un voleur. Bien sûr, Ginny lui en voudrait une fois de plus mais cette fois-ci, elle ne serait pas seule mais avec Hermione. Deux lionnes avec la mission de se tempérer l'une l'autre. Cela marcherait. Il doit le croire. Un bruit l'avertit qu'entre Blaise et Hermione, c'est le Serpentard qui a hérité de la corvée de soupe. L'instant parfait, soit. Un dernier regard porté sur le fauteuil, une grande respiration et Harry Potter dit le Survivant entame sa descente d'escaliers, espérant de tout cœur survivre à la prochaine confrontation.

Elles sont toutes les deux attablées, couteaux posés, dans l'attente des autres convives. Ce qui se limite à sa seule présence, à moins d'attendre la sieste du « bébé » pour manger entre adultes ? Dans tous les cas, cela implique la discussion, bref l'instant idéal pour tout avouer puis bomber le torse en affichant l'attitude du mâle viril partant au combat. Ce qui lui correspond tellement qu'il en avale difficilement sa salive au moment où Hermione et Ginny relèvent la tête à son entrée. Harry manque de se prendre les pieds dans l'encadrement de la porte et s'efforce de repousser l'impression gênante le submergeant. Comme s'il se retrouvait quelques années en arrière devant les examinateurs des BUSE. Un autre temps. Ne pas y penser, c'est bien trop loin, se fixer sur l'objectif du jour, prendre son courage à deux mains, ouvrir la bouche, parler.

« — Les filles…. » Les englober dans une unique entité, c'est si valorisant.

« — Harry ? » Répondent en cœur les interpelées. Jouent-elles le jeu ? Peu importe, il doit avancer.

« — Je… Je dois vous annoncer quelque chose…

— Malefoy a avalé cinq cuillérées ? S'interroge aussitôt Ginny.

— Non, ça le dégoute encore mais Blaise… » Répond, dans un réflexe, le garçon en fronçant les sourcils face à l'éloignement du sujet capital et reprenant aussitôt. « J'dois vous dire que… »

— Nan ! Il a décidé de faire vœu de silence ? Se marre la rouquine tandis qu'Hermione observe l'imbroglio d'un air satisfait.

— Non ! Et on s'en fout de Malefoy putain ! J'vais …

— Ah oui Harry, pour les _Horcruxes_ , avec Hermione, on a terminé de fouiller la bibliothèque des Black, rien sur RAB mais pas mal de trucs intéressants.

— Oui, beaucoup de sortilèges complexes, avec un peu d'entrainement, cela devrait nous servir, qu'en penses-tu ?»

Sur le moment pas grand-chose, puisqu'éviter de s'étouffer mobilise l'ensemble de ses neurones, de quoi offrir le spectacle magnifique d'un garçon maigre, bouche bée, stupéfié sans _stupéfix_ , bref, un véritable héros si submergé dans ses fondations qu'il écoute les filles déblatérer de la stratégie à mener pour reprendre l'avantage sur le camp opposé sans réagir. Enfin, si, il finit par aller s'asseoir et obtenir un semblant de contenance en parvenant à hocher la tête lorsqu'Hermione déclame que, de toute façon, la solution la plus simple reste de profiter des avantages à leur disposition. C'est-à-dire, révéler leur quête à Blaise, Malefoy étant toujours hors-service et puis cela reste Malefoy, elle comprend donc tout à fait que son camarade puisse avoir des difficultés à amorcer un dialogue tandis que Blaise, ce n'est qu'un Serpentard. Assommé par les arguments, puis savamment retourné de par l'usage de la psychologie, Harry arrive peu à peu à la conclusion désirée. Soucieuses de conserver sa bonne disposition, Ginny et Hermione se forcent à ravaler leurs sarcasmes lorsqu'Harry déclare se charger d'amorcer officiellement le rapprochement avec les transfuges Serpentard par le truchement de l'ambassadeur Blaise.

Toutefois, la diplomatie n'étant guère un art dans lequel les Lions s'illustrent, une nouvelle semaine s'écoule, puis quelques jours de la suivante sans qu'un quelconque progrès ne soit à noter. Nonobstant le premier bol de soupe terminé par Malefoy, soit un épisode à la victoire amère tant la nourriture absorbée avait eu de l'effet sur le timbre de son Altesse. La porte de sa chambre ayant même manqué de figurer au rang de victime collatérale ainsi qu'une malheureuse cuillère. Et si la magie s'est, une fois plus, avérée bien profitable au niveau du colmatage des dégâts domestiques, il n'en demeure pas moins que sur le plan annexe de la sauvegarde du monde sorcier, cela frise le point mort.

La faute principale s'incarnant dans l'orgueil Gryffondor, le Lion souffrant de s'abaisser à quérir l'assistance du Serpent. La lourde stagnation finit, cependant, par être brisée de par l'intervention de chauves-souris furieuses. Harry n'en récolte pas pour autant une nouvelle balafre puisque la colère de Ginny se concentre sur le retour du Ministère sur le devant de la scène.

La digestion compliquée de l'humiliation liée au cas Zabini ayant empêché les agents zélés de réagir au possible encerclement de Londres par les Mangemorts relayé par l'Ordre, il demeure logique que ces derniers jugent un groupe d'adolescents davantage à leur portée. Après tout, lorsque les bergers sont sortis, personne ne garde la bergerie. Sauf qu'il arrive que des moutons se décident à ne plus suivre Panurge. En conséquence, leur percée nocturne justifiée par la survie de l'héritier Malefoy et la nécessaire discussion devant s'en suivre, tombe à l'eau. Le malheureux Miller ayant dû s'empresser de négocier une sortie devant l'acharnement de Potter à ne pas livrer son nouveau camarade. Potter qui, bien évidemment, n'est responsable ni des chauves-souris qui accompagnent donc gentiment l'employé jusqu'à la cheminée ni de l'assurance avec laquelle Hermione entreprend de conclure l'entretien. La main sur le poignet d'Harry, pour stopper tout geste irrévocable, la jeune femme énonce simplement que désormais toute utilisateur non attendu de la cheminée gagnerait le droit de vérifier si les lapons connaissent l'usage de la _poudre_ _de_ _cheminette_.

La fanfaronnade suivant le succès de la manœuvre remet du baume au cœur de chacun, tous ressentant une joie insatiable face à leur pâteuse routine écroulée. Blaise se montre enchanté d'avoir enfin pu observer de ses propres yeux le phénomène maudit décrit par Goyle et Crabbe et en félicite Ginny. Harry n'ajoute pas grand-chose mais son sourire en dit long, tout comme le regard qu'il adresse à Hermione. Heureux qu'il est de la voir redevenir Hermione.

Le vacarme réveille aussi Malefoy et l'agace sérieusement puisqu'après avoir maudit singulièrement ses infirmiers de l'avoir tiré du sommeil pour une fois sans rêve dans lequel il s'est réfugié, il se rend compte qu'en dépit du ridicule des vociférations des Lionceaux – plus Blaise- certainement accompagnées d'attitudes cocasses, tous paraissent s'amuser. Sur leurs deux pieds. Les siens lui semblant toujours étrangers à son corps. La guérison _moldue_ ne reste décidément pas son fort. De rage, il s'apprête à gueuler, histoire de gagner dans la manœuvre la certitude de pouvoir calmer ses douleurs et d'en retrouver son apaisant sommeil sans rêve, ouvre la bouche et se mord les lèvres aussitôt. Ils ne seraient pas dupes, et il demeure hors de question d'avouer qu'il se sent tout simplement seul. Tant pis, il supporterait. Il a déjà supporté, il finirait bien par s'endormir de lui-même quand son cerveau renoncerait à lui parler pour privilégier sa propre survie. Il s'endormirait. Il y arriverait. Sans sentir la douceur s'écouler tendrement dans ses veines et estomper peu à peu les élancements de ses membres alors que ses yeux se fermeraient. Il lui faudrait s'en passer. Par réflexe, Drago tente de serrer les poings et le spasme qui y répond le conduit à se martyriser davantage la lèvre. Il en aurait presque ri, lui qui ne désire que le trop rare confort ouaté de la morphine, voilà que seule l'amie fidèle répond à l'appel. La nuit serait longue.

En bas aussi. Les rires peu à peu se sont tus. Brusquement. Ils auraient été bien en peine de définir l'instant où l'ombre est revenue. Ils s'étaient sentis presque libres, mais cela n'avaient pas duré et ne pouvaient durer de toute manière. Sauf qu'ils l'ont été, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, une première fois assez saugrenue par ailleurs, une première fois mémorable, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se demandent machinalement pourquoi Ron n'a pas sorti une blague plus ou moins vaseuse. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se souviennent que s'il en avait la possibilité, Ron aurait réalisé le plus long des récits, le plus enjolivé aussi. Celui qu'ils auraient retenu. L'alchimie s'en retrouve rompue et Blaise en perçoit un malaise qu'il partage en partie, étranger malgré lui au deuil des Lions.

Pour autant, un pas supplémentaire avait été fait et le second, plus périlleux puisque les Gryffondors manquent de se retrouver avec un cadavre sur la conscience, est accompli dès le petit déjeuner du lendemain. Après tout, Blaise ne pouvait s'attendre à ce que Potter lui demande carrément s'il connait quelqu'un, sans doute de son camp, répondant aux initiales RAB alors qu'il boit sa tasse de café.

En vérité, seule la surprise devant la phrase brusquement scandée par Harry a eu raison de l'impassibilité de Blaise. Décidé à ignorer cette entorse au flegme Serpentard, l'intéressé se contente d'attraper une tartine de pain beurrée et d'entreprendre de la recouvrir de marmelade et se refuse de remarquer que le reste de la tablée suit chacun de ses gestes. Devant ce qui ressemble à une bravade, Hermione se décide à intervenir puisque considérée comme premier interlocuteur du serpent non venimeux.

« — Blaise ?

« — Oui ? » Répond sur le même ton le garçon, de plus en plus gêné par l'attention fixée sur lui.

« — Tu as une idée ?

— Ah, parce que c'est vraiment une question ? » Devant l'absence de commentaires de la part des intéressés, il poursuit.

« — Vous cherchez vraiment un sorcier de sang-pur portant ou qui aurait porté les initiales RAB ? » Le soupir agacé en provenance de Potter, arrache un sourire en coin involontaire chez Blaise mais rencontre écho malencontreux du côté de Ginny.

« — Franchement Potter, tu me déçois, je sais bien que vous attachez peu d'intérêts aux arbres généalogiques de… votre côté mais bon… T'es l'héritier quand même…

— L'héritier ?

— Black… Potter… L'héritier Bla..

— Et alors ? L'interrompt aussitôt Harry.


	23. Chapitre XV (3 sur 3)

**Chapitre XV : (3 sur 3)**

* * *

L'ombre transparaissant quelques secondes dans les yeux d'Harry place aussitôt Blaise aux aguets. Voilà qu'à ses risques et périls, il vient de dénicher la corde sensible du Survivant. Avancée spectaculaire ne serait-ce l'expression d'Hermione et de Ginny. L'embarras ressenti en retour surprend le transfuge, certes, il pouvait s'attendre à ce que le chanvre soit particulièrement usé : la mort de Sirius Black équivaut à la première erreur d'Harry Potter. Une perte sèche alors qu'il venait enfin de se retrouver une famille. Sans connaître les détails, Blaise n'a eu aucune peine à croire les rumeurs concernant les spécificités de la branche _moldue_ du Balafré puisqu'elles correspondent si bien aux préjugés rabâchés par les siens. Toutefois, il n'aurait pas imaginé voir le visage des deux Gryffondors se tordre dans une grimace compatissante face à l'ampleur sa gaffe. Un autre que lui aurait, peut-être, pu en déchiffrer le message principal et suivre le conseil balancé. Sauf que Blaise ignore que le dernier des Black aurait pu être le papa attendu par le petit Harry tout au fond de son placard tout comme il n'est guère habitué à se coucher sans présenter ses crochets. Une habitude liée à la nécessité de survivre. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il poursuivre son avantage à ses risques et périls.

« — Black, le B dans R-A-B c'est Black… » Anonne-t-il en détachant bien les syllabes.

— Wahou ! Quelle jolie déduction… Il est certain que la famille Black est la seule de Sang-pur commençant par un B… » Se sacrifie Hermione tandis que Ginny engouffre une tartine dans la bouche d'Harry en guise de soupape de sécurité. L'étouffement prévisible et le rejet peu aguichant des miettes mobilise si bien le Survivant surmontant une énième tentative d'assassinat qu'il ne peut que plisser le front face à la dernière tirade de Blaise.

« — La seule avec un Regulus Arcturus Black. »

L'effet, ainsi minimisé, tombe légèrement à plat. Une quinte de toux pliant en deux le Ressuscité console un peu Blaise, conscient soudain qu'il en aurait jubilé quelques jours auparavant. Au contraire, il se rend compte avec une légère amertume qu'il tire plutôt sa satisfaction de son envie de poursuivre son récit au lieu de les laisser sur leur faim. Ce qui signifie sans erreur possible qu'il est définitivement atteint.

« — Oui, je parle bien du frère cadet de Sirius. Celui dont l'existence seule résume la désastreuse chute des Black. »

Un mouvement d'agacement en provenance d'Harry le Délivré est dissipé par la main de Ginny. Enfin, se plait à croire Blaise, les mains et davantage celle tenant une nouvelle tartine que sa voisine posée sur le bras du garçon. Il est temps pour le serpent de charmer son auditoire.

« — La jolie famille Black… L'exemple porté en exergue chez toutes les familles de Sangs-purs avec la jolie mention à ne pas suivre.

— T'exagère à peine… » Tente maladroitement Harry avant de s'interrompre net en se rendant compte qu'il s'érige malgré lui en défenseur des Sangs-purs.

« — A ton avis, Potter, pourquoi Bellatrix a gardé Lestrange alors qu'elle n'a pas de gosses, que son mari est mort et appartient à une famille bien moins ancienne que la sienne ? » Susurra Blaise, fort ravi de le moucher. « En fait, pour les Black, tout s'est gâté à l'époque du grand père. Il a fait l'erreur d'avoir deux fils. Ce qui constitue un affaiblissement du sang aggravé par le fait qu'il maria les deux. L'aîné donne la branche dont est issu Sirius, le cadet s'efforçant de racheter l'inconduite paternelle en se contentant d'avoir des filles. »

— On ne peut pas avoir deux branches sans diluer le sang, c'est ça ? » Interroge Hermione, si plongée dans l'épanchement de sa soif d'apprendre qu'elle ne parait pas remarquer l'infamie du processus décrit.

« — C'est ça. Et c'est surtout une belle version officielle. J'crois surtout qu'il a jamais réussi à avoir un garçon et qu'en désespoir de cause, il garda ses filles dans l'espoir d'augmenter son prestige par une belle alliance matrimoniale. Parce que bon, trois, ça fait beaucoup de filles quand même. Mais bon, à cette époque, son frère aîné n'avait pas du tout de gosses… D'ailleurs je ne sais plus s'il a changé de femme, mais en tout cas, il a fini par avoir Sirius puis Regulus. » Coupant court à une éventuelle interruption, il insiste sur la complexité de la généalogie et enchaîne sur la déchéance succédant aux ineptes choix réalisés par les Patriarches Black.

« — Alors, voyons, ne mélangeons pas, le début de la fin, c'est lorsque l'aînée des sœurs Black tombe follement amoureuse du premier _moldu_ qu'elle croise et s'enfuit. Cinquante ans plus tôt, il aurait été facile de régler la situation, mais avec la chute de Grindelwald, le Ministère a opéré quelques changements de politique. Oui, Hermione, c'est la mise en place du service de protection des _moldus_. Les Black n'ont pas pu laver leur honneur et ont dû se contenter de veiller sur leurs deux filles restantes. Une éducation resserrée et efficace : la benjamine a épousé le fiancé de l'aîné et la cadette a conservé le sien. Et, là, alors que tout paraissait finir pour le mieux, Sirius, l'aîné, le glorieux héritier en titre de la Haute-Maison Black et présenté comme tel est envoyé à Gryffondor. Il passe les années suivantes à se séparer de sa famille sous la protection bienveillante de Dumbledore, conduisant ses parents à l'ignorer faute de pouvoir y remédier de façon plus énergique. C'est là que la bonne lady Black s'est réjouie d'avoir convaincu son époux de conserver son cadet quand son mari s'y opposait par peur de répéter l'erreur de son propre père.

— Tu veux dire que…

— Exactement, du jour au lendemain Regulus est passé du statut de cinquième roue du carrosse à fils prodige et donc toutes les obligations familiales lui sont tombées sur le dos. Au grand soulagement de son frangin…

— Je ne peux…

— Du calme Potter. Il est temps que tu comprennes que ton parrain n'était pas totalement un saint. S'il n'avait pas tourné le dos à son frère… Lequel, vexé, a suivi la voie qu'on sait. »

L'assemblée, muselée par l'horreur de la conclusion, devient muette. Preuve du talent du conteur, puisque même Harry retient sa rage à grand peine quand Ginny s'efforce de l'apaiser. Hermione joue avec l'une de ses boucles, signe d'une grande réflexion qui dessine une expression scandalisée sur son visage.

« — Quand tu dis que ça a fait réfléchir les autres familles de Sang-pur, tu veux dire quoi ? Que ça explique le…

—Tout juste Grangie. Plus de droit à l'erreur pour l'héritier d'une noble maison. Aucun égarement toléré. »

La dernière remarque de Blaise jette un grand froid. Pourtant, les Lionceaux restent bien loin de la réalité. Impossible de se représenter ce dont on ne saurait imaginer l'existence. Le long silence, un brin gênant, est finalement rompu par Hermione qui juge impératif de dispenser les confidences dans les deux sens. La jeune femme se charge d'expliquer leur soudain intérêt pour les déboires de la famille Black, soit la légère nécessité de retrouver une copie du médaillon porté par Potter qui présenterait l'avantage d'en être l'original. Bien sûr, Blaise remarque sans peine qu'on ne lui dévoile que la partie visible de l'iceberg mais il se garde d'en faire part aux autres. Lui-même n'étant pas certain de désirer plonger tête la première dans les méandres des secrets de son ex-Maître.

D'autant, si ces derniers s'avèrent simplement à la hauteur des quelques bribes entraperçues lors de son service, il serait sans doute préférable d'user de la stratégie serpentesque et de fuir une fois de plus. Sauf que Drago ne serait pas transportable avant… Longtemps… Et qu'il se doit de reconnaître qu'il apprécie son acclimatation au confort du Square Grimaud, voire même à la compagnie de ses occupants. Là demeure un constat qu'il conserve par-devers lui, peu enclin à ce que Drago fasse une attaque. Quoique, son Altesse aussi, à ses heures, minutes, enfin, secondes, peut donner l'impression d'une certaine trêve. À moins qu'il ne s'agisse des effets secondaires de la drogue _moldue_ dont il lui fournit régulièrement des doses sans respecter au pied et à la lettre les consignes d'Hermione.

À voir. De toute façon, ce n'est pas la question primordiale pour le moment. Mieux vaut encore repousser la discussion qui se profile avec Hermione. Il n'a pas le courage de l'affronter, ne serait-ce que pour lui demander la signification du trop grand sourire qui ne peut masquer qu'une grande inquiétude à chaque fois qu'elle s'occupait des pansements de Drago. Alors, lui avouer qu'il ne respecte pas ses instructions. Pour l'instant, sa consolation principale réside dans le fait que le patient parait ne s'être aperçu de rien. Ou pas. Mais il n'en sait rien. Drago n'abordera pas le sujet. Un léger rictus occupe sa lèvre inférieure avant que Blaise parvienne à recouvrer son flegme habituel. Un problème à la fois. Et cette histoire de médaillon dit « de Regulus » semble non seulement plus simple à résoudre mais elle peut favoriser encore leur rapprochement. Il ne veut pas se retrouver seul dehors. Ni même seul avec Drago. Il veut plus que survivre. Tant pis si cela passe par la constitution d'une nouvelle équipe, le ridicule ne tue pas. Du moins tant que personne ne suggère la nécessité de trouver un nom pour cette dernière.

Néanmoins, les espérances de Blaise sont rapidement douchées, une quête intra-muros tournant obligatoirement court. En conséquence, l'exploit du jour et de la semaine qui s'en suit se limite à l'exploration de fond en comble de la maison en insistant plus particulièrement sur la chambre de Regulus. Chose déjà effectuée par les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix quelques années auparavant. Et comme ceux-ci n'étaient pas des plus incompétents, lesdites recherches se révèlent des plus concluantes. Bref, Blaise en remerciait encore _l'épouvantard_ caché dans l'une des armoires du grenier qui avait permis la libération de quelques parcelles d'adrénaline… Leur moral étant en passe de descendre plus bas que les chaussettes.

Pour agrémenter le tout, Drago est muet ou odieux ou les deux à la fois. Ses côtes s'étaient pratiquement ressoudées mais le discours d'Hermione sur le délai supplémentaire nécessaire pour les jambes sonne de plus en plus faux. Joli euphémisme pour camoufler le fait qu'il est fort peu normal que Drago ne les sente toujours pas.

Attendre. Demeure simplement l'attente, longue de deux mois passés depuis le début de leur cohabitation et considérer que le reste du monde se meut à leur rythme ne rassure personne. Les rares messages des membres de l'Ordre ne dupent personne. Les rangs bien trop écrémés du Ministère ou même de l'Ordre du Phénix ne pourraient repousser une seconde campagne menée par le Serpent en chef et la drôle de guerre ne se poursuivrait pas indéfiniment. Bientôt, il repasserait à l'offensive et cette fois-ci il ne serait pas possible d'utiliser l'expression _moldue_ consacrée. Nulle fleur au bout des baguettes à présent. Les derniers sorciers présents en Angleterre se terrent, les prévoyants ont fui et les heureux sont déjà enterrés. Peut-être que des renforts en provenance du continent ou de plus loin arriveraient ? Sans doute lorsqu'il serait trop tard pour préserver ce monde qui avait mis des années à être construit.


	24. Chapitre XVI (1 sur 2)

_Un demi-chapitre assez court, toutes mes excuses par avance, impossible de le couper autrement..._

 _Merci pour vos soutiens en tout cas!_

* * *

 **Chapitre XVI : Branle-bas-le-combat (1 sur 2)  
**

* * *

Au milieu de ce tour d'horizon particulièrement morne, le statu-quo du Square Grimaud frise le miracle. Nonobstant la légère pression induite par une certaine mission dont le succès permettrait simplement d'éviter le massacre annoncé qui ratiboise le moral de chacun. D'une manière assez contradictoire, les nouveaux liens forgés finissent par ligoter les adolescents de plus en plus incapables de les trancher, ne serait-ce que temporairement. Ce qui les conduit à repousser au lendemain la pénible décision quant à la scission nécessaire du groupe afin de mener leur terrible quête.

Il arrive parfois qu'à force de déblatérer et de ressasser les mêmes éléments, on débouche sur un progrès considérable. Non pas tant la résignation de Malefoy vis-à-vis de son incapacité à se sustenter seul, comme en témoigne ses grimaces de douleur et l'état des draps après chaque tentative, que la mise en évidence du nombre _d'Horcruxes_ à pister. En revanche, la nature précise de ses derniers leur échappe toujours. Une fois relatée la conclusion autour de l'emploi d'objets faisant ou référence au passé de Voldemort ou bien incarnant la puissance du fait de sa tendance à la mégalomanie, une mélasse collante revenait s'accrocher à leur talon, obligeant Harry, dans un réflexe, à remonter la combativité de ses troupes. Le garçon s'attache d'abord à rappeler que grâce à Albus Dumbledore, ils peuvent réduire le nombre d'épreuves à venir. Son placebo finit par faire effet en dépit de l'acceptation résignée par le Héros-malgré-lui de la requalification de ses exploits par Blaise en « chance du Balafré » ou « effet cicatrice ». De belles expériences positives à l'entendre !

« — T'as survécu, c'est l'essentiel non ? »

Préférant intervenir de peur que le venin devienne corrosif, Hermione énumère les trois, enfin deux et demi _Horcruxes_ connus.

« — Le journal d'abord, le premier, l'imparfait. Je veux pas dire que c'était mal fait, l'illusion représentant Tom Jedusor était très bien réalisée.

— C'est probable Hermione ». Soupire, Harry, le fantôme en question ayant été plutôt concret.

« — Et c'est pas comme si j'avais failli y passer, renchérit Ginny.

— La bague ensuite à relier au médaillon ». Poursuit Hermione d'un ton laissant entendre que les médiocres commentaires ne peuvent l'atteindre et surtout la distraire au milieu de son exposé sur Salazar Serpentard et les fondateurs de Poudlard.

« — Période tout à fait éclairée de l'histoire sorcière du fait des travaux de…. » Tente Harry avant de se faire couper la parole par sa camarade alors qu'un sourire narquois tend à fleurir sur la bouche de Blaise et de Ginny.

La phrase aurait été digne de Ron mais cela il ne faut pas y penser. Poursuivre alors. Toujours continuer.

« — Notre blocage au niveau du médaillon ne nous empêche pas de réfléchir sur les quatre manquants. Après… Je trouve étrange l'hypothèse de Dumbledore sur le serpent, enfermer son âme dans un être vivant, c'est très compliqué si jamais c'était possible et en plus imagine qu'il meurt !

— C'est pas comme si couper son âme en sept était courant non plus ». Balance Blaise, paralysé ensuite quelques instants devant le regard noir adressé par Hermione qui éclipse à lui-seul les discrets soutiens des deux autres bien plus habitués à ce genre de réaction. « Après sincèrement, je ne vois pas quel autre objet appartenant à la maison Serpentard, le Seigneur… Vol..demort aurait pu avoir… Je crains vraiment qu'on ait fait le tour.

— Un objet puissant pour le monde sorcier alors ? Qui n'ait pas particulièrement appartenu à Salazar ?

— Ron aurait sûrement balancé le Chaudron Magique de Battista… lance Ginny d'une voix monocorde laissant planer une certaine gêne que Blaise se décide à briser.

— Je n'en doute pas vraiment venant de Weas… Lui. Même si j'ai du mal à imaginer Voldemort en train de faire des confitures. »

Conscient du double effort accompli par le Serpentard, Harry choisit d'enchaîner à son tour en précisant qu'à son humble avis cela reste bien dommage parce qu'il aurait sans doute été moins méchant s'il avait eu son content en confiture de framboises. Et Hermione d'ajouter que, pour sa part, la myrtille aurait été plus adaptée. L'avenir du monde sorcier s'engluant un peu plus dans la mélasse. Quoique ?

N'aurait été la menace constante sur leurs têtes ou plutôt l'écueil Drago comme se plait à le nommer Ginny, tout pourrait aller pour le mieux. Mais les sautes d'humeurs de son Altesse n'aident guère à la concentration des enquêteurs qui alternent discussions non constructives et lectures d'ouvrages puisés dans la bibliothèque Black pour un succès identique. Et même si Blaise s'efforce le plus possible de se proposer à la délicate tâche qu'est la becquée quotidienne, Hermione le remplace régulièrement en justifiant que cela ne peut pas être toujours aux mêmes de se taper les corvées.

Dès lors, face à ce rythme, il devient difficile de démêler l'occupation la plus désespérante. Ah si, les livres, eux, ont l'avantage de pouvoir être jeté sur le sol et ils ne vous balancent pas à la tronche des commentaires fleuris. Bien sûr, ce dérivatif reste à opérer en dehors de la vue d'Hermione. Sinon, s'offre la possibilité de se concentrer sur le médaillon et le parcours de Regulus. Sans sortir. Et une bouchée pour son Altesse, une bouchée…

Lentement, si lentement, la nuit vient pourtant à bout de ce jour particulièrement rasoir et l'exceptionnalité de la livraison du suivant le hisse sur le podium des extraordinaires : du potiron à la place des carottes. Dommage pour l'amabilité du dernier Serpentard laisse entendre Ginny avant qu'Harry lui fasse remarquer qu'aucun changement n'a pu être relevé au cours des semaines précédentes. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ne passent plus qu'en coup de vent, signe d'un danger constant mais aussi d'une réjouissance notable pour Harry. Personne n'avait le temps de monter des plans géniaux impliquant le Survivant en porte-étendard. Mieux encore, même Severus Rogue n'hante plus les lieux. A croire que le malheur extérieur ne parvient plus à franchir le seuil certainement repoussé par la morosité ambiante. Paradoxe parfait de leur impuissance généralisée.

Nulle étonnement dès lors, à ce que Malefoy soit responsable de goutte d'eau de trop. Celle qui bouleverse la panade ambiante, manque de projeter une porte hors de ses gonds, de conclure l'agonie des vieilles marches martyrisées sous les pas sourds d'Hermione les dévalant pour aller s'enfermer dans la cuisine.

Harry, l'air ahuri, émerge de la pièce voisine pour voir Blaise hésiter puis entrer à son tour à la suite de la jeune femme. Comprenant qu'il ne lui servirait à rien de partir à son tour à la rescousse, il se contente de déclarer à Ginny que tout va bien avant de faire mine de reprendre son activité. Toutefois, l'inaction n'étant pas le fort du Gryffondor, il finit par se décider à affronter la chambre de Malefoy où l'attend un spectacle particulièrement insolite.

« — Il a osé ! Il dé-dé-dépasse vraiment les bornes là ! Qu'il soit con, arrogant, Malefoy, ok, je supporte… Je je lui dois bien ça… Et il a mal aussi… Ron com-comprendrait… Enfin non… Mais… Il n'a pas à dire ça… Il n'a pas à … Il n'a pas… »

Fort peu soucieux d'interrompre le monologue d'Hermione, Blaise se contente d'hocher la tête, ne réalisant même pas l'incongruité de l'instant, lui le Serpentard promu confident tout en grimaçant au fur et à mesure qu'il cerne le passage du Rubicon façon Drago.

« — Écoute, je sais que … Mais il est souvent maladr… Il ne le pensait pas…

— Il ne le pensait pas ? Putain Blaise ! Y'avait trop de Weasley sur terre mais c'est pas grave, il le pensait pas ! »

C'est ce qu'on appelle mettre les pieds dans le plat, mais encore faut-il le pouvoir.


	25. Chapitre XVI (2 sur 2)

**Chapitre XVI (2 sur 2)**

* * *

Le front plissé, déformé, en raison de la concentration dédiée à la haute tâche, Drago Malefoy est bien loin des standards si chers à sa noble famille, la faute aux encombrants bandages qui l'empêchent toujours de tenir sa fourchette et sans doute aussi au steak, si superbe, qui trône sur la belle assiette service Black.

Tous les efforts entrepris par Drago s'avère inutiles, après tout, fourchette et gant de boxe n'ont jamais fait bon ménage. Tel est le constat réalisé par Harry. Survivant qui machinalement ramasse l'ustensile échappé et se trouve nez à nez avec son cher ennemi.

Lequel aurait pu finir par regretter son comportement. D'une part parce qu'il avait faim mais aussi parce que malgré tout, il n'ignore rien de son exagération et reconnait à Hermione une grande maîtrise de soi. Si seulement, ils avaient eu des elfes serviables ! En tout cas, rien n'aurait pu être pire que l'entrée de Potter sonnant le début d'une nouvelle humiliation.

« — N'y pense même pas Potter.

— Le grand Drago Malefoy préfère jeûner plutôt que recevoir l'aide de son pire ennemi ?

— ….

— De toute façon ça tombe bien, j'attendais un moment pour qu'on discute seul à seul…

— Oh ! L'Elu daigne revenir sur terre !

— La ferme. Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler.

— Et si moi je ne veux pas, le Balafré, tu fais quoi ? Tu refuses de me donner la becquée ? »

Bien loin du duel assez pitoyable, le second Serpentard s'échine à réparer la situation. Une grimace navrée sur les lèvres, Blaise tire une chaise et s'installe, faisant signe à Hermione de l'imiter. Ce que la jeune fille accepte puisque reconnaissant le prélude à un exposé constructif.

« — Garde ton calme, Hermione, il l'a pas fait exprès, je ne veux pas l'excuser mais tu dois savoir une chose… Chez les Sang-Purs, enfin ceux qui sont considérés comme des « vrais » enfin… Bon tu vois ce que je veux dire, on a qu'un seul enfant, un fils. Officiellement pour protéger la pureté du sang mais surtout pour le patrimoine…

— Et quand c'est une fille ?

— Ben on recommence jusqu'à avoir un fils et généralement on garde l'aînée, au cas où on y arrive pas, pour sauver les meubles en la fiançant à un autre sang-pur… Mais ce n'est pas fameux…

— Tu veux dire que Pansy ?

— Pourquoi à ton avis, les Parkinson ne sont pas bien vus ? »

Bien que désireux de laisser la jeune femme méditer ses propos, Blaise se décide à ne rien dissimuler.

« — Et… Je sais que c'est arrivé… Des fois, on élève en secret un second fils, au cas où le premier…

— Tu veux dire que la fouine aurait un frangin ? »

Possibilité qui déclenche aussitôt un fou rire à l'idée de devoir supporter un deuxième blond prétentieux. Une fois le calme revenu, Blaise annonce qu'à son avis cela ne se pratique pas chez les Malefoy avant de conclure d'une voix ferme.

« — Tu arrives à piger maintenant pourquoi il déteste les Weasley ?

— Parce qu'il est fils unique. »

Et qu'il n'a pas été choyé par sa mère. Ces paroles-là, néanmoins, Hermione les garde par devers elle, soudainement consciente que les mœurs Malefoy s'adaptent, à quelques divergences près, à l'ensemble des familles ayant comme vœu unique l'envoi de leur chère progéniture dans l'antre du serpent. Ne pas blesser un nouvel allié. S'en doute-t-il ? Difficile de se prononcer. Hermione ne s'y risque pas, se contentant cependant d'user d'un sortilège d'attraction pour amener la baguette de Blaise sur la table. Ce ne serait pas une erreur. Elle n'en ferait pas une seconde en négligeant Drago.

Se jeter à corps perdus dans leurs recherches inutiles leur permettait de fuir leur quotidien et notamment la mauvaise humeur du patient. Le serpent se mord la queue. Hermione n'étant pas du genre à repousser sur le côté un problème, elle ne tarde pas à mettre en place un plan pour distraire le grand blessé avec, toutefois, comme consigne explicite, de le garder en dehors des légers soucis de fin du monde pour ne pas compromettre son rétablissement. Ron aurait certainement fait remarquer qu'elle y mettait autant de cœur à l'ouvrage que pour la SALE. Harry se contente de le penser.

Cependant, la surprise ne réside pas spécialement où on l'attend et Drago met deux jours avant d'asséner que la bataille façon sorcier et autres jeux style P'ti Bac composants de potions, restent forts ennuyeux à terme. Et cela sans aucune référence au fait que, en restant polie, seule une « mademoiselle-je-sais-tout » peut ainsi prendre son pied. Une lassitude accumulée ? Les conséquences du mystérieux échange avec Harry ? Diverses conjonctures sont peu à peu imaginées, surtout après que Ginny soit venue à remarquer qu'Hermione n'allait plus retrouver le blessé avec inscrit sur la figure le sens du devoir. Blaise débouche facilement sur un constat similaire étant donné que la Lionne usurpe certains de ses créneaux becquée.

Quant à conclure sur l'existence d'une éventuelle réciprocité, l'idée ne parvient pas jusqu'au crâne d'Harry, traversé qu'il reste par une nouvelle crise de culpabilité aigue. Un village sorcier dans le Devon avait été attaqué. Sept ans, c'est jeune quand même pour être orphelin.

Une autre semaine s'échappe lentement. Ginny en vient à perdre le compte des jours, ce qui possède une logique certaine lorsqu'on les comptabilise à partir de carottes et de potirons. Drago affecte se montrer aimable tant que certains sujets sont évités et tant qu'il peut compter sur sa sieste ouatée. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il plane quotidiennement, il s'impatiente aussi. Souvent. Jaloux sans le reconnaître de la nouvelle entente de Blaise avec les Gryffondors. Le métis ayant beau faire comme si de rien n'était en sa présence, la lueur dans son regard ne manque pas de le trahir. D'autant plus que les sujets de conversation entre les deux ex-Mangemorts deviennent de plus en plus rares puisque Drago se refuse à d'aborder le moindre sujet possiblement compromettant. Échange de bons procédés.

Cependant, à son avantage, la plupart du temps sa haute éducation lui permet de donner le change, après tout, qui mieux qu'un Malefoy peut affecter un air entre le flegme et l'ennui tout en surfant au-dessus des banalités des autres mortels ? Tout un programme. Sauf que généralement, les autres ne tiennent pas conciliabule dans la pièce contigüe à sa chambre.

Des bribes volètent jusqu'à ses oreilles, juste assez convaincantes pour le torturer et lui donner envie de se soulever en serrant les dents à cause de ses côtes encore fragiles, de se trainer en appuyant sur son coude au risque de se démettre l'épaule et de se pencher, de se pencher, de se….

Le bruit sourd qui en résulte entraîne dans le désordre, l'édification d'une muraille de livres en guise de fortification, deux roulés-boulés, une extinction des lumières, aucun cri ou presque, mais la transformation d'un fauteuil en bouclier et l'empilage d'un bureau contre la porte avant les trois minutes nécessaires pour le dégagement d'un passage jusqu'à la chambre de Drago. Et encore, l'explosion pure et simple du mur est jugée dangereuse pour la santé de l'occupant.

Tout cela pour tomber sur le spectacle tout à fait serpentesque d'un Drago étalé sur le ventre, incapable de se retourner et suffocant à petit feu mais sans autre dégât notable. Et alors qu'Hermione aidée d'Harry achève de le retourner, Blaise ne peut s'empêcher de déclamer un : « Je sais que ton Altesse aime se retrouver au centre des conversations, mais à ce point quand même…. ». Un éclat de rire général s'en suit, apte à susciter l'opprobre de Drago, si tant est qu'il puisse tomber plus bas et s'il n'avait pas été dramatiquement astreint à la récupération de son souffle.

L'évènement anodin replonge cependant le garçon du côté des ombres, une pente abjecte qu'il prend plaisir à suivre et aux conséquences funestes si un électrochoc n'avait pas été provoqué.

L'explosion d'abord, les plops caractéristiques des transplanages ensuite, les cris les accompagnants. Ou bien les transplanages avant ? Le cri de Lupin en tout cas, le « putain ils sont déjà là » faisant écho au « le ministère est tombé, repli général » de Kingsley. Tonks ne crie pas, elle, méthodiquement occupée qu'elle est à jeter des sorts aux Mangemorts qui traversent la rue en direction de la porte.

« - On ne tiendra pas ! ». Ginny apparaissant en haut des escaliers les yeux dans le vague, l'éclair se dirigeant vers elle, Harry qui la jette au sol. Blaise ripostant, imité par Hermione. « Les anciens peuvent transplaner directement dans la maison ! Merde ! » « Tonks les entrées ! Bouche-les ! » Un flash lumineux atteste du respect des instructions par la jeune femme.

Des éclats de bois volant annoncent la destruction du grand salon. Au ralenti, Ginny voit Harry s'approcher de l'escalier et s'apprêter à le descendre. Mécaniquement, le Survivant agit, calme, aussi paisible que Blaise, heureux en vérité de se retrouver à nouveau au beau milieu d'un combat.

Les deux ex-ennemis s'échangent un regard de connivence et posent un pied sur la marche. Surgit alors le trio de l'Ordre du Phénix, incapable de contenir l'avancée Mangemorte. La conclusion pourtant écrite n'empêche pas Lupin d'hurler sans se retourner un « dégagez ! Harry barrez-vous ! ». Injonction à laquelle le Survivant ne peut tout simplement obéir. La voix d'Hermione s'élève alors. « Ginny, va ouvrir, Harry on doit récupérer Malefoy ». La perspective de sauver son pire ennemi n'étant pas l'argument le plus adéquat, il faut que Blaise tire littéralement le balafré en arrière pour que ce dernier accepte d'abandonner quelqu'un de plus. Un Serpentard sait reconnaître lorsqu'une situation est perdue d'avance.

Précédée par Hermione, les garçons entrent dans la chambre et ne s'étonnent pas de trouver Drago tenant comme il le peut son porte-perfusion en guise d'armes. Comme il demeure toujours des plus déconseillés d'utiliser la magie sur le garçon, ils se contentent de le porter en chaise avant de suivre la direction indiquée par Hermione, baguette et sac à mains aux bras, soit, le fond du couloir. Un éléphant dans un corridor. Les expressions ne manquent pas pour qualifier l'erreur stratégique que constitue la fuite par un tunnel. Surtout que, dans la plupart des cas, le tunnel ne se ferme pas au bout de cinq mètres sur un mur. Mur sur lequel repose un joli tableau aux motifs campagnards. Si Harry s'interroge brutalement sur l'absence de sa dulcinée, écueil à son statut de héros, Blaise, quant à lui, ouvre des yeux ronds devant une petite silhouette rousse apparaissant de derrière un arbre et qui grossit jusqu'à tendre une main qui traverse la toile. L'expression de Ginny étant aussi claire que son invitation, les garçons s'engouffrent à travers l'écran. Après un dernier regard en arrière, Hermione s'engage à son tour après avoir prononcé quelques paroles. Et alors que s'efface sous la protection des arbres l'ombre du petit groupe, la toile s'embrase.


	26. Chapitre XVII (1 sur 2)

_Peut-être un peu plus d'action à venir, en tout cas le basculement vers la 3e partie! Merci de votre suivi!_

* * *

 **Partie III**

 **Chapitre XVII : Longue vie aux _Moldus_**

* * *

 _Automne 1999_

Ploc. Cela ne cesse jamais. Ploc. En tout cas pas depuis les dernières quarante-huit heures, soit une véritable éternité lorsque l'on s'appelle Drago Malefoy et que l'incessant bruit de gouttes d'eau martyrisant la toile de votre tente constitue votre seule compagnie. Ploc. Encore. Privilège du campeur parait-il. Une magnifique confirmation de ses convictions profondes surtout : aucun doute quant au niveau de folie des _Moldus_ , capables d'éprouver davantage qu'une once de plaisir à vivre sous un bout de toile sans le strict minimum vital comme par exemple des pièces distinctes en fonction des activités inhérentes. Le savoir-vivre implique de ne pas sommeiller dans la pièce où l'on se sustente et encore moins dans celle où il faut cuisiner. Quant à la proximité d'une autre réclamant une certaine discrétion, inutile de le mentionner. Quelques sorts pour satisfaire une isolation phonique ne sont rien lorsque passer devant tout le monde pour s'y rendre suffit à entretenir la gêne. Un écueil supplémentaire à endurer. Ploc. Trois mois. Ploc. Trois mois qu'il se voit contraint de survivre dans ces conditions et dire qu'il trouvait la maison Black à peine correcte. Enfin, pour ce qu'il a pû en voir, soit pas grand-chose avant qu'elle ne soit passablement esquintée par la visite des Mangemorts. Ce qui, en passant, n'a rien arrangé, ses ex-confrères ne possédant de toute façon pas le légendaire bon goût Malefoy. Héritage familial des plus essentiels. Ploc. Le cheminement de ses pensées l'amène vers une belle douche froide, sans même avoir besoin de sortir la tête de la tente. Ploc. Tourner en rond n'améliore rien, pas plus que ressasser son inutilité.

Tout s'écroule si vite et lui patauge sans issue. Drago passe sa main sur sa joue, confirmant sa déchéance jusque dans le bruit de frottement émis par les picots de sa barbe plus que naissante. Il n'ose pas approcher un rasoir de sa gorge, les tremblements résiduels rendant périlleux l'exercice. Il se refuse pour autant à appréhender l'autre solution, celle de la baguette trônant sur la table. Un problème à la fois. Le garçon ne peut qu'attendre, plus que quelques heures avant le retour de ses amis. S'ils reviennent. Sauf qu'il se refuse à songer à cette hypothèse-là. Par ailleurs, s'ils trouvaient un moyen de ne pas rentrer, il les tuerait de ses propres mains. Ploc. L'attente donc, sans horloge pour prévenir le pire et sans se plaindre. Cela reste une tâche tout à fait à la hauteur de l'invalide qu'il est désormais. Ploc.

Serrant les dents, il se penche pour attraper la béquille qu'il glisse sous son épaule droite avant de tendre maladroitement le bras pour s'appuyer sur l'une des cordes qui transformant la tente en bateau pirate. Idée de Granger forcément, copyright d'un de ses livres préférés, _l'île au trésor_ , qu'il faudrait qu'il lise un de ses quatre, en admettant qu'elle soit en mesure de le lui apporter, la recherche littéraire n'étant étrangement pas la priorité actuelle. Dire que le grand Drago Malefoy se retrouve réduit à développer une passion pour la littérature _moldue_. Le monde s'est vraiment écroulé.

Drago étouffe un rictus de douleur, trop machinal et habituel à présent pour s'appesantir dessus. Mieux vaut se souvenir à quel point il avait été à l'origine de l'instant clef, de cette étincelle positive au milieu du marasme boueux les environnant et près à les submerger. Il pleuvait déjà en plus. Un fond assorti à leur fuite misérable qui complétait si bien l'atterrissage calamiteux. Etre entier et ensemble ne pèse pas lourd sur une balance face à l'ignorance du sort des autres. L'angoisse se détaille sur les figures, chacun y apportant sa touche personnelle, le regard absent chez Ginny, la récitation de formules chez Granger, le silence borné de Blaise et pour couronner le tout le masque sous-disant impénétrable de Potter sur lequel Drago n'avait eu aucun mal à déchiffrer un verdict simple : « je suis un héros minable ». D'autant plus que lui-même n'offrait guère un spectacle plus motivant puisque concentré dans l'enlacement de branches d'arbre lui permettant de sauvegarder la station debout associée à celle de sa dignité.

De la sorte qu'aucun des quatre autres paumés au milieu d'une forêt verdoyante rattrapée par l'automne marécageux, nul n'avait manqué sa phrase, en tout point blasé.

« — Joli choix. J'ai les pieds gelés en plus. Ça brûle et ça remonte le long des jambes. »

Hermione en a laissé tomber le sac dans lequel elle farfouillait tandis qu'il n'avait même pas été fichu de se rendre compte du miracle en cours. La honte. Un bâton supplémentaire sur la liste de ses humiliations. Ploc.

L'angoisse remonte. Physique. La chair de poule hérissant ses bras, les frissons qui rebondissent sur ses os fragiles et libèrent un flot neuf, peuplés de petits crabes prêts à lui ronger chaque parcelle de chair qu'il lui faut contrer au plus vite. De quoi s'offrir l'apparence d'un pantin désarticulé oscillant de cordes en cordes et regrettant son jugement premier. La taille de la tente, même drastiquement inférieure aux critères de viabilité Malefoy, s'avère trop grande pour un infirme. C'est en nage qu'il parvient à s'étaler sur la table de la salle à manger pour plonger le bras dans le sac abandonné par Blaise. Le ploc suivant appuie sur sa frustration. Le paquet de clopes est vide. Déjà.

Ne reste que le privilège de désespérer en attendant leur retour, encaisser sans rien tenter pour laisser en sourdine les élancements quotidiens en provenance de ses membres rafistolés basculant inexorablement vers la tempête. Sauf s'il se décide à recourir à un autre remède. Bien qu'il faille l'épargner : le stock baisse et s'approche tranquillement du drame. Pire encore, il lui serait impossible de suggérer un ravitaillement puisqu'Hermione ignore qu'il continue régulièrement à taper dedans. Leurs absences multiples lui ayant permis de donner le change pour l'instant. L'anxiété s'aggrave, un vide immense qui remonte le long de ses membres.

Une clope. L'urgence domine ses pensées. Drago a renoncé à s'appesantir sur la déchéance lamentable que constitue sa dépendance croissante en artifices _moldus_. Il n'est plus à cela près, ne ressemble-t-il pas davantage à un sang-de-bourbe maintenant ? Amplifié à la sauce _cracmol_ qui-plus-est ! _Moldu_ jusque dans les veines. Le rire s'échappant de ses lèvres frôle le désespoir. Un enfer sans fin. Avec comme unique réjouissance sa solitude lui permettant de lâcher prise. Un petit feu. Il est Drago Malefoy. Bientôt, au retour de ses camarades, il saurait taire ses inquiétudes Il hocherait la tête en souriant lorsqu'elle détaillerait les progrès accomplis sur le chemin de la guérison. Sans s'énerver, sans se rembarrer, sans lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires Il ne lui objecterait pas que puisqu'il n'était plus un tas de plaies à soigner, il allait forcément très bien. Mais il ne le lui dirait pas. Il ne veut pas être abandonné une fois de plus, bien qu'il ne le sache pas encore. Alors, c'est simple, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. N'en est-il pas le meilleur témoin possible puisque le monde entier parait être décidé à rejouer sa pâle copie d'Icare ? D'ailleurs Icare n'avait-il pas eu trop confiance en ses capacités ? L'argument lui réchauffe à peine le cœur, Drago le sait pitoyable. Mais pourquoi faut-il qu'elle ait toujours raison ?

« Ce n'est pas la baguette qui fait le sorcier, Drago. Elle permet juste de canaliser ta magie. C'est un faux problème ».

Pire que la remarque d'Hermione, son propre manque de répartie l'avait écœuré. Constat terrible que d'abandonner son aplomb après avoir perdu tant de choses. Le soulagement l'avait ensuite emporté. Bien que totalement ridicule avec sa nouvelle baguette accrochée à ses doigts plutôt que l'inverse, il ne s'était pas abaissé à lui dire la vérité. Maintenant, il se trouve juste con. Il ne la sent pas cette foutue baguette. Tout comme le paquet vide de clopes, tout comme la fourchette échouant à atteindre sa bouche : il ne sent plus rien, ses mains sont mortes. Même le petit exploit qu'a été pour lui l'allumage du briquet _moldu_ s'est révélé n'être qu'une humiliation de plus lorsque l'odeur de cochon brûlé lui a dévoilé que son ongle tout neuf et bientôt son pouce brûlaient.

Dès lors, l'idée d'utiliser une baguette pour réaliser ne serait-ce que des sorts de débutant dans ces conditions, mieux vaut simplement l'oublier. Une mortification supplémentaire. Le visage de Lucius s'impose à nouveau, contemplant son chef-d'œuvre. La rage s'enroule autour de la douleur du garçon. Une larve. Quel que soit sa volonté, désormais, il n'était plus rien. Ploc.

Avec la tombée de la nuit, la pluie se transforme en une espèce de crachin assorti à la brume qui recouvre jusqu'à la cime des arbres. Une atmosphère parfaitement glauque pour les guets-apens et diverses joyeusetés apparentées. A condition, bien entendu, que leurs agresseurs aient développé de grandes compétences pour déplacement au milieu d'une purée de pois. Rien de suffisant, de toute façon, pour inquiéter Drago Malefoy. Non pas que son courage ou plutôt son accoutumance à ce genre de situation entrent en ligne de compte, il n'est, tout simplement, plus en état de s'intéresser au monde qui l'entoure puisque concentré sur la goutte de sang qui s'obstine à perler au bout de son doigt avant que les tremblements de ses mains ne la précipite sur le sol rejoindre ses petites sœurs. Le paradoxe demeure formidable. D'un côté, s'être rongé l'ongle au point de saigner n'est guère glorieux mais de l'autre, voir cette gouttelette perpétuellement grossir puis s'enfuir sans rien sentir avait quelque chose d'attirant. De malsain aussi, mais l'oubli provisoire de ses autres douleurs lui importe bien plus. Beaucoup plus. Tellement plus. S'évader, juste s'évader. Ne plus jamais rien sentir ni ressentir.

Absorbé dans la lecture de son sang, Drago met une longue seconde avant de réagir à la présence du paquet de clopes tombé devant lui et une de plus avant de relever la tête et de se retrouver nez à nez avec Blaise qui, le contemplant d'un air nonchalant, est en train d'allumer sa propre cigarette. Il n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour s'abaisser à en réclamer une que la voix d'Hermione fait trembler les murs. Enfin la toile le vent y participe aussi.

« Non mais je rêve ! Que tu ne veuilles pas te servir d'une baguette ça passe encore Malefoy mais zut à la fin ! Le sparadrap ça existe ! _Recuro_! »

Nul ne prend la peine de souligner que le fait qu'Hermione prenne le temps de faire le ménage avant de s'occuper de la blessure de guerre du Prince montre que son cerveau commence à tourner à l'envers. De même pour la rudesse du traitement à suivre. Malefoy aurait pu protester, pour la forme, seulement, Blaise pressent le conflit à venir et lui fourre une cigarette allumée directement dans la bouche. Son corps accepte la fadeur du dérivatif. C'est mieux que rien.


	27. Chapitre XVII (2 sur 2)

_Dame Lylith : Merci pour ton avis, j'aime particulièrement me plonger dans les pensées "supposées" de Drago et aussi dans celle de Blaise!_

* * *

 **Chapitre XVII (2 sur 2)**

* * *

Les volutes de fumée montent tout doucement au plafond avant d'être repoussés par l'humidité qui s'attache à chaque meuble ou coussin. Ils se sont tous laissés tomber un peu partout, muets, n'osant rompre le silence. Fatigués à la seule idée de devoir raconter. Pourtant il le faut bien. Une longue bouffée expirée plus loin, Drago prononce un simple : « alors ? »

« — Nous ne sommes pas allés jusqu'à Londres… D'toute façon la ville est interdite maintenant. On a transplané vers Bristol, Blaise y était déjà allé. Y'avait des affiches partout alors on n'est pas resté longtemps…. Visibles… Y'avait personne en ville, les _Moldus_ sortent plus… Y'a eu beaucoup de morts il parait et les flics ne font rien… Tente péniblement Hermione.

— On a vu des affiches partout aussi, s'invite Ginny d'une voix aigüe, y'a Harry, Hermione… D'autres membres de l'Ordre. Mes parents aussi… . Ça veut bien qu'ils sont vivants, non ?

— Ils en ont rien à faire des cadavres, c'est certain », débite maladroitement Blaise avant de s'en mordre les lèvres.

Mais la dernière des Weasley ne relève pas la maladresse, si plongée dans ses doutes qu'elle parait étrangère à la suite du récit monocorde que termine courageusement Hermione tandis que Harry pâlit et serre davantage le poing à la répétition des évènements terribles relatés.

Drago ne marque aucune surprise, ce que décrit Hermione, n'est rien d'autre que l'accomplissement des berceuses quotidiennes de son enfance. Oui, le règne de Voldemort serait basé sur la pureté du sang. Oui, les opposants seraient traqués et éliminés. Oui, les Sang-mêlés et bien vite les _Moldus_ seraient stigmatisés avant d'être supprimés pour les premiers et réduits à l'état de bêtes de somme pour les seconds. Et oui, beaucoup de sorciers se lèveraient à l'appel de Voldemort trop heureux de scander son nom pour camoufler leurs tares et ils se réjouiraient de l'avènement de l'Ère Nouvelle. Et trop peu résisteraient. Et tous mourraient. Ainsi soit-il.

De quoi conclure que le camp choisi n'est pas spécialement le bon, ce qui, quelques mois auparavant, l'aurait terrifié. Maintenant, il s'en moque complètement, non pas qu'il soit disposé au martyre, mais parce que cela correspond parfaitement à sa ruine personnelle.

« —Vous avez ramené quoi à bouffer ? Les champignons ça va bien un temps et c'est plus la saison en plus.»

Pour toute réponse à la pragmatique question du Prince, Blaise et Ginny renversent sur la table quelques boites de sardines et autres conserves dont plusieurs exemplaires de petits pois ainsi que plusieurs salades en boite à l'étiquette subliminale, façon « périme dans vingt ans, garanti sans conservateur ». Sans oublier quelques boites de pâtés qu'un chat aurait pu délaisser. Hermione, en rougissant, explique que les gens chez lesquels ils ont été obligés de se servir collectionnent les conserves. Elle s'abstient d'ériger en responsable de la dépense de leurs maigres économies l'achat des cigarettes. A leur tour, ses camarades évitent une quelconque allusion vis-à-vis du changement de moralité de la Gryffondor.

Le silence prévaut une nouvelle fois, veille gênante qu'Harry interrompt d'un coup de poing sur la table. Lequel entraine l'oscillation d'une boite de fayot puis une réaction en chaîne qui manque de peu les pieds de Blaise.

« — Putain ! Vous avez quoi là ? C'est la merde partout, les gens crèvent, on ne sait même pas si les autres sont vivants et vous parlez de … haricots ?

— Les petits pois sont sûrement meilleurs Potter. » Ironise Malefoy sans savoir que les questions de légumineuses sont devenues fort sensibles depuis la période Square Grimaud.

— Du calme Harry, c'est important de savoir ce ….

— Ceux qui crèvent ils n'ont plus faim alors on s'en fout c'est ça ?

— Quel raisonnement Potter…

— La ferme Drago ». Siffle vertement Blaise sans que ce dernier ne puisse rétorquer. D'une voix claire, Ginny venant de prendre la parole, apposant sa main sur celle d'Harry.

« — Ils sont vivants, s'ils étaient morts je le saurai. »

Petite espérance si naïve, si douce, si crédule à laquelle personne n'ose rien rétorquer. Alors profitant du calme, Ginny continue, une expression proche de celle de sa mère sur le visage qui peu à peu rassure tout le monde. La jeune femme expliquant que chacun sait ce qu'il doit faire. Que sauver les persécutés n'arrêterait pas Voldemort et qu'ils le savent tous. Que le seul moyen d'anéantir le Seigneur des Ténèbres reste de retrouver les _Horcruxes_ , qu'ils ont le devoir d'accomplir les vœux de Dumbledore et que seul doit compter leur but final.

« — Laisser sacrifier pour mieux sauver l'humanité ? » Articule difficilement Harry.

La sentence est sévère et des larmes perlent dans les yeux d'Hermione tandis que Malefoy regarde ailleurs.

« — C'est le but, résume Blaise, c'est dur mais y'a pas d'autres options. Maintenant, les Lionceaux, pas la peine de faire dans le tragique non plus. Les Gryffondors, la mine plus ou moins interloquée se tournent aussitôt vers le garçon qui laisse son confrère préciser sa réflexion. Drago ayant tout de suite compris l'allusion.

« — Il veut dire que, ok, on cherche les Horcruxes mais que si jamais on a la possibilité d'agir un peu plus concrètement on le fait. Histoire de faire payer à ces salauds le revers de la médaille. »

Un léger sourire déforme le coin des lèvres d'Harry tandis qu'il hoche lentement la tête, Hermione cesse de triturer ses doigts alors que peu à peu les soubresauts de ses épaules s'espacent. Ginny ne dit rien mais une étrange rougeur parait colorer ses joues pâles. Blaise sent monter la nécessité de prolonger la solennité de l'instant, n'en déplaise aux coutumes de Serpentard. Tendant la main, il prononce un classique « ça marche pour moi » que Ginny s'empresse d'imiter suivie par Hermione.

Avec une lenteur calculée, le Survivant avance son propre bras et durant l'espace de quelques secondes l'atmosphère parait paralysée jusqu'à ce que dans un soupir Drago daigne tendre le sien.

«— Ce que vous ne me faîtes pas faire ! » Lâche-t-il de son ancienne voix trainante.

Ainsi soit-il.

L'air iodé s'engouffre dans leurs poumons, parenthèse magique, un souffle neuf, un apaisement mérité très vite balayé en éclats par les jurons de Blaise. Difficile de conserver son self contrôle lorsque la même bourrasque revigorante menace d'emporter la toile de tente qu'il s'échine à replier avec l'aide de Ginny. Il se refuse à imaginer les difficultés des _Moldus_ face à une tâche similaire sans recourir à une baguette. Affectée à la surveillance des alentours en dépit de son assurance vis-à-vis de la qualité des protections invoquées, Hermione profite de la fraîcheur matinale, bercée par le bruit des vagues se jetant contre la falaise à quelques mètres de sa position.

Camper sur une falaise, en pleine Cornouailles, ne figure pas comme l'idée la plus intelligente du siècle, nonobstant le côté superbe du paysage, si propice aux nouveaux départs. Sa place lui fournit également un parfait point de vue pour suivre les mouvements d'Harry et Drago. En digne héros solitaires, les deux garçons se sont avancés jusqu'au bord de la falaise histoire de se confronter avec l'abîme. Avec dix mètres entre eux, le concept l'emportant sur la force du rapprochement. D'un pas alerte pour Harry, acrobatique et maladroit pour Drago et ses béquilles. Bien plus dangereux, également, mais Hermione s'est retenue de le lui dire. Inutile de gâcher les rares initiatives le sortant d'une vilaine routine où il se plait à disparaître. Elle n'a pas osé s'approcher du vide, de peur d'être tentée et se retrouve à craindre que Drago désire à son tour s'envoler.

Elle maintient son attention, aux aguets, prête à pallier le moindre déséquilibre imprévu. L'angoisse renaît, elle la chasse en se remémorant la discussion les ayant tenus éveillés une bonne partie de la nuit dernière. Une conclusion nette et sans fioriture qui déploie une logique parfaite : leur statut tout neuf de nomade leur confère l'obligation de remonter la trace de Regulus Black et du médaillon maudit. L'occupation en découlant devrait les mettre sur la piste des autres _Horcruxes_ , elle en garde la conviction absolue. Elle réussirait à mettre en place une théorie, à condition de se montrer patiente et de croire en elle. N'est-elle pas celle les tirant régulièrement de la catastrophe ? Ron. L'image abjecte revient. Ses muscles se crispent. Comment redevenir celle qu'elle était avant sans oublier ? Un tri nécessaire mais impossible encore. Ne pas se retourner, se projeter, regarder vers le futur comme le faisait la petite Hermione préparant ses _Buses_ dès sa première année à Poudlard. Cette enfant assoiffée de savoirs qu'elle ne connait plus. Un léger roulement de pierre en provenance de Drago la replonge dans le seul présent. Dans un réflexe, elle use d'un informulé pour consolider le chemin choisi par l'estropié. Sans qu'il ne le remarque, elle n'est pas seule à avoir besoin de mensonges bien que ni lui, ni elle ne le reconnaissent.

Peut-être doit-elle apprendre à renoncer telle la leçon balancée jour après jour à Drago ? Et, à défaut de pouvoir détricoter les fils ensanglantés, se contenter de ce que ses yeux voient. Un fait. Une cause. Une conséquence. La Raison supérieure aux sentiments. Elle en délaisse la contemplation des flots, l'approche de Drago diminue son champ de vision et elle ne veut pas qu'il imagine sa pitié à son égard. Rassérénés de par leur victoire totale sur le matériel de camping, Blaise plaisante avec Ginny. Il masque bien. Harry finit par les rejoindre à son tour, son expression préoccupée trahissant le malaise à venir face à leur prochain voyage. Hermione croise son regard pour en appuyer la résolution, lui reviennent les paroles de la veille.

« — Si je vous écoute bien, Regulus, frère cadet de Sirius, tourne Mangemort avant de retourner sa veste. » Le parallèle avec son propre parcours n'émeut pas Drago qui enchaine, « Il s'empare d'un Horcruxe, pour le détruire, il n'y parvient pas et finit par se faire tuer sans révéler quoi que ce soit. C'est un peu…

— Joli résumé, Dray, l'interrompt Blaise peu désireux que son ami rouvre le sujet Sirius.

— Sauf qu'à part ça, tente tout de même l'héritier Malefoy avant qu'Hermione ne tranche.

— C'est une enquête classique, il faut reconstituer toute la vie de Regulus, amis, ennemis, actions année après année, mois après mois. Et tout d'abord, là où tout commence.

— Poudlard. »

Cet unique mot prononcé jette un froid complet sur l'assemblée, brusquement accablée par le décalage atroce entre leurs beaux souvenirs et l'odieuse réalité. Poudlard ayant été le théâtre de la première démonstration de la toute-puissance retrouvée du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quant à la misérable retraite ayant suivie le raid des Mangemorts, non seulement, elle officiait en guise de premier fiasco du ministère mais les maléfices répandus n'avaient pas permis de récupérer les glorieux soldats tombés. Ni davantage les malheureux élèves, victimes collatérales de ce déchainement de violence. Pire encore, la rumeur considère que Voldemort se délecte de l'atmosphère malsaine résultante au point d'édifier peu à peu le château symbole de fraternité en repaire assorti à sa cause.

Face à ses réminiscences capables d'instaurer au mieux une nuit d'insomnie, Hermione brandit l'arme du raisonnement, et poursuit courageusement ses déductions, annonçant qu'il leur faut privilégier les occupants aux lieux impraticables.

« — Mais tous les gens qu'il a fréquenté à Poudlard sont morts ou Mangemorts, soupire Ginny tandis qu'Harry manque d'énoncer à haute-voix que c'est du pareil au même.

— Il ne faut pas miser sur un élève mais sur un professeur, professe aussitôt Hermione.

— Celui qui réussira à mettre la main sur Slugorn méritera un ordre de Merlin Première Classe, si tenté que celui-ci ne fasse pas le sofa dans un cimetière.

— Pas obligatoirement lui, Harry.

— Rogue alors ? Autant interroger directement Voldemort !

— Tu radotes Potter, s'énerve aussitôt Drago, appréciant peu de voir son parrain, et désormais sauveur, trainé dans la boue.

— Ah ouais ? Il disparait et paf une semaine après, on se fait attaquer !

— Il a ses raisons, on ne les connait pas et on s'en fout pour le moment, intervient Blaise, la main placée sur l'épaule gauche de Drago quand Hermione appuie sur la droite.

— Mais…

— Y'a pas que des Serpentard dans la vie, putain ! Hurle alors Ginny en agitant sa baguette d'un air menaçant.

— Oui, pourquoi se restreindre aux seuls profs de Serpentard ? S'engouffre Hermione.

— Parce qu'ils étaient tous à Serpentard ! Enoncent en cœur Harry et Drago avant de se renfrogner direct devant la conclusion inédite de leur querelle face à ce qui reste une vulgaire question rhétorique.

Hermione saisit au vol l'avantage conséquent des deux mâles au bec cloué et les achève en leur rappelant leur vision trop réductrice des Maisons Rivales. Les professeurs étant avant tout des professeurs, c'est-à-dire tous soucieux de l'apprentissage de leurs élèves, afin de construire les sorciers de demain, de… Prisonnière de son exaltation, Hermione déroule un véritable discours que personne n'ose interrompre car peu téméraires, légèrement agacés, et dans un sens soulagés de retrouver un environnement familier. Les vieilles coutumes sont rapidement partagées et peu à peu les esprits de chacun des participants se concentrent vers la résolution du quizz offert. Il demeure, en effet, inacceptable que la jeune femme leur lâche sa conclusion toute cuite. L'indice « matière fondamentale de leur cursus », complété par « commun à tous » permet à Ginny de décrocher le bingo, à savoir « métamorphose » et de là, « Mc Gonagall ».

Le sentiment de victoire est, toutefois, séché sec en raison d'un léger laïus. Leur chère professeur opiniâtre ayant précisément trouvé la mort dans la « bataille de Poudlard ». Affronter la mémoire des disparus et gratter en conséquence un deuil jamais terminé, implique une préparation mentale. Toutefois, étirer à l'infini les tâches quotidiennes, et même employer une maladresse extrême pour ranger la tente dans le sac à main d'Hermione, ne permet à peine de différer une suite au combien déplaisante : ils finirent par _transplaner_ une fois les consignes décidées la veille répétées par Harry.


	28. Chapitre XVIII (1 sur 3)

_Un petit tour en Ecosse et une enquête qui prend forme, j'espère que cela vous plaira._

* * *

 **Chapitre XVIII : Au fond du Loch (1 sur 3)  
**

* * *

Lugubre. Quelques lambeaux de rideaux perpétuellement agités par le vent s'obstinent à s'accrocher aux plaies béantes qui n'ont pourtant pas manquées un jour d'être qualifiées de fenêtres. Des pierres balayées par les intempéries forment d'étranges vertèbres saillantes, pour le moins acérées, prêtes à s'effondrer à la première tempête. S'accordant à l'amertume de la roche rongée, de longs hurlements répondent à la bise s'engouffrant dans les tours. Lugubre.

« — J'crois que voir un fantôme me rassurerait presque, glisse Ginny, un brin abasourdie de se retrouver face à ce qui ressemble à un antre suintant de magie noire.

— Pas étonnant que la vieille chouette n'ait jamais quitté Poudlard », conclut Drago, parfaitement indifférent au malaise de la Gryffondor.

Hermione le fusille du regard, une larme perlant à son œil droit, visiblement mécontente d'avoir été dérangée dans son recueillement.

« — Quel talent plutôt !

— Pardon ? Une ruine pareille en guise de maison ?

— Un respect parfait du folklore _moldu_ par un simple recours à la métamorphose non ? » Esquisse Blaise.

Le passage d'une silhouette recouverte d'un drap blanc agitant ses chaînes devant une fenêtre devance la réponse d'Hermione tandis que Ginny brandit sa baguette et que Drago repousse son propre réflexe face au scénario misérable imaginé. Laisser échapper sa baguette ne serait rien devant le spectacle consécutif à l'oubli des béquilles le soutenant. L'absence de réaction des autres, Blaise étonnamment compris, l'amène à quérir une explication supplémentaire.

« — C'est quoi ce truc ?

— Un fantôme _moldu_ , enfin c'est comme ça qu'ils se les représentent.

— Faut être con pour mourir étouffé dans ses draps. »

Le décalé de la remarque vis-à-vis du sarcasme attendu interloque si bien ses camarades que Drago s'oblige à ajouter qu'il ne tient à crever de froid face à un spectacle _moldu_. Le retour à la normale ne déclenche aucun commentaire, Hermione se contentant de leur demander de se tenir tous la main. L'instruction est exécutée avec célérité de par la neutralisation dans l'œuf du conflit grâce à Ginny : la jeune femme prenant sur elle de s'intercaler entre Harry et Drago.

Une fois la chaine obtenue, Hermione leur ordonne de fermer les yeux avant de les imiter tout en prononçant un _informulé_ de manière à chasser l'illusion. Le talent de la sorcière leur permet de contempler aussitôt un beau manoir, martial du fait de ses deux tours, mais aux lourdes portes de bois encadrée par d'accueillantes lanternes surmontant elles-mêmes les armoiries des Mc Gonagall.

Après une longue inspiration pour mieux repousser les sanglots prêts à la submerger, Hermione s'avance et frappe trois coups tout en s'annonçant. L'ouverture des portes y répond et le groupe s'engouffre dans un large hall dans un état si parfait qu'ils pourraient s'attendre à voir surgir la maîtresse de maison. Mais nulle silhouette ne vient à leur rencontre.

« — Elle n'a plus de famille Mc Gonagall ? S'étonne alors Ginny.

— Elle ne s'est jamais mariée, mais elle a de nombreux cousins, une branche du côté de son grand-oncle paternel, ce sont eux qui détiennent le titre plutôt que la branche cadette, récite alors Drago devant les Gryffondor médusés.

— Tu oublies le frère de sa mère, s'amuse à rajouter Blaise.

— Il ne porte pas le nom.

— Euh ? Vous expliquez ? Ose Hermione.

— Malheureusement pour Drago et moi, le fait qu'une famille de Sang-pur ne respecte pas spécialement les coutumes liées à la préservation du lignage ne l'exclue pas de la liste à retenir. Mais, en tout cas, chapeau-bas, réussir des invocations survivant à leur incantateur, c'est exceptionnel. »

Désireux de ne pas débattre des tenants et aboutissants de leur éducation commune, Blaise s'empresse de désigner du bras les décors somptueux s'offrant à leurs yeux. Des portraits à l'allure sévère bordent les boiseries et entourent deux épées placées au-dessus de la porte menant à la grande-salle. Muets d'abord, honteux de fouler ce sanctuaire, malheureux d'être rappelés encore à la réalité de leur monde, ils restent regroupés au centre de la pièce, n'osant profaner davantage. Jusqu'à ce que, d'une petite voix, Hermione rompe le malaise en suggérant de s'intéresser à la bibliothèque. L'usage d'un sort de localisation les envoie directement dans la tour réservée à la conservation des manuscrits Mc Gonagall.

Une collection superbe, dont la pièce centrale, semble la plus privilégiée par l'occupante de la maison comme en témoigne l'usure du fauteuil placé du côté de la cheminée surmontée d'une claymore, face à la fenêtre donnant sur un lac. Un grimoire y est abandonné, d'autres trônent derrière le bureau, impeccablement classés le long des rayonnages qui s'étirent sur toute la longueur du mur.

Hermione trouve le courage de briser le charme et ne tarde pas à mettre la main sur les archives complètes de ses années d'enseignements. Face à une assemblée d'élèves qui n'avaient jamais été aussi attentifs, elle commence son feuilletage à partir de la décennie 1970. Déduction faite après la consultation de l'encyclopédie Malefoy, confirmée par Blaise : Regulus ayant quatre ans1 de moins que Sirius.

Très vite, les plus récalcitrants doivent admettre que Mc Gonagall avait été une enseignante exceptionnelle. Drago en revoit même son jugement initial en s'apercevant peu à peu que ses étudiants lui avaient été aussi chers que l'auraient été ses propres enfants.

«— En tout cas, Dray, pas la peine de songer à récupérer ton rapport, j'crois qu'elle n'archive ici que lorsque ses appartements à Poudlard sont pleins prêts à craquer, les documents les plus récents remontent à dix ans ». Relate Blaise sans prendre la peine de masquer sa légère déception.

Les anecdotes demeurent croustillantes, du fait d'un ton souvent mordeur, assez en tout cas pour qu'ils prennent la peine d'échanger à haute voix quelques commentaires particulièrement désopilants. Puis, la lassitude venant, l'enthousiasme retombe et ce fut dans un silence quasi religieux que chacun s'efforce de tirer de la masse quelques lignes primordiales. A ce jeu, Harry est le premier à dévoiler son jeu.

«— Ça date du 21 octobre 1971. Je vous lis le tout. J'avais espéré que le grain de folie ayant conduit le _Choixpeau_ à admettre à Gryffondor l'héritier B. en suscite d'autres mais hélas, il semble qu'au contraire la fracture ne fasse que s'aggraver chaque jour. S. a manqué d'éborgner B. B. . Réussir l'exploit, non souhaité semble-t-il, de colorer son uniforme en rouge, ne lui ayant pas suffi. Sans J. P. l'incident aurait pu être grave. »

Le ton d'Harry marque une hésitation en reconnaissant les initiales de son père, bouleversé soudain par les parcelles glanées rendant moins floues l'image paternelle. Ginny lui enlève doucement le registre des mains et poursuit la lecture.

« — J'aimerai croire que B. B. a agi de son propre chef dans le déclenchement de la querelle mais la patte de L. M. n'est pas à écarter ». Un coup d'œil en coin l'avertit que Drago se maintient dans un stoïcisme parfait et l'invite à reprendre. « S. R. m'inquiète beaucoup du fait de choix de se rapprocher de L. M. alors que…

— Déjà à cette époque ! » S'exclame Harry avant que Blaise ne lui coupe la parole pour remarquer que Bellatrix s'attaquait déjà à plus jeune qu'elle et que c'était peut-être l'origine de sa détestable habitude de traiter ses victimes de « bébé » avant de les achever. Une grimace d'Hermione convainc Harry de ne pas renchérir de peur que sa rage l'amène à ajouter que Malefoy père et fils ont beaucoup de points communs.

Impossible, de toute manière, pour elle de sonder l'esprit de Drago tant ce dernier s'applique à donner le change par un enchainement sur la lecture d'un extrait de son registre.

«— 9 février 1975. Plus l'amitié entre J. P., S. B., R. L. et étrangement ce malheureux P. P. parait se développer et plus le petit R. B. semble se décomposer. Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir permis de suivre les traces de son frère ? A croire que tout esprit de rébellion, voire même de critique a été extirpé de ce garçon. Et S. B. qui est trop fier pour voir que son petit frère souffre… Je suis très inquiète même si le futur départ de L. M. et de la plupart de ses condisciples me rassurent. Mais cela sera-t-il suffisant ? ».

La question s'élève dans le vide. Drago préfère en ignorer la réponse. Tenir compte du profond endoctrinement de son père pourrait lui accorder des circonstances atténuantes. Aussi, il préfère jauger le masque de Potter, palissant au fur et à mesure qu'il intègre la justesse des prédictions de Blaise. A vouloir être un oiseau libre, Sirius avait condamné son frère. Mais s'en est-il seulement aperçu? Ne s'est-il pas rappelé que tout acte a des conséquences ? La vision de Narcissa s'offre à sa conscience, il la repousse. Parfois, il regrette de ne pas savoir lire le monde façon Harry Potter. La voix d'Hermione s'élève, le replongeant dans ce présent dans lequel tous les deux s'efforcent de s'enraciner pour ne plus trébucher.

«_ Je reprends en 1976, veille de Noël. Elle le rappelle en guise d'introduction puis enchaine sur les espérances à venir vis-à-vis de l'année nouvelle. Ce n'est pas gai. Désolée, soupire-t-elle en étouffant un tremblement, "l'ombre se fait de plus en plus menaçante et il m'est de plus en plus difficile de comptabiliser ceux que j'ai perdu. On ne devrait pas tolérer d'en perdre…"

— Déjà des morts, je pensais que Voldemort ne s'était pas encore déclaré pourtant à cette période ? Questionne Harry.

— Je crois qu'elle parle des élèves qui basculent de son côté, en fait, dans la phrase suivante, elle se reproche d'avoir fini par en croire certains irrécupérables dès le début. Elle écrit : "je savais L. M. pratiquement condamné d'avance mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que l'ombre revienne ? Et je la crains bien pire que la précédente." Elle parle de Grindelwald, précise Hermione, "N'eut-il pas existé", là elle cite Voldemort, "même L. M. aurait une chance"

— Facile à dire, » la coupe Harry avant qu'un coup de coude en provenance de Ginny ne le réduise au silence. Imperturbable ou plutôt peu à peu absorbée dans le plaisir de sa lecture, qui, nonobstant son thème la rapproche de son objectif, Hermione poursuit.

« — Je croyais S. B. sauvé mais l'aube sale qui s'avance m'oblige à imaginer le pire. Il ne restera pas les mains croisées, et J. P. le suivra. Pourvu que la sagesse de L. E. et de R. L. puisse les tempérer. S. R. restera comme l'un de mes plus grands échecs. Dumbledore se dit confiant, mais Albus l'est bien trop, pourtant, il connait si bien la noirceur de ce monde… J'ose croire que le petit R. B. trouvera une voie meilleure. J'ai encore quelques espérances, depuis que L. M. est parti, il s'est rapproché de D. Z.. »

Hermione martèle davantage les syllabes au fur et à mesure que son cœur s'emballe et rugit pratiquement les deux dernières initiales.

« — Une piste ! Enfin !

— Euh, ouais…. J'espérai qu'on en ait fini avec les rébus sur les initiales perso, soupire Harry.

— Tu le fais exprès ? C'est super !

— Explique. Tranche Drago.

— Vous connaissez beaucoup de sorciers dont le nom de famille commence par un « Z » et qui sont forcément de sang-pur ? »

* * *

1 Normalement Regulus n'a qu'un an de moins que Sirius mais pour des considérations pratiques «éducation des Sangs-Purs, je m'autorise cette légère entorse.

* * *

 _Une petite plongée dans l'enfance de Blaise, c'est assez amusant de tenter d'inventer un peu plus!_


	29. Chapitre XVIII (2 sur 3)

_Avec toutes mes excuses pour le délai, quelques enchaînements qui ne m'ont pas laissé de temps pour poster un chapitre..._

 _Nous suivons notre groupe de rescapés plus ou moins esquintés (mention particulière pour Drago) dans son exploration du passé de Mc Gonagall: gratter les archives, c'est prendre le risque de mettre le doigt sur des sujets douloureux, dommage pour Blaise, il ne le s'en doutait pas!_

* * *

Avec un délai plus ou moins long en fonction de la compréhension de l'allusion, toutes les têtes se tournent vers le seul resté sans voix. Lequel se relève vivement et se réfugie du côté de la fenêtre, si troublé qu'Hermione hésite avant de lui poser la question.

« _ Blaise, c'est possible, non ? Un cousin ? Un oncle ?

— Damase Zabini. Mon père, » achève péniblement le garçon.

Déglutissant avec difficultés, il peine à amorcer les explications attendues. D'abord incohérente, sa tirade finit par se stabiliser au fil de la consolidation de sa carapace fracturée. D'un ton devenu monocorde, il leur raconte comment son père était mort, il y a longtemps, quand qu'il avait sept ans, d'un accident, qu'il est resté avec sa mère, qu'elle s'est remariée, qu'il aimait bien son père mais qu'il n'a plus trop de souvenirs de lui. Jugeant que lui accorder un répit frôle la nécessité absolue, Hermione fait signe aux autres de reprendre leurs recherches. Ces derniers s'exécutent dans un sérieux suspect.

Drago, au premier chef, feuillette son registre d'une manière régulière sans parvenir à masquer que son attention s'est décalée vers la surveillance de Blaise, lui-même toujours à sa contemplation du lac. Le rejoindre serait pénalisant, une atteinte à sa fierté, sans doute, mais Drago ne peut s'empêcher de partager son malaise. S'inquiéter pour la vie de son pote, oui. Réfléchir à ses états d'esprit, non. Cela demeure bien trop intime pour s'y plonger. Quant à considérer que les sentiments apparus chez Blaise aggravent son propre trouble, il parvient de moins en moins à repousser cet illogisme. Blaise aimait son père. Et même s'il avait respecté le sien, Drago ne sait plus s'il partageait une affection similaire à l'égard de son géniteur. Les conditions de leur séparation l'invitent à pencher la barre d'un certain côté, mais ce n'était pas si simple, Lucius Malefoy avait été son père. Il était son père.

Toutefois, l'affection filiale ne figure pas au rang de premier problème chez Drago et n'est pas en passe de devenir son principal. Des soubresauts ont recommencé à agiter ses mains et il a de plus en plus l'impression d'étouffer en raison de la chaleur inexistante en provenance de la cheminée. Machinalement, il caresse son bras à l'endroit précis où quelques heures auparavant, une trop longue éternité à présent, juste avant l'aube, la seringue s'était enfoncée, le libérant de ses douleurs.

C'est Ginny qui, au détour d'une énième liasse, trouve quelques lignes supplémentaires complexifiant plutôt que simplifiant ce qu'Hermione s'empresse déjà de prénommer « piste Damase ».

« — Cela date du 29 avril 1980, soit au sommet de la puissance de Voldemort. Enfin, sa première… Vous me suivez… » Des hochements de tête approbateurs encouragent la jeune femme à poursuivre. « Comme dans mes pires présages, il me semble aujourd'hui devoir consigner noir sur blanc mes craintes les plus extrêmes. La correspondance, pourtant nourrie, d'après D. Z. avec son ami R. B. n'aura pas été suffisante pour permettre à ce dernier de s'envoler de ses propres ailes. Quelle sotte ai-je été, les ténèbres sont révélées et à l'heure des choix, R. B. a suivi son arbre généalogique. »

La tragédie consignée dans les lignes de leur professeur ressemble à s'y méprendre à une copie de la leur et menace de les engloutir à nouveau dans le marasme dont ils ne finissent pas de s'extraire. Harry brise, néanmoins, le vilain envoutement lorsque faisant fi de toute délicatesse, il s'adresse à Blaise.

« — Comment tu t'es débrouillé pour finir Mangemort si ton père n'en était pas un Blaise ? Interroge Harry en fronçant les sourcils devant cette entorse au principe Potterien de la carrière paternelle.

— Rêve pas, Potter, il était Mangemort. Un grand Mangemort tué par les _Moldus_. » Prononcées à haute voix les paroles de Blaise se révèlent encore plus creuses que lorsqu'il s'obligeait à les réciter le soir dans son lit. « Me faut une clope. »

Et Blaise de quitter enfin l'appui de la fenêtre pour remettre Malefoy sur ses pieds et le traîner à l'extérieur en le soulevant à moitié. Une fois les deux défroqués partis, Harry ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer que cela n'était pas gagné. Laissant aux filles le soin de deviner s'il pense aux _Horcruxes_ , à Blaise, à Drago ou bien à un mélange des trois. Ginny s'associe à son idée et vient reposer sa tête sur son épaule tandis qu'Hermione ne cesse de fixer le même parchemin.

«— Un lien, y'a forcément un lien, réfléchit-elle, ils sont devenus amis à Poudlard, Damase était un peu plus vieux, juste assez pour jouer parfois le rôle du grand frère que Sirius lui refusait. Et après vu ce que nous a dit Blaise, ils sont devenus Mangemorts tous les deux. Il faut juste de demander à Blaise quelques précisions sur sa mère pour s'en assurer. Et en remontant la piste de Damase, on trouvera Regulus. »

Plus facile à dire qu'à réaliser. Sur ce triste constat, la jeune femme se lève, plongée dans des pesnées qu'elle ne souhaite plus partager et prend la place occupée par Blaise devant la fenêtre tandis qu'Harry resserre son étreinte autour de Ginny. Calme plat. Certainement l'un des derniers. L'attention d'Hermione se porte sur les deux silhouettes, plus spécialement sur celle assise sur une marche et appuyée contre la balustrade. Elle lui parait quelque peu éthérée, comme s'il est possible de la voir s'envoler le long du chemin tracé par la fumée de la cigarette. Elle ne pourrait rien lui reprocher si jamais il choisissait cette voie. Ce calme. Le suivre peut-être. Retrouver Ron et tous les autres.

Ils passent la nuit suivante dans le manoir Mc Gonagall, serrés devant la cheminée de la bibliothèque où Hermione a allumé l'un de ses feux magiques brûlant sans fumée. N'ayant pas osé pénétrer dans les autres pièces, ils se sont contentés d'un repas des plus frugaux. Ils ne sont pas chez eux, et l'ombre, même bienveillante de leur ancien professeur ne cesse de leur rappeler des années finalement trop belles. Il leur fallait les fuir au risque de se faire engloutir. Drago ne trouve pas le sommeil, maudissant le hasard qui l'a poussé entre Hermione et Blaise pour mieux laisser à Harry et Ginny une maigre intimité. Ses douleurs sont revenues, sourdes et lancinantes à la fois. L'éclat des flammes chasse la broussaille des cheveux d'Hermione, si tenté qu'elle ait vraiment existé, son sommeil masque sa tristesse et du rose teinte sa pâleur. Il ne l'a jamais vu si sereine, si apaisée, si proche et si lointaine, les autres dorment, il avance sa main, juste pour effleurer ses cheveux. Ses doigts morts se posent, il les regarde glisser, caresser même mais ne rien ressentir. De rage, il retire sa main et son poing vient frapper le sol, heureusement recouvert d'un lourd tapis. Paralysé, il écoute les respirations, persuadé de les avoir réveillés. Aucune variation. Le lourd sommeil de l'enfant en sécurité. Il manque d'en rire, elle bouge, se retourne et lui tourne le dos. Cherchant à retrouver son calme, Drago se concentre sur le combat mené par les ombres des flammes au plafond. Combat perpétuel, à l'issue incertaine et digne de l'apaiser au point de s'endormir à son tour. A son réveil, Hermione est blottie contre lui mais Blaise a disparu.

Constatation suffisamment alarmante pour le faire se lever aussitôt. Ou plutôt, se trainer jusqu'au fauteuil où il espère trouver l'appui nécessaire pour se hisser. Manœuvre des plus discrètes qui alerte le trio des Gryffondor. Lesquels, à l'exception, Hermione qui prend le temps d'attendre qu'il soit debout, le débordent dans la recherche improvisée de l'absent.

La panique, toutefois, dépasse complètement l'enjeu de la quête puisque quelques minutes seulement sont nécessaires pour retrouver le Serpentard sur le chemin de ronde s'étendant entre les deux tours et en train d'affronter la bise glaciale du petit matin avec comme seule alliée une nouvelle cigarette qui se consume sans qu'il ne paraisse en tirer une seule bouffée. Son propriétaire ayant les yeux braqués sur une photographie sur laquelle deux adolescents adressent, pour le premier, un sourire maussade tandis que celui qui éclairait la peau noire du deuxième est visiblement non forcé.

« — Je n'ai pas de photos de mon père. Elles ont toutes brûlées lorsque les _Moldus_ ont saccagé notre maison. Enfin c'est ce que m'a toujours dit ma mère.

— Blaise… Commence Ginny.

— T'avais raison Hermione. Je l'ai déjà vu, l'autre, là, Regulus. J'm'en rappelle maintenant… C'était rare qu'on reçoive des gens dans le village _moldu_ où on habitait.

— _Mol_ … _du_ ? S'étrangle Drago tandis qu'imperturbable Blaise enchaîne.

— Ma mère n'était pas là, j'étais juste avec papa. Je devais avoir cinq, six ans… Il ferme les yeux. Elle n'était pas là « en visite parce que je ne peux décemment recevoir des gens honorables dans ta bicoque infestée ». Récite d'une voix mécanique le garçon. « J'aimais bien moi quand elle n'était pas là. Papa jouait avec moi, il construisait un train électrique ».

Harry comme Hermione tiquent, étonnés soudain que Blaise soit capable de nommer la principale énergie _moldue_ sans les déformations auxquelles les avaient habitués Ron.

« — Maman avait horreur de ça mais comme elle pouvait rien dire, elle faisait exprès de ne jamais aller dans la pièce. C'était un grand train. Il esquissa un sourire. Il y avait la même locomotive que le Poudlard Express. Rouge aussi… »

Comprenant que citer toutes ces anecdotes permet à Blaise de se remémorer la scène, Hermione fait signe à Drago de se taire, précision inutile, toutefois, tant ce dernier est abasourdi par les révélations voire même littéralement foudroyé.

« — Bref… » Paraissant soudain gêné, Blaise se hâte d'enchaîner, « On était occupé lorsque ça a sonné et c'était un homme que je ne connaissais pas. Plus fatigué que sur la photo et plus vieux, un peu. Mon père était surpris mais très heureux, il l'a serré dans ses bras. Puis ils ont été discuter et moi je suis resté très sage à jouer avec mon train.

— Tu ne sais pas de quoi ils ont parlé alors ?

— Je ne me rappelle pas trop, j'étais loin et petit…

— Il y a peut-être un autre moyen… Si tu acceptes… Suggère Hermione d'une petite voix.

— Toi et Drago alors. Seulement. »


	30. Chapitre XVIII (3 sur 3)

_Dame Lylith : Merci! Quant à ta suggestion, rien de tel que de remonter à la source! C'est pratique parfois d'être un sorcier!_

* * *

 **Chapitre XVIII (3 sur 3)**

Laissant les amoureux profiter de la terrasse, le regard transi dans la contemplation du lac et des collines qui n'en finissent pas de rappeler Poudlard, les deux Serpentards suivis par la lionne retournent dans la bibliothèque où Hermione installe une atmosphère favorable à l'opération qui va suivre d'un revers de baguette magique.

« — T'es con quand même, tu peux me dire à quoi je vais servir ? Soupire Drago.

— A guider Hermione, tu es le seul à pouvoir te faufiler dans un esprit aussi tordu que le mien. Elle risque de se perdre dans quelques méandres.

— Parce que je suis aussi cinglé que toi j'imagine, ose Drago bien que sachant très bien que son camarade fait allusion à ses compétences en _Legilimancie_ , bonne idée mais techniquement, pour le léger détail ? Insiste ensuite le garçon en présentant ses mains à la ronde.

— Hermione ?

— Je vais établir un contact entre nous deux, tu n'auras juste qu'à poser ta paume sur la mienne. C'est envisageable ça ? »

Une boule se forme aussitôt dans le ventre de Drago qui en est le premier surpris et se retrouve à bredouiller un pauvre « oui ».

« — Blaise, c'est bon pour toi ? »

Assis en face d'eux dans un fauteuil, le garçon se contente d'hocher la tête. Comme si elle craignait de regretter la suite, Hermione lance son premier sortilège sans plus attendre, surprenant davantage Drago.

Douceur. Une véritable atmosphère ouatée puis trop vite un froid total, une barricade d'acier et de larmes. Cruellement apaisant avant de s'avérer d'une tristesse infinie. Mais non pas une tristesse poussant à la fuite, non, au contraire, une envie de s'arrêter et la franchir, de balayer les morceaux brisés. De la trouver.

Le changement est brutal, Drago met plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre que les ténèbres au goût si familier qui l'entourent sont celles ondoyant autour de l'esprit de Blaise. Hermione ne l'a laissé plonger dans ses propres pensées que le strict temps nécessaire à sa formulation du sortilège de _legilimancie_. Il volète au côté d'un mélange d'assurance, d'obstination et de chagrin qu'il reconnait de suite comme appartenant à Hermione. Il se concentre pour la saisir avant qu'elle ne se fasse engloutir puis fermement, il commence à s'insinuer dans les défenses de Blaise en combinant la force de la Gryffondor à la sienne. Challenge neuf et intéressant, jamais pratiqué durant son long apprentissage auprès de son parrain. L'idée le séduit, bien que Severus Rogue ne le lui ait jamais confirmé, il doute ne pas posséder de rival de son âge en ce domaine.

Protéger son esprit demeure chez les Serpents et plus encore lorsqu'ils entament une carrière de Mangemort, un gage de survie évident. Blaise ne constitue pas une exception à la règle, mais il garde sa pleine confiance en Drago et lentement, il entreprend de baisser un à un ses boucliers. Drago prend son temps, n'hésitant pas à inventer mille détours pour parvenir au souvenir recherché tout en évitant d'approcher les recoins que Blaise ne supporterait de voir partagés et ceux qu'il valait mieux qu'Hermione ignorent. Les deux précautions se superposant étrangement.

La locomotive est effectivement rouge et possède plus qu'un air commun avec le Poudlard Express, ne serait-ce les lettres peintes à la main sur le côté. Le circuit en lui-même est fort élaboré, même pour quelqu'un n'ayant jamais eu la chance d'en voir en vrai. Les rails s'enroulent autour d'une colline dont le sommet a été pompeusement peint en blanc. Et il ne manque pas un mouton au troupeau du berger plus bas, quant aux maisonnettes… Elles sont très jolies, certes, mais ne forment pas l'objectif principal de leur mission.

Allez Blaise, tu étais forcément un bambin curieux. Tu n'es pas resté à regarder ton train. Tu as entendu les voix et tu t'es demandé qui était ce monsieur… Allez…

Comme obéissant à l'injonction muette de Drago et Hermione, le petit garçon se lève et s'approche de la porte entrouverte avant de se blottir contre le mur.

« —… désolé… voulais pas…. mais s'ils le trouvent… Je regrette…. J'aurai dû faire comme toi… début ….

— Tu l'as fait… difficile pour toi… famille…

— ….. Sirius… ministère impossible…

— Je le ferais Regulus….. Je … jure… Personne….. ici

— N'y touche pas… Surtout….. pas ….

— … te le promets… en … sûr… reste …

— …. . merci… impossible, ils me cherchent et n'arrêteront pas… » Le ton était plus haut, plus éraillé aussi. « C'est ironique non ? Comme Sirius….

— Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire….

— …. un beau petit garçon…. Je suis désolé… Damase, si désolé… »

Les voix se sont éloignées et un bruit de porte a suivi. Le petit garçon a fait mine de retourner jouer, trop sérieux pour être crédible lorsque son père l'a rejoint. Visiblement bouleversé.

« —Blaise, mon grand, écoute-moi. L'enfant a aussitôt levé les yeux vers ce père tant chéri. Même si maman le demande, le monsieur n'est pas venu d'accord ? Personne n'est venu aujourd'hui d'accord ? On a juste joué tous les deux avec le train. Ce sera ton premier secret d'homme ! »

Et alors que le petit Blaise tout fier a acquiescé, son père dans une grimace, a soupiré. « Je devrais, je sais, je devrais, mais je n'y arriverai pas… »

Retour au jour particulièrement douloureux et migraineux pour les trois sorciers. Laissant Blaise calmer sa respiration tandis qu'Hermione s'acharne déjà à élaborer diverses hypothèses, Drago se focalise sur la sensation de son esprit plongé dans celui de la jeune fille et sent s'estomper légèrement son cortège de douleurs. Ils sont bientôt rejoints par les amoureux gelés mais ravis. Ce fut Hermione qui a le privilège de débuter le compte-rendu.

«— Regulus a remis le médaillon à Damase. J'imagine peu de temps avant d'être tué. Il était poursuivi par des anciens Mangemorts restés actifs et par le ministère.

— Le ministère ? Questionne Harry en fronçant, à nouveau, les sourcils.

— Ça montre qu'ils étaient déjà bien à côté de la plaque » renchérit Ginny tandis qu'Hermione rappelle à Harry que sous le ministère de Barty Croupton puis de Cornelius Fudge, la justice a eu tendance à être dualiste et intrinsèquement radicale.

« — De là, on peut en déduire que Damase a conservé le médaillon jusqu'à sa…

— mort. Complète froidement Blaise.

— Ce qui implique, je suis désolé, Blaise de se pencher sur les circonstances de celle-ci.

— Ne le soit pas. »

Quelques minutes sont nécessaires pour qu'Hermione mette en place une stratégie adéquate puisque même si Harry souligne, en priorité, l'importance de la consultation des archives du Ministère, l'option reste peu réalisable. Par contre, Blaise a bien répété à plusieurs reprises que des _Moldus_ avaient été impliqués. Or, bien que l'hypothèse du coup monté commence à tracer son chemin dans l'esprit de chacun, il n'en demeure pas moins que les archives _moldues_ devaient avoir consigné des traces de l'évènement. Avantage définitif : à l'inverse des premières, celles-ci sont consultables. La conclusion de Drago concernant l'accomplissement du plus grand rêve d'Hermione, à savoir les entasser dans une bibliothèque _moldue_ arrache un sourire à l'assistance à défaut de l'intéressée. Néanmoins, la mise en application du plan ne confirme qu'en partie les craintes des uns et des autres.

Déjà, une salle de lecture transparente mais surtout bondée en guise d'arguments en faveur d'Hermione : rien de tel qu'une foule pour passer inaperçus. Le seul défaut résiduel à cette observation fort logique concerne, par contre, l'âge moyen des lecteurs, soit une assemblée de retraités. Lesquels étant plus ou moins plongés dans le déchiffrage de liasses et autres livres dont l'apparence semble vaguement familière aux jeunes sorciers à la seule exception notable qu'il s'agit de registres de baptêmes, de mariages ou de sépultures qui ravissent ces généalogistes amateurs. Les seuls non-plongés dans une lecture intensive restent ceux effectuant la queue devant le bureau pour retirer de nouveaux cartons aux contenus aussi passionnants et les deux ou trois qui préfèrent s'appesantir sur les allées et venues de la jeune bibliothécaire.

Bref, ce qui peut former un plaisant tableau à première vue, implique une infiltration plus complexe : un point pour Drago puisqu'il est décidé qu'Hermione mènerait l'équipe composée de Ginny et de Harry afin de compléter le sacrosaint nombre de trois coutumier aux exposés étudiants. Quant à accorder aux béquilles de Drago la responsabilité vis-à-vis de son exclusion de l'opération, personne n'ose le formuler à haute voix bien qu'il soit rare de trouver un côté positif à son handicap. Blaise, de son côté, s'estime hors-jeu de par la crainte d'un excès d'humeur et de par la mémoire des anciens. Il ne manquerait plus que l'un d'eux soit en mesure de faire un lien entre « l'Affaire » et le jeune homme noir. De toute manière, Drago emporte le mot de la fin en annonçant que les lunettes de Potter suffisent à le faire passer pour un intello.

Et puisque le risque d'être surpris par un _Mangemort_ dans une ville si paumée qu'elle parait inchangée en dépit des rumeurs persistantes, reste faible, les deux garçons ont la bonne idée d'aller s'asseoir sur la terrasse d'un pub. Dans un espace tout de même assez dégagé pour prévenir toute attaque surprise. On ne se refait pas. C'est donc en sirotant une bière qu'ils attendent d'être sauvés par Hermione. Laquelle est des plus heureuses de devoir consacrer leurs dernières économies _moldues_ à l'achat de boissons. D'autant plus que pour ne pas faire suspect, ils doivent recommander. Ce n'est qu'une semaine après l'évènement, que, consumée par la honte, elle avoua avoir dû recourir à l'ensorcèlement de quelques graviers. Le moment de détente s'avère néanmoins profitable pour tout le monde. Rien de tel de se changer les idées avant le compte-rendu de l'expédition qui a lieu le soir même, autour d'une boite de champignons, entre quelques rochers, au beau milieu des landes et de nouveau entassés dans la tente Weasley.

« — Déjà, nous n'avons évidemment pas pu consulter les rapports de police à cause de la prescription, rien non plus sur le volet judiciaire. En revanche, la consultation des archives du canard local nous a permis de…. »

Suspectant qu'Hermione tend à se perdre dans un long récit par peur d'étaler trop vite des détails pouvant mettre Blaise mal à l'aise, Harry se décide à intervenir. D'autant plus que ledit intéressé parait contenir son impatience de moins en moins bien. Grand avantage de la guerre, nul besoin de fioritures pour emballer le sujet, ils sont désormais parfaitement blindés contre les horreurs en tout genre. Mais ce raisonnement s'applique-t-il toujours lorsqu'il s'agit de sa propre famille ?

« — Blaise… » Après un dernier regard vers le garçon, Hermione reprend la parole en évitant de le dévisager. « Cela s'est produit le… Enfin à l'aube, un incendie a été aperçu dans la propriété Zabini, les gens ont couru rapidement sur place et les pompiers sont intervenus peu après. En arrivant sur les lieux, les témoins sont tombés sur deux individus portant des blessures légères et essayant, semble-t-il, de s'enfuir, bien que confus. Il a été établi que c'étaient des voleurs et que voulant dissimuler leurs traces, ils ont mis le feu mais ont été surpris par la rapidité de propagation de l'incendie. » Incapable de continuer, Hermione tend ses notes à Harry.

« — A leur décharge, ils déclarèrent que le manoir était vide mais durent reconnaitre que dans leur fuite, ils avaient vu le propriétaire des lieux, M. Zabini, se jeter dans les flammes en hurlant après son petit garçon. M. Zabini, qui s'était absenté pour affaire, ignorait que son épouse en avait justement profité pour aller visiter une tante et avait emmené son fils âgé de sept ans. Le soir étant venu, elle avait décidé de dormir sur place. Le journaliste conclut ensuite sur l'horreur du drame et l'ironie du sacrifice du père. »

A l'énoncé des circonstances du drame, Blaise demeure d'abord impassible mais peu à peu son poing se referme et son souffle se fait plus court. Une rage sourde a également envahi Drago tandis que du côté Gryffondor, la compassion domine. Au hochement de tête entendu qu'adresse Drago à Blaise, Hermione enchaine tandis qu'Harry semble ne pas comprendre l'aboutissement du raisonnement de ses camarades.

« — La suite confirme notre hypothèse.

— Hypothèse ? Clame Harry qui déteste particulièrement être laissé de côté.

— Réfléchi, chéri, depuis combien de temps la tombée de la nuit empêche une sorcière de rentrer chez elle ? Assène Ginny.

Harry en reste sans voix, Blaise en serre davantage le poing.

« — Une semaine après les faits, les premières langues se délient. Le journaliste écrit que le corps… de Damase Zabini a été retrouvé assis sur un fauteuil. Assis. Non pas tombé, comme si, à bout de force, il se serait écroulé sur le fauteuil. Deux semaines plus tard, ce sont les conclusions du rapport d'autopsie. Brûlé vif. Ça, oui on pouvait s'y attendre… Mais, si les membres se sont recroquevillés sous l'effet de la chaleur, on n'a aucun geste de protection… Et impossible d'imaginer que la victime ait pu rester endormie. D'autant plus que là aussi, la position initiale était trop figée pour…

— Stupéfié. »

Les mots sont sortis de la bouche même de Blaise et lui-même trouve étonnante la désinvolture avec laquelle il les a prononcés. Stupéfié. Son père a été stupéfié avant d'être brûlé. Son père a été assassiné. Et la patte d'une vengeance telle que pratiquée chez les Mangemorts était visible. N'importe qui d'autre ce serait contenté d'un _Avadra Kedavra_. Non, eux, ils voulaient le faire payer. Sa trahison ? Pourquoi avoir attendu autant de temps ? Parce que sa mère ne s'y résolvait pas encore malgré sa déchéance ? Ou parce que son père avait accepté d'être le détenteur du médaillon de Voldemort ?


	31. Chapitre XIX 1 sur 3

Dame Lylith: _c'est une habitude fort appréciable! Par contre, je risque d'étaler un peu la résolution du mystère Blaise, le temps d'entremêler un peu plus les évènements et leurs conséquences!_

 **Swangranger:** merci pour ton avis, à croire que même chez les Sang-purs la vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille! **  
**

_Blaise Zabini a toujours suivi ses certitudes, sans véritablement s'inquiéter de l'origine de celles-ci: c'était le plus simple remède pour accepter son plan de carrière. Toutefois, il n'avait pas prévu que son revirement bouleverserait autant son passé que son avenir. Il pourrait en discuter avec Drago, mais Drago déraille encore plus méchamment que lui. Quant à Potter, très mauvaise idée, il lui faudrait en retour partager avec le Balafré le poids du monde. Bref, autant d'interrogations en suspens alors que la société sorcière dans son ensemble file un très mauvais coton._

 _Un petit tour d'horizon en guise de respiration..._

 **Chapitre XIX Requiem pour la Loi**

* * *

 _Ministère de la magie. Décembre 1999._

« — Tu sais… Y'a des moments… Où il arrive que ça soit le moment. Je sais bien que sans nous tout va se casser la gueule… Mais on ne sert plus à grand-chose non ? Puis bon, pour être garant de quelque chose, faut bien avoir été choisi non ? On est resté, d'accord, on a été élu, d'accord, mais bon…. Les choses deviennent ce qu'elles deviennent et, pardonne-moi, mais ça pue de plus en plus…. Ils me font froid dans le dos… On rase les murs… Et tous ces décrets… Tu crois que c'est légitime ? J'aime pas leurs méthodes… Y'a eu des dérives c'est sûr, des gens qui sont montés trop haut sans le mériter vraiment… Et certains n'étaient pas sorciers depuis longtemps… Mais en arriver jusque-là… J'aime pas ça … Les enfants….

— Les plus Hauts Représentants du monde sorcier ont voté. Même s'il est regrettable que Scriamfour ait voulu se distinguer...

— Se distinguer ? Tu crois vraiment leur version ?

— La version du Ministère. Notre version. Oui, j'y crois. Je sers le Ministère.

— Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne peut être Premier Ministre !

— Lord Chancelier. Quand les temps sont difficiles, il est nécessaire qu'une personne forte indique la Voie à suivre.

— Je…

— Le monde sorcier était décadent. Il renaîtra de ses cendres et sera purifié. Ce sera douloureux mais c'est nécessaire. Et alors l'Angleterre retrouvera la place qu'elle occupait avant. Le temps de Merlin reviendra tel que Salazar Serpentard le désirait. Quoi de plus logique que ce soit son héritier qui devienne notre Guide ?

— Je… Bien… Je vais y aller je crois… »

Le petit homme s'était levé et tranquillement était allé chercher son pardessus et son chapeau accroché sur le portemanteau à gauche de la porte, tout près du radiateur. Juste à l'endroit où il l'avait déposé chaque matin depuis vingt années déjà. Il avait machinalement salué son collègue puis il était sorti. Lequel ne perd pas son temps.

«— D'une taille inférieure à la moyenne, pardessus gris et chapeau assorti bien qu'un peu râpeux ? Répondant au nom de Rickwood Seamus, deuxième sous-secrétaire du département de la Justice ?

— C'est bien cela Capitaine. Demeurant au 7, rue du Cocher Vert, Londres.

— Merci pour votre coopération. Weasley.

— C'est naturel Capitaine. »

L'océan de bruyères s'étalant jusqu'à l'horizon forme pratiquement un tapis aussi apaisant que le paysage maritime, quelques-mois, une éternité donc, auparavant. A la seule différence près qu'ainsi'Harry n'a pas tardé à s'en rendre compte, les ajoncs piquent. Avertissement subtile face à la nouvelle année à venir ? Enfin, en dépit de son caractère déprimant, le repli opéré a été rendu nécessaire par une légère confrontation avec un escadron Mangemort. Escadron. Nouvelle terminologie inventée par Hermione, confirmée par Blaise et Drago et adoptée par le reste de l'équipe. Cela constitue un terme des plus adéquats pour désigner un groupe d'une dizaine d'hommes plus deux gradés arborant, c'était la grande nouveauté des tenues proches de celles des _aurors_ , la marque des ténèbres sur l'écusson en plus.

Leur sang-froid leur a permis d'éviter la casse bien que la retraite ait entamé le moral de tout le monde, les obligeant à se ressaisir comme ils le pouvaient. En digne général, Harry s'empressant d'instaurer des séances d'entraînements durant lesquelles Ginny excelle. Ainsi qu'Hermione, lorsqu'elle ne navigue pas une dizaine de lieues plus loin, à la recherche du détail oublié de l'affaire Damase. Sauf que la balle est dans le camp de Blaise, hors de question de s'engouffrer dans les tréfonds de son passé sans son accord. Et la digestion promet d'être difficile. Quoique, en toute honnêteté, le médaillon ne tracasse pas Hermione à lui-seul, après tout, cette énigme est en passe d'être résolue. A l'inverse, la délicate question de l'identité des quatre _Horcruxes_ restants patauge. Même en laissant de côté l'hypothèse du serpent telle que suggérée par Dumbledore, il n'en demeure pas moins que la jeune femme sèche. Ses compagnons aussi d'où en partie le regain d'intérêt pour l'entraînement. Le désir de puissance dévore Voldemort mais sa folie ne l'empêche pas d'avoir les pieds sur terre. Cela, elle en reste certaine, tout ce qu'il fait est toujours mûrement réfléchi. Ce qui amène à une seule interrogation possible, quel est le point commun entre tous les Horcruxes ?

Indifférent aux préoccupations de ses camarades, Drago Malefoy se noie dans le bonheur, en un mot : il est heureux. Au summum du ravissement, confortablement installé sur la banquette-canapé de la tente. Son incapacité vis-à-vis de la participation à la team Potter combiné à son ressenti face à la confrontation avec l'escadron Mangemort a décidé l'ensemble du groupe à lui accorder un gain en intimité. Il devient communément admis qu'un Malefoy humilié a besoin d'être seul. Pourtant, Drago est très heureux. Il ne pense plus à la honte de ne devoir sa vie sauve une fois de plus à un autre. Il ne sent plus de rage au creux de son ventre face à la perspective évidente : son père sait qu'il est en vie mais à l'état de loque. Brave Marcus Flint. Non, Drago est au comble de la joie et fixe sans plus trop la voir la goutte de sang qui délicatement coagule sur son bras, tout comme il ne se rend plus compte qu'avoir précipité la seringue sous le meuble n'est pas spécialement la solution idéale. Idem quant à la stupidité de recourir à une deuxième dose en pleine journée. Il est heureux. Et dans son paroxysme de bonheur, il ne lui vient pas à l'esprit qu'une fois dépassé le côté pathétique de la chose, être capable de s'injecter soi-même sa morphine constitue un bel exploit qui pourrait en appeler d'autres, si seulement il parvenait à s'en apercevoir. Le bonheur est éphémère.

 _Une maison au milieu de la campagne du Yorhshire._

« — On ne peut pas accepter ça ! C'est une insulte à la mémoire de Dumbledore ! Bon sang ! Mon père est un _moldu_ ! Tu crois que je peux accepter ça !

— Il est en sécurité, Dora.

—"Et Robert tu as des nouvelles de Robert ?" Son pote de pub ! Il m'en demande à chaque fois que je les vois ! " Non, papounet, je suis désolée, mais tu vois, ton pote, c'est un _moldu_ , donc ben on peut rien pour lui, l'avait qu'à épouser une sorcière !" »

Un sanglot hystérique agite les épaules de la femme tandis que ses cheveux prennent une étonnante teinte grise. Elle tente d'articuler un mot mais prise de tremblements, elle en est incapable. Profitant de cette courte faiblesse, son mari se rapproche et l'attire à lui, la serrant très fort jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve son calme.

« — Tu le sais bien, ma chérie, nous n'avons pas le choix, nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour sauver tout le monde. Nous n'arrivons déjà pas à mettre à l'abri tous ceux qui sont de notre côté. »

Cette fois-ci, c'était bien la rage qui transparait devant une incapacité telle qu'il n'en n'a jamais connu avant. Autrefois, ils étaient invincibles, et peu lui importait alors sa faiblesse, « son petit problème de fourrure » : au côté de James et de Sirius, il avait été invincible. Mais ils étaient morts, et lui n'est même pas capable de veiller sur Harry tout comme il n'est plus en mesure de serrer contre lui son bébé, son petit Teddy. Mis en sûreté. Comment ne pas comprendre que Dora est à bout de force ? Il se doit de tenir pour eux deux. Aussi, c'est d'une voix assuré qu'il lui répond qu'Harry et les autres sont en sécurité, qu'ils savent tous se débrouiller parfaitement. Après tout n'a-il pas été leur professeur ? Une fois la femme de sa vie redevenue rose, ils _transplanent_ dans le lieu où les attend Kingsley. Là, dans cette espèce de cave de ferme, à côté de stocks non identifiés et pourrissants, il serre la mâchoire et entreprend de composer le masque que tous attendent. Le calme, l'efficace Remus Lupin qui ne peut pas connaître la peur.

« — Nous n'aurons pas d'alliés. Les géants se sont ralliés à Voldemort, il leur a abandonné les Highlands. Quant aux loups garous…

— Ceux qui ont été accompagnés depuis le début de leur transformation et qui ont connu le bénéfice de la potion Tue-loup pourront être contactés. Ils sont encore humains. Pour les autres, c'est trop tard, le goût du sang est plus courant chez Voldemort. Mais les meutes ralliées traquent les traitres.

— Et les gobelins ? Hasarde Tonks même si elle se doute déjà de la réponse.

— Tant qu'ils ont de l'or, ils suivent et se moquent bien de qui le détient.

— Voldemort. Soupire Lupin.

— Ce n'est pas la peine non plus de compter sur les clans de vampires. Ils ont été traqués depuis trop longtemps et puis ils n'ont que faire des querelles humaines… Non, nous sommes seuls et…

— Pas assez nombreux.

— Mais nous ferons face. Pour Dumbledore et l'Ordre.

— Pour Dumbledore et l'Ordre. » Répète le couple machinalement, à force, ils finiraient bien par rallier à leur cause.

Kingsley laisse passer la minute de recueillement nécessaire avant d'embrayer sur les actions en cours. Lesquelles se résument à rester en vie et essayer de retrouver les gens pour remettre en place un embryon de réseau. Le pire étant que le système repose sur une seule famille, les Weasley si endeuillés déjà. Molly Weasley aidée par la mère de Tonk recueillent orphelins et familles dans des caches aménagées dans les égouts de Londres. Abri provisoire à partir desquels il faut ensuite se débrouiller pour faire passer les gens à l'étranger par l'intermédiaire des Delacour et des quelques autres sorciers étrangers qui bravent ainsi les décrets en vigueur dans les pays limitrophes.

Les Jumeaux officient comme agents de liaison tandis que Bill s'efforce d'incarner le rôle d'aîné et de marcher sur les pas de Charlie en formant les premières brigades officielles de la Résistance. Et si ses frères ne se lassent pas de répéter que ce sont les cicatrices qui aident à le transformer en un meneur d'hommes, eux-mêmes, hors de sa présence, louent cette transformation. Seul son père ne partage pas cet enthousiasme, parce qu'il était père et que ce sont ses fils. Mais parce que ce sont ses fils, il ne dit rien, gardant ses ressentiments pour lui et se contente d'assumer pleinement l'intendance desdites brigades.

Kingsley ayant beau insister sur le nombre de volontaires chaque jour un peu plus nombreux, la liste des tués et disparus grimpe, elle-aussi, proportionnellement. Quant à l'âge des nouvelles recrues, mieux vaut ne pas en parler non plus. En résumé, la situation est des plus critiques alors que le Lord Chancelier n'en finit pas de renforcer son emprise sur Londres.

Ils ne gagneraient pas la guerre. Ils ne peuvent pas la gagner. Surtout maintenant que Potter demeure introuvable.


	32. Chapitre XIX (2 sur 3)

_Et pendant ce temps-là du côté de nos héros en goguette, une quête au goût d'inachevé, la nécessité de garder la forme ("vigilance constante" qu'Il disait) et un fonctionnement trop Gryffondor pour plaire à Blaise. Chacun ses délires! Et ceux de Drago l'absorbent tout entier. Non décidément, la vie de Blaise n'est pas très drôle en ce moment_.

* * *

 **Chapitre XIX ( 2 sur 3)**

* * *

Ayant laissé la team entrainement intensif s'exercer sans lui par crainte de devoir participer à une chorégraphie, Blaise est retourné au camp monté en hâte avant de se rappeler que le saint repos de son Altesse impose de braver les éléments. La perspective de retrouver l'atmosphère confinée de la tente ne l'enthousiasmant en aucune manière, il décide de profiter de l'accalmie - l'instant de solitude improvisé, la bruine se plaisant à les suivre, dans l'espoir d'éclaircir ses idées. Rien de tel que d'inspirer une grande bolée d'air humide pour se sentir mieux. A condition, néanmoins, d'en profiter pour délasser ses muscles, ce qui impliquerait de s'éloigner du camp et manque singulièrement de prudence. Impossible de s'éloigner sans mettre en danger ses compagnons. A la rigueur, refaire en quatrième vitesse le court trajet séparant leur campement sécurisé de la zone aménagée par Hermione selon les mêmes critères pourrait s'envisager. Sauf qu'il est en manque de prétextes stupides pour expliquer son aller et retour. Un rictus déforme ses lèvres : il est donc désormais coincé au propre comme au figuré. Condamné au surplace des pieds jusqu'au crâne à ressasser.

Ils s'en sont tirés de justesse ce matin. La situation n'aurait pas été la même avec un Drago apte à user de son potentiel. A eux deux, ils auraient affronté un tel escadron sans difficultés. Ou presque, en tout cas, ils s'en seraient sortis. Pour autant, son jugement envers ses camarades de lutte reste clément. Potter se révélant parfaitement à la hauteur de son statut tant qu'il ne se focalise pas sur Ginny. Il serait grand temps que le Saint-Elu se rende compte qu'il ne sort pas avec une princesse à sauver toutes les deux minutes. La petite Lionne a du répondant. Tout comme Hermione. Sans la présence de Drago. Foutu logique des Gryffondors incapables de sauver eux-mêmes s'il demeure une fourmi perdue au milieu. Quoique, il n'aurait pas abandonné non plus Drago. Il n'empêche que la jeune femme avait déployé toute son énergie pour le protéger. Ce n'est-là qu'un réflexe assaisonnée à la sauce Gryffondor. Rien d'autre, rien qu'il ne souhaite imaginer. Hermione veille sur le plus faible du groupe. Point à la ligne. Attrapant son paquet de cigarettes, il entreprend d'en allumer une. Fabuleux. L'issue actuelle de leur quête repose sur ses épaules et le voilà abonné à Radio-potins. Il inspire une bouffée et se laisse tomber sur une pierre, tourner autour de la tente pour rester dans le champ des protections d'Hermione possède une certaine lassitude.

Un bruit de pas et quelques exclamations lui annoncent le terme du stage du jour. La fin de séance ayant dû être particulièrement satisfaisante, de quoi craindre que le regain d'énergie des trois arrivants ne lui file la migraine. D'autant plus qu'eux non plus ne souhaitent pas être à l'origine du réveil de Drago, de peur de décupler son caractère si aimable et qu'ils préfèrent se joindre à lui plutôt que de se réchauffer à l'intérieur. Quatre idiots occupés à tressauter sur place, enfin trois, Hermione préférant de suite allumer un feu magique accentuant malgré elle l'aspect conciliabule de leur attente. Inutile de tergiverser davantage, quitte à être achevé, mieux vaut l'être en une fois plutôt que de laisser l'agonie se prolonger. Ne pas songer à Drago. Attaquer, droit au but, sans fioritures.

«— Ce n'est pas la peine de rechercher ma mère. Primo, vu mon … ralliement… Elle ne doit pas être en odeur de sainteté chez les Mangemorts et doit être surveillée. »

Un bel euphémisme mais Blaise n'a pas le courage de préciser qu'il a été sûrement renié et s'agace de l'étrange culpabilité ressentie. Sa mère n'est pas Narcissa Malefoy. Il enchaîne rapidement.

« — Secundo, je doute qu'elle possède encore directement le médaillon, elle se serait obligatoirement pavanée avec et cela se serait su. » Bref, Voldemort l'aurait tuée et son affrontement personnel s'en serait retrouvé simplifié. Ne pas penser à cette hypothèse.

« — Ton beau-père alors ? Esquisse Ginny.

— Mes beaux-pères. Ce serait bien trop simple sinon… Voyons… Le premier, je crois qu'on peut l'éliminer, elle n'est restée avec que quelques mois, le deuxième…. Un an ou deux, il était assez sympa celui-là. Ça peut compter comme argument ? Non, je rigole, mais de toute façon, je parierai sur le numéro six. Ce cher vieux Bolton. Bolton Hepburn. »

Ginny en écarquille les yeux et explique aussitôt qu'ils tiennent effectivement le gros lot, parce que les Hepburn, en plus de constituer une vieille lignée titrée, de sangs-purs, sont tous passés par Serpentard ou Durmstang. Voire les deux. Harry en profite pour mettre les pieds dans le plat en demandant comment un homme tel que ce dénommé Bolton Hepburn a pu se contenter d'épouser, certes une sang-pur, mais veuve ? Il était déjà riche et même si Damase Zabini ne vivait pas sur la paille, le garçon n'y voit aucun intérêt.

« — D'une part Potter, c'était un remariage pour lui, il avait déjà un fils, Conrad, déjà marié, et puis, pour le reste, je crois que tu as déjà ta réponse.

— Le médaillon.

— Oui, ça semblerait logique, mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait vraiment deviné la nature véritable de l'objet. Déclare Hermione.

— Faut l'espérer, sinon, je ne vois pas comment on arrivera à convaincre Voldemort de nous le céder. Soupire Ginny. »

Ce soir-là, tous parviennent à trouver le sommeil, galvanisés par la perspective d'un bel objectif pour le lendemain. Certes, effectuer le tour de toutes les propriétés de lord Hepburn ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, mais c'est une action à mener. Perdus dans leur joie, nul ne prête attention au fait que Drago touche à peine à son assiette et retourne très vite s'allonger. Pas plus qu'ils n'attachent d'importance à la recrudescence de ses tremblements.

Malheureusement, il arrive que le matin douche les espérances de la veille. Davantage lorsque la pluie est glaciale.

« — Sincèrement, vous espérez trouver une résidence Hepburn dans un coin pareil ? Je sais bien que vous n'avez pas l'habitude avec vos bicoques mais quand même…. »

Le regain de politesse de Malefoy Junior aurait pu paraître des plus habituels, quelques semaines encore auparavant. Dans la froideur hivernale, il dénote un peu, mais pas suffisamment pour que ses camarades, mal réveillés également, ne tiquent. La faute à un regain d'enthousiasme les ayant conduits à battre de vitesse le chant du coq. Du coup, seul le malheureux volatile a été surpris de les voir apparaître au milieu du village. Les rues sont désertes, encore désertes ou plutôt désormais toujours désertes ? Aucune fumée ne s'élève de la boulangerie. Un beau village fantôme aux maisons barrées. Nulle trace de combat non plus, un simple exode anticipé. Cela reste lugubre et l'écho des béquilles de Drago y contribue joliment.

Le pire étant que la question initiale de son Altesse est partagée par le reste de la troupe sans qu'une personne n'ose maintenant la poser. Inconvénient mineur de la nouvelle solidarité qui les lie. Aussi, ils se contentent de fixer l'initiatrice du déplacement, Hermione, qui, en tête, observe attentivement chacune des maisons qu'ils dépassent. Tous stoppent net derrière elle, face à une baraque qui ne distingue pourtant pas des autres. La jeune fille lance quelques sortilèges préventifs puis déclare la voie libre.

Harry pousse le portillon légèrement rouillé et esquisse quelques pas avant de comprendre pourquoi Hermione les avait menés ici. Sur le perron, juste sur le paillasson quelques exemplaires de journaux meurent. Ce qui n'a rien d'exceptionnel pour un village fantôme à la seule différence que les personnages abandonnés des journaux tempêtent.

« — La Gazette.

— Oui, il nous faut des nouvelles fraiches… Je ne pense pas que les habitants vont revenir de sitôt… Alors, je crois qu'on peut se servir un peu mais faites attention à ne rien casser. Je monte la garde avec Drago. »

Les ayant laissés entrer, Hermione s'assoie sur les marches, difficilement imitée par Drago et entreprend de feuilleter les exemplaires de la Gazette des Sorciers découverts. Le garçon ne tarde pas à pester silencieusement. Hermione est déjà absorbée dans sa lecture au point de ne rien distinguer du monde extérieur, l'arrivée d'un escadron Mangemort ou le pas léger d'un géant ne la réveillerait qu'une fois morte. A lui, l'éclopé d'assurer dès lors le rôle du veilleur. Un rôle tout à fait à sa portée. Et puis, se concentrer sur des volets clos et des feuilles soulevées par le vent, demeure la seule possibilité à sa portée pour omettre les piques qui fusent régulièrement de son corps meurtri. Pas la meilleure, la meilleure aurait été de goûter encore à la douce morphine. Pour cela, il aurait fallu un départ habituel lui laissant l'intimité nécessaire et non pas être tiré du lit par Mademoiselle-je-sais-tout. Qui lit. Ne lui prêtant pas la moindre attention.

A lui, Drago Malefoy, obligé de surveiller ses arrières, obligé de s'appesantir sur une boucle qu'elle vient de remettre derrière son oreille, obligé d'insister sur la moue que prennent ses lèvres lorsque ses yeux s'arrêtent sur un article qui doit lui déplaire.

« — Merlin… Merlin… ». Marmonne-t-elle plusieurs fois, à la recherche d'un lien que son subconscient trouve évident. Quant à savoir ce que le grand sorcier vient faire ici, Drago s'en moque autant que les tremblements de sa main droite. Machinalement, il la bloque sous sa cuisse. En fait, il veut juste qu'elle se retourne vers lui. Elle le fait, mais parait à milles lieues de lui, une lueur étrange brillant dans son regard.

«— Le sang. C'est le sang. Rien que le sang, toujours le sang. »

Drago n'a pas le temps de lui demander une explication, le reste de la bande ayant terminé son inspection, plutôt fructueuse vu les paquets qu'ils s'empressent de jeter dans le sac d'Hermione. Harry remarque tout de suite qu'Hermione arbore une légère moue : celle qu'il a appris à traduire tout au long des années passées à Poudlard. Son si célèbre, « je suis trop forte, j'ai trouvé mais je ne dis rien parce que je ne veux pas me vanter et vous faire tous passer pour des abrutis finis ». En l'occurrence, Hermione fait taire d'un signe les éventuelles questions et tous comprennent que la découverte est grave. De quoi intriguer et mettre les nerfs des moins patients à rude épreuve et surtout, de quoi précipiter un _transplanage_ vers une nouvelle retraite alors même que la matinée peine à débuter.


	33. Chapitre XIX (3 sur 3)

Dame Lylith: merci une fois de plus!

 _Une petite plongée dans l'extraordinaire capacité de déduction d'Hermione: va-t-elle réussir à nous sortir la bande de l'impasse?_

 **Chapitre XIX (3 sur 3)**

* * *

Drago n'a pas le temps de demander à Hermione une explication, le reste de la bande ayant terminé son inspection, plutôt fructueuse vu les paquets qu'ils s'empressent de jeter dans le sac de la fille. Harry remarque tout de suite que sa camarade arbore une légère moue quelque peu familière, celle qu'il a appris à traduire tout au long des années passées à Poudlard. Son si célèbre, « je suis trop forte, j'ai trouvé mais je ne dis rien parce que je ne veux pas me vanter et vous faire tous passer pour des abrutis finis ». En l'occurrence, Hermione fait taire d'un signe les éventuelles questions et tous comprennent que la découverte est grave. De quoi intriguer et mettre les nerfs des moins patients à rude épreuve et surtout, de quoi précipiter un _transplanage_ vers une nouvelle retraite alors même que la matinée peine à débuter.

Une grotte. Blaise félicite mentalement la jeune femme pour le choix du lieu, rien de plus mystérieux qu'une caverne pour une réunion secrète. Quant à savoir s'il s'agit là de préceptes sorciers ou _moldus_ , il se force à ignorer le dilemme naissant. De longues stalactites pendent du plafond à la rencontre de leurs consœurs stalagmites, à moins que cela soit l'inverse. La moisissure des murs peut même rappeler celles des cachots de Poudlard et alors que le garçon s'apprête à en faire la remarque à Drago, il s'aperçoit de la nervosité de ce dernier. Blaise se mord les lèvres, quel imbécile, il reste certain que la dernière plongée dans des cachots de son camarade doit composer chez celui-ci un souvenir des plus agréables. Autant que pour Hermione, par ailleurs, bien que le fait que la jeune femme soit à l'initiative du choix prouve son refus de regarder en arrière. En revanche, impossible de sonder les pensées de Drago. Il ne peut qu'observer, espérer et en fait, ne pas le fixer de peur de braquer l'attention complète du groupe sur lui.

Pourtant, et au contraire de l'appréhension de Blaise, le Prince des Serpentards savoure plutôt la promenade. Après tout, verdâtres, grisâtres, voire même quelques reflets bleuâtres, les roches qui les entourent déclinent des variations subtiles et réconfortantes le sentiment d'un retour à la maison. Poudlard. Pas le manoir. Un contraste étrange en vérité, mais ici, la hauteur du plafond est bien assez élevée pour qu'il ne puisse confondre. Pas suffisante, toutefois, pour combler le vide qui s'obstine à monter dans le creux de ses veines. Une image n'est rien face à l'idée fixe qui anime son cerveau. Par réflexe, il amène ses doigts à sa bouche et commence à en ronger les ongles avant de les repousser. Pas la peine de se les bouffer non plus. Déjà que les autres s'inquiètent sérieusement de son état mental. Une honte supplémentaire à raccrocher à sa belle déchéance sans fond. Au prix d'un grand effort, il réfrène son envie de se jeter sur le sac d'Hermione et se concentre sur la jeune femme prête à leur apporter la révélation de l'année dans l'espoir que les autres ne remarquent rien de son trouble. Révélation du siècle, semble-t-il, vu que le soin accordé au décorum se termine par la recherche d'un gros caillou pas trop humide pour chaque postérieur. Potter ne renonçant pas à la mièvrerie en partageant le sien avec Ginny.

La star du jour attend la fin du tour d'inspection de Blaise avant d'entrée en scène en laissant tomber sur le sol l'exemplaire de la Gazette faisant état, en grosses lettres noires, du renouveau amorcé par le retour à l'Ordre de Merlin.

«— Euh, ils s'imaginent qu'offrir à tout le monde des ordres de Merlin première classe c'est une solution ? Tente Harry, un brin désarçonné.

— Nan. Je parle du sorcier. Du grand sorcier Merlin. »

Ce qui n'avance guère le garçon. Certes, il a dû, à de nombreuses reprises, s'adapter aux bizarreries du monde sorcier et, en particulier, intégrer la leçon spécifiant que certains des fantasmes fantastiques des _moldus_ étaient réels bien que le plus souvent un soupçon différent dans le monde sorcier. Après tout, il a eu tout bon pour les dragons. Mais, il se doit bien de reconnaître qu'en dépit de tous ses efforts, il n'a jamais réussi à voir le grand Merlin autrement qu'avec une figure aimable de professeur aggravée par sa longue barbe blanche et sa robe bleue. Sans oublier le chapeau pointu. De la sorte que la plus importante des nouvelles décisions du Lord Chancelier Voldemort lui apparait légèrement saugrenue voire cocasse. Si toutefois, la guerre n'avait pas été là. Et bientôt la fée marraine de Cendrillon ?

En revanche, la seule mention du nom de Merlin semble avoir reçu un écho différent du côté des ex-Mangemorts. La grimace de Blaise, à cet égard, figure des plus révélatrices, celle de Drago ne pouvant être totalement dégagée du reste de ses aimables douleurs.

«—Harry, commence Hermione en douceur, Merlin, chez les sorciers, surtout d'Angleterre, est un personnage très important.

— M'en doute, c'est une carte de _chocogrenouille_ assez rare d'après…. »

Ou comment passer des sucreries à l'amertume. Hermione déglutit péniblement tandis qu'Harry s'en mord les lèvres. Passant outre, la jeune femme parvient à reprendre son discours.

« — Merlin, en fait, c'est le premier sorcier d'Angleterre. Bon y'en avait avant mais… On va dire, pas sous cette forme… C'étaient les druides… En partie…

— Ok, et après ? Je ne vois pas…

— Merlin a vécu avant Salazar Serpentard et les autres fondateurs Harry. Tu te rappelles des exploits de Merlin ? Version _Moldue ?_ Précise la jeune femme de manière à ce que les autres laissent Harry répondre.

— Ben, il était avec le roi Arthur et les chevaliers de la Table Ronde, tout ça… Le Graal… Camelot… Lancelot… Guenièvre, énumère en retour le garçon sans trop savoir ce qu'espère entendre son amie.

— T'as gardé l'essentiel. Merlin est celui qui a mis Arthur Pendragon sur le premier trône d'Angleterre… Et, ça ne s'est pas très bien terminé… Je t'épargne les détails, retiens simplement qu'Arthur a fini par être tué par son fils Mordred et on perd la trace de Merlin à ce moment là. Mais le plus important dans tout ça, c'est ce qu'il est resté de cette histoire chez les sorciers. Tu te rappelles, Merlin est le premier sorcier.

— Très vite, quelques années plus tard, certains sorciers ont trouvé prestigieux de se déclarer descendre de Merlin », enchaine Ginny tout en copiant sans s'en rendre compte le ton utilisé par sa mère lorsqu'elle raconte des histoires. « Pour quelques-uns c'était vrai, de Merlin par Viviane ou toute autre femme, tant qu'elle était sorcière aussi. Tu comprends la logique Harry ? Petit à petit tous les sorciers d'Angleterre possédaient le sang de Merlin par une mère sorcière, c'est-à-dire un sang que certains ont trouvé à propos de qualifier de « pur ». Avec le passage des ans, cette idéologie aurait pu devenir simplement désuète, tout juste bonne à peupler les contes pour enfants, si tenté qu'il n'y eut personne pour la redorer. Et cet homme, ce fut Salazar Serpentard.

— Qui ne voulait pas que les enfants de Moldus puissent étudier à Poudlard ? Ajoute Harry, déclenchant un rire nerveux chez Drago.

— Putain, Potter, faudra penser à te réveiller un jour… » Il n'échappe à personne que les intonations de Drago fleurtent avec le plus grand mépris. Celui si typique et si quotidiennement réservé au Balafré durant l'intégralité de leurs six années de scolarité commune. Blaise s'empresse d'intervenir avant que l'état étrange de son camarade ne fragilise leur nouvelle entente.

« — Ce que veut dire Drago, Harry, c'est que ta version, ben, c'est un peu celle réservée aux enfants. Dire que Salazar Serpentard souhaitait réserver l'enseignement de la magie aux seuls _Sangs_ - _purs_ , c'est un euphémisme. Comme l'a dit Hermione, tout dépend de l'interprétation et celle que Salazar a faite de Merlin était quelque peu… Particulière… En gros, Camelot, c'est le moyen par lequel Merlin a voulu passer pour contrôler le trône d'Angleterre et par là les _Moldus_. C'était une première étape. Après, s'il en avait eu les moyens et le temps, il aurait assujetti les _Moldus_ , les aurait mis en esclavage ou bien éliminés pour favoriser la seule « race » des sorciers puisque plus « évoluée ». Sauf qu'il a finalement été trahi par Arthur grâce à son fils Mordred, qui en passant, est le premier sang-mêlé officiel. Ce qui, lui offre, chez Salazar, une place rêvée de traître. »

Son explication terminée, Blaise laisse quelques instants aux autres pour leur permettre d'ingérer les nouvelles données. Il dévisage avec soin chaque visage comme s'il espère y observer son propre reflet. Il n'en revient pas, troublé par son propre ton, si neutre alors qu'il s'agit de la belle rengaine ayant bercé son enfance. Pourtant, il a bien cru à tout ça lui non ? Autrefois. Si longtemps auparavant. Pas même un an. Il cherche aussitôt une confirmation de ses atermoiements sur le visage de Drago, sauf que ce dernier, fort tracassé semble-t-il, plane dans une autre dimension et ne réagit pas à la nouvelle question de Potter, le laissant seul arbitre de la discussion. Ce qui ne ressemble pas à Drago, mais Blaise n'a pas le temps d'y songer davantage.

« — En gros, rétablir l'Ordre de Merlin, c'est rétablir l'interprétation de Salazar Serpentard ?

— Oui.

— Venant de la part de Voldemort, cela n'a rien d'étonnant, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça va faire avancer notre affaire et nous permettre de retrouver les _Horcruxes_.

— Si. Je sais à présent comment Voldemort a sélectionné les objets qui ont servi de réceptacles à ses morceaux d'âmes. »

La déduction d'Hermione n'étant apparemment pas si évidente pour tout le monde, la Lionne a le privilège de relater quelques précisions complémentaires. Et en premier lieu, ce qui constitue le point commun de tous ses objets.

« — Le sang. Tout simplement. C'est la première immortalité. « Être du sang de ». Tous les _Horcruxes_ de Voldemort ont un rapport avec le sang et son synonyme, l'éternité. La bague, le médaillon sont des souvenirs de sa lignée. Le journal est le souvenir de sa propre jeunesse et l'encre a une connotation évidente avec le sang. Les suivants seront nécessairement dans la même logique à la différence qu'il a fait le tour des reliques de Salazar. Donc, un objet conciliant l'éternité et le sang. Vous n'avez pas une petite idée ?

— Le Saint-Graal.

— Exactement Harry.

— Euh, je veux bien Hermione, mais qu'est-ce que viendrait faire dans l'histoire le sang du Christ ? Remarque le Gryffondor tandis que les autres sorciers suivent l'échange tant bien que mal.

— Et si le Graal n'avait rien à voir avec le sang du Christ Harry ? Point de vue sorcier. A l'époque de Merlin, le christianisme commence juste son expansion en Angleterre. Par contre l'histoire a été récupérée par les moines ensuite et ce sont eux qui ont rajoutés cette nouvelle symbolique pour cacher que l'objet le plus sacré d'Angleterre était païen ou si on rajoute le troisième acteur, plutôt sorcier ?

— Ok. On abandonne donc nos visites immobilières pour aller faire un tour au Moyen-Orient ? Je vous préviens, ce n'est pas moi qui testerait le Calice, j'en ai encore froid dans le dos. » Se surprend à prononcer Blaise. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé se souvenir de son seul après-midi passé chez un petit camarade. Les regards stupéfaits que lui adressent les autres laissent entrevoir que la surprise est partagée.

Une fois le malaise suscité par cette double révélation passé, tous se rangent à l'idée que la recherche du Graal doit être prioritaire. Car, comme ajoute Ginny, il leur sera impossible de retrouver le médaillon sans bousculer quelque-peu les Mangemorts. Et dans ce cas précis, les chances que Voldemort comprenne le but de leur quête ne manqueront pas de croitre et avec elle, leur propre échec. Puis, il faut aussi rajouter que les seuls mots d'Hermione répondant à l'hypothétique localisation avancée par Blaise avait de quoi motiver les troupes.

« — Le Graal n'a jamais été découvert par des chevaliers de la Première Croisade à Jérusalem. Il est toujours à l'endroit où Merlin l'a mis en sureté. Avalon. Sous la protection des Premières Lois ».


	34. Chapitre XX (1 sur 3)

Dame Lylith: presque! J'aime décidément trop me compliquer la vie!

 _Hermione a la solution. Enfin, la grande idée, c'est déjà ça? Le surplace ne nuit pas seulement à Drago. Heureusement, d'autres sont là pour prendre, en partie le relai!_

* * *

 **Chapitre XX: S'en n'iront-ils? (1 sur 3)**

* * *

En dépit de l'espoir suscité par les déductions d'Hermione, nulle opération commando « forêt de Brocéliande » n'est mise sur pied. L'espérance ainsi douchée, ou plutôt gelée, rapport aux aubes blanches que le jour noie ensuite dans le brouillard, replace le plus belle la petite communauté dans son train-train quotidien. Une expectative prompte à se gratter les croutes de façon à ressentir un peu de vie dans les gouttes de sang s'échappant. Considérer que la jeune femme a su contrer une à une les objections apportées par Harry n'amuse plus personne. Ni Blaise auquel ses propres tourments suffisent amplement à meubler l'oisiveté forcée. Ni Drago, dérivant de plus en plus dans un spleen dont certains craignent de façon inconsciente la contagion. Ni Hermione. Sa certitude concernant l'emplacement de _l'Horcruxe_ n'influençant guère sa découverte future. Certes, placer un morceau de son âme au cœur du premier monde sorcier possède un symbolisme apte à satisfaire l'égo du Seigneur des Ténèbres au point d'envisager que ladite parcelle d'âme s'y trouve encore. Mais, découvrir Avalon nécessite de recourir à une magie très ancienne : renifler les traces laissées par Voldemort reste à la portée de Blaise et de Drago nonobstant qu'une clef est rarement abandonnée sur une serrure.

Sur le coup, Hermione aurait pu considérer sa maxime parfaite, sauf que se moucher soi-même s'éloigne de l'exploit.

«— Le Graal, ce n'est pas comme les œufs de Pâques, ça se mérite. Sauf quand on a à sa disposition les pouvoirs de Voldemort ».

 ** _Birmingham, février 2000_**

« — Cible repérée. A 11 h. Devant un porche. Demande autorisation d'intervenir.

—Autorisation accordée. Le Maître le veut vivant Flint. »

Sur un geste de leur meneur, les dix hommes se déploient sans un bruit et commencent à encercler le jeune homme qui parait attendre, devant la porte d'un immeuble, se passant machinalement une main dans ses cheveux roux.

Les éclairs fusent des baguettes en même temps. Aucune échappatoire possible. Projeté en arrière par la violence du choc, la silhouette oscille, une expression de surprise sur son visage. Lentement le corps s'affaisse, appelé par la gravité qui déjà séquestre ses pieds. Ancrés au sol, en un mot, enracinés: ils n'ont pas bougé. Au point de tanguer avant d'imposer un effet ressort au cadavre qui se relève dans un nouveau balancement, un grand sourire sur le visage.

«— Bienvenue chez Weasley farces et attrapes ! Vous êtes au rayon artifices ! La direction décline toutes responsabilités!»

L'explosion et l'épaisse fumée qui s'en suit a raison de la majeure partie de l'effectif de l'escadron Flint alors qu'une cible identique se trouve signalée, cette fois-ci dans un quartier résidentiel puis devant un centre commercial. L'impact ne se renouvèle pas totalement avec la même intensité mais atteint les objectifs souhaités.

« — Mi-garou, ici Appât 1 et 2. Diversion réussie. Steak saignant servi. »

Bill serre sa main autour du galion sur lequel le message vient d'apparaître. Le soulagement domine et balaye la voix ancienne de sa mère « Fait attention à tes petits frères ! ». Assez pour qu'il n'accorde aucune importance aux noms employés. Après tout, cela demeure leur façon d'agrémenter le marasme ambiant et de tenir leur position. En première ligne. Aussi, il se contente de taper à son tour de sa baguette sur le galion ensorcelé.

 _« Paquets évacués. Félicitations. Pas envie de steak»._

Il lui faut désormais analyser les informations récoltées quant aux déplacements de leurs ennemis.

 _ **Quelque part dans la Lande, une sorcière devant son chaudron.**_

La jeune fille s'assure de la stabilité du chaudron posé sur le feu magique initié par Hermione. Oubliant ce faisant qu'un sortilège la dispense de cet examen. Elle reluque les rayures de l'antique marmite à vrai dire, la retraite manque de gloire en contrepartie, c'est calme. Doit-elle le plaindre ? Terminer sa vie comme expert en mijotée de tous légumes confondus alors qu'il a dû connaître les affres de la confection de potions chacune plus compliquée et dangereuse que l'autre. Un sentiment de tristesse envahit Ginny avant qu'elle ne prenne conscience du décalé de ses états pensées. Mitonner des plans de carrière en se comparant à un ustensile de cuisine dénote particulièrement et peut susciter quelques inquiétudes quant à son état mental.

Quoique. Aurait-elle seulement le droit à une douce retraite, loin de tout le tracas du monde avec Harry et leurs nombreux enfants ? Sept ? Pour reformer sa propre famille qui s'éparpille chaque jour un peu plus en différents morceaux dont certains ne se relèveraient plus jamais ?

L'eau bouille. Elle ajoute le reste des ingrédients, revoyant sa mère effectuer les mêmes gestes. Elle l'imagine occupée à confectionner un repas pour ces inconnus protégés un temps au sein de sa famille. Molly Weasley devait trembler pour sa fille. L'idée aigre réveille une nausée, Ginny affecte aussitôt de se replonger dans sa tâche pour la repousser tout en ignorant les multiples aiguilles qui se refusent à l'oublier. Apprécier la réaction future de ses amis gouttant un énième bouillon, maigre variante de la soupe de la veille.

Elle veut venger ses frères. Elle est la reine de l'ouverture des boites de conserve.

Soudain écœurée, elle délaisse la marmite et effectuant une volte-face, elle semble un instant prête à se jeter hors de la tente avant de se raviser. Tourner en rond autour d'une toile n'illustre ni une rage ni ne permet de l'apaiser. Prendre sur elle, au contraire, une fois de plus, une lionne en cage partageant avec Hermione le privilège de la tempérance. Rôle logique, un brin inné, qui leur tombe dessus avec un naturel prompt à les étouffer. Aux mâles les marquages de territoire, à elles les marques d'apaisement. La nausée ne la quitte pas. La révolution doit attendre, les périls environnants exigent l'union sacrée et rendent de toute façon Harry à mille lieues de ses propres doutes. Elle ne peut le lui reprocher, elle ne pèse pas lourd par rapport au monde qui n'en finit pas de s'émietter.

Balancer des serpents dans un enclos de fauves et espérer une cohabitation sans heurt dépasse la naïveté, la trêve instaurée par Harry approche de sa rupture au fur et à mesure que Drago reprend du poil de la bête. Si seulement une application du proverbe instituant qu'une bonne engueulade de temps en temps remet les pendules à l'heure pouvait être appliquée. Sauf que ce procédé implique une égalité des deux parties en conflit, à défaut, veiller à ce qu'aucune querelle n'éclate entre les deux ex-meilleurs ennemis demeure primordial. En dépit du venin retrouvé, le serpent n'est pas en état de mordre : un duel glisserait nécessairement vers la pitrerie et cela, Drago ne se le pardonne pas davantage que le reste.

Savoir son amant éloigné n'empêche pas Ginny de le rechercher des yeux et de sourire face à son air dépité de véritable naufragé au milieu d'un océan de grimoires sur le point d'inonder la totalité de la tente. Hermione ne transparait plus. Et aucun d'eux n'aurait pu imaginer autant de livres rangés dans un sac à main ? Ginny retient un rire nerveux, même la quête d'informations sur le Graal semble en passe de se transformer en bourbier. Toutefois, l'occasion de voler au secours de son prince charmant est trop belle et la jeune femme parvient à chasser ses ombres pour aller s'assoir à ses côtés. La main sur un livre en guise d'alibi vis-à-vis des autres lorsqu'Harry délaisse le sien pour revenir sur terre. Tant pis pour sa défaite à venir : le mur de toile blanche dressé sur lequel chacun doit transmettre les informations recueillies affiche une telle avance de la part d'Hermione que la victoire lui appartient déjà sans contestation possible. Si l'un d'entre eux le souhaite.

Un bruit au niveau des couchettes l'informe qu'en dépit de ce qu'il tend à faire croire, Drago ne parvient pas à dormir et se contente donc de ruminer ses noires pensées. Incapable de participer à l'effort commun du fait de ses blessures aux mains. Ce qui parait fort dommage selon Ginny, au moins, il aurait pu garder un œil sur Hermione. Ce contact visuel semblant avoir une vertu apaisante sur son humeur générale. Ce détail essentiel sur lequel Ginny vient de déposer un doigt délicat, la traverse sans apposer d'empreintes, la faute à la concentration soudaine de son cerveau envers l'instant d'intimité garanti par les piles de livres.

Le cri déchirant du chaudron offre à Blaise l'occasion de s'extirper de son propre lac de livres. Hermione n'étant pas la seule à avoir la possibilité de disparaître dans un enchevêtrement de livres. A son tour, il entreprend de se concentrer sur le mélange culinaire de manière à exclure toute autre pensée. Galère. Comme leur repas ne parait ni sur le point d'être prêt ni sur celui de s'enfuir, il se retourne vers la toile panneau d'affichage et affecte de ne surprendre aucun murmure en provenance de l'océan livresque. En lisant à haute voix par exemple.

« — Il apparait qu'il faille accorder plus d'importance aux chevaliers de la table ronde qu'au premier abord. […] Bien que _Moldus_ , ces derniers paraissent incarner des valeurs qu'aucun sorcier ne saurait négliger. »

Manière de rappeler sa présence dont l'habilité dépasse l'entendement des personnes visées, l'obligeant à hausser le ton tout en les maudissant intérieurement. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'ils n'étaient pas des sorciers, soit des gens en capacité d'user de sortilèges. En plus, difficile de trouver plus adapté comme terreau à soupçons. Le font-ils exprès ?

« — De là, faut-il les élever au rang de guides pour les sorciers ? C'est là un pas que beaucoup d'entre nous auront du mal à franchir, » prononce-t-il en marquant sèchement les syllabes jusqu'à ce que ses supplications soient attendues et qu'il ne soit plus en mesure de discerner les chuchotements prometteurs des deux Gryffondors. Le garçon peut alors se concentrer à nouveau sur les affres du Graal.

«— Symbiose parfaite entre les mondes sorciers et _Moldus_ ». Un charabia magnifique et surtout incompréhensible. « Seul le pénitent… » Ah non, ça ce sont ses propres réminiscences. Que faisait-il dans cette galère ? Il souhaiterait presque précipiter le vaisseau sur un récif rien que pour trancher avec l'ordinaire. Un désespoir complet contre lequel le sort vient, heureusement, à son secours.

Ceci sous la forme d'un grand fracas dont la responsabilité reste mystérieuse nonobstant les joues rougies de Ginny et Harry. Le tsunami s'étale, un cri retentit. Un unique prénom scandé dont la seule identité du locuteur aurait pu provoquer une seconde vague si tous ne s'étaient pas précipités pour dégager l'énorme tas de livres sous lequel se trouve Hermione. Exclu de l'opération mais pas loin d'être le plus alarmé malgré lui, Drago observe la scène avec un recul juste suffisant pour beugler à son tour et réclamer l'usage d'un sort. Remarque au triste réalisme, dans la pagaille, chacun multiplie gestes et lancers de bouquins sans s'apercevoir que victimes collectives du pathétisme ambiant, personne n'a songé à user de sa baguette.

La correction apportée, l'opération s'accélère et dans un tourbillon de feuillets la victime du jour apparait et se contente de relever la tête puisque tout à fait à l'abri dans une bulle bleuâtre sur laquelle les grimoires se sont accumulés. Tout à fait inconsciente de la peur provoquée par sa mort présumée, les yeux brillants, Hermione déclare simplement :

« — J'ai trouvé. Cette fois on y est ! » Puis constatant le désastre ambiant, elle poursuit, horrifiée, « les… livres ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ! Je rêve ! »


	35. Chapitre XX (2 sur 3)

_Dame Lylith : même en adorant "noircir" davantage l'atmosphère (je ne me suis pas remise de la grande guerre des sorciers qui dure 6 mois), j'apprécie l'humour que J.K. Rowling a placé dans ses personnages et le respecter un peu, c'est sympa aussi!_

* * *

 _Hermione est sauvée. En même temps, l'ennemi était particulièrement à leur hauteur, du coup, Drago peut revenir à ses moutons, pardon, ses ampoules: culte particulièrement addictif et rongeant. Hélas. De quoi compliquer le départ en colonie de vacances._

* * *

 **Chapitre XX:** **(2 sur 3)**

* * *

Le concert d'exclamations qui s'en suit repousse Drago, incapable de fixer sa concentration plus longtemps. Il ne les écoute plus, ne sachant plus à quel moment il a perdu le fil de la délibération. Pourtant, cela doit être passionnant, ne serait-ce pour masquer le bruit de la pluie qui tombe sans interruption. Il tente de se tourner sur le bruit des gouttes, de se convaincre que le confort s'améliore. Mais il s'en fout, en fait. Ses jambes le lancent. Se laisser tomber par terre contre le buffet n'a pas été une idée des plus intelligentes. Mais les autres n'ont rien dit, ni même elle, tous occupés à monter des plans sur la comète.

Il se demande s'il parviendrait à calmer ses tremblements en remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Cela changerait la douleur non ? Sa respiration devient trop rapide et il sent venir des frissons qui ne doivent rien à la fièvre. Finalement, il est des plus heureux que les autres boulets soient tous à potasser les cinquante enchaînements logiques devant leur permettre de franchir la porte d'Avalon. Au moins, il peut agoniser en paix. La main serrée contre l'ampoule restante comme si la proximité avec son doudou lui permettait de se rassurer.

L'ultime indice découvert par Hermione semble à même de restaurer suffisamment la confiance chez ses partenaires de galère, les voilà occupés à planifier l'expédition. Lui balance ses dernières forces dans la préservation des apparences, hochant la tête alors qu'il demeure incapable de saisir l'aboutissement de la conversation. Suite logique puisqu'il n'a pas bénéficié de l'information partagée: aussitôt oubliée une fois ses oreilles à peine traversées. Il sourit presque. Pas trop, cela porterait aux soupçons. Les autres s'activent brusquement. Il reconnait les symptômes d'un déménagement express et se borne à ne pas déranger la brigade occupée à vérifier la fermeture des placards tandis que les monticules de livres repartent dans le sac à main dans une parodie qu'il ne sait pas reconnaitre. Un mot de Blaise l'informe de la nécessité de préparer ses propres bagages. Apparemment, de manière à soutenir le réveil de l'espérance, il a été décidé de monter en gamme au niveau du camping. Parce qu'il y a peu de chances qu'on puisse les pister jusqu'en France. Leur propre traversée promettant d'être palpitante.

La rupture des relations diplomatiques entre les pays sorciers implique un tel renforcement de la sécurité qu'un banal bras de mer prend des allures d'océan. De là, il reste aisé de signaler qu'un plan peut facilement prendre l'eau. D'ailleurs, l'option mal de mer est la première abandonnée, aucun d'eux n'ayant vraiment le pied marin ni des talents de pirate. Quant à l'aérienne, l'avis d'Hermione ne se fait pas attendre.

« — Il est hors de question que je traverse la Manche accrochée à un balai ! J'en suis parfaitement incapable ! »

Il aurait été simple, aussi, de lui rétorquer qu'elle serait tout à fait capable de fermer les yeux durant l'intégralité de la traversée tout en délaissant le pilotage. Mais même ceux aux yeux déjà remplis de petites étoiles savent désormais lire les sous-entendus et comprennent la nécessité de remplacer le prénom « Hermione » par celui de Drago. D'un regard noir, la jeune femme mouche la connivence en cours de développement du côté d'Harry. Il est facile d'imaginer que celui-ci imagine déjà de saucissonner le Serpentard à un balai.

« — Et donc, tu proposes quoi ? Un _portoloin_ ? Questionne Harry un brin froissé.

— Impossible, leur usage est strictement interdit depuis l'insurrection de Voldemort et en plus, il faut être un sacré sorcier pour y parvenir, explique doctement Hermione avant d'ajouter, il ne reste que le _transplanage._

— J'en déduis que tu as déjà rendu visite aux mangeurs de grenouille, Hermione ? S'informe Blaise.

— Tu sais, en fait, c'est très rare comme plat, les grenouilles et… Euh, oui. Avec mes parents.

— Sauf qu'à cinq, ça fait un sacré _transplanage_ d'escorte donc ça risque de multiplier les accidents potentiels. » Enchaîne Harry, soucieux des sentiments d'Hermione vis-à-vis de l'acte le plus courageux qu'elle n'ait jamais accompli et dont elle souffre chaque jour sans échappatoire possible.

« — Nous ne ferons qu'un seul voyage. »

L'assurance d'Hermione redonne un peu de courage, le détail de la procédure le disperse. Sans doute à cause de sa ressemblance avec les clichés ésotériques _moldus_ mais, après tout, pourquoi abandonner à ces derniers le traçage d'un pentacle sur le sol ? Surtout qu'eux, ils ont pu utiliser une baguette, ce qui est bien plus joli. En revanche, la mise en place des participants provoquent divers cafouillages en dépit de la résolution express du problème arithmétique.

« — Y'a cinq branches, tente Harry.

— Oui, c'est un pentacle, confirme Hermione machinalement avant que le Stratège en chef ose énoncer sa principale inquiétude.

— Ginny, Harry, Drago, Blaise, moi.

— Non.

— Drago, moi, Harry, Blaise, Hermione. » Tranche la cadette avant de rajouter qu'ils étaient censés avoir dépassé les querelles du collège.

Sacrifié, Blaise a le bon goût d'obtempérer à la demande de Ginny. Ayant vaincu la partie la plus difficile de l'enchantement, Hermione enchaîne les mouvements de baguette afin de lier les sorciers ensemble et la Gryffondor amorce dans la foulée son _transplanage_.

Au hurlement déchirant l'atmosphère à peine l'atterrissage négocié, chacun imagine le pire. L'obscurité les environnant ne facilite pas la reconnaissance visuelle, tout au plus peuvent-ils être assurés d'avoir les pieds sur terre. Un beau dallage de pierre. Quoique. Harry n'a pas pu manquer de reconnaître la voix de Ginny et se précipite vers l'origine du cri, télescopant Blaise au passage avant qu'un _lumos_ ne révèle le péril de la situation. Aucun ennemi à l'horizon mais un parapet trop étroit duquel Ginny a glissé pour se rattraper sur une corniche encore plus fine qui surplombe l'océn. Une superbe dentelle sculptée dont les garçons s'affairent à l'extraire en roulant des mécaniques tandis que la jeune femme, rassurée, recours à la _lévitation_.

« — Joli choix, Granger ! Se marre Blaise, tu aurais pu t'arranger pour nous faire réapparaitre en Bretagne tout de même !

— Le Mont-Saint-Michel est en Bretagne, Blaise ! Rétorque aussitôt l'interpelée sans plus s'étonner des connaissances de son camarade.

— Evite de tenir le même discours face à un Normand, ils ont le crâne aussi dur que celui de Drago ! » Savoure-t-il, fier de son explication quant à la pâle chevelure de son camarade. Sauf que dudit camarade ?

« — C'est quand vous voulez. » Le soupir se veut blasé, la vérité reste que l'effort nécessaire au maintien de son équilibre autour de la gargouille lui servant de monture s'avère de plus en plus incertain.

« — Tu es sûr que tu ne voulais pas rester davantage avec ton alter-égo ? Plaisante Harry une fois le second sauvetage réalisé. L'absence de réaction du Serpentard l'oblige à passer aux détails pratiques. Je veux bien croire que ce soit le lieu le plus marquant que tu aies visité en France, Hermione, mais on fait quoi maintenant ? C'est marée haute en plus…

— On attend les touristes demain matin et ensuite, on prend le bus jusqu'à Brocéliande, on se trouve un gite, ça devrait être simple vu la saison, puis on avise. »

Quelques jours auparavant, Drago aurait pu hisser au rang de bruit le plus horripilant les gouttes d'eau rebondissant sur la toile de tente. Désormais, il peut affirmer que le tissu ne figure qu'une misérable entrée en matière et s'incline devant la surface plane des carreaux.

La première partie du plan d'Hermione s'est déroulée sans anicroche bien qu'une partie de lui trouve stupide de privilégier la location d'un dortoir au lieu de chambres doubles. Il n'ignore pas, néanmoins, qu'il s'agit là de la voix du Sang-pur Malefoy et que le bon sens impose de ne pas se séparer pour autant, Drago ne sait pas s'il doit se réjouir de sentir quelques relents de la présence de son ancien-lui. Il ne sait plus grand-chose, de toute façon : le cortège des rongeurs s'affaire dans chacun de ses os, certainement une vengeance de Weasley. Les belettes ont de petites dents très acérées. Il a même hésité à lui parler, sauf qu'il n'a pas trouvé de sujet approprié. La mort ? Hermione ? Il lui semble que le rouquin se marre devant lui. Au moins, cet imbécile a eu une mort propre. Presque rapide à contrario de la sienne qui n'en finit pas de s'annoncer.

Cela fait six heures qu'il a utilisé la dernière dose d'Hermione.

Drago ferme les yeux avant de les rouvrir dans un sursaut, c'est la dernière chose à faire, perdre le contact avec la réalité. Les autres ne doivent pas savoir. Pas la peine de rajouter un chapitre supplémentaire au grand roman de la déchéance de Drago Malefoy. Un ultime chapitre peut-être, pathétique mais plus vite cela serait terminé et plus vite il n'en n'aura plus rien à foutre. Trop simple. Trop lâche. Trop _serpentesque_. Il se mord les lèvres pour retenir un rire trop hystérique, quelques mois dans la savane et voilà qu'il se prend pour un lion ? Trop simple encore. Trop ambitieux surtout. Il ne veut pas crever. Fin.

Marcher encore un peu, quelques pas de plus, se venger. Se venger. Les tuer. Le tuer. Et tant pis si pour cela il doit côtoyer les lions, tant mieux même. Il tourne en rond, des pensées erratiques qui s'échappent et s'accrochent sur les bribes de conversations voletant autour de lui. Profiter de l'accalmie pour un ravitaillement.

« — J'vous accompagne. »

Deux mots sortis sans réfléchir d'une petite parcelle de son cerveau encore émergée. Les regards que lui adressent le reste de la clique suffisent à déclencher un hochement de tête de confirmation accompagné d'un sourire douloureux vaguement narquois.

Harry n'a pas le temps d'émettre l'objection attendue et reste légèrement stupide, la bouche ouverte alors qu'Hermione accepte la participation de Drago, attrape son sac tout en signalant l'inutilité d'un déplacement collectif. Blaise approuve et s'empresse de les suivre, peu désireux de tenir la chandelle ou pire encore de suivre le programme d'apprentissage des feuillets détaillé par Hermione. Après en avoir appelé à l'intégralité du flegme familial pour se recomposer une figure acceptable malgré l'insidieux mélange de douleurs renforcé par cette nouvelle sensation de manque, Drago attrape les béquilles tendues par Blaise, se relève et claudique jusqu'à la porte suivi par la Gryffondor.

Engager comme sherpa un béquillard ne ressemble en rien à une solution pratique, voire constitue une erreur en considérant le seul volet logistique. Le raisonnement inverse impose de se concentrer sur la révolution Drago et d'y appréhender l'unique évolution positive de ces derniers jours. Une panacée véritable donc. Hermione use délicatement de sortilèges informulés pour empêcher le moindre caillou de rouler sous les pieds mal assurés du Serpentard tandis que ce dernier s'investit tout entier dans la conservation d'une démarche digne à défaut d'une fierté bafouée. Drago Malefoy s'est soudain souvenu que lorsqu'il se promenait avec une fille, celle-ci n'avait pas à marcher à tout petit pas pour le distancer et lui était alors plus ambitieux. Espérant alors davantage que réussir à ne pas s'étaler sur le sol.

Quant à considérer que celle à l'origine du renouvellement de ses états d'âmes est Hermione Granger. Un an auparavant, il en aurait ri, incrédule, maintenant, cela aggrave juste son malaise. Ne pas la regarder, ne pas se laisser déconcentrer et cela encore moins par la légère moue de concentration s'attardant au coin de ses lèvres alors qu'elle surveille les environs. Il doit s'en tenir à son plan. Il est tombé si bas, de toute façon, un peu plus n'y changera rien.

Etranger aux pensées de son confrère, tout comme à celles de sa nouvelle alliée, Blaise a l'impression que sa présence parait aussi déplacée qu'auprès des amants officiels. Il n'a pas le temps d'approfondir la question avant qu'Hermione n'agrippe leurs bras pour les faire _transplaner_. Refusant d'imposer à Drago la visite complète du centre-commercial _moldu_ se dressant en face de la venelle où ils venaient de réapparaitre, Blaise s'engouffre à la suite d'Hermione entre les barrières, abandonnant momentanément Drago sous le couvert d'un espace détente.

Bien que peu familiarisé avec les magasins _moldus_ , Blaise accomplit avec honneur sa mission d'assistant et plaisante même avec la caissière tandis qu'Hermione accompagne son paiement d'un moulinet discret de baguette. Rendus incognitos par les nombreux sacs portés devant eux, les deux héros se précipitent vers le point de rendez-vous où Drago ne les attend pas.

Suée froide le long des épaules, plus de sang dans le bout des doigts. Enfin, le poids des sacs y est sans doute pour quelque chose. Doivent-ils imaginer le pire ? Oui. Non. Les serpents ont le sang froid. Quant à Hermione. Le pire est déjà venu. Ils s'assoient, profitent du peu de clients présents pour réduire le nombre et la taille de leurs achats puis parcourent quelques pas le long de la galerie marchande, conservant une attitude nonchalante. Aucune présence suspecte et dans son état, Drago n'a pas pu aller bien loin.

Cinquante mètres en fait. Elle l'aperçoit la première, à travers la vitrine, alors même qu'elle se détournait de l'observation honteuse de couches pour adultes et d'un traitement contre les hémorroïdes. Tout de même, que faisait Drago Malefoy dans une pharmacie ? Elle le voit échanger des paroles un peu vives avec la pharmacienne puis obtenir une poche qu'il fait disparaître dans la poche de son blouson.

Elle est Hermione Granger. Une hypothèse commence lentement à germer dans son esprit alors qu'ils repartent vers l'aire de _transplanage_ improvisée et que Blaise garde le silence. Elle se concentre sur la nuque blanche du Serpentard qui se balance devant elle. La tension dans les muscles de son cou ressort. Mais est-il possible de la rattacher à autre chose que la difficulté de la marche ?

« — Hermione ! Drago ! Vous vous promenez ? Ah vous avez fait les courses ! Vous avez pensé à acheter de la ciboulette ? Il parait que c'est génial pour attirer les Ronflaks ! »


	36. Chapitre XX (3 sur 3)

Le ton naturel employé par Luna tranche absolument : non seulement avec la mine éberluée d'Hermione, avec l'expression embêtée de Blaise, copiée un dixième de seconde par Drago avant qu'une grimace ne vainc son légendaire flegme et surtout avec la colère contenue dans les yeux de Neville. Son modèle frayant avec le Mal. De quoi déboucher sur l'ouverture d'un nouveau conflit à condition de négliger pêle-mêle, les béquilles, la discrétion et Luna qui raconte son acquisition d'un parapluie orange.

Paroles des plus prémonitoires puisque le crachin se réactive, le ciel n'étant pas désireux d'offrir à Drago un autre trajet sans dérapages. Et comme l'épique combat vengeur de Neville doit se dérouler exactement selon son story-board, Luna et Neville acceptent l'invitation offerte et le groupe s'empresse de rentrer pour recouvrir une toile de tente tout confort en dépit d'une surpopulation maintenant évidente. Après tout, laisser au général en chef le soin d'expliquer les tenants et les aboutissants de leur errance.

Neville ne peut s'empêcher de songer qu'il manque décidément de chance, alors que désormais, il peut se targuer de maîtriser chacun des sortilèges travaillés au cours des entrainements de l'AD, voilà que son premier adversaire sur la route de Bellatrix n'est plus foutu de tenir une baguette. Pire encore, il est probable qu'il n'aurait plus la possibilité de le taper. Foutue guerre.

Les retrouvailles sont solennelles. Beau cliché bien que quelque peu inexact. Certes, Harry parvient à endosser quelques minutes son costume d'Élu pour tenter de relater la quête des Horcruxes avant que chacun y aille de sa petite précision. Certes l'indifférence manifeste de Luna est compensée par le sérieux de Neville. Certes, Drago se retient d'envoyer la moindre pique acide, occupé qu'il est à mâcher furieusement. Mais de toute manière, l'atmosphère oscille entre la joie de revoir des visages connus après la prise du ministère, du fait de la surprise et une sourde tristesse devant l'absence de tant d'autres. Des retrouvailles. Et de nouvelles résolutions, logiques, dans la lignée des Gryffondors, soulignées par un léger sourire narquois sur les lèvres de Blaise avant d'être légèrement compromises par une douce remarque de Luna.

« - Il ne sera pas si simple d'entrer en Avalon, même si vous retrouvez la porte. Voldemort l'a profanée. Elle sera close. »

Nuit noire, pas d'étoiles. Trop de nuages pour apercevoir la lune, une nuit de sorcières. Au moins la pluie avait cessé, ce qui facilite la tâche de Blaise. Il demeure plus simple de monter la garde lorsque les bruits portent plus loin. De quoi garder l'illusion qu'il ne se fie pas entièrement aux seuls sortilèges du dispositif d'Hermione. Qu'il est là, dans le noir, aux aguets, prêt à bondir, prêt… Enfin bref, cela reste surtout ennuyeux. Attendre. Toujours attendre. Son existence entière tourne au ralenti depuis plus de six mois à présent. Et cela devient fort néfaste pour son mental. Rien de tel que d'enchaîner missions et autres pour écarter de son esprit tout tracas, histoire d'ôter le petit caillou qui ne cesse de revenir se glisser sous son pied. Il hausse les épaules et se mord les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper un ricanement. Il peut toujours se monter la tête et dresser une liste d'excuses, il sait très bien que l'immobilité mouvementée actuelle n'a rien à voir avec ses états d'âmes. Une seule question le tourmente, et continuerait à le faire tant qu'il n'y aurait pas remédié. L'éclipse autour du Graal n'est pas aussi salutaire qu'il l'a imaginé au départ. La plaie est rouverte et tout le pus doit en sortir. Il lui faut retrouver sa mère.

Lassé, il s'apprête à quitter l'espèce de vestibule coin cuisine à partir duquel il accomplit sa noble mission pour regagner la chambre afin de réveiller son remplaçant quand un brassage d'air l'avertit que ce dernier souffre lui-aussi d'insomnie.

« — Une envie pressante Grangie ?

— Très drôle. Je ne dors pas de toute façon. » Plaque la jeune femme consciente de relater un fait que son interlocuteur avait déjà compris.

« — ça… »

Difficile d'ironiser sans frôler les points critiques. Relancer donc. Relancer. Relancer.

« — Elle est toujours autant à l'ouest Luna, mais quelque chose me dit qu'elle n'a pas tort…

— J'y ai pensé aussi… Mais je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire… A part aller devant. On loupe quelque chose…

— On maintient donc ? Demain ?

— Oui.

— Chic. »

L'échange s'interrompt. Les deux pivotent en même temps la tête vers la porte où le résonnement des béquilles vient de compromettre une fois de plus la discrétion de Drago. Nouvelle oscillation dans le sens inverse. Pas la peine d'en rajouter, il est déjà à bout. Blaise se faufile dans la chambre avant que la porte ne se soit refermée, inutile de réveiller les autres entassés, laissant Hermione à son poste.

Pour un observateur extérieur, la jeune femme semble toute entière à sa mission, ne se tient-elle pas droite, les yeux à l'affut du moindre bruit ? En vérité, la légère crispation du côté de sa lèvre inférieure révèle une tension légèrement déviée. Ses pensées sont braquées sur la porte par laquelle Drago doit obligatoirement remonter. Aucun bruit en provenance des escaliers. Elle sait. Un picotement qui ne l'a plus quitté depuis le retour de l'expédition ravitaillement, des soupçons qui ont monté alors qu'elle s'efforçait de répondre aux questions de Neville. La preuve ayant été aisée à mettre en évidence.

Il lui a suffi de plonger la main de son sac. D'appeler une chose qui aurait dû s'y trouver mais qui n'y est plus. Sa respiration s'accélère. Elle ferme les yeux pour tenter de dissiper la brûlure qui veut s'arracher d'elle. La colère qu'elle a ressentie. Non pas contre Drago. Elle manque une inspiration. Oui, elle n'en veut pas à Drago, pas à un seul instant. Cela reste pourtant tout à fait Serpentard comme comportement. Ses doigts se crispent. Il ne sert à rien d'imaginer quoi que ce soit. Si elle n'en veut pas à Drago, c'est juste parce qu'elle sait être la seule fautive. Severus Rogue lui avait confié son filleul et il lui bien dit que sa guérison serait longue et difficile, tout autant pour son corps que pour son âme. Et elle, elle, elle s'est simplement contentée d'examiner ses plaies, de sourire à les voir s'estomper. Le voir remarcher. Comment a-t-elle pu croire que cela suffirait ? Comment a-t-elle pu ne pas voir qu'il jouait la comédie ? Elle porte sa main à sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot muet. À présent, elle est en mesure de mettre un nom sur chacune de ses sautes d'humeurs particulièrement exacerbées ces derniers jours. Elle peut expliciter heure par heure le comportement de Drago. Chacun des signes, mêmes infimes, lui paraissant désormais si évident que sa culpabilité ne peut qu'en être renforcée.

Elle doit se calmer. Il va se braquer. Il refuserait de lui répondre. Hermione le revoit soudain, allongé sur son lit, si proche de la mort et elle se souvient combien elle a craint qu'il ne préfère demeurer dans la nuit. Dire qu'elle a été si heureuse de le voir revenir, pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas compris alors que la noirceur ne cesserait pas de l'accompagner. Ils n'ont jamais parlé de l'accident du manoir. Elle n'a pas osé lui demander ce qui a pu le pousser à tout abandonner pour la sauver, elle, la _sang-de-bourbe._

Elle n'a pas fait mieux que Molly. Elle a préféré entretenir une illusion, se réjouir de voir leur entente peu à peu se construire sans jamais se retourner vers la noirceur appelant Drago. Elle l'a remercié, tout de même, alors qu'il était à peine conscient. Devoir accompli. Quelle jolie Gryffondor fait-elle quand même ! Tellement tournée sur son petit nombril qu'elle ne peut s'intéresser à la détresse des autres. Ginny… Harry… Blaise… Tous souffrent. Autant qu'elle. Le visage de Ron apparait dans son esprit, elle retient difficilement un autre sanglot. Elle veut le revoir. Elle veut revoir ses parents. Juste leur montrer son diplôme de BUSE comme la bonne petite fille qu'elle est. Puis s'asseoir devant la télé avec eux. Ron est mort.

Drago est vivant. La logique crève l'écran embrumé de son cerveau. Il ne faut pas que Drago meurt comme Ron. Ron l'a protégé, cela lui a coûté la vie. Drago lui a sauvé la vie. Elle n'a pas le droit de le laisser se tuer à petits feux. C'est sa faute. Mais elle peut se racheter encore non ? Elle va lui parler. Elle va tout lui dire et ensuite, elle lui expliquerait que s'accoutumer à la morphine c'est très mauvais et qu'il doit tout de suite songer à s'en passer. Quelle jolie solution !

Le froid lui ronge d'un seul coup le ventre. Quelle conne. Se reprendre, il faut qu'elle se reprenne, cesser de se perdre en conjonctures idiotes. Observer, analyser, agir. Vu le nombre de doses que contient son sac, vu l'état de Drago… Vu qu'il n'est toujours pas remonté. Quelle conne.

Hermione se précipite à son tour vers les escaliers et les dévale aussi silencieusement que possible pour se ruer vers les toilettes. Elle ouvre la porte et stoppe net.

Avachi sur le sol entre deux lavabos, Drago tient son bras droit retourné, du côté de l'espèce de boursouflure à vif, oscillant entre le rouge et le noirâtre dans une ressemblance parfaite avec de la viande en décomposition. Cependant l'attention d'Hermione ne se porte pas sur la tache mais sur les patchs collés tout autour, le long de son bras. Le pathétique étant si familier avec la déchéance. Il darde vers elle ses yeux bleus qui dérivent vers le vitreux.

« — Satisfaite Granger ? »

Deux mots crachés, du venin en pleine figure. L'acidité lui ronge le visage, en réponse des larmes perlent. Autrefois, il lui avait déclamé la pire insulte sorcière, elle l'avait laissée glisser sur elle et n'avait pleuré qu'une fois seule. Une autre fois, elle l'avait giflé. La foi qui l'emplissait était alors si douce, si joyeuse. Hermione du Trio d'Or. Ron derrière elle, Ron devant elle, Ron essayant de se relever sur le bitume. Un papillon attardé vient mourir sur l'unique ampoule. Elle grésille et la lumière vacille un court instant, juste assez pour se mélanger avec le clapotis de l'eau de la chasse d'eau de la cabine à côté. Un long frisson la glace. Compter les gouttes d'eau, n'écouter qu'elles. Plic Ploc. Les compter pour ne pas entendre les questions, les compter pour s'évader. Plic. Pour ne rien sentir. Ploc. Les murs tournent trop vite, Hermione se penche en avant et agrippe le lavabo de sa main gauche tout en retenant sa nausée. Elle se force à rouvrir les yeux et croise le regard de Drago.

Il la fixe. Plic. Aussi immobile que les tressautements qui agitent son corps le lui permettent. Sa respiration est hachée. Il la fixe.

Elle ne peut pas flancher maintenant. Ploc. Elle ne pourrait plus faiblir à présent. Elle est Hermione Granger la _née-moldue_ devenue la meilleure sorcière de Poudlard. Ils ne gagneront jamais, elle ne le permettra pas. Quoiqu'il soit arrivé. Elle inspire une longue bouffée d'air fétide et se redresse, toisant le Serpentard.

«— Tu ne peux pas avoir le monopole de la souffrance du monde Malefoy ».

Et sans attendre la moindre réaction du garçon, elle se laisse tomber à ses côtés et enchaîne d'une voix heurtée, trop aigue et rapide.

«— Tu es né sorcier Drago, tu as grandi dans ton monde, d'accord je sais bien que ce n'était pas ça tous les jours… Mais c'était ton monde. Tu as grandi avec les tiens, tu devais être à la hauteur mais au moins tu savais pourquoi… Je suis née sorcière aussi… »

Drago ne tique pas malgré l'allusion si loin des principes inculqués par les siens, comprend-il seulement ce qu'elle est en train de lui dire ? Est-il en mesure de l'écouter ? Elle choisit de continuer.

« — Née sorcière mais si loin de mon monde… Oh, je n'ai jamais été malheureuse, Papa et Maman m'aimaient même s'ils ne comprenaient pas tout… Mais ce n'était pas mon monde, Drago, je n'y avais aucun ami, il se passait toujours des choses bizarres avec moi…. »

Un léger rire à la pointe de l'hystérie s'échappe de sa bouche alors que se rapprochant de Drago, elle agrippe son bras martyrisé. Il ne s'y oppose pas et elle reprend son monologue en bafouillant légèrement, il la regarde toujours.

«— Ils me traitaient de sorcière… Ironique non ? Cela me rendait triste je crois ».

Elle approche son autre main du premier patch et entreprend de le décoller en douceur. Par réflexe, Drago tente de retirer son bras mais elle ne lâche pas prise et relève au contraire la tête afin de canaliser toute son attention.

«— Mais j'étais vraiment une sorcière ! Une sorcière… » Un léger sourire colore les lèvres d'Hermione. « Tu ne peux pas imaginer la joie que cela a été, la surprise d'abord, la crainte du canular… Mais si vite oublié après les premiers pas sur le chemin de Traverse… J'ai retrouvé mon monde Drago… »

Elle soulève les patchs les uns après les autres.

« Puis Poudlard… Les épreuves… ». D'un coup sec, elle ôte le dernier. Il sursaute. « Tu es un sorcier Drago. Tu es né sorcier. Tu vivras sorcier. Tu… C'est tout. ».

Elle fait glisser sa main jusqu'à la sienne et se rapproche. Il a fermé les yeux mais ne se dérobe pas. Seuls les spasmes qui marquent son visage laissent paraître la souffrance redoublée. Hermione use d'un sortilège d'attraction pour attirer jusqu'à elle son sac. Elle en sort une potion de sommeil sans rêves qu'elle tend au garçon. D'une pâleur cadavérique virant au verdâtre, Drago ne refuse pas. Il demeure, toutefois, incapable d'attraper quoique ce soit tant ses mains tremblent aussi Hermione se charge de porter le flacon jusqu'à sa bouche.

Il ne tarde pas à dodeliner de la tête et s'affaisse sur la jeune fille qui machinalement soulève les cheveux plaqués sur son front par la sueur. La Gryffondor reste plusieurs minutes sans oser bouger bien que sachant qu'elle ne le réveillerait pas. La potion n'empêche pas quelques soubresauts d'agiter son corps. Hermione finit par utiliser un sortilège de lévitation pour retourner à l'étage où elle étend Drago sur la banquette du coin cuisine.

Même sans rêves, son sommeil n'est pas paisible. Pourtant, elle le sait bien, c'est sa dernière fuite.


	37. Chapitre XXI (1 sur 2)

Dame Lylith : Merci pour ton suivi! C'est compliqué de mettre en place quelque chose d'à-peu-près cohérent!

 _La fin du surplace, de l'action! Rien de tel qu'une bonne balade en forêt pour retrouver le moral, les petites fleurs, les petits oiseaux... Enfin, quand on a la poisse collée sous ses semelles, cela reste une amie fidèle; Harry finira peut-être par s'y résigner un jour. Drago lui, se noit littéralement dedans. Heureusement que Luna est Luna._

* * *

 **Chapitre XXI A la recherche du sang perdu**

* * *

Le couvert des arbres. Dire qu'il a pensé ce matin encore qu'au moins ils seraient à l'abri de cette pluie incessante. Quant à savoir si cela reste salutaire par rapport au mal du pays, Harry laisse cette épineuse question à d'autres. Pour l'instant, un juron lui échappe face au constat d'un naufrage terrible : le navire de ses baskets vient de sombrer corps et bien dans une flaque boueuse. Et un magnifique bruit de succion à rajouter à chacun de ses pas, un ! Certes, ses rêves héroïques se sont dissipés depuis un bon moment. Certes, il ne demande pas un soleil couchant à l'horizon, mais un juste milieu, ce n'est quand même pas la mer à boire. La gadoue pardon.

Adieu, ô petites étoiles étincelant au fond de leurs yeux à la seule mention de l'ancestrale Brocéliande ! Adieu, ô périple glorieux sur les traces de Merlin ! Harry s'est gorgé si longtemps des souches mousseuses, des clochettes au pied des arbres, des petits oiseaux, des écureuils tous chantant bien sûr ! Brocéliande. La féérique Brocéliande, ô cœur de leur monde ! Une nouvelle déconvenue, en vérité bien négligeable au regard du reste un vase trop plein sans doute. Le printemps est censé vaincre l'hiver, pas les arroser d'une pluie à peine moins glaciale. Un cri étouffé lui apprend que Ginny vient de partager son sort. « L'avantage au moins c'est que la pluie ne transpercera pas trop les feuilles » qu'elle disait! Un vain espoir douché à son tour. Trop beau pour être vrai. Pas assez sournois surtout. Les gouttes sont effectivement stockées dans le feuillage, le temps de s'accumuler pour se convertir en mode déluge à chaque fois qu'une branche plie sous le poids du liquide.

Du calme. Il doit conserver calme. Il est Harry Potter. La goutte suivante tombe sur ses lunettes. Dans un soupir, il entreprend de les essuyer, avant de regarder en direction des pisteurs improvisés.

Neville et Hermione consultent fiévreusement la carte et au grand étonnement de Blaise, le Gryffondor empoté a dépassé le rôle de pupitre et argumente également. Ginny essore sa chevelure sans utiliser sa baguette pour ne pas en rajouter au niveau des traces magiques. Drago… Drago s'est avachi le long d'un tronc, sans s'apercevoir de l'humidité de ce dernier, les yeux mi-clos. Le temps parait le faire davantage souffrir. Certainement du fait de l'état de ses articulations. Si seulement il pouvait s'arrêter de pleuvoir.

C'est forcément la Solution ! Un beau rayon de soleil pour dissiper la magie noire ! Misère. L'aide de Blaise s'est finalement avérée inutile, pas la peine d'être Mangemort pour comprendre que la forêt fourmille de traces de magie noire. À croire que Voldemort s'est amusé à retourner chaque champignon. Une bribe de chanson glisse jusqu'à son oreille, il pivote et contemple Luna, la seule, semble-t-il, à apprécier la sortie sylvestre. Tente-elle vraiment d'extraire ses chaussures de la gangue de boue en rythme ? Harry n'a jamais cru que les Portes d'Avalon s'ouvriraient devant l'Élu. Cela ne l'empêche pas d'être en mesure de reconnaître qu'ils sont une fois de plus au point mort. Partageant ses pensées, Hermione prend la parole.

« — On ne s'en sortira pas comme ça. S'il faut explorer la forêt mètre par mètre, on va y passer le reste de la guerre… ».

Amère constat si partagé que nul ne le conteste. Elle reprend et assène qu'à ses yeux un unique procédé reste utilisable.

« — Il faut se séparer. On couvrira davantage de terrain en deux groupes ».

Aucune réponse en retour, non pas cependant du fait d'une conclusion commune mais parce que son application s'avère clivant. Chaque cerveau testant à toute vitesse les combinaisons possibles. Qui aurait donc le courage de se sacrifier ?

« — Je vais rester avec Drago et Blaise. »

Ginny essaye maladroitement de contester, soudain honteuse de n'avoir en vérité pensé qu'à sa petite personne. Toutefois, Hermione a raison. Impossible de se partager autrement sans fâcher les susceptibilités. Neville ne connaissant pas assez les Serpentard ou plutôt croit trop bien les connaître pour séjourner à leurs côtés sans médiateur.

La délicate décision prise, ils enchainent aussitôt sur l'attribution des zones, le partage du paquetage et la duplication des cartes.

« — Votre zone est plus grande que la nôtre » Heureux euphémisme. « Mais on ne va pouvoir se déplacer aussi vite alors…

—T'inquiète Hermione, on assurera et puis, y'a plus de chances que ce soit nous qui trouvions non ? On se tient au courant par galion de toute façon… »

La Gryffondor laisse échapper un léger rire de circonstance tout en échangeant un rapide regard avec Luna. La séparation est rapide, les consignes coutumières répétées : avant tout rester sur ses gardes, « vigilance constante » et placer tout son espoir sur l'ancienneté des traces de magie noire. Drago les regarde s'éloigner mâchoire serrée, tout entier au dialogue nauséabond qu'il entretient avec son cerveau en manque.

Blaise, mal à l'aise soudain, songe à la banalité la plus appropriée lorsqu'Hermione saisit sa baguette et exécute quelques mouvements compliqués avec sa baguette. L'habitude aide à les déchiffrer : sortilèges de protection, soit une réponse facile à interpréter. Ils formeraient le groupe flemmard, ce qui, vu l'inquiétante rechute de Drago, n'est sans doute pas plus mal en dépit du fait que la Gryffondor soit la première à enfreindre ses propres règles. Tant pis, il sera simplement émerveillé par la légèreté avec laquelle leurs traces de pas s'estompent peu à peu tandis que la moindre branche maltraitée par leur passage retrouve sa pleine santé, il se risque à complimenter la Gryffondor. Songeant, par la même occasion, qu'il applique malgré lui la stratégie _serpentesque_ visant à toujours caresser dans le sens du poil la personne assurant votre protection. La jeune femme n'a cure de la flatterie, toute à sa préparation du tour suivant, sortant de son sac une valise noire en cuir qu'elle pose sur le sol.

Il n'a pas le temps de l'interroger sur la saugrenuité de la manœuvre que déjà les fermoirs de ladite valise commencent à s'agrandir exponentiellement à la croissance du chacune des faces du bagage. À ce rythme-là, le trou de la serrure ne tarde pas à former une porte et le reste devient une cabane. Assez petite certes, mais Blaise comprend parfaitement pourquoi Hermione a été l'élève préférée de la vieille Mc Gonagal _._ Rassuré, bien qu'il ait fait mine d'ignorer le prêt de la tente au groupe Potter, il se tourne vers Drago pour le prendre à témoin.

Toutefois, ses mots meurent dans sa gorge. Le corps entier de son camarade est sous l'emprise de tremblements et ses jambes flagellent tellement qu'elles ne le soutiennent plus. Blaise le rattrape juste à temps et s'effraye davantage en constatant que Drago parait toujours conscient mais est incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Aidé d'Hermione, il s'empresse de l'amener jusque dans la valise-cabane, et là, l'allonge sur la couchette de sangles anciennement accroche chaussettes.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à questionner sa collègue infirmière en chef, un brassage d'air l'informe que celle-ci est ressortie. N'y comprenant plus rien, il finit par adresser à Drago un pathétique : « Tiens bon, je reviens » et se lance sur les traces de la Gryffondor l'attend simplement à quelques mètres, hors de portée des oreilles de Drago. En guise d'amorce de conversation, elle se contente de lui tendre sa main, les doigts resserrés sur l'emballage vide des doses de morphine.

«— Merde, y'en a plus c'est ça ? Ça va être galère pour en retrouver…

— Blaise. C'est de la morphine. » Devant l'absence de réponse de son camarade, elle l'achève.

« — C'est un opiacé. »

Pas besoin de rajouter un seul mot. Blaise a blêmi et se sent brusquement nauséeux. Putain. Quel abruti.

Un oiseau vole. Il se résout à articuler un faible « comment » auquel la Gryffondor répond en énonçant les perspectives du futur sevrage.

« — Pas d'autres solutions j'imagine.

— Si on pouvait l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste encore… Quoique je ne pense pas que son corps supporterait les traitements magiques à cause des résidus de magie noire qui se baladent encore dans son sang.

— Il va…

— Oui. »

Un nouveau silence permet à Blaise d'envisager un peu plus l'état de sa bêtise. Les prochains jours promettent.

« — Et Harry et les autres dans tout ça ? Tu les as envoyés au loin juste pour qu'ils ne voient pas Drago dans cet état ?

— En partie. Pour le reste, la balade est nécessaire.

— Nécessaire ?

— Oui. Et quand tout sera bon, Luna le saura et ils reviendront.

— Luna ? S'exclame-t-il en retour, plutôt surpris.

— Tu n'as pas encore compris n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, j'dois avouer que ça ne fait pas longtemps que j'ai pigé aussi… » Soupire Hermione déçue de n'avoir pas été capable d'entrevoir l'évidence plus tôt. « Luna est sensible à la Vieille Magie. »

— Pardon ?

— La magie pratiquée au temps de Merlin et même avant. Celle qui tenait son essence dans chaque arbre, chaque brin d'herbe, chaque goutte d'eau. » Détaille avec mélancolie la jeune femme.

— Ce qui explique les _ronflaks_ et le reste, conclut de lui-même Blaise.»

Un cri étouffé en provenance de la cabane met fin à la jolie parenthèse. Peu importe que Luna soit capable de retrouver les portes d'Avalon. Il faudrait déjà que Drago soit en état de les franchir. Blaise se mord la lèvre en écoutant Hermione expliquer doucement à Drago ce qui l'attend. En rougissant, elle termine en lui déclarant qu'il ne devrait en aucun cas jouer le courageux lion. Cela ne servirait à rien sinon à augmenter ses souffrances. Mais le Serpentard ne relève même pas la plaisanterie, il n'en est tout simplement plus capable.

Si légère demeure sa silhouette qu'Harry peine à la suivre tout en étouffant un grognement à chaque fois que Neville oublie de retenir une branche dans sa précipitation. À la décharge de ce dernier, Harry peut bien reconnaître qu'il ne s'est jamais distingué par son agilité. Dès lors, redoubler d'efforts pour ne pas être semé par la fée blonde devant laquelle paraissent s'écarter les fourrés reste à peine suffisant. Simple illusion d'optique ou alors Luna est juste née pour ondoyer juste au-dessus du sol. Un mirage doublé par la végétation. La main dans la sienne, Ginny se laisse entrainer, le visage un peu plus pâle au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressent au plus profond des bois. Une lionne chasse en savane, goûtant l'horizon dégagé des herbes. À ne pas distinguer ce qu'elle entend, la jeune femme s'agace. N'auraient-ils pas pu attendre que le jour soit haut aussi avant de repartir ? Avant l'aube avait annoncé Luna sur un ton tellement léger et à la fois si évident que nul n'a osé la contredire.

Où vont-ils en plus ? Neville s'acharne par force de l'habitude à consulter la carte mais Harry soupçonne une maigre tentative de justification des errements de sa chère Luna. De toute façon, Harry a renoncé à s'informer sur leur objectif, se contentant par moment de regretter l'absence d'une carte des Maraudeurs à l'échelle internationale. Il marche, mange sa part des réserves extrêmement rationnées par Ginny, marche, dort, se relève, marche, perdant les nuits et les jours sans s'en rendre compte. Ses pas dans ceux de Luna, guidé par le pressentiment étrange qu'il accomplit sa part. Ce sentiment grisant comble son ventre vide.

D'ailleurs, la pluie n'a-t-elle pas cessé depuis que la Serdaigle a pris la tête de leur petit groupe ? Ou bien ne la sent-il plus ? Ils sont trois à marcher péniblement et une à virevolter. Prisonnier consentant d'un enchantement, il devrait s'en inquiéter. Demain peut-être. Demain.


	38. Chapitre XXI (2 sur 2)

Dame Lilith: notre cher Drago s'en prend effectivement plein la tronche, mais heureusement, il lui reste Hermione!

 _Planage généralisé, mais des deux côtés de l'échiquier : le blanc pour le héros qui survit, virevoltant vers l'Ancien monde, le noir pour sa Némésis oscillant tout près du séjour dont on ne revient pas. Ne pas se perdre : suivre les lanternes que portent les gardiennes, l'une d'un passé oublié, l'autre de sa propre âme._

* * *

 **Chapitre XXI ( 2 sur 2)**

* * *

Blaise resserre son emprise autour d'Hermione, l'attirant contre lui et la comprimant de toutes ses forces pour l'empêcher de se faufiler. D'y retourner. Il étouffe une grimace, Hermione vient de planter ses ongles dans la peau de ses bras, des sanglots la secouent et une fois de plus, elle tente de se dégager. Sauf qu'elle n'a aucune chance contre la force du Serpentard. Un Serpentard, au bord du malaise, un brin tortionnaire malgré lui, pour sa gouverne, la quasi-hystérie de Granger reste la dernière chose à laquelle Blaise se serait attendu. Une fois, parait-il, elle avait giflé Drago. Imbécile heureux recherchant un souvenir ancien afin de repousser le message en provenance de son propre cerveau. Parallèle aisé entre son comportement et son séjour chez les Mangemorts. Des mots à trouver au lieu de ressentir un égoïsme déplacé. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle s'effondre précisément maintenant ? Il l'entend hoqueter qu'elle n'a pas le droit de le laisser, qu'elle doit être avec lui. Putain Granger, altruiste jusque dans sa folie ! Doucement, il se penche et lui rappelle au creux de son oreille qu'elle a prédit ce moment et qu'au fond d'elle, elle sait qu'elle ne peut rien faire de plus. Peu à peu, les tremblements de ses épaules s'apaisent. Ce n'est pas le cas des cris étouffés par le sort de silence qui persistent à monter de la cabane.

Blaise ferme les yeux. Cela ne prendra donc jamais fin ? Hermione n'a quitté le chevet de Drago que lorsqu'il le lui a imposé. Après avoir répété à des maintes reprises qu'il prenait le relai. Elle est restée à éponger la sueur de son front, à le rassurer même lorsque celui-ci n'a plus été en mesure de la reconnaître et qu'il a alterné phases d'inconscience et délires plus ou moins incohérents. Elle n'a pas bougé. Et cela jusqu'au moment où rentrant avec de l'eau fraiche, il a croisé le regard de Drago durant quelques secondes de lucidité. Il a tout de suite compris l'appel muet en découlant.

Alors il s'est contenté d'hocher la tête et a emmené Hermione pour plus que Drago n'ait à souffrir de la voir contempler sa déchéance.

Épuisée, la jeune femme finit par s'effondrer. Blaise lève les yeux au ciel espérant distinguer à travers le couvert des arbres une ou deux étoiles. Décidemment, il tourne mal. Tout tourne mal. Tout tourne en rond et il reste à la même place. À écouter son meilleur ami agoniser. La vie est belle non ?

Demain serait le dixième jour. Que disent les _Moldus_ à ce propos déjà ?

Il est vivant. Parfois, il s'en rappelle. D'autres fois, non. Incapable qu'il reste de raisonner les étranges pensées qui le traversent et les images qui les accompagnent. Il ne sait où il est. Lueurs confuses ou bien longueurs exclues du temps. Des gens vont et viennent, l'observant, se moquant, le jugeant. Doit-il s'excuser ? Dire qu'il est désolé qu'elle n'ait eu que huit ans, que c'est jeune pour mourir mais qu'il n'a pas eu le choix ? Les fantômes ne sont pas pressés, ils ne cessent de revenir ou plutôt l'ont-ils déjà quitté un jour ? Même Dumbledore est de la partie, étrange réminiscence que son visage si bienveillant. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas été capable de le tuer lui ? Des virages.

La douleur est devenue pour lui une compagne si fidèle qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elle puisse le trahir. Il s'est accoutumée à ses petites manies, sa tendresse au réveil, sa peur de l'abandon qui l'oblige à manifester sa présence, la satisfaction avec laquelle, elle aime le surprendre lorsqu'il s'y attend le moins. Certes, lui, de son côté, n'a pas été un amant sincère, ne l'a-t-il pas trompée avec la douce morphine ? Oh, non, jamais Drago Malefoy n'aurait cru le prix de cette nouvelle trahison si dur à supporter. Parfois, il a pensé préférer mourir pour ne plus souffrir. Maintenant, il ne désire plus que cette délivrance. Mais elle n'arrive pas. Combien de temps continueraient-ils à le tourmenter ? Sa mère, à son tour, vient le visiter. Bien que conscient de n'être plus rien, il se surprend à vouloir tendre les bras pour retourner auprès d'elle, comme s'il avait de nouveau trois ans et qu'il ne savait pas qu'il y aurait un jour la cérémonie. Ou même avant, avant, avant, une seconde chance maman ? Puis il se rend compte que sa mère ne peut se trouver aux côtés des autres et il hurle, se redressant soudain avant de retomber. Et elle est là, une nouvelle fois les mains sur ses épaules, lui murmurant des paroles qu'il ne parvient pas à comprendre, souriante malgré la détresse dans ses yeux. Au troisième jour, il est dit que les ténèbres et la lumière se séparèrent. Mais le laisseraient-elles seulement s'échapper ? Et au dixième ?

 ** _Gloucestershire, Avril 2000._**

Ils ne savent plus comment la réconforter. Ce qui constitue une défaite jusque-là inconnue des Jumeaux. Ils ont bien essayé les quelques ressorts habituels, osant même préciser que le fait de ne pas avoir encore reçu de morceaux était bon signe : leur petite sœur ne repose pas encore dans une tombe inconnue. Elle. Cela reste, peut-être, d'ailleurs le détail de trop. Même Fred a pu en convenir. Après coup, hélas. Ron n'a pas de sépulture. Charlie a eu cette chance mais sa mère ne peut pas s'y recueillir, question de sécurité. Ce qui, de toute manière, ne change pas grand-chose, ses enfants sont morts. Et elle pressent que cela n'en finirait pas.

Tout s'est tellement précipité depuis la mort de Dumbledore; des attaques isolées qui se sont multipliées, son inquiétude chaque jour grandissante parce que Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient lancés dans leur croisade inconnue. À l'époque, ils estimaient encore que les partisans de Voldemort se résumeraient aux vieux de la vieille et à quelques gamins endoctrinés sans négliger les habituels illuminés. Rien qui n'aurait pu être rapidement balayé si le Ministère s'y était correctement employé.

Elle s'est même consolée en pensant qu'Harry était au moins éloigné de la folie des journalistes et puis, Lupin veillait sur eux.

Molly Weasley hoquète. Dire que elle l'avait su, elle aurait prié pour que le trio reste en balade plutôt que de rappliquer en quatrième vitesse lorsqu'il a été admis que Voldemort allait tenter de s'emparer de Poudlard. Pour l'honneur de Dumbledore et les secrets du collège, l'Ordre a décidé de contrer l'assaut. Son Charlie en première ligne. Son premier. Celui qu'elle a le plus veillé, de longues nuits, juste pour s'assurer qu'il dormait doucement. Sa fierté de mère quand il avait marché si tôt ! Son Charlie. Celui qui avait grandi le plus vite aussi, son dur. Le casse-cou qui l'effrayait par ses initiatives alors que Bill pleurnichait pour avoir son attention avant d'imiter son aîné. Son premier garçon devenu si grand si vite. Si courageux qu'il avait fait aussitôt demi-tour quand on lui avait appris que Ronald, Harry et Hermione venaient d'être aperçus sur le champ de bataille. Elle ne le leur avait jamais dit.

Georges essaye maladroitement de bredouiller une phrase réconfortante tout en lui tapotant l'épaule. Ses Jumeaux. Étonnamment deux fois plus turbulents que le seul Charlie. Elle n'a jamais pu les quitter des yeux sans qu'ils n'inventent une nouvelle sottise pour le grand malheur du petit Percy qui, en contrepartie, rivalisait de sérieux. Elle ne peut rien lui reprocher, c'est de sa faute à elle s'il a préféré se trouver une nouvelle famille. Molly essaye de retenir un nouveau sanglot, elle n'aime pas l'expression qu'elle peut lire sur le visage de Fred et qui se reflète en écho sur celui de son frère. Où demeure l'insouciance ? Dans un sursaut, elle recule avant de les serrer tous les deux contre sa poitrine, cherchant à retrouver leur odeur d'enfant. Bien que surpris, légèrement honteux tout de même, les garçons se laissent faire. C'est à eux, à présent, de rassurer leur mère.

Harry émerge dans la pâle grisaille de l'aube, il ne bouge pas, il peut sentir le souffle régulier de Ginny contre son torse et il ne veut pas la réveiller malgré la honte qui l'emplit soudain. Depuis combien de temps s'est-il endormi ? Depuis quel jour ? La rosée recouvre leur couverture, n'étaient-ils pas partis avec la tente ? Il se souvient très bien que Ginny est venu le rejoindre lors de son tour de garde, prétextant les ronflements de Neville. Légère trêve qui l'a ensuite conduite dans les bras de Morphée. Bon, à première vue, ils sont vivants et ce jour tarde à se lever. Or, il est bien connu que les attaques surviennent généralement à ce moment-là donc il reste dans les temps. Des réflexes qui reviennent. Excuse pitoyable qui le rassure un peu mais bien moins que la silhouette diaphane de Luna un peu plus loin. D'un pas léger, il la voit quitter le couvert des bois pour rejoindre le centre d'une clairière, et là, se tourner vers l'est.

La jeune fille reste immobile de longues minutes avant de revenir vers le campement et d'hocher la tête à la question muette d'Harry tandis que Ginny bouge doucement. Neville réveillé non sans mal, ils suivent à nouveau Luna alors que les ténèbres s'effacent.

Il ouvre brutalement les yeux. Un rayon lumineux s'infiltre par la porte entrouverte. Aube nouvelle. Il se redresse à grande peine, ce simple effort manque de l'essouffler, pourtant, il doit se lever. Il doit savoir, il doit répondre à cet étrange appel qu'il ressent soudain. Il parvient à s'asseoir, observant avec étonnement son corps lui obéir en dépit des vagues familières. Un léger soupir lui fait tourner la tête et il aperçoit Hermione. L'a-t-elle seulement quitté ? Il ne s'en souvient pas. Elle dort et une boucle de ses cheveux a glissé au coin de ses lèvres, il hésite à la repousser puis décide de s'abstenir. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle semble apaisée, tout simplement vaincue par la fatigue en vérité mais Drago préfère retenir le calme, la vulnérabilité émanant de son visage.

Hermione enfin débarrassée de son masque. Comme elle l'était à Poudlard. Il la contemple encore puis, prenant appuis sur ses bras, il tente de se lever. La douleur répond aussitôt à sa tentative mais il refuse de l'entendre. Ses jambes se dérobent devant l'effort imposé. L'orgueil, toutefois n'a pas raison de lui puisque prévoyant une telle issue, il accompagne sa propre chute et entreprend quand même de se traîner dehors.

L'air matinal parait glacial et l'herbe est mouillée sous ses genoux. Il redresse la tête, dévisageant la forêt comme si c'est la première fois qu'il l'observe. Qu'il voit d'ailleurs. Il inspire une longue bouffée d'air gelé, savourant la morsure du froid qui s'avère plus savoureuse que ses sempiternelles souffrances.

Le cri de Blaise accourant a raison du paisible sommeil d'Hermione. Et aux questions dardées avec un débit digne de Mademoiselle-je-sais-tout, Drago explique qu'il se sent faible mais que ça allait. Négligeant de préciser la poursuite de son union avec Madame Douleur. Cette mention supplémentaire étant des plus inutiles. Hermione n'arrête de rire que pour porter la main à sa poche et en sortir le galion ensorcelé. Elle en reste muette.

« — Potter ? S'interroge pour la forme Blaise.

— Allons-y. Lâcha simplement Drago.

— Euh…. Hésita Hermione gênée.

— Je pense qu'Hermione suggère qu'il serait nécessaire de t'habiller avant. »


	39. Chapitre XXII (1 sur 3)

**Dame Lylith** : Devant un tel suivi et un avis que j'attends avec impatience à chaque fois, il est inutile de demander à être pardonnée! Comme tu sais à présent que j'adore décidément compliquer les choses, tu dois te douter que trouver des portes ne signifient pas réussir à les franchir! C'est le défaut des portes anciennes sans sonnette ou carillon. En tout cas, on se rapproche quand même du début de la fin, soit de l'instant où l'on ne peut plus revenir en arrière. Et je risque de faire souffrir encore ces chers persos...

 **Swangranger:** un pas en avant et trois pas en arrière non? Ce serait trop facile sinon! Quoique cela peut-il relever d'un léger sadisme? Merci pour le moment avec Molly. En fait, c'est aussi frustrant que pour J.K. Rowling: savoir ce qu'il arrive à chaque personnage mais ne pas pouvoir tout écrire parce que l'on a fait le choix de suivre un nombre précis de personnages! (Et parce que sinon c'est illisible aussi! Arriver à couper c'est la preuve que J.K. Rowling est une grande auteure!) (Mais sniff quand même pour son traitement du personnage de Drago!)

* * *

 _Le mythe collé sous les semelles, nos héros se doivent de relever les épaules, on ne peut pas passer à la postérité sans être classe après tout, précepte made in Drago qu'il souhaiterait bien pouvoir respecter à nouveau, mais ça..._

* * *

 **Chapitre XXII : Temps Anciens.**

* * *

L'ample marécage a raison de l'enthousiasme des retrouvailles. Cela finit par être si redondant à la longue qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a le courage d'une plaisanterie quelconque. Dans une lignée similaire, l'amusante constatation de l'eau stagnante passant par-dessus les baskets n'arrache aucun soupir. Plus grave, l'étonnante initiative de Neville qui épaule Blaise afin de soutenir Drago reste inaperçue. Le silence règne, imprégnant la lourde atmosphère, à mille lieues de l'aube nouvelle attendue. Un sentiment sinistre qui parait se dissimuler dans chaque volute du brouillard.

Plutôt que se laisser happer, Harry, une nouvelle fois appelé par sa destinée, amorce le premier pas en direction de l'îlot surnageant. Il n'en fait pas un deuxième.

L'eau se retire aussitôt et avant même que le groupe n'ait eu le temps, à défaut de se réjouir ou du moins de réagir à ce nouveau phénomène, elle revient. Sous la forme d'une vague qu'ils ne peuvent éviter. Sans en avoir eu seulement le désir : les flots furieux ne dépassent pas les cinquante-centimètres. Bref, après l'agonie des chaussures, c'est le tour de celle des jeans.

Rien de bien palpitant au premier abord, un piètre éclaboussement. Inutile de songer, ne serait-ce qu'à se fatiguer le poignet. Néanmoins, la déception ne dure pas. L'agression pitoyable des vaguelettes n'étant qu'une infâme et étonnante diversion. L'eau se met à tourbillonner autour de chacun d'eux et lentement monte le long de leurs jambes tout en formant un étau glacé que le _charme_ _du_ _bouclier_ n'arrive pas à disperser. Aucun autre sort d'ailleurs.

Pris au piège, pas un pour rattraper son voisin, pas davantage pour réussir à se dégager. À défaut de parvenir à se libérer elle-même, Hermione multiplie les sorts pour tenter de délivrer le trio pénalisé par la faiblesse de Drago tandis qu'Harry s'efforce d'attraper la main de Ginny pour la soulever contre lui. Bientôt l'eau dépasse la hauteur de leur poitrine chacun étant en mesure d'entrevoir la suite logique.

Alors que les cris de Ginny se mélangent aux jurons d'Harry accompagnés par ceux de Blaise? gueulant lui-même contre Drago qui essaye de se dégager pour ne pas causer la mort de ses amis, Neville se rend compte qu'il ne voit plus Luna. Certes, la jeune femme n'est pas très grande mais tout de même ! Et s'il lui est venu l'idée de s'asseoir ? Idée saugrenue pour toute personne n'étant pas Luna. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de vouloir aider Malefoy putain ? Mourir au côté de deux Serpentards. Sa grand-mère en pleurerait. Foutue expérience commune. Il cherche une fois de plus de franchir le tourbillon gelé mais manque simplement d'y laisser ses doigts. Broyé ou noyé ? Il faut choisir. Le plus rapide ? Le moins douloureux ? L'autre con semble préférer la première solution, avant Neville n'aurait pas hésité à l'y pousser sauf qu'il croise le regard d'Harry avant que les remous ne le masquent.

Elle est la meilleure sorcière de sa promotion et le charme de bouclier qu'elle a lancé ne tarderait pas à céder. Peu d'espoir du côté du sortilège de _Têtenbulle_ non plus. Il lui laisserait simplement le privilège de voir sa mort. Elle rejoindrait Ron. Et Drago. C'est sur cette amère constatation qu'Hermione sent son cœur s'arrêter en voyant une main fine traverser le fluide.

« — Co… co.. comment ? »

Mais Luna ne prend pas la peine de répondre à son interrogation, ce n'est tout simplement pas le moment et elle se contente d'attraper sa camarade Gryffondor et de l'entraîner à sa suite.

Loin de l'étouffer, l'eau s'écarte sur son passage et stagne à distance respectueuse de la sorte que la jeune fille ne tarde pas à secourir l'ensemble du commando. Le Sauveur du monde sorcier a tout de même la chance de démontrer une nouvelle fois ses compétences en apnée.

Sains et saufs mais toujours au milieu d'une orbe furieuse, l'humeur des aventuriers s'aggrave. En plus, ils sont trempés, inutiles et trempés. Consternant. À chaque jour suffit sa peine ? Le vacarme des flots déchaînés masque une première fois l'appel de Luna, celle-ci le répète, d'une voix peut-être un peu plus grave.

« — Mère ! Je sais que vous nous entendez ! Montrez-vous ! »

Il va sans dire que la teneur du message de la Serdaigle sème un peu plus le doute au sein du groupe. Sa mère ? N'est-elle pas morte lorsque Luna n'était qu'une petite fille d'un stupide accident de potions ?

Une nouvelle fois, l'eau s'ouvre en deux avant de commencer à s'évaporer afin de laisser peu à peu apparaître une silhouette féminine. Grande, elle avance droit vers eux sans paraître seulement marcher à en juger la nuée qui l'accompagne. D'une pâleur ne pouvant déplaire à un Malefoy, ses yeux paraissent néanmoins noirs. De colère. Tout autant flamboie sa chevelure, si longue qu'elle cascade plus bas que ses genoux. À vrai dire, aucun air de famille avec Luna, ce qui soulage la compagnie. Quelques secondes.

«—- Bon..jour… Tente Harry, toujours aussi adroit pour palabrer avec les femmes. Nous ne voulions pas vous offen… »

L'explication _Potterienne_ déclenche un reflux glacé et un soupir conjoint du côté des Serpentard. Ginny, encouragée par leur communauté de chevelure, essaye à son tour une approche mais n'obtient pas un clignement de paupière. À ce stade, il semble évident à chacun que l'apparition n'attend que Luna. Mais la jeune fille reste muette, jaugeant, semble-t-il, celle qu'elle a dérangée. Dès lors, nul ne manque les quelques vers murmurés par Hermione, pas même la concernée.

« —Viviane aux portes condamnées,

Pleure le soupir de son amour trépassé »

De quoi permettre à l'ensemble de la troupe de constater que ladite Viviane possède un panel crescendo en matière d'irritation puisque l'infime aperçu glaçant se métamorphose en une colère terrible déformant le visage sans âge de la fée. Il demeure à présent certain que les noyer tous ne serait qu'un dérivatif insuffisant. Quant à imaginer une sortie quelconque contre la première des sorcières… Oui, effectivement, le suicide peut-être ?

Ou bien le chantage. Lequel n'est guère l'apanage des lions, mais du côté des serpents, en revanche.

« — C'est ça ! Massacrez-nous et retournez compter vos poissons ! Ma foi, quelqu'un viendra peut-être vous parler d'ici un siècle ou deux ! Lance Blaise.

— Bah, vous n'êtes plus à cela près de toute façon, grimace automatiquement Drago. »

Quitte ou double. Après tout, être la reine des magiciennes assure d'un respect irrévocable en contrepartie d'un ennui mortel.

« — Comment osez-vous…

— Nan, vous méprenez pas, on a rien contre vous, on veut juste faire un petit tour de l'autre côté…. Et puis, tient, si on croise… Merlin… On lui passe un bonjour de votre part ? Il sera sûrement ravi d'avoir de vos nouvelles, non ? » Poursuit Blaise d'un ton qu'il espère nonchalant alors que les Gryffondor menacent de s'étouffer et que la Serdaigle parait juste indifférente. Rien de tel que le désespoir pour perdre ses dernières retenues. Rien de tel que l'ultime aiguillon, surtout s'il est bien placé.

Vivianne en reste muette. Victoire magnifique et surtout inexplicable, même en prenant en compte sa vie sociale des plus réduites depuis dix siècles ?

Succès trop rapide, coup fourré en prévision ? Cela dissimule forcément quelque chose, mais comme l'illustre le léger sourire qui se forme au coin des lèvres de Blaise, le noir secret n'est pas de leur côté pour une fois. Quoique, pour le coup, il ne subsiste aucun avantage à tirer de la situation. Même le culot Serpentard ne va pas jusqu'à tirer les vers du nez d'une immortelle. Heureusement, dans ce cas-là, il reste possible de compter sur la logique Gryffondor. Laquelle peut aussi s'avérer dard mortel. À croire qu'Hermione lorgne drôlement du côté des serpents.

« — Trop tard pour la réconciliation n'est-ce pas ? Vous l'avez fait.

— Non… Ce n'était pas comme ça…

— Vous l'avez trahi.

— Non… Je n'ai jamais voulu…

— Il a bien fallu que vous ouvriez les portes !

— Il parlait si bien… Je ne pensais pas… Cela faisait si longtemps… »

Retenir trop longtemps ses émotions n'est jamais bon. La pression monte, monte et la soupape termine inexorablement par sauter. Autant dire que lorsque la cocotte est sur le feu depuis plusieurs siècles, l'explosion prend le nom de nuée ardente. Il n'a fallu que quelques minutes pour briser l'impassibilité de Viviane et à présent, à défaut de lave, ce sont ses larmes qui se mêlaient à l'humidité ambiante. La faute à une attente si longue, bien plus propice à la rancœur qu'aux remords.

Hermione laisse la fée sangloter sur ses erreurs avant de reprendre la main, tout le monde peut bien se racheter un jour non ? Certes, tout le monde n'a pas trahi le grand Merlin et accéléré la chute de Camelot pour finir, ensuite, fort loin du repentir, par aider Voldemort, mais Dumbledore n'a-il pas dit que les plus grands sorciers peuvent être abusés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Et comme la fée parait convaincue mais objecte de ne pouvoir, de toute manière, quitter sa pénitence de gardienne des Portes, Harry s'intercale et récite avec conviction son laïus.

Viviane l'écoute, un sourire narquois s'attardant sur sa figure.

« — Fort bien, voilà une noble quête… Menée par des héros si purs… Soit, de toute manière je n'ai rien à perdre. Puisque c'est ton choix ma fille… »

Sur ses mots, le brouillard commence lentement à se dissiper tandis que la fée, elle-même, s'évapore laissant la place à une falaise de pierre qui encadre deux portes massives surmontées d'une grille.

Portes qui dans un grincement adéquat quoique qu'inquiétant s'ouvrent. Après s'être échangé les regards appropriés, ils les franchissent. Une voix déjà lointaine les accompagne, mais Harry croit bien être le seul à la percevoir.

« —Ce qui est corrompu ne saura être pur. »


	40. Chapitre XXII (2 sur 3)

Toutes mes excuses pour le délai, je me suis laissée un poil dépassée...

Je vais essayer de retrouver un peu plus de régularité au niveau des posts des chapitres. Encore navrée...

 _Voilà que la balade dans le sacro-saint du monde sorcier entame quelque-peu le moral de nos troupes. Heureusement, bien qu'improbable, il existe toujours une solution. Reste simplement à accepter ensuite la voie qui s'ouvre devant chacun._

* * *

 **Chapitre XXII (2 sur 3)**

Des pas feutrés sur un sol de pierre; les vestiges d'un ancien dallage sans doute mais le seul éclairage dispensé par leurs baguettes respectives ne n'aide pas d'être plus précis. Ils avancent. Depuis pratiquement une heure dixit Hermione, incapables pourtant de savoir s'ils se dirigent un peu plus vers le centre de la terre ou pas. À croire que le calvaire s'estime toujours insistant, même s'il apparait davantage moral que physique Drago devant encore une fois supporter de n'être qu'un paquet trainé bon gré mal gré et pour lequel un véritable relai s'est instauré. Dommage que ce dernier ne soit pas en mesure de gouter le progrès accompli vis-à-vis de la consolidation de leurs liens. L'obscurité possède un avantage indéniable en matière de rumination des idées noires.

Les aventuriers ont beau se douter que personne n'a franchi les Portes d'Avalon depuis plusieurs siècles –à part Lord Voldemort, mais ce dernier n'est pas spécialement le touriste du siècle, il n'empêche que l'aspect décrépit de l'endroit reste choquant. Sans compter ce tunnel sans fin et le malaise qui s'installe un peu plus à chaque pas. Hermione s'arrête soudain, entrainant aussitôt un déploiement des forces en présence dans ce qu'elle pourrait assimiler à un combo façon « Power Ranger ». N'en déplaise l'exiguïté du lieu et le désespoir d'Harry face au ridicule de la situation. Après tout, il ne regrette plus l'abandon complet d'Avalon : une telle histoire aurait nécessairement fait le tour du château et les Serpentard auraient prolongé l'humiliation l'année durant. S'être assimilé au collégien qu'il n'est plus accroit son malaise : regarder en arrière une fois de plus n'aide pas à avancer. La grimace de Blaise et Drago, aggravée par le faible éclairage parvient à le ramener à la réalité. Vu la posture adoptée par Blaise, la paranoïa s'envisage contagieuse. Hermione, en revanche, éprouve une fascination totale pour l'examen des moisissures sur le mur.

Fatiguée d'attendre, Ginny se décide à briser la concentration de sa camarade et ose lui demander la précieuse information ainsi révélée. En réponse, Hermione, use d'un sortilège informulé afin d'augmenter la luminosité de sa propre baguette et d'éclairer ainsi l'ensemble du tunnel. Ou plutôt l'arcade sous laquelle le groupe stationne. Pierre taillée avec le plus grand soin, armoiries sculptées sur la clef de voute, un magnifique travail d'artiste méritant un arrêt. Lors d'une visite touristique.

« — Euh, oui, je te l'accorde, un très beau travail et je ne pense pas que Binns nous ai déjà parlé de cette mode architecturale mais….

— les moisissures Ginny.

— Elles sont verdâtres ?

— Grisâtres !

— Pourries !

— Ça pue ! »

Devant l'enthousiasme manifeste de ses camarades redevenus collégiens, à l'exception du taciturne Prince des Serpentard et de Luna, fixant les ténèbres avec une telle intensité qu'il devient possible d'envisager une nyctalopie, Hermione se décide à intervenir tout en s'adaptant à leur dispersion manisfeste. Elle use donc d'un ton fort pédagogique pour leur faire remarquer que le problème ne réside pas dans l'aspect des moisissures mais plutôt dans le fait qu'elles semblent privilégier la seule arcade quand les autres sculptures n'ont pas subi le ravage du temps.

Blaise la regarde alors et murmure un « il se protège » avant de jurer qu'il reste décidément un abruti pour ne pas l'avoir senti plus tôt. Ce qui semble particulièrement de circonstance puisqu'à l'interrogation muette de la troupe, Drago assène :

«— Ça pue la magie noire ».

Constatation sur laquelle Hermione renchérit, le passage de Voldemort ayant été d'une discrétion absolue, il leur faut, à présent se méfier des conséquences. Comme, par exemple, avancer dans le noir depuis plus d'une heure pour ne réaliser que du surplace. S'apercevoir de la malédiction en cours constitue un premier pas admirable à condition d'être en mesure de la briser. Quelques palabres sont nécessaires pour confronter les points de vue mais tous finissent par accepter le fait qu'ils sont simplement confrontés à une infection manifeste des lieux.

A défaut d'en combattre la source, ils ne peuvent donc que s'occuper des membres avant la tête. En résumé, voilà qu'ils forment la première brigade sorcière d'intervention ménagère. Après avoir juré solennellement de ne conter cet épisode à personne en guise de premier pas, ils se déploient.

Ginny gagne le concours haut la main, l'entrainement, rien à dire cela change tout et avec Molly Weasley en coach, elle a été à très bonne école. Première à expérimenter un _récurvite_ assaisonné de quelques paroles de protection que reprend aussitôt Hermione. Harry se défend également, bien que nul n'ose le questionner quant à son cv. Blaise œuvre avec maladresse, bien que la sienne ne soit pas comparable avec la distraction de Luna qui manque de faire voler en éclat une statue représentant un ours. Spectateur du ballet, Drago s'estime, à contrario, finalement heureux de son incapacité à utiliser la baguette pourtant rangée dans sa poche : s'abaisser à jouer l'elfe de maison vaut dans son cas peloton d'exécution. Ou renaissance, s'il pouvait seulement y songer. En revanche, Neville gagne le titre de révélation de la soirée, prouvant que les longs efforts consacrés, aussi, à la maîtrise des sortilèges ménagers, se valent. En plus d'assurer une cohabitation pacifique avec une vieille dame coiffée d'un vautour.

Leur implication frisant la perfection, nul, à part Drago, ne remarque l'apparition de la vaste salle circulaire dans laquelle débouche le tunnel. Un unique trait lumineux s'extrait du plafond et étreint une grande table. Ronde. Au moins, le cul-de-sac s'affiche prestigieux.

« — La table ! La table des chevaliers. Waouh, ça c'est de la relique ! J'y crois pas ! Dire qu'ils se sont tous tenus autour de cette table, qu'ils ont prononcé…

— Hermione, s'il te plait, je t'assure qu'on reviendra pour la visite touristique. Intervient Harry.

— Surtout Grangie qu'elle n'est pas ronde ta table, enfin peut-être à l'origine. Objecte Drago en désignant du menton le coin demeuré davantage dans l'ombre, masquant le trou béant.

— Le vandale ! Comment-a-t-il pu oser ! Il…

— On parle bien de Voldemort ? Juste comme ça ? Ironise Ginny.

— Euh, on va aussi devoir faire les menuisiers ? S'inquiète Blaise tout de même peu désireux d'effectuer un tour des métiers.

— Elle est en pierre Blaise…

— Un sortilège de métamorphose peut-être ? Tente Hermione.

— Et tu métamorphoses quoi ? Une statue ? Des moisissures ? Je veux bien croire que tu sois super douée mais même Mc Gonagall ne pouvait transformer ce qui n'existe pas ! S'énerve Harry définitivement agacé par ces contre temps si peu à la hauteur d'une quête héroïque.

— Vous venez ? »

L'appel de Luna, pourtant lancé sur un ton des plus détachés met immédiatement fin à la querelle et après un instant de flottement, ils rejoignent la jeune fille et prennent place autour de la table apparemment toujours ronde pour celle-ci puisqu'elle s'est positionnée pile poil à l'endroit effondré sans paraître y accorder la moindre importance.

Après quelques minutes passées à s'échanger des regards plus ou moins gênés, se sentant complètement stupides, Drago, pour qui la tenue debout à moitié adossé contre la pierre reste fort complexe, est le premier à exprimer son mécontentement par le biais d'une cinglante réplique _malfoyenne_. Mais Harry n'a pas le temps de contre-attaquer, les habitudes ayant la vie chère, que Luna réplique simplement que la table est ronde puisqu'elle ne peut pas avoir été cassée et qu'elle l'estime pourtant capable de mieux voir. Surtout à présent.

De peur d'être logés à la même enseigne, les autres se gardent de la contredire et s'empresse de se concentrer à leur tour. La table est ronde qu'elle a dit la jeune fille. À la surprise générale, Hermione s'extrait la première de son esprit cartésien, sa longue plongée dans l'univers de la table ronde inhibant son manque total d'accointement avec la divination.

«— Y'a d'autres portes ! » S'exclame peu après Ginny vexant ses comparses masculins qui redoublent d'efforts et ne tardent pas à entrevoir aussi le phénomène. Six portes viennent d'apparaître. Une derrière chacun d'entre eux. Quant à savoir laquelle emprunter, la logique l'emporte et Harry est le premier à franchir la sienne imités par Ginny et Neville qui se jette littéralement à travers sa propre ouverture après avoir vu le calme imprégnant le visage de Luna.

Drago ne commet pas l'erreur, selon ses critères, de demander à nouveau une quelconque explication et décide qu'il est en mesure de marcher en s'appuyant sur les béquilles extraites du sac d'Hermione puisque c'est ce qu'il doit faire. Heureusement pour lui, il parvient à trébucher jusqu'à sa porte, permettant à Blaise et Hermione de se lancer à leur tour.

J _uché au sommet d'un arbre, le petit garçon avait disposé sa main gauche dans le prolongement de son front tandis que l'autre serrait encore davantage le tronc. Il ne devait pas tomber. Surtout pas. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il se reproduise ce qui s'était déjà passé la dernière fois. Ce n'était pas normal. Il avait l'habitude d'écouter les gens au village même si sa maman ne voulait pas qu'il y aille. Et il se souvenait très bien des larmes de Willa lorsque Owel le bûcheron était venu lui rapporter le corps de son petit garçon tombé d'un arbre. Quand on tombe, on se fait mal, c'était une chose qu'il avait bien du mal à comprendre._

 _Tout comme écouter sa mère certainement, sinon, il ne serait pas là, à essayer de contempler jusque par-dessus les remparts du grand château là-bas. Une fois maman avait dit qu'il aurait dû y vivre mais que cela n'avait pas été possible parce que sa maman n'était pas la reine._

 _Brusquement, le petit garçon se retourne vers lui et Drago sursaute. L'a-t-il vu ? Ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas être là, pas dans cette lointaine époque. L'enfant se détourne mais Drago attend qu'il se soit éloigné pour reprendre sa respiration. Quelle étrange pensine ! Tout se brouille à nouveau et lorsque les brumes se dispersent, il se retrouve de nouveau en compagnie du même enfant, mais plus âgé et cette fois-ci, seule la colère qui imprègne chacun des traits de son visage autrefois poupin. Il crie et Drago s'aperçoit qu'une autre personne est présente, un homme, certes encore grand et fort mais avec une grande lassitude dans les yeux._

 _« — Il le fallait… La quête… Contenter…. Le royaume… Je.._

 _— Je ne veux pas de tes excuses ! Je suis ton fils ! Le seul que tu n'auras jamais ! Jamais !_

 _Sur ces mots, le garçon tourne les talons et s'éloigne d'un pas vif. Resté seul, l'homme fatigué murmure simplement._

 _« — Mordred, Mordred…. »_

 _Le brouillard retombe, le visage de l'homme s'efface mais Drago entend encore des paroles qui n'ont pu être prononcées que par une seule personne._

 _«— Je le tuerai »._


	41. Chapitre XXII (3 sur 3)

_Swangranger: Je n'ai pas pu résister à la combo sorcellerie en Angleterre/chevaliers de la table ronde, mais cela restera très léger, et à l'interprétation du lecteur!_

 _Dame Lylith :Merci beaucoup tu me rassures! En espérant que le basculement à venir te plaise!_

* * *

 _Difficile de creuser du côté des plus grands secrets du monde sorcier sans s'en prendre plein la tronche. Constat simple qui désabuse les uns et ne suscite aucune réaction chez certains. Après tout, quand la déchéance est devenue une seconde nature... Par contre, il arrive que cela pousse à des décisions stupides. Sauf que ça, c'est plutôt l'apanage des stupides Gryffondors non?_

* * *

 **Chapitre XXII (3 sur 3)**

Le réveil n'est pas idéal. Quant à considérer qu'il a de la chance puisque l'auteur de la gifle s'avère être Hermione, il subsiste ici un pas qu'il ne souhaite pas franchir.

«— Le crâne ça va ? Pas la peine de discuter de ce que tu as vu. Enfin si tu en es capable » Soupire-t-elle en désignant de la tête Harry, le visage fermé, qui broie la main de Ginny sans que cette dernière ne paraisse s'en rendre compte ou bien Neville qui arbore une nouvelle détermination.

Hermione se détache ensuite pour se rapprocher de la seule restée égale à elle-même, Luna. Dans un sourire, la Serdaigle lui indique un couloir dallé qui possède l'énorme avantage d'être éclairé. La Gryffondor se charge de battre le rappel des troupes et le petit groupe l'emprunte, une mine un peu plus solennelle au fil des mètres parcourus car ils n'en doutent plus, ils touchent enfin au but.

Trop d'espérance une fois de plus, hélas. Certes, le couloir débouche sur une grande salle spacieuse ouvrant vers une antichambre protégée par des rideaux agités par un vent infini, certes, au milieu de l'antichambre trône un gisant. Celui d'un homme portant entre ses mains de pierre une épée à la noble figure couronnée. Certes, derrière le sépulcre se trouve un autel de marbre sur lequel est disposée une coupe. Mais il ne faut jamais négliger la dernière épine.

Laquelle se révèle sournoise, et inattendue. Fort heureusement, Poudlard n'est pas le seul endroit où une aide est apportée à ceux qui la demande. L'appui prend la forme d'un avertissement, une parole bienveillante qui arrache un frisson aux anciens élèves.

Et cela au moment précis où Harry s'apprête à poser la main sur le présumé Graal. Pourtant, ils se sont bien gardés de se jeter directement sur le précieux trophée, trop conscient de la gravité de l'enjeu. Non, malgré leur impatience, ils se sont recueillis à la suite de Luna qui a salué la mémoire du roi Arthur. Puis, il a fallu se décider, nul ne niant que la tâche de recueillir le fruit de leurs efforts revient obligatoirement à Harry, n'est-il pas après tout le futur héros du monde sorcier ?

Néanmoins, ses doigts n'ont même pas effleuré la coupe que la voix du vieil homme s'élève dans des intonations si proches de celles de Dumbledore qu'ils en restent paralysés quelques instants avant de se retourner pour contempler l'ombre éthérée dans laquelle s'incarne désormais le grand Merlin.

« — Non, tu ne peux y toucher. Il a été sali, nul ne doit le toucher et surtout pas toi. Trop de malveillance est enfouie, le mal s'est insinué dans le sang… Trop de puissance, trop de puissance, tu ne peux pas le toucher Harry Potter. Toi encore moins qu'un autre. »

Dire que le conseil du premier sorcier jette un froid fut un euphémisme, d'autant plus qu'être en présence de Merlin restait un événement quelque peu… Exceptionnel ? Même en prenant en compte leur petite tendance à fréquenter le légendaire ces derniers temps. Et à défaut d'être totalement compris, l'avertissement parait entendu.

« — Cela veut dire qu'on ne pourra pas le détruire ? Tente timidement Ginny.

— Le détruire ? La corruption ne doit pas entraîner la destruction, sinon c'est elle qui gagne.

— Le mal doit être effacé. Il faut purifier la coupe. Détermine Hermione dans un plissement de front.

—Le mal ne doit pas être oublié.

— L'effacer n'empêche pas le souvenir. Vous n'avez pas été oublié !

— En effet, mais les souvenirs changent enfant.

— Pas celui-là. Ce mal ne pourra être oublié…

— Oh ! Il le sera enfant, il le sera, tout comme ceux qui l'ont précédé et ceux qui le suivront, les hommes sont mortels et les immortels ne valent rien.

— Mais alors, à quoi cela sert de tuer Voldemort ? Autant le laisser faire ! S'énerve Harry.

— Les innocents doivent vivre pour s'en souvenir enfant.

— Euh, on s'éloigne un peu, je crois et comme on est mortel, les innocents tout ça, ce serait bien d'avancer non ? Avance Blaise soutenu par un hochement de tête en provenance de Neville.

—L'eau purifie. Il faut plonger la coupe dans l'eau de la fontaine.

— Bien sûr, Luna ! La fontaine de l'immortalité ! S'enthousiasme aussitôt Hermione pour la plus grande perplexité du reste de l'assistance.

— Et tu la trouves où ta fontaine Grangie ? »

Dans un froncement de sourcils, Hermione se contente alors de tendre la main vers le fond de la pièce où un filet d'eau jaillit du mur. Constatation évidente pour la jeune fille mais qui laisse ses camarades de marbre. Ces derniers s'échangent quelques regards inquiets sur la santé mentale de la jeune fille puisque le fait que Luna soit la seule autre personne capable de visualiser ladite fontaine n'est pas spécialement interprété comme un facteur de crédibilité.

Toutefois, nul a besoin de partager avec la Gryffondor son inquiétude puisqu'une étincelle s'illumine dans ses yeux marrons et qu'elle se retourne subjuguée vers Merlin.

« —Seuls les enfants de _Moldus_ la voient, n'est-ce pas ? Et Luna parce que son sang réagit à la vieille magie… Quelle idée géniale ! »

Un sourire anime la vieille figure toujours un peu floue et il acquiesce. A l'époque, cela lui a semblé constituer la meilleure garantie pour protéger le Saint Graal et graver par la même occasion l'alliance nécessaire entre les _Moldus_ et les sorciers.

«— D'accord. Mais, bon, loin de moi de vouloir paraître insistant, peut-on en revenir à notre problème du début, qui amène la coupe jusqu'à la fontaine ? Insiste Blaise en soupirant.

— Et bien, je… comme je la vois j'imagine que je…. Commence Hermione avant de se faire interrompre par Drago.

— Négatif. Ce truc est pourri. Donc tu ne le touches pas et ça vaut pour vous autres.

— Drago…

— Je suis déjà à moitié mort, cela ne pourra être pire. »

La résolution affichée ne saurait être contredite : il en va de l'honneur de Drago aussi Blaise musèle d'un geste Hermione tandis qu'Harry choisit de se taire, reconnaissant à sa Némésis un terrible courage. Par la même, nul ne s'avise de commenter le caractère bancal de la démarche du Serpentard tenant à la main la coupe, maintenu sur ses deux jambes par Hermione qui le guide. Leur attention entière est fixée sur le cortège étrange, sur la souffrance déformant le visage du garçon et le désir impossible de la fille de partager celle-ci. Elle voudrait l'arracher, sauveuse et non bourreau fixant le sang s'attardant au coin des lèvres que la douleur lui conduit à mordre. De la force l'accompagnant, Drago puise pourtant une essence nouvelle, une confiance illuminant la sortie du chemin de braises qu'il lui faut parcourir cassant les petites dents le rongeant sans cesse ou plutôt le rendant insensible. On ne peut briser ce qui l'est déjà, embrasser son supplice vaut consentement : une acceptation douce totale qui ne serait plus jamais solitaire.

Un clair filet d'eau pour autant de larmes s'égouttant dans une coupe trahie : quelques secondes de grâce où flotter, leurs mains unies autour du Graal, baptisés de pureté. Une claque sourde en retour, celle incompréhensible d'abord pour Hermione lorsque Drago lâche brusquement l'objet de tous les désirs. Oscillant d'abord, incrédule peut-être, puis levant au niveau de ses yeux sa main gauche où la marque réveillée grignote sa chair, tordant ses doigts qui se recroquevillent, noirâtres.

Submergé par l'horreur, il s'effondre sur le sol, hurlant tandis que son bras se tache d'un sort similaire. Aveugle et aspiré, la respiration coupée, n'entendant ni les autres accourir ni Hermione hurlant à Merlin d'intervenir.

Sauf, que l'immortel prisonnier entre deux mondes, affaibli par le maléfice de Voldemort, a utilisé la majeure partie de son énergie afin d'épargner Harry : de sa bouche disparue ne sort aucun son. Le sang traverse toutefois les siècles et Luna abandonne ses camarades paralysés pour se saisir de la coupe qu'Hermione a laissé échapper au sol. Egale à elle-même, elle la remplit à nouveau et la tend sans passion à sa camarade comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple arrosoir au milieu d'une leçon de botanique. La Gryffondor la lui arrache des mains et en verse une partie du contenu sur le bras de Drago avant de l'obliger à boire l'eau restante. La peau se reconstitue aussitôt.

« — Du mal extirpé, le bien sauf peut vaincre » Sanglote-t-elle sans que ses camarades ne songent à lui demander la référence de la citation.

De la haute qualité des adieux, des promesses échangées en quittant Avalon, Drago Malefoy n'en perçoit guère le sens. Nageant au beau milieu d'un brouillard cotonneux, il lui semble devoir s'accrocher pour ne pas s'envoler alors même qu'il ne risque plus rien puisque sa tête repose contre Hermione et que cette dernière le serre comme si elle était consciente du danger encouru. Engoncé dans le vague, il concentre son regard sur la jeune femme, étranger aux ultimes paroles de Merlin rasséréné par le déploiement de magie blanche.

« — Lorsque cela sera terminé, tu reviendras Hermione, avec lui, vous remplirez à moitié la coupe et vous y mélangerez dix gouttes de votre sang. C'est le seul cadeau que je peux offrir ».

Sombrant dans un lourd sommeil, Drago n'entend pas plus les explications données par la Gryffondor en larmes alors que le monde autour d'eux se met à tourner et qu'ils sont aspirés dans un tourbillon cette fois-ci familier.

« — L'oubli, Harry, il offre encore une fois l'oubli à nos deux mondes…. »


	42. Chapitre XXIII (1 sur 3)

_(Mea culpa pour l'absence de publication, je vais essayer deux posts par semaine minimum de façon à parvenir à la fin de cette histoire.)_

* * *

 ** _Ne pas se souvenir d'Avalon, c'est aussi laisser une source ancestrale de Magie prospérer, un sacrifice qui n'en est pas un par rapport à ceux déjà concédés._**

 ** _Il porte toujours le nom d'une des plus illustres familles de Sang-pur, a néanmoins renié père et préceptes inculqués depuis son plus jeune âge, a traversé les enfers et ne veut plus que se venger: Drago Malefoy le retour? Cela résonne comme un titre pourri de film moldu mais Blaise n'arrive plus à sortir ces quelques mots de sa tête. Pas de bol. Heureusement que la guerre continue. Euh?_**

* * *

 **Chapitre XXIII: Contre-Attaque (1 sur 3)  
**

 _Banlieue de Londres, juillet 2000_

« — Avada kedavra ! »

Et un éclair vert, un ! Qui le manque d'un petit chouia, trop téméraire, trop téméraire. À moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une manœuvre anticipée puisque dans un habile retourné un éclair s'élève en direction de la menace. Le bruit sourd d'un corps qui s'écrase. Coulé. Pas le temps d'effectuer une danse de la victoire, trop _léonesque_ de toute façon. En revanche, celui de renouveler un sort et d'associer une autre victime au carnage en cours. Quoique. Double impact semble-t-il. Une future complication à envisager ? Sans aller jusqu'à entrevoir le partage des carcasses, il n'empêche que la collaboration s'accompagnait nécessairement du sympathique tableau de chasse.

De quoi aiguiser de futures joutes que Blaise, en spectateur attentionné, espère, en tout point, verbales. Toutefois, le garçon doit remettre à plus tard ses réflexions, quittant son point d'observation, il vient de voir Ginny émerger au coin de la rue, les joues teintées de suie et se massant l'avant-bras d'un geste machinal suivi de Neville les vêtements légèrement déchirés. Un hochement de tête suffit à l'informer du succès de la manœuvre en cours. Ne reste donc plus qu'à Potter de conclure. Bref, retraite, retraite, retraite… Un bruit de pas accompagné d'un étirement l'informe que le chasseur du jour le rejoint. Pas la peine de l'informer du mouvement en cours, il se contente de le suivre et de marcher à la rencontre des deux autres tout en marmonnant.

« — C'était Warrington. Le troisième. Pas eu le temps de l'avoir. ».

Aucun cillement de pupilles. Ni même le moindre clignement de paupières. Il insiste.

« — Il t'a forcément reconnu…. Il le transmettra.

— Que ce connard transmette. Qu'il soit au courant. Comme ça il ne sera pas surpris le jour… »

Les paroles de Drago meurent sur ses lèvres. Blaise relève la tête. Hermione s'approche à son tour. Il étouffe un soupir lorsque les deux font mine de s'ignorer. Rien n'est décidemment simple en ce monde.

Quelques _transplanages_ plus tard, ils peuvent profiter du repos bien mérité à défaut du confort. L'affable logique s'avère hors-circuit puisqu'ils ne bénéficient pas d'un repaire du héros digne de ce nom mais d'un cloaque. Blaise se désintéresse aussitôt de la palabre naissante et se dirige vers ce qui tient pompeusement l'appellation de « coin cuisine » afin de rechercher du café. Il n'a pas envie d'écouter une énième discussion réchauffée. Une nouvelle comptabilisation des avancées nulles du jour sans la moindre petite étincelle de nouveauté concernant la piste médaillon et encore moins sur le reste. Reste juste à savoir si en vérité le garçon n'apprécie pas, en quelque sorte, ce calme plat. Contrairement à Drago, il ne rêve pas à sa future confrontation. Bien sûr, réhabiliter la mémoire de son père s'érige en priorité, tant pis si cela implique se venger de sa mère…. Mais tout de même, c'est sa mère… Et Il a beau se répéter que, de toute manière, il marche à présent sur les traces de Damase Zabini, elle reste sa mère.

Il soupire en constatant que le réchauffé s'applique aussi au café. Foutue loi de _Gamp_. Quoique, à ce stade-là, il peut aussi maudire les Mangemorts qui l'empêchent d'aller au supermarché du coin. Périr au rayon conserve ! Un zest de pathétisme en plus ? Lui, le sorcier, lui l'ex-mangemort poussant un chariot _moldu_. Il inspire profondément et se concentre sur l'allumage du feu magique puisqu'il a été décidé après quelques émanations suspectes de se passer du gaz. Un cri l'informe que Ginny vient de s'apercevoir que la nouvelle fuite du plafond donne sur le canapé informe. Ô Londres ! Ô Ville si accueillante !

La soirée s'engage, Luna ne va plus tarder à revenir avec les dernières informations en provenance du QG. Il demeure surprenant de constater à quel point sa rencontre avec Viviane a métamorphosé la jeune fille. Certes, le constat est moins fulgurant que pour Drago, surtout qu'elle n'en a pas pour autant perdu son allure diaphane. Bien au contraire : sa nonchalance semble, désormais, teintée d'une assurance étrange et nul ne se déplace d'un pas plus léger qu'elle dans les rues sombres de Londres.

Londres. Un cloaque bien sanguinolent dans lequel ils sont venus s'échouer. De leur plein gré ! A égalité avec les autres fous menés par Weasley qui s'entêtent à s'infiltrer dans les miasmes répandus par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une ville morte. Un amas de décombre où surnagent quelques _Moldus_ survivants au grè des attaques et autres contre-offensives inutiles. La version officielle parle d'une épidémie mortelle et d'une zone interdite : piètre artifice entretenu à grands coups de sortilèges d'oubliette par quelques illuminés de grands enfants construisant jours des châteaux de sable face à la marée montante. Tous ne pourraient pas être sauvés. Mourir de peur face à une réalité insupportable peut-il aider à avaler la pilule ?

Trop de Mangemorts en face.

Rien à dire, ils ont toqué à la bonne porte. Sur la quête du suicide, Londres est désormais le lieu le plus à la mode. Décision folle à première vue. Complètement stupide en y réfléchissant. Mais quitte à piétiner, autant piétiner utile, genre en s'essuyant les pieds sur quelques cadavres obscurs.

Tel figure l'accord implicite en cours. Un bon moyen pour calmer les quelques démangeaisons provoqués par l'attente et le sur place. Avancer tout de même, quoi ! Ce qui ne manque pas d'ironie par ailleurs : avancer à nouveau alors que le monde autour d'eux s'effondre. Trois mois bientôt qu'ils contemplent l'agonie de la ville, l'accompagnant davantage à leur goût qu'ils ne la purgent. De toute manière, quelques cautères n'ont jamais suffi à soigner la gangrène. Ni même à repousser une quelconque infection, d'autant plus que le parasite est accroché au cœur du monde sorcier.

Désormais l'ex-ministère n'est invisible pour personne. Il est vrai qu'en ayant pratiqué la politique de la rue brûlée, l'espace dégagé autour apparait fort considérable. De quoi empêcher un assaut héroïque. Car même Voldemort sait que les suicides collectifs ont leur part de succès.

Or, la « Résistance » a réussi à parsemer quelques réussites au milieu des cadavres. Assez en tout cas pour retarder légèrement les projets de Voldemort. Après tout, même si ces derniers restent inconnus, tous s'accordent pour dire que le Maître des Ténèbres prévoit forcément quelque chose d'abominable. Moins d'un mois a été nécessaire pour comprendre que la chasse aux _Moldus_ le dimanche voire même tous les jours de la semaine serait un passe-temps insuffisant.

Ni Drago, ni Blaise n'ont accepté de reparler de l'avènement de l'Ordre de Merlin, à quoi beau faire dans le rappel historique lorsque les évènements se déroulent en direct ? Au moins, ils ne restent pas à les observer. Il leur est étrange de constater qu'une fois l'euphorie passée devant leur engagement nouvellement actif, celui-ci se teinte autant d'amertume que leur errance passée. Sans doute parce que combattre, même la baguette à la main, n'est qu'un dérivatif masquant une fois de plus leur inutilité.

Une lutte sans fin possible. Jusqu'à ce que tous leurs camarades, toutes leurs familles, tous les sorciers ne soient que poussière et le monde avec. La psychose de l'épidémie ayant coupé l'Angleterre du reste du monde. Mais combien de temps avant que la vérité n'éclate au grand jour ? Peut-être qu'alors Salem se bougerait… Sauf que même Hermione secoue la tête lorsque cette éventualité est évoquée. Depuis l'épisode de Grindelwald, les liens se sont distendus. Voir l'Angleterre une nouvelle fois responsable du chaos. La diplomatie sorcière n'est pas la même que celle des Moldus. Une erreur ne saurait être reproduite, si la première leçon n'a pas été comprise, la seconde se doit d'être définitive.

Quant au conte de la goutte d'eau salie qui empoisonne l'océan, il faudrait du temps pour compter la corruption des petits cailloux. De colère, Harry leur a souhaité une bonne chance lorsqu'ils viendraient compter les squelettes. Personne n'a été en mesure de le contredire. Ce qui signifie, qu'en attendant de trouver le fond du trou et de s'enfoncer leurs propres baguettes dans la gorge, la nécessité impose de se concentrer sur les piètres objectifs à leur portée. La mission de la « Résistance » quoi, contrer une patrouille de Mangemort, récupérer le _Moldu_ égaré en le moins de morceaux possibles… Des ronds dans l'eau qui mettent les uns au bord de la crise de nerfs et les autres au bord de la tombe pour excès de témérité.

Blaise n'ose plus croiser le regard d'Hermione. Celle-ci a endossé à pleine poitrine le piétinement actuel et n'en dort plus. Qui aurait cru que retrouver des demeures sorcières puisse être aussi compliqué ? Surtout en ayant dans l'équipe deux habitués desdits manoirs. Ils n'arrivent à rien. Situation à laquelle ils auraient sans doute dû être habitués depuis le temps.

Certes, Harry n'a jamais imaginé que la traque des Horcruxes serait une simple promenade de santé, mais de là à échouer de désillusions en désillusions... Intercepter des nids de Mangemorts jusqu'à cueillir de plus gros poissons capables de fournir les renseignements recherchés ne donne rien. Du menu fretin exclu des réceptions sur lesquelles ils comptent pour remonter la piste des Hepburn. Et dire que le cœur de leur enquête ne repose que sur cette stratégie minable ! Considérer qu'en dépit de la guerre, les Hautes Familles maintiennent leur train de vie. Harry en rit jaune, un petit effort de leur part ! Il en est à espérer un effort de la part de ses ennemis : salon ouvert chez les Mangemorts ! Le mercredi chez Malefoy et le samedi soir chez Hepburn ?

Ils peuvent, à peine, se réconforter en pensant qu'au moins ils avancent sur les derniers Horcruxes. Histoire de multiplier les objectifs de manière à conserver quelques petites parcelles d'espérance au lieu de devoir se concentrer sur une piste unique et effacée. L'arrivée de Luna a le mérite de dissiper la déprime ambiante alimentée de café réchauffé. Non pas que la fille apporte des informations inédites, enfin si, mais il ne faut pas compter sur elle pour la régularité ou un quelconque suspense. Harry manque d'en être la malencontreuse victime lors du dîner qui suit, étouffé par trois grains de riz lorsque Luna annonce qu'au fait Bill aimerait les rencontrer. Il est aussitôt imité par Drago qui a trouvé le moyen de s'esclaffer avant d'être à son tour rattrapé par les grains de la mort. Manière des plus pitoyables d'en finir avec leur rivalité.

Quoique. Au moins, ils n'auraient plus besoin de se tracasser à propos de la mégalomanie qui avait conduit le Seigneur des Ténèbres à couper son âme en morceaux. Le pied. Sauf que bien évidemment, la mort de l'Élu ne pourrait qu'entrainer le chaos sur terre. Fort heureusement, l'action combinée de Ginny et de Blaise sauve le monde. Ils peuvent ainsi se concentrer sur l'annonce de Luna, ce qui a le mérite de les aider à achever leur frugal repas.

La présence de Potter à Londres se doit de rester à l'état de rumeur plus ou moins fugace même s'il faut reconnaître que sa participation à la chasse quotidienne rend délicate la conservation du secret. Peut-être est-ce d'ailleurs cela qui gêne quelque peu Bill Weasley. Après tout, certains idiots sont, sans doute, encore du genre à considérer qu'avoir l'Élu en guise de bannière ne peut qu'entraîner la victoire. Pourtant, les « succès » du ministère muni de son porte-drapeau après l'attaque de Poudlard auraient dû suffire à décourager les ultimes naïfs. Il n'empêche qu'Harry se retrouve davantage tracassé par des interrogations similaires que par la sécurité du futur lieu de rendez-vous. Pour cette dernière, il s'en remettrait à Hermione de toute façon.

Il n'a fait qu'entrevoir Bill à la mort de Ron. Plus encore, s'il se souvenait bien, les derniers mots qu'il a véritablement échangés avec celui qui est devenu le chef de la Résistance datent de celle de Charlie. Joli prélude à une discussion nécessairement enrichissante. Que pourrait-il bien lui dire ? Il ne peut pas aborder le sujet des _Horcruxes_. Il ne peut pas davantage l'appuyer publiquement ou plus modestement simplement se rallier. De là à ce qu'il s'imagine que le grand Potter a trop peur de se battre... Qu'il préfère, à présent, s'amuser avec les Serpentards défroqués… Après avoir envoyé à la mort son frère…

Du côté des défroqués justement, l'ambiance n'est guère meilleure. Le fait d'être responsable, indirectement certes, de la mort de deux des Weasmoches, même s'ils étaient trop nombreux de toute façon, y contribue quelque peu. Ni Blaise, ni Drago ne connaissent spécialement Bill Weasley mais ils ont appris à juger les gens. Et celui qui est capable de se tenir debout, et plus encore, d'emmener des gens au combat malgré les pertes subies mérite leur respect. Reste à savoir ce qu'il penserait d'eux. Leur accorderait-il le droit à la rédemption ? Et pourquoi devraient-ils s'abaisser à supplier quelqu'un ? Côtoyer sa sœur jouerait en leur faveur ou l'inverse ?

Vient l'instant privilégié des délibérations ou autrement dit, le choix délicat des membres du commando puisqu'ils ont tous été d'accord pour déduire qu'il serait stupide d'y aller à six. Autant éviter de se retrouver tous transformés en même temps à l'état de cadavres en cas d'embuscade ennemie. Mieux vaut, effectivement, pleurer les disparus histoire d'avoir des remords avant d'y passer à son tour. La médiatrice est choisie sans réelle difficulté, et ce choix s'avère encore plus réfléchi après que Drago ait annoncé qu'il en ferait partie. Les autres se contentent d'un léger soupir mais nul n'a le courage de tenter une fois de plus d'inculquer au Prince ce que sous-entend une négociation. Les deux anciens meilleurs ennemis seraient donc de la partie. Rien à dire, la confusion engendrée par la surprise permettrait peut-être à l'Elu de convaincre Weasley, non ? Hermione, jetée en pâture au milieu, n'a aucune réaction. Manœuvre charmante à Poudlard, mais comme la légère grimace d'agacement de Blaise le démontre, le temps des disputes adolescentes et autre conflit de cœur est fini depuis longtemps. Sans avoir véritablement commencé d'ailleurs, mais même cette explication devient lassante. Dire qu'ils sont là pour sauver le monde mais pas foutu de se parler pour cause d'égo réciproque blessé.

D'accord, le prompt rétablissement de Drago a en définitive, été trop rapide pour que la Gryffondor puisse s'adapter à la nouvelle situation mais tout de même… Le garçon avait beau avoir retrouvé ses deux jambes, il n'est pas pour autant redevenu l'infect personnage des années de collège. Enfin presque pas, Blaise lui reconnaissant tout de même une certaine maladresse, Drago aurait dû expliquer à Hermione avec plus ou moins de fioritures qu'il était désormais capable de se débrouiller tout seul au lieu de l'envoyer promener. En plus, ce n'est pas comme s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'Hermione a été à son chevet depuis le début. Mais quant à ponctuer sa réplique d'un « je ne suis pas ton rouquin ». Bref, trois mois qu'ils errent de repaires minables à des caches moisies et deux mois que Drago et Hermione ne parlent pas. Deux mois qu'elle se morfond dans la compulsion d'ouvrages à la recherche des _Horcruxes_ disparus et que Drago se transforme en trompe-la-mort. En vérité, Blaise reconnait être surpris par la patience d'Harry. Il donne tant l'impression d'avoir été à bonne école. Plus qu'à espérer que la mission commando fasse éclater l'abcès et que Bill Weasley ait passé un diplôme de _psychomagie_ de l'adolescent en crise entre deux réunions stratégiques. Il lui souhaite, en tout cas, bien du courage.

Ne pas avoir être choisi a un peu vexé Neville. Après tout, les autres ont eu à de multiples reprises la preuve qu'il a cessé d'être le lourdaud de service. Ne pas avoir de nouvelles autres de sa grand-mère depuis la mort de son oncle qu'un évasif « je suis passée au maquis » y ayant fortement contribué. Elle n'est pas la seule à devoir venger l'honneur de la famille Londubat. Il faut dire aussi que se retrouver confronté à un « marche ou crève » a été dans son cas positif puisqu'il est toujours vivant. Il y a Luna aussi. Luna qui semble si étrangère à la mouise ambiante qu'il rêve de plonger dedans à sa place de peur qu'un jour elle soit obligée de se réveiller. Parce que tant que Luna reste Luna, cela veut dire qu'une sortie est encore possible. Autre que les deux pieds devant. D'enrobé, il est devenu davantage carré, de maladroit, il a gagné en rapidité. Être capable de jeter deux sorts lorsque l'adversaire n'est capable d'en lancer un seul forme le minimum obligatoire en considérant la probabilité élevée qu'il ait manqué le premier. Il a tué un Mangemort tout à l'heure. Vieux heureusement. Un pas de plus vers le jour où il tuerait de ses mains Bellatrix Lestrange plutôt que de voir l'un de ses anciens tortionnaires devenu allié étalé sur le pavé. A observer le raffinement avec lequel ils s'écharpent, Neville a pris du recul. Juste assez pour ne pas basculer à son tour. Assez pour continuer d'être là pour les siens. Les paroles de Dumbledore résonnent à nouveau à ses oreilles et une fois de plus, il y trouve un réconfort. Oui, son rôle est d'aider Harry Potter et ses amis. Hermione souffrirait maintenant s'il arrivait quelque chose à Malefoy. Quelle misère.


	43. Chapitre XIII (2 sur 3)

_**Dame Lylith:** merci pour ton suivi surtout! **  
**_

* * *

 _Lorsque la logique impose de reconnaitre qu'on fait un piètre étendard, qu'on déteste ça et qu'on peine, de toute façon, à sauver le monde sorcier, on devrait être enchanté de rencontrer l'illuminé ayant décidé de prendre le relais. Enfin, à condition de n'être accompagné que par Hermione (elle sait réfléchir elle) et non pas également par Drago Malefoy (il est méchant lui). Quant à songer qu'il tient la chandelle? Pitié. Décidement, la vie d'Elu, ce n'est plus ce que c'était..._

* * *

 **Chapitre XXIII (2 sur 3)**

Dans le plus grand respect des traditions la rencontre a lieu dans un endroit sinistre digne de l'allée des embrumes. Certes, il demeure des plus délicats de trouver une parcelle de terrain épargnée mais Harry ne peut s'empêcher de penser que cette nouvelle connivence de goût avec l'ennemi marque une déchéance désormais coutumière.

Seul Bill est présent.

Harry doit-il mettre le privilège du tête à tête sur le compte de son statut d'Elu ? L'angoisse remonte. Que lui veut-il ? Peut-il imputer à l'éclairage oscillant la dureté des traits de Bill ? Les cicatrices qui barrent sa joue semblent davantage creusées qu'à son souvenir, rendant le bleu de l'œil à l'arcade balafré encore plus glacial. Si Bill Weasley éprouve encore des sentiments, il se garde bien de les laisser transparaître. Un instant Harry songe à un miroir de lui-même. Il en bredouille et ne trouve nul réconfort dans le fait que Malefoy parait aussi déconfit que lui. Pour une raison inverse. Que Bill Weasley ne soit pas étonné par sa présence, il pouvait s'y attendre mais qu'il l'ignore superbement, en revanche ? Il ne reste qu'Hermione.

Hermione qui ne s'appesantit pas des mêmes considérations que ses collègues et qui amorce la conversation d'un ton ferme soutenu par quelques intonations plus légères. Mais dans cet entrepôt humide, mêmes teintées de souvenirs heureux, les banalités d'usage s'engluent sur le sol crasseux au lieu de s'élever. Ils en arrivent aux choses sérieuses. Des espions ont signalé plusieurs allers-retours de Mangemorts. Information au premier abord des plus banales nonobstant l'identité des ex-cagoulés désormais fier d'apparaitre au grand jour. Du gratin, de vieilles familles revenant à Londres pour participer au festin maintenant qu'on installe le plat de résistance. Parmi elles, certaines accoutumées à l'exil gelé de _Durmstang_ et à l'écart de la vie anglaise depuis la chute de Grindelwald. Bottin sinistre, aggravé qui plus est, par la présence de familiers rattachés à ces anciens lignages, soit de la roture avide de reconnaissance et fort désireuse de faire ses preuves de façon à intégrer les cercles les plus prestigieux. Dès lors, stopper la propagation de cette nouvelle menace s'affiche comme impérative.

« — Sauf que vous ne connaissez pas toutes les ramifications n'est-ce pas ? Interrompt Drago dans l'espoir de toucher un point sensible.

— Disons qu'il faut être sûr d'éliminer toutes les têtes du… de l'hydre. Choisit d'expliquer Bill.

— Nous parlons donc d'une action ciblée. J'imagine que tu as des idées sur l'infiltration déjà. » Enchaîne aussitôt Hermione avant que les susceptibilités ne se fassent sentir.

« — Qui sera au courant de notre présence ? » La coupe Drago. « Non que je sois soucieux de sauver mes miches mais il paraitrait que celle du Balafré valent chères. »

Harry le foudroie du regard mais se mord les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper l'insulte attendue. Ne pas oublier l'unité nécessaire au risque que transparaissent leur état d'adolescents en crise prolongée. Joli programme. Mais il n'est plus temps de radoter sur le sujet. Pour le meilleur, enfin le pire, dire que l'année de cohabitation avec le Serpentard sera bientôt franchie !

«— De notre côté, discrétion absolue. Rien à craindre. » Affirme Bill avant d'ajouter dans une grimace déformée. « Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en mes hommes, mais moins ils en sauront sur toi et moins ils seront en danger. »

— Et cela évite d'avoir à s'attarder sur notre présence au côté de Potter ? » Suggère Drago, un sourire typiquement Malefoy sur les lèvres. Une morsure plutôt que de relever l'allusion quant à leur trahison éventuelle.

— Ne sois pas si imbu de toi-même, tu nous es utile certes, mais cela n'efface rien. Cela retarde au mieux. »

La tempérance d'Hermione et sa main placée aussitôt sur le bras de Drago évite l'affrontement mais non pas la douche froide ressentie par le garçon. Renvoyé le gamin arrogant. Viré, le super héros vengeur qui exécute les Mangemorts. Effacée, l'idée de la rédemption, qui croit-il aider ainsi ? Il n'exécute que sa propre vengeance et jamais elle n'effacerait le regard de Ron sur le bitume. Ni celui des autres. Une brusque sueur froide qu'il tente de dissimuler. Mais Bill a la présence d'esprit de ne pas rajouter une couche supplémentaire, son objectif étant atteint et Harry celle d'enchaîner directement sur les préparatifs de leur mission conjointe.

Bien qu'affectant de n'avoir rien remarqué et ponctuant le dialogue entre Bill et Harry d'interventions toujours aussi précises, Hermione n'en demeure pas moins intérieurement bouleversée. L'expression si vide qui s'est attardée sur le visage de Drago, ce choc qui l'a rendu soudain livide, elle l'a ressenti jusqu'au creux de son propre ventre. Miroir de ses craintes, des miasmes qui, jour après jour, menacent de l'emporter elle-aussi : sa belle fuite en avant jamais interrompue au risque d'en crever. Les battements de son cœur lui paraissent tellement résonner qu'elle s'étonne que les autres ne les perçoivent pas. Au bout d'un moment, Drago parvient, tout de même, à se ressaisir et accompagne les directives de Potter de quelques signes de têtes voire des onomatopées d'un air absent.

Il leur faut au plus vite continuer à courir, même si le chemin borde un précipice et qu'ils précipitent des cailloux dans le vide à chaque enjambée : s'échapper pour ne jamais se retourner. Avancer c'est vivre, tant pis si leurs ailes se consument trop vite, se dessécher sur place est plus douloureux. Pour autant, on peut déraper sur le gravier et trébucher, glisser jusqu'au péril et même, en fait, l'espérer. Autrefois, quand vous tombiez, vos parents vous relevaient. Pouvez-vous encore l'espérer ?

Hermione n'y songe jamais plus, c'est-à-dire qu'à chaque fois que la pensée revient la narguer, elle se refuse à l'écouter son mécanisme de défense est bien rodé. Elle ne sait pas que Drago use d'un procédé similaire et ne peut s'en servir comme levier alors qu'en dépit des jours passants, l'état du Serpentard n'évolue pas : à croire qu'il a creusé sa propre tombe pour s'enterrer lui-même. Blaise se heurte aussi au mur, entièrement composé de glace et difficile à contourner alors que la mission du jour exige que les trois rampent en parfaite coordination sur l'herbe trempée de rosée du jardin anglais d'un manoir dans le pur style victorien.

Le trio gagne le belvédère qui leur a été assigné en guise de point d'observation parfait pour la mise en place de la tenaille. L'assaut côté cour serait donné par les commandos de Bill dans une discrétion légère, c'est-à-dire de manière à pousser les occupants du manoir vers les jardins où les infiltrés les attendent pour les neutraliser un par un en fonction des consignes transmises par les deux Mangemorts tandis Hermione officiait en tant qu'agent de liaison. Dans la précipitation, le risque de serrer du menu-fretin étant plutôt élevé.

Dans ce beau plan officiel, Harry assez fier de la place récupérée par son équipe puisqu'en première ligne tout préservant la discrétion sur son identité. Un beau pied de nez en direction du Ministère, s'il était encore debout pour le contempler. On ne peut pas tout avoir. Et puis, l'emplacement récupéré est parfaitement situé afin de profiter de la diversion offerte pour s'introduire dans le bâtiment. Son impatience étant d'autant plus grande que sa camarade vient de lui confirmer la lecture des armoiries sculptées sur la façade. Cet ajout au magnifique terrain de chasse offert le met assez en joie : il pourrait presque s'imaginer pêcheur fondant sur un récif corallien où mille poissons batifolent rassurés par la protection de leurs anémones et ignorants de l'invention du filet. L'appât lumineux est tentant et correspond parfaitement au gain de chance du jour soit la matérialisation d'un espoir partagé par la majorité des chasseurs _d'Horcruxes_ sur la figure hautaine de l'aigle bicéphale emblème des Hepburn. Non, vraiment, Harry en jubile silencieusement, indifférent dans sa joie au malaise de Blaise. A vrai dire, dans la pénombre environnante, difficile de remarquer la teinte grisâtre de la peau du garçon lors de son départ, encadré par Hermione et Drago.

Les coudes tachés de terre humide, Hermione ne sait plus à quel saint se vouer, pari délicat que de choisir lequel de ses coéquipiers flanchera le premier et mérite donc en priorité son soutien. Triturer son talkie-walkie l'occupe et la rassure un peu. Gager que les Mangemorts ne seraient pas en mesure d'intercepter leurs communications y contribue faiblement. Envolé le fou rire de Blaise lorsque Drago a daigné apprendre à s'en servir. Plus que l'appréhension. Elle croise les doigts pour que la déprime Serpentard reste circonscrite et surtout n'atteigne pas les autres disposés en binôme. Parier sur le fait que les troupes de la Résistance ferait assez de dégâts pour leur permettre de procéder à une fouille des lieux était sans doute risqué… Une fois entré, Harry n'aura que Ginny pour le protéger puisque Neville et Luna se cantonneront à la protection des arrières. Néanmoins, Il n'est plus temps de tergiverser. Une détonation l'informe que non seulement l'infiltration du commando de Bill a été réussite mais qu'en plus la phase deux commence.

Très vite les premiers cris et éclats de verre se font observer. Très vite, Hermione eu tout le loisir de constater que surveiller la porte de derrière n'est peut-être pas l'idée la plus remarquable du jour lorsque les gens prenaient plaisir à se défenestrer avec plus ou moins de succès. C'est-à-dire possibilité de retomber sur les pieds dans le cas où ils n'ont pas été préalablement touchés par un éclair quelconque. Alors qu'elle se demande si, du coup, une modification des plans initiaux ne serait pas préférable, elle entend Drago énoncer tranquillement l'identité d'un homme réussissant l'exploit d'un salto-arrière par la troisième fenêtre du second étage. Ce qui en passant, ne lui est guère utile, vu le plat de l'atterrissage.

Blaise de son côté, serre les poings dans un mélange de peine et de rage difficilement contenues. Il a beau avoir envisagé toute les possibilités à partir du moment où Harry leur a relaté les minutes de leur entretien avec Bill, il n'a pas voulu croire à l'afflux de coïncidence qui le conduit aujourd'hui à attendre de voir sa mère s'écraser au sol. Quelques Mangemorts moins téméraires et donc usagers des portes sont identifiés par Drago juste avant d'être stupéfiés par Neville et Ginny.

Malgré une situation d'ensemble qui, du point de vue, d'Hermione parait plutôt à deux doigts de dégénérer, Harry choisit d'y voir l'ouverture attendue et après un signe en direction de Ginny, ils s'engouffrent tous les deux dans le manoir laissant Neville et Luna prendre position dans une chorégraphie un peu trop travaillée.

Soixante pas. C'est la distance nécessaire à Ginny pour comprendre qu'ils ont certainement fait une erreur d'appréciation. Non pas qu'ils se soient retrouvés dans la gueule du loup puisque les couloirs offrent un taux de fréquentation proche du néant mais précisément à cause desdits couloirs. Des possibilités qui s'ouvrent devant eux, soit des escaliers multipliant le problème initial additionnés de portes multiples. Des dizaines de portes à ouvrir pour autant de pièces susceptibles de contenir le précieux médaillon dérobé à Damase Zabini par son épouse aimante. Quelques-unes ne sont que trompe l'œil, ce qui laisse supposer que d'autres sont tout autant de pièges mortels. Un véritable labyrinthe placé devant eux alors qu'ils leur manquent la principale clef pour s'y repérer, c'est-à-dire une éducation de Sangs-Purs. À vouloir outrepasser le marché conclu avec Bill, ne viennent-ils pas de se fourvoyer ? Une explosion un peu trop proche les oblige à se blottir momentanément le long d'une boiserie. À ce stade-là, mieux vaut envisager une retraite. Encore faut-il en être capable.

Dans l'attente, les minutes paraissent s'écouler avec une lenteur désespérante. Cependant, cette aimable constatation ne parvient pas à expliquer le fait qu'Harry et Ginny ne reviennent pas. De l'autre côté du bâtiment, la situation n'étant pas vraiment plus enviable. La Résistance tient la cour d'honneur. Ce qui constituait une belle jambe étant donné que les Mangemorts se sont plutôt réfugiés dans l'aile principale du manoir et que les envolées à travers les fenêtres se teintent désormais davantage d'horreur que d'optimisme. Mangemorts. Juste à côté de la porte principale, Bill se contient pour garder les idées claires et coordonner la suite des opérations. Les renforts menés par Arthur ne vont plus tarder mais quel que soit ses craintes et son désir de protéger son père d'une éventuelle découverte macabre, il ne peut pas abandonner son poste pour se jeter à la poursuite des Jumeaux.

Pourquoi ces crétins ont-ils décidé de n'en faire qu'à leur tête? Quant à considérer que les agissements des deux garçons s'inscrivent en fait dans la lignée des précédents, il n'est plus en état d'en réaliser le constat.

« — Il serait peut-être temps de faire quelque chose frangin. Lança Georges d'un ton qu'il veut joyeux alors qu'une bibliothèque explosée darde d'éclats de bois un couloir et qu'une porte arrachée passait au-dessus de sa tête.

— Je fais quoi là à ton avis ! Rugit Fred occupé à serrer un bandage autour de la jambe de Lee Jordan tandis qu'Angelina Johnson renvoie tour à tour divers projectiles à la tête de leurs ennemis tout en beuglant des instructions dignes de sa courte carrière de Capitaine de l'Équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

— Je voulais dire quelque chose d'utile.

— Ah ! D'accord ! Claironne Fred en posant les mains de Lee sur sa blessure.

— Merci, les mecs, ça fait toujours plaisir… Hoquète ce dernier en étouffant un gémissement.

— Tu parles bien de la chose qu'il fallait tester en terrain adéquat ? Renchérit alors Fred tout en fouillant dans sa sacoche.

— Tu veux dire l'invention imprévue pour ce genre de cas de force majeure ? Rétorque Georges tout en balançant un sort dans un couloir avant de retrouver la protection du mur.

— Putain…. Je ne sais ce qui me retient de vous en… Articule difficilement le blessé.

— Le truc planté dans ta jambe droite peut-être ? S'intéresse aussitôt Georges.

— Vous allez vous bouger oui ! On se fait massacrer si jamais ça vous intéresse ! Hurle Angelina.

— Lee-mobile a callé…

— Fred !

— Ca va, quand tu veux Georges. Ronchonne le garçon tout en exécutant quelques gestes compliqués de la baguette devant ce qui ressemble à une boite de cachou. »

Son frère l'imite sur le champ et bientôt des étincelles surgissent de la boite accompagnés d'étranges bonhommes composant les couleurs d'un arc en ciel qui s'empressent de faire apparaître pour les uns des balais, poneys, échasses, licornes, voitures, fusées, motos, chaussures, et autres moyens de transports plus ou moins absurdes dont le coloris complète celui de son pilote. Les montures enfourchées, tout ce petit monde décolle en trombe et se jette sur les Mangemorts devant le regard stupéfait de Lee qui en oublie pour le coup sa jambe en rade. Même Angelina doit fermer d'urgence sa bouche avant qu'un avion ne l'utilise comme piste d'atterrissage.

En un clin d'œil, les décors sobres et d'une élégance consternante se trouvent parsemés de taches de couleurs correspondant à l'impact des étoiles filantes et autres pluies de poussières de fée lancées par la flotte hétéroclite.

« — Refaire les tapisseries ! Quelle idée géniale ! Désespère Angelina tout en chassant d'un revers de la main les paillettes qui lui tombent dessus.

— Voyons, y'en a un bien un ou deux qui arriveront à s'étouffer, et même glisser ! Ironise à la suite Lee avant de s'interrompre en entendant un long cri d'agonie. Tournant la tête vers les Jumeaux, il articule péniblement, vous n'allez pas me faire croire que c'est le choc psychologique ?

— Ces petites merveilles traquent tous effluves maléfiques et les bloquent. Plus rien à craindre du côté des pièges disposés dans cette baraque. Par contre, ça ne sera pas suffisant pour achever les Mangemorts. Explique Georges une lueur glaciale dans les yeux.

— Et les paillettes ? Questionne Angelina.

— On est bien l'armée du Bien nous non ? Autant que ça se voit ! » Complète Fred en se levant. « Lee, navré, tu restes là, tu ne risques rien de toute façon, l'équipe de Patil va venir te récupérer. Les autres. On y va.

— J'croyais que c'était moi le général… » Peste Georges machinalement avant de s'engager dans le couloir.


	44. Chapitre XXIII (3 sur 3)

_**Cache-cache chez les Mangemorts: jeu dangereux et plumes à perdre, pourtant, il faut bien continuer, surtout qu'il parait qu'on organise en même temps une partie de chasse au trésor. Maléfique. Bref, ça pue. Littéralement.** _

* * *

**Chapitre XXIII** **(3 sur 3)**

* * *

Le quator devenu trio ne tarde pas à comprendre que même si l'invention des Jumeaux leur a redonné provisoirement l'avantage, rien n'est gagné car si la majorité des sous-fifres se trouve empoisonnée par l'afflux de gentillesse magique, cela ne semble pas le cas des vieux Sangs-purs biberonnés à la magie noire.

L'assaut repart de plus belle.

Se penchant furtivement au-dessus d'un escalier, Fred a le temps de voir une chevelure rousse traverser la pièce en esquivant de nombreux jets de lumières plusieurs niveaux au-dessous. Sans réfléchir davantage, il se précipite suivi par Georges alors qu'Angelina effectue une jonction avec un autre groupe.

La loyauté demeure la première qualité attribuée à Neville. Sentiment fort noble qui se dédouble nécessairement en obéissance et respect des consignes. Sauf qu'un tel étalage de considération exclue les paramètres aléatoires. Une invasion de petits êtres colorés s'inscrivant sur la liste énorme des phénomènes imprévisibles, même pour un sorcier. Ceci combiné à l'attente en sens unique conduit Neville à se précipiter à son tour dans le manoir en étouffant un juron. À sa décharge, le fait que Luna l'imite voire le précède le conforte dans l'utilité de son choix. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que tous deux se retrouvent nez à nez avec des Mangemorts et que le ballet des esquives, lancers et autres échanges de bons procédés ne se mettent en place.

De son perchoir, levée à présent, Hermione contemple la situation durer et s'enliser, les renforts côté Résistance apparaissant à proximité mais personne est en mesure de prévoir si l'autre camp endend procéder de même. Le Talkie-walkie ne transmet plus que des grésillements épars. Et la boucle est bouclée quand elle remarque Neville et Luna abandonnant leur position et que là aussi, elle a beau beugler dans le combiné, rien n'y fait. Quoique, après tout, à leur décharge, ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont montré par avance une grande compétence dans leur utilisation. La Gryffondor manque de jeter l'appareil sur le sol avant de respirer un bon coup et de se tourner vers ses coéquipiers de manière à obtenir leurs pensées du jour. Et manque aussitôt de s'étrangler. Blaise n'est plus là. Ni Drago d'ailleurs. Même si elle n'est pas longue à le retrouver, cinq mètres en contrebas, accroupi mais criant en direction…de Blaise, qui lui, se dirige d'un pas ferme vers les fenêtres éclatées du rez-de-chaussée. Oubliant toute prudence, elle se précipite vers Drago tout en retenant un cri en voyant Blaise éviter de justesse un éclair avant de franchir l'embrasure de la baie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ! Putain Drago ! » S'exclame excédée la jeune femme soudain par l'enchainement imprévisible des évènements.

Le garçon se retourne, semble la jauger de son regard d'acier puis attrapant sa main, il murmure simplement : « affaire familiale. On le rejoint et on l'aide. »

Aucune chance de retrouver un médaillon caché ici. En tout cas, ce n'est pas spécialement le lieu qu'il aurait choisi lui, s'il avait eu un bout d'âme de son maître bien aimé à camoufler. Sauf que s'il l'avait eu, ben il l'aurait détruit et qu'il n'aurait pas eu à le cacher puisqu'il aurait été détruit. Harry s'efforce de reprendre une bonne bouffée d'air frais de manière à canaliser le flot de pensées qui traversait son crâne. Réfléchir. Élaborer une stratégie, un foutu plan autre qu'errer d'étages en étages poursuivi par des Mangemorts en évitant plus ou moins bien les sorts. Ginny a failli être tuée. Ne pas y songer. Il l'a récupéré. S'ils n'avaient pas été séparés aussi lorsque l'escalier s'était effondré. Se calmer. Elle est vivante et broie sa main gauche pour l'instant. Cela présente l'avantage de lui faire oublier le sang qui dégoutte légèrement de son épaule. Lui-même ayant évité de peu d'être doublement balafré.

Ils ont fini par échouer ici. Les sons extérieurs sont atténués, comme si rien ne pouvait briser la tranquillité de ce lieu, jusqu'à la verrière intacte au-dessus de leurs têtes. La pâle beauté du jardin d'hiver qui les entoure parait des plus incongrues. Des plantes exotiques se dressent de part et d'autres de la cour marbrée qu'ils foulent. Prudemment, ils sontrestés au milieu, ayant appris depuis longtemps qu'il en coûte généralement de s'approcher d'une serre sorcière. Les combats devaient faire rage juste à côté, pourtant seul un silence lourd transparaissait. Dos à dos à présent, ils attendent l'apparition du gardien. Un écho sourd sur la droite provoque un sursaut.

« Une _Carlina Acaulis_ ! C'est super rare comme plante ! La vache ! »

L'entrée en matière d'un Neville aux vêtements légèrement roussis suivit par Luna qui aussitôt s'en va papillonner du côté des fleurs et des statues, détend tellement l'atmosphère que Ginny se laisse tomber sur le sol en riant nerveusement.

Dans un craquement sinistre, une vitre explose et une pluie de verre brisé tomba en direction de Blaise avant d'être déviée au dernier moment par un sort lancé par Hermione. Qui fut, cependant, devancée par Drago dans la demande d'explications. Blaise n'évite pas le poing de son camarade et s'écrase contre un mur, évitant par la même occasion un éclair verdâtre. Hermione se débarrasse du Mangemort avant de se laisser choir à l'abri sur le sol et d'obliger Drago à faire de même.

« — Putain, vous croyez que c'est le moment ! Drago… Blaise tu nous fais quoi là ?» Le métis reste muet. L'intervention impromptue et non voulue d'un grand Mangemort eu le mérite de lui laisser quelques secondes supplémentaires de réflexion, le temps d'un maléfice lancé de dépit par Drago. Un ange passe. Littéralement, à la seule différence qu'il a troqué ses petites ailes contre une soucoupe volante violette. Et Blaise lâche simplement.

« — Je suis déjà venu ici. De l'extérieur, je me souvenais pas… Mais là… J'ai déjà vu.. Y'a longtemps. »

Il se redresse et murmure entre ses dents avant de se diriger sans hésitation vers un endroit connu, semble-t-il, de lui seul tandis que Drago et Hermione l'efforcent de le couvrir.

Un petit garçon qui court, court, court sur les lourds tapis sombres; d'une main il essuie vivement ses yeux. Personne ici ne doitle voir pleurer. Jamais. Il l'ajuré. Parce que sinon c'est reconnaitre qu'ils ont raison et que son sang estfaible. Et ça, c'est pas vrai, son papa il n'est pas faible… D'abord… Le môme franchit une porte et glissant sur le marbre, il achève sa course devant une espèce de statue représentant un sorcier à l'air sévère. Il se relève en grimaçant et renifle vivement. Des myriades de verdure l'entourent et les rayons du soleil traversent la verrière, tranchant vivement avec l'atmosphère si austère du manoir où maman l'avait amené. Dans une grimace, il se corrige de lui-même, il faut dire « mère », à présent, comme le monsieur le lui avait ordonné. À cette seule pensée, des nouvelles larmes viennent perler au coin de ses yeux et il se laisse tomber sur une marche. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Comment son papa a-il pu le laisser tout seul ?

« Pas mal non comme endroit ? A en faire pâlir un Malefoy de jalousie non ? » S'exclame Harry en guise de retrouvailles alors que Blaise s'avance d'un pas lent vers la statue devant laquelle était aussi arrêtée Luna.

« — Pfeu, t'as trop fréquenté les weas… Fin' t'as jamais rien vu… » Rétorque maladroitement Drago en jetant un regard en coin vers Ginny qui ne semble pas l'avoir entendu.

— C'est pas normal, le manoir est saccagé, les gens sont en train de crever et ici, c'est comme si l'on était à l'écart du temps… Détaille-t-elle d'une voix claire.

— Perso, je m'installerai bien ici… Soupire Neville. »

Seule Hermione conserve un air inquiet, incapable de prévoir la marche à suivre, qui protéger ? Ceux de la Résistance qui auraient sans doute besoin de leur soutien, ou Blaise qui lentement vient de s'asseoir sur une marche. Doit-elle crier histoire d'enlever du visage d'Harry ce soulagement coupable ? Ou alors serait-il pas plus judicieux qu'elle profite aussi de ce calme au milieu du jardin d'hiver, magique ? Ils ne sont pas là pour une visite guidée, il leur faut retrouver ce putain _d'Horcruxe_ au lieu de renifler cet entêtant parfum de pourriture. Pourriture. Des frissons agitent soudain son corps alors qu'elle a l'impression qu'on l'observe derrière. Elle se retourne et est la première à l'apercevoir.

Il avance vers elle d'un pas saccadé, la tête obstinément dirigée vers le sol mais l'air agite ses cheveux. Elle veut hurler mais ne parvient qu'à s'écrouler sur ses genoux. Ce n'est pas possible. Nul besoin d'un _riddikulus_ pour savoir qu'elle ne contemple pas un _épouvantard_. Ce n'est pas possible. Il s'arrête et relève la tête qu'il garde légèrement incliné. Un rayon de soleil vient éclairer sa figure alors qu'il prononce en détachant les syllabes un seul nom. Le sien.

«— Her-moi-ne ».

Les autres se retournent à leur tour et Ginny pousse un long hurlement mais Hermione est incapable de détacher son regard de l'apparition.

Aucune tâche de rousseur ne marque plus sa peau, elle était juste livide, virant sur le verdâtre et ses lèvres sont bleues. Ses orbites trop grandes mais ce sont ses yeux et son sourire.

« Je suis là Hermione, je suis là… Je suis venu. Tu m'as manqué et toi tu m'as remplacé… C'est méchant Hermione. Je t'aime tu sais. » La chose qui ne peut être Ron esquisse quelques pas dans sa direction.

« _— Avada Kevadra_ ! »

La réaction de Drago ne se fait guère attendre et même si pour une raison évidente elle n'a aucun résultat, le garçon ayant eu le mérite de réagir contrairement à l'Élu trop choqué de se trouver nez-à-nez avec ses fautes pour réussir à bouger. Sans ordre de son chef, Neville ne vaut guère mieux. Remarque méprisante mais attitude logique. Drago n'a jamais eu d'atomes crochus avec Weasmoche s'interroge stupidement Blaise. Il n'est donc pas question que celui-ci lui vole Hermione. Même mort. Le sortilège de _stupéfixion_ ricoche également tandis que le _sectumsempra_ entraîne des lacérations dont l'absence d'hémorragie consécutive confirme la nature _d'Inferi_ de Ronald Bilius Weasley.

« Tu m'as remplacé Hermione…. C'est pas grave… Je t'aime toujours et je vais te faire encore plus mal qu'eux… Tu verras que tu m'aimes… Comme tu aimes te faire sauter par les serpents hein Hermione…

— Rends-moi mon frère espèce de pourriture ! »

Les vociférations hystériques de Ginny tirent Hermione de sa torpeur sans toutefois lui permettre de quitter des yeux le mort-vivant. Elle essaye de se redresser mais n'arrive qu'à retomber en s'écorchant les paumes des mains. Elle entreprend de se trainer en arrière mais peine à reculer, le corps secoué par de violentes convulsions tandis que des paroles inaudibles s'échappent de sa bouche. Elle porte ses paumes ensanglantées à ses lèvres et essuie les larmes qui tachent ses joues sales sans parvenir à maîtriser les mots inintelligibles qu'elle articule en boucle.

La chose qui a été Ron continue sa démarche erratique en direction de la jeune fille et à défaut de parvenir à l'arrêter à distance, Drago vient se placer devant elle. Le bruit d'une course inachevée et des cris de protestations s'élèvent lorsque Blaise ceinture Ginny pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur son frère.

Le cadavre est devant lui mais pourtant il semble à Harry qu'il est dans sa propre peau. Oui, c'est pour cela que ses bras lui paraissent si lourds, qu'il n'arrive pas non plus à bouger ses pieds. Il est mort. Et comme Ron bouge, c'est logique. Son ami n'est pas mort par sa faute, c'est lui, l'Élu, celui qui n'est pas mort qui vient enfin d'y passer. Quel soulagement. Ron resterait avec Hermione pour toute sa vie et ils auraient tout plein d'enfants tout roux. Ginny…. Non, ne pas penser à Ginny. Hermione va retrouver Ron. Ils vont être heureux. Sauf que lorsque Ron souriait avant, on ne voyait pas l'os de sa mâchoire et il avait des ongles au bout des doigts. Aucun pus ne coulait de ses orbites. Aucun… Harry sent alors la main de Luna se poser sur son épaule.

« C'est à toi de le faire, Harry, c'est ton meilleur ami. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas difficile ». Déclare doucement la Serdaigle avant de le pousser en avant.

Harry amorce un pas puis un autre, il dépasse Ginny qui tente toujours de griffer Blaise. Il se porte à la hauteur d'Hermione et de Drago et alors que Luna tranquillement s'adresse à Ron, il s'entend demander à Drago d'emmener la Lionne à l'abri. Le Serpentard ne discute pas les instructions ainsi données et reculant il soulève Hermione et _transplane_.

Georges et Fred stoppent net leur course aussitôt les portes de la verrière franchies devant le spectacle qui s'offrent à leurs yeux. Avec horreur, ils observent leur petit frère tendre une main putréfiée vers Hermione au moment où celle-ci s'évapore. Ils entendent alors la voix de Luna.

« — Chut, Ron, tout va bien maintenant, Hermione est en sécurité, il est temps pour toi d'aller dormir. Tu l'as sauvé Ron. Tu peux aller te reposer à présent. »

Nul ne sut jamais si quelque chose en Ron a été capable de comprendre les mots de la Serdaigle mais Harry a désormais compris et réprimant ses propres sanglots il braque sa baguette vers son meilleur ami.

«— Tu me… Adieu Ron… » Le sort frappe le mort-vivant de plein fouet et aussitôt les flammes l'entourent. Blaise lâche Ginny et celle-ci titube jusque vers Harry qui la rattrape. Tous deux s'efforceront à jamais de croire que c'est bien un dernier sourire qui a déformé le visage de Ron Weasley.


	45. Chapitre XXIV (1 sur 2)

Merci pour votre lecture!

* * *

 ** _La mort tranche, constat simple mais irrémédiable: au premier jour ou à rebours, y faire face s'impose. Accepter la douleur ou mourir avec elle, un choix de plus._**

* * *

 **Chapitre XXIV: Convergences (1 sur 2)**

* * *

Drago repose Hermione un peu plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. A sa décharge, réapparaitre au beau milieu du sol irrégulier du cloaque servant d'appartement n'est pas des plus aisés, d'autant plus que la fille le repousse aussitôt, se relève et recule jusqu'à sentir le mur sous ses omoplates. Sa respiration reste trop rapide, elle alterne entre halètements et soubresauts, les yeux braqués vers ses pieds.

Et l'autre, son préposé sauveur, en véritable abruti, se tient juste devant elle, bloqué, muet, crétin. Ridicule. Il ressent un vague picotement au niveau de la tempe, remontant sa main, il la rapporte tachée de sang. Ce n'est pourtant pas lui qui souffre le plus cette fois. Granger. Pourquoi n'est-elle plus simplement la Miss-je-sais-tout ? Maintenant, il ne peut plus se contenter de repousser dans un coin de son esprit ce que Blaise a tenté d'enfoncer dans son crâne. Voilà qu'il reçoit en pleine tête ce qu'il a refusé de voir, voilà qu'il découvre que Granger elle-aussi foule les mêmes ombres que lui. Hermione. Hermione. Complète à présent. Il reste trop tard.

Il n'aurait dû n'en n'avoir cure. Avant. Avant, lorsqu'il portait simplement son titre de Prince des Serpentards. Non pas qu'il faille croire que se retrouver à terre lui a acheté des émotions. Elles n'ont été qu'amplifiées, libérées peut-être. Écorché, il a été contraint de muer et il ne lui reste plus que quelques lambeaux de son ancienne peau de serpent. Oublié, les préceptes qui ont été les siens. Un choix pragmatique devenu plus volontaire au fur et à mesure qu'il a compris combien son enfance a été bercée de mensonges. Un soupçon de logique a été suffisant, dès le collège, pour s'apercevoir que les _Moldus_ ne sont pas des bêtes stupides. Cela d'autant plus que son propre père n'adhère guère à ces considérations de bas niveau tel qu'il le plaquait de sa voix froide. Au contraire, les _Moldus_ représentent un danger crucial puisqu'ils possèdent la responsabilité complète vis-à-vis de l'affaiblissement du sang des Sorciers depuis l'époque de Merlin. S'en méfier. Les éradiquer. Autrefois.

Bien que le plus apparent, là n'est pourtant pas le plus important des changements auxquels a dû faire face Drago. Ironie manifeste une fois encore, puisque même le terme de changement s'avère inapproprié, il ne l'a ni programmé, ni voulu et encore moins ressenti. Il est arrivé tout doucement, quelques flocons qui n'ont pas fondus sans pour autant devenir glace, quelques murmures devenus ballades, rien de préparé toutefois, rien ne permettant d'éviter la gifle que représente pour lui tout à coup la vision de Granger, anéantie, là juste devant lui.

Enfant de Sang-pur devenu grand, jalousé par ses condisciples pour la facilité avec laquelle les plus belles filles de Poudlard sont passées dans son lit, s'ils avaient su. Il reste bien plus aisé de ne pas s'attacher. Belles évidemment, pour coller avec sa réputation, peu compliquées surtout, jetables. Aplanir ses besoins sans éprouver un quelconque sentiment. Tout cela parce que l'enfant qui se voulait grand respectait la tradition énonçant qu'un Sang-Pur n'épouse qu'une seule femme, celle choisie par son père pour honorer sa lignée, celle qu'il devrait aimer et respecter toute sa vie. Balivernes forcément, pour la seconde partie de la tirade. Mais cela, l'enfant ne le savait pas et l'adolescent n'a longtemps pas voulu le savoir. Ne jamais s'intéresser, ne jamais s'attacher, ne jamais aimer.

Un concept parmi les autres qui vole en éclats. Le plus douloureux en tout cas car la plus grande protection d'un serpent reste sa solitude. Il est trop tard et Drago Malefoy s'étonne de se sentir si mal, pourtant ce n'est qu'une écorchure. Ce n'est pas lui qui saigne. Il devine sans peine les conséquences, il presse l'erreur, le geste de trop. Mais les avertissements habituels lui paraissent inaudibles tout à coup. Il veut être achevé. Il tend la main pour la poser sur l'épaule de la fille, brisant son mutisme.

Hermione ne peut reculer, elle attaque et ses pupilles brûlent.

« Ne me touche pas Malefoy ! Ne me touche pas ! C'est de ta faute ! C'est toi qui l'as tué connard ! C'est toi ! Et moi, moi, je, je … ne … te hais ! Tu m'entends ! Dégage ! »

Les derniers mots semblent vomis mais Drago n'en est pas surpris. De sa réaction si. Stoïque alors qu'Hermione lui crache dessus, calme quand elle répète les mêmes horreurs, de marbre quand sa main heurte sa face il ne lui attrape les poignets qu'au moment où elle entreprend de le matraquer et de le griffer. Ne voulant la blesser, il recule à son tour, pas à pas, une défaite désirée, jusqu'à ce que son dos se cogne contre le mur opposé. Au bruit du choc, elle s'arrête et lève la tête vers lui. Les yeux brillent à cause des larmes, la colère a rosi ses joues, la folie transforme ses boucles en crinière et la détresse tord sa bouche, révélant ses dents blanches. Il l'embrasse.

De surprise, elle le laisse faire alors qu'il relâche ses bras. Dans un réflexe, elle semble vouloir se dégager, mais ne le fait pas complètement. Elle se contente de reculer la tête et de fixer la pâleur inquiète de Drago. Son cerveau s'avère incapable d'articuler la tirade hargneuse qui s'impose. Tout est si embrouillé. La vision de _l'Inferi_ s'impose à elle. Elle la repousse, cette chose n'était pas Ron. Il est mort. Mort mais autour d'elle, glissant une main blafarde sur sa joue qui ressemble trop à une griffure, telle la vision de cauchemar qu'elle vient d'affronter. Des souvenir heureux et d'autres qui le sont moins mais le deviennent quand même car la mort rime avec la perfection. Des déchirures qu'elle s'impose, de peur d'oublier mais se flageller n'est qu'entretenir l'infection et lui accorder la possibilité de gagner. Sa souffrance ne peut guérir mais Hermione peut ne pas en mourir et choisir de retenir seulement la glace, le souffle mortel de la mort, froid comme l'hiver mais meurtrier éphémère : un flocon fragile à déposer contre son cœur. A préserver, l'entretenir et apprécier sa beauté sans jamais le laisser se répandre.

Accepter le Terrier, le Poudlard Express, parmi les flots d'images la traversant puis rompre le flot de pensées avant qu'il ne la submerge ne plus attendre ce qui n'est plus, juste répondre. Oublier. Elle attrape les poignets de Drago, remonte le long de ses avant-bras, ignore la marque boursouflée, effleure à peine le coude et poursuit jusqu'à ce que ses mains tiennent ses épaules. Il ne bouge pas et se contente de baisser à nouveau la tête lorsqu'elle tend ses lèvres. Alors seulement, il l'attire à lui.

Du bonheur inconnu des années d'avant, lors de l'époque bénie où les chamailleries se limitaient à plonger un ingrédient foireux dans la potion de l'adversaire et à la propagation de rumeurs impliquant des placards à balais isolés, le fait que Malefoy adresse la parole à Granger atteignait le podium des évènements mensuels. Les mois écoulés ont été favorables à une lente accoutumance, peut-être davantage bien que le rapprochement en cours soit à même d'entrainer un cataclysme véritable. Néanmoins, nul raz de marée ne frappe la cave convertie en appartement, tout au plus une petite vaguelette. La faute au contrecoup résultant du retour des autres, entourant Luna qui tient contre elle le récipient contenant les cendres de Ron.

Une telle conjoncture aurait pu ramener Hermione au milieu de ses tourments mais Drago s'empresse de serrer très fort sa main. Tout comme il la lui tient encore alors que la nuit parait ne pas vouloir laisser la place à l'aube et qu'ils se groupent les uns contre les autres, debout sur les dunes, observant les vagues mourir à quelques pas de la chaumière aux coquillages. Le lieu a été choisi en raison de l'espoir qu'il avait incarné, pour Bill et Fleur d'abord, mais aussi pour l'ensemble de leurs proches, vers un futur qu'ils désiraient tous apaisé. Cependant, il suffit de lorgner en direction des volets fermés pour revenir à la réalité. Le séjour des jeunes mariés a été trop court, une lune de miel abrégée : maintenant Fleur se démène dans le but d'assurer l'évacuation des sorciers persécutés vers la France. Une belle filière clandestine qui assure aussi en retour quelques renforts à son mari pendant que ce dernier vit encore.

Une ossature un brin macabre désormais, résistante au vent et aux marées sur son bout de falaise : puisse-t-elle demeurer encore debout maintenant qu'il faut mélanger des cendres au sable. Des sanglots erratiques transpercent la nuit grisâtre, non pas ceux d'Hermione. Ses pupilles fixent l'horizon, indiscernable comme son propre futur. Un peu plus bas, Fred et Georges encadrent Ginny tandis que Neville et Luna attendent doucement. Sur la plage sombre devant eux, Harry serre l'urne. Dans un frisson, Blaise se demande ce que le Survivant peut bien penser d'avoir encore survécu. Machinalement, son regard se porte vers Drago. Celui qu'il a suivi et précédé depuis ce jour où il a pris conscience de leur communauté de destin. Celui qu'il a vu suivre la voie familiale en bombant le torse au fur et à mesure que les horreurs s'amoncelaient et qu'il comprenait l'ampleur de la noirceur de son monde si pur. Drago ne s'est pas une fois retourné, n'a jamais semblé regretter, accomplissant les besognes les unes après les autres sans discourir. Pour contribuer à la vaste comédie familiale, cette magnifique fumisterie, il se serait noyé dans le sang. Juste pour tenir son rôle et peu lui importait alors de perdre son âme.

La sagesse aurait dû commander à Blaise de s'éloigner de lui, de tout plaquer, après tout la pression de sa mère et de son dernier beau-père n'arrivant pas à la cheville du sadisme de Lucius. Il a choisi l'inverse, accompagnant Drago dans son chaos. La mémoire meurtrie de Damase Zabini n'expliquant pas tout, un alibi commode. En fait, il désirait être présent le jour où Drago cesserait de supporter le poids de son arbre généalogique.

Granger.

Que la Lionne parvienne à surmonter ses propres démons et elle serait à même d'hisser Drago jusqu'à la lumière. Dans le cas contraire, ils sombreraient tous les deux et Blaise doute d'être en mesure de les repêcher tous deux. Ni même un seul. Lequel seulement choisir ? Quant à compter sur les autres. Ginny a cessé de songer au futur lorsqu'elle a décidé de ne plus revoir le passé. Le temps aurait beau s'écouler, Luna vivrait le jour de sa mort avec autant de surprise que celui de sa naissance. À suivre son maître, Londubat parait oublier son propre combat. Cela veut-il dire que tout repose une fois encore sur les épaules de Potter ? L'ironie, elle-aussi, sait se teinter d'un sens tragique certain.


	46. Chapitre XXIV (2 sur 2)

_**Dame Lylith:** il est quand même temps que cela avance un peu, mais ils sont si compliqués... Pfou..._

* * *

 _ **En finir avec quelque chose, faire les choses comme il faut: des banalités qui calment à peine quand s'avance la fin, toujours plus vite. Harry le sait. Il faut continuer. Se relancer. Encore.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre XXIV (2 sur 2)**

* * *

Leurs pas finissent par les mener au plus près du sable mouillé. Les larmes oubliées des vagues mourant sur la grève accompagneraient le dernier voyage de Ron. Les visages des Jumeaux sont tout à leurs futurs remords. Perdre un grand frère, c'est laisser un modèle s'éloigner mais conserver au fond de son cœur l'idée qu'un jour, il sera possible d'être à la hauteur de ce que celui-ci a voulu être. Abandonner son petit frère, en revanche, place au creux de l'être des petites griffes à jamais apaisées comme une maladie sourde qui n'en finit pas de ronger l'âme.

Ce qui est poussière redevient poussière. Adage simple mais qui ne saurait suffire à dissimuler la souffrance des derniers jours de Ron. Nul acte plus vil que de souiller le repos d'un mort. Fred se surprit à regretter l'absence de Bill et une fois encore il lui suffit de croiser son miroir vivant pour s'apercevoir que c'est plutôt l'ampleur du mensonge qui les tracassait. Que les deux membres les plus incontrôlables de la Résistance s'absentent ne susciteraient rien d'autres que l'habituelle réprimande puisque chacun supposerait leur retour du test d'une nouvelle invention. Par contre, que le chef de ladite armée de la Résistance s'éclipse, ne peut que déclencher des remous. L'horreur de la décision les marquerait longtemps mais ni Bill, ni les Jumeaux, ni Ginny n'ont raconté à leur père l'atroce rencontre au manoir Hepburn. Pour le protéger, lui et leur mère. Puisse-t-elle un jour leur pardonner ?

Les phrases de circonstances sont prononcées par Luna, ce qui a l'avantage de leur donner un degré de fantaisie et de légèreté qui permet à la brume de l'élever et au ciel de se teinter d'or. Harry laissa Ron s'envoler mais il reste longtemps sur la plage tandis que les autres se sont réfugiés dans la chaumière avant de se séparer.

La terrible rencontre les poursuit, une ombre attachée aux talons et qui s'incarne dans la morne flaque persistant à s'étendre en direction du canapé sans que personne ne fasse quoique ce soit pour y remédier. Un jour, Flitwick avait laissé dans un coin de couloir un bout du marécage des Jumeaux. Quant à savoir à qui la fuite d'eau rend hommage, nul ne cherche une réponse. L'opération du manoir a entraîné la sortie de plusieurs rats et les commandos de la Résistance n'en finissent pas de juguler l'hémorragie. De ce fait, les occupants de l'appartement moisi viennent de passer la quinzaine estivale à se relayer à la fois en mission mais aussi au niveau du grand jeu qui consiste à glander sur le canapé en repoussant l'eau d'un coup de baguette sans chercher l'origine de la déperdition d'eau ni tenter de l'évaporer. Belle parabole de leurs actions véritables qui les laisse pourtant de marbre.

Le point de non-retour est atteint un vendredi lorsque Blaise fait remarquer qu'adapter un sortilège de _Têtenbulle_ pour utiliser la salle de bain s'avère quelque peu paradoxal et qu'à ce rythme-là, il ne donne pas deux semaines avant que l'inondation ne soit à la hauteur de la baignoire. Il n'obtient en retour que des regards fatigués et un soupir avant que Drago ne souligne que la hauteur des toilettes est comparable à celle ladite baignoire. L'arrivée impromptue des Jumeaux les bras chargés de paquets multiples complique encore le débat.

« — Et bien, piscine intérieure ! Fallait prévenir, on aurait emporté nos maillots et quelques matelas gonflables au lieu de tout ce fatras ! Soupire Georges en laissant tomber l'amoncellement d'objets délivrés du sortilège de transport.

— C'est quoi ce bordel. S'irrite Drago peu heureux de voir le cloaque transformé en décharge.

— Ce sont bien les armoiries Hepburn qui sont dessinés sur ce plat ? Questionne Ginny.

— N'y touchez pas ! S'alarme Hermione, ça doit être bourré de magie noire ! Il vous est passé quoi encore par la tête vous deux ! Si ça se trouve la planque est foutue ! »

Un avertissement inutile puisque Harry et Neville brandissent déjà leur baguette, vigilance constante comme le disait Maugrey, parés à une attaque imminente de Mangemorts. Et tandis que les Jumeaux s'activent afin de convaincre Hermione que tout ayant déjà été inspecté, ils ne risquent rien. Indifférent à l'empoignade en cours, Blaise promène son regard sur les reliques balancées, apathique, peut-être, à des années lumières des trophées jusqu'à saisir brusquement un cadre.

« — Je connais. J'avais oublié. »

L'ensemble du commando se rue et examine de plus près une grande tour, juchée sur un bout de falaise et heureusement légendée d'un « la Tour Noire » tandis que Blaise explique y avoir séjourné un été. Comme ils sont de bonne nature, les Jumeaux participent allégrement à l'enthousiasme général sans s'interroger plus longuement sur l'intérêt soudain du petit groupe pour les possessions Hepburn alors même qu'ils viennent d'être rabroués pour une raison similaire. Georges hoche donc la tête quand Ginny embraye directement sur les possibilités d'approche de concert avec Neville tandis que Fred amorce un grand sourire devant le « c'est joli » formulé par Luna. Au moins, ni l'un ni l'autre n'accorde la moindre attention au masque formé sur la figure de Blaise.

« Stop. On arrête de s'emballer. Peu de chance que le médaillon y soit de toute façon, ça serait trop beau. Clame Harry étonnement lassé.

— Parce qu'il vous faut une babiole précise ? Franchement, z'êtes ennuyeux… On a des coupes, des bagues, des bouquins et il vous faut un médaillon ! La barbe ! » Soupire Fred.

Suite aux rapides échanges de regards qui s'en suivent, Ginny se dévoue pour expliquer le Grand Complot et tous ont la chance primordiale de voir les Jumeaux pâlir au fur et à mesure qu'ils accumulent sur leurs épaules leur part de responsabilités dans la sauvegarde du monde. Considérer que l'annonce jette un froid frôle le pléonasme. Un long silence s'installe, simplement brisé par le persistant goutte-à-goutte en provenance de la fuite de la salle de bain avant qu'Harry n'ose formuler à nouveau leur faible pourcentage de succès.

Une espèce de grognement y répond mais nul ne prend la peine d'en déterminer la provenance. Pendant un long moment la fuite fait office de symphonie avant d'être brusquement brisée par un juron et la brusque levée d'Hermione qui se met à tourner en rond en marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles. La Gryffondor ne s'apercevant pas de l'inquiétude suscitée auprès des autres. Heureusement pour tout le monde, elle ne tarde pas à redescendre sur terre.

« On prend le problème à l'envers.

— Euh ? Tu veux dire qu'il faut chasser directement Voldy ? Tente Fred toujours à la recherche d'un brin d'humour.

— Non. Réfléchissez un peu, vous trouvez logique qu'on soit entré si facilement dans le manoir ? La petite balade dans la véranda ? L'apparition de… »

La Gryffondor n'arrive pas à terminer sa phrase et personne n'ose prendre le relai avant que Drago se décide à passer par-dessus.

« Ils nous attendaient. Pas Bill et les autres, mais nous tout spécifiquement : les Hepburn savent qu'on s'intéresse à leurs affaires et ils ont sans doute espéré en profiter pour se placer dans les petits papiers de Voldemort. Désolé Blaise, mais je pense que ma –désertion- a eu plus d'impact que la tienne via les conséquences pour mon paternel. »

Le hochement de tête de Blaise confirme le scénario énoncé et redouble le malaise : délicat de perdre un rôle de chasseur pour se retrouver simplement proie.

« C'est un peu gros, tout de même, d'imaginer que Voldemort les laisseraient jouer avec l'un de ses bouts d'âmes ! rechigne Ginny.

— Justement. Je crois que ni l'un ni l'autre ne sont au courant. Regardez, le journal a été détruit lorsqu'on était en deuxième année et Dumbledore a détruit la bague aussi sans que Voldemort ne paraisse s'en apercevoir. Et en plus, je vous rappelle qu'il ne l'a jamais donné à Regulus Black. Il doit toujours l'imaginer en sécurité dans son emplacement initial. » détaille Hermione alors que Harry frissonne au seul rappel de la grotte aux _inféris_. Dire qu'à l'époque, il ne s'agissait que de morts anonymes.

« — En gros, tu penses que Voldemort ne sait pas que les Hepburn ont un de ses _horcruxes_ ? Amène Neville.

— Pire. Je pense qu'eux non plus ne sont pas au courant de la valeur de l'objet. Je crois qu'ils estiment juste posséder un truc de magie noire.

— Et le rapport entre les deux ? s'acharne Ginny.

— Ils sont aux aguets depuis que nous avons commencé à remonter la piste Damase. Assassiner le chef d'une noble maison, ce n'est jamais populaire. Ils ont dû utiliser un sort-traceur pour marquer tous les objets parlant de l'évènement.

— Genre aux archives moldues ? On parle bien de Sangs-purs fanatiques ? Tique Harry.

— Inutile de se déplacer pour invoquer un tel sort, Potter. En revanche, ils ne s'attendaient pas à tomber sur une telle brochette. Un gibier assez précieux pour envisager de sacrifier un repaire, place tranquillement Drago, sauf que la bataille ne s'est pas déroulée comme ils l'attendaient.

— En partie grâce votre intervention, Fred, Georges. Dans le cas contraire, l'épisode de la serre…

— Aurait dû nous ralentir suffisamment pour nous piéger, complète avec rage Harry.

— Récupérant ainsi le Survivant avec deux traitres en prime : le fils indigne lui permettant de renverser Lucius Malefoy et le second pour en finir avec le raté et démontrer son allégeance à Voldemort», termine Blaise d'un ton monotone.

Le couperet possède une double lame, les voilà proies attirées par un appât auquel ils ne peuvent résister face à des chasseurs organisés. Bouleverser la stratégie en cours apparait une stratégie de survie qu'Hermione résume rapidement, renonçant à protéger Blaise.

«Il ne sert à rien de rechercher des manoirs, ce sont eux qu'il faut traquer. Le médaillon n'est pas caché. Ils le transportent avec eux. Complète Drago alors qu'Harry serre le poing.

— Et ils repasseront bien par leur manoir d'été ? Suggère Neville.

— Celui-là, je suis sûre qu'on peut le retrouver à partir de la photographie, elle doit bien se rappeler où elle a été prise !

— Tout à fait, Hermione, les gens oublient toujours que le papier reste rarement de marbre.

— Et en plus, celui-là ne parlera pas en russe. »

Le sourire de Georges face à la blague de son frère n'est guère partagé, le public restant plutôt du côté de la pierre préalablement citée obligeant le beau-parleur à expliciter sa plaisanterie.

« — La photo n'est pas en papyrus. » L'effet tombe néanmoins à plat, petite misère vite effacée lors des jours suivants nécessaires à la réalisation du plan prévu.


	47. Chapitre XXV 1 sur 2

_**Toucher au but, tendre la main, effleurer du doigt et oublier qu'on peut s'y brûler. Tant pis. Certains arrivent à mourir dans leur lit. Du côté de Drago, c'est un peu tard pour ça, les démons n'accordent pas de repos. Blaise le sait aussi très bien.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre XXV: Action-réaction**

* * *

 _Cornouilles, août 2000_

Bien qu'il soit impossible de quantifier les points d'expériences accumulés, il n'en demeure pas moins que le groupe possède désormais des compétences certaines en matière de camping sauvage. À leur décharge, néanmoins, les landes bordant l'hideux manoir Hepburn ne sont guère en mesure de fournir des cachettes idéales. Ils ont dû se contenter de développer une surveillance à distance tout profitant de l'amélioration des conditions climatiques. Sous d'autres temps et latitudes, le bronzage aurait pu être évoqué. L'observation continue d'un manoir vide par groupe de deux plongent les autres dans une longue attente puisque la discrétion obligatoire n'est pas compatible avec l'organisation d'activités secondaires. De quoi désespérer ou pire encore, comme s'en aperçoit Drago, se retrouver avec la marque des jumelles imprimées sur la peau. Sa concurrence involontaire avec le Balafré entraînant une honte totale s'avère le seul élément exceptionnel de la journée.

Les compétences d'Hermione garantissent l'amélioration des jumelles moldues : triples portée et vision nocturne à en faire pâlir n'importe quelle armée _Moldue_ , sans compter l'anti reflet ! Bref, comme le résume Harry, si un jour un film sur leurs aventures était tournée, les spectateurs s'endormiraient dans la salle devant leur inactivité redondante. La tentative d'humour tombe évidemment à plat et l'exposé d'Hermione autour du Septième Art ne parvient pas à entraîner l'hilarité espérée. Même les Jumeaux se contentent d'échanger des regards affligés. Cette fois-ci, cependant, ils semblent moins souffrir de l'attente sans fin, une question d'habitude peut-être ? Une exception notable concerne Fred et Georges, d'une part, parce qu'ils vivent leur premier séjour prolongé auprès des conjurés et, d'autre part, parce que la patience n'a jamais été leur fort. L'utilisation de tout pétard étant prohibée et la seule touche véritable d'humour, certes noir, vient de Ginny occupée à déchiffrer la documentation rassemblée au sujet dudit manoir et sa région. La jeune fille se rend, en effet, très vite compte que les falaises autour ont la réputation d'être maudites en raison du grand nombre de disparitions ou de suicide corps et biens de _moldus_. Le tout étant simplement une application typiquement Mangemort du sortilège de _repousse_ - _moldus_.

Malgré l'air marin et le soleil, il a été certain que la calme ambiance n'aurait pas tardé à voler en éclat, sous l'influence d'un ou deux pétards ou non ; fort heureusement des mouvements suspects sont repérés après trois semaines de guet et l'épuisement fatal de l'intégralité des paquets de pâtes. Une arrivée nocturne, respectueuse des usages mais qui surprend le duo Neville-Blaise. L'attention de Luna n'excédant pas trois minutes combinée au risque que les Jumeaux puisse s'intéresser davantage à l'élaboration d'une nouvelle invention ayant entrainé une évolution des groupes habituels. Toutefois, la raison a empêché l'association Harry-Drago.

Blaise attrape les jumelles et confirme d'un hochement de tête l'identité des futures cibles. Neville se charge de transmettre le message par l'intermédiaire de son galion ensorcelé. Les ennemis sont estimés à une quinzaine de personnes, les membres de la famille Hepburn se comptant sur les doigts de la main, les autres ne peuvent être que des familiers. Plus qu'à espérer que l'adresse de ces derniers n'égale pas celle de leur maître.

Les préparatifs effectués, plus rien ne s'oppose à l'action principale, c'est-à-dire le renversement de leur statut de proie et cela, en offrant à leurs ennemis ce qu'ils attendaient. Il leur faut, ensuite, les attirer puis les diviser. La conclusion est limpide, respectueuse de la logique, soit l'utilisation d'Harry et Drago comme bouclier.

«Ok. Donc pendant que le Balafré verrait son nombre de cicatrices augmenter et que je m'amuserai avec mes petits camarades, vous vous occupez de récupérer le médaillon ? Suicidaire. J'adore. S'exclame aussitôt Drago.

— Le défaut, bien sûr, c'est qu'il sera difficile de provoquer une quelconque confusion si on leur apporte vos deux têtes sur un plateau », ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer Ginny.

L'espace d'un instant, une large déception s'installe sur le visage de Drago. Trop téméraire. Trop téméraire. Les regards se tournent vers Hermione, désormais officiellement préposée au rôle de tempérance de son amant. Sauf que la fille prend le contrepied des suggestions muettes et déclare que, dans ce cas-là, mieux vaut encore accentuer la taille de l'appât. Belle folie que l'amour.

«Plusieurs Harry et plusieurs Drago.

— Suicide collectif ! On est fan aussi ! » S'enthousiasment en cœur les Jumeaux tandis que leur sœur se frappe le front du plat de la main.

« — C'est surtout beaucoup trop risqué. Je refuse de vous voir courir autant de risques ». S'énerve aussitôt Harry tandis que Drago lui rétorque qu'il a son mot à dire puisque sa Majesté n'était plus le seul sauveur du monde pour cette fois-ci.

« — L'idée est bonne sur le principe, le coupe Blaise, sauf que le Polynectar c'est bien pour de la diversion, par contre en combat, ça ne marchera pas.

— Pourquoi ?s'enquit Ginny.

— Parce que tu es habituée aux réflexes de ton propre corps. En gros, sous le feu de l'action, si tu dois franchir une porte à l'embrasure basse en étant Harry, tu oublieras de te baisser.

— Et en avant pour la véritable histoire de la cicatrice du Survivant ! S'esclaffe Drago.

— Au moins, comme tu en auras une aussi, tu seras peut-être enfin comblé Malefoy !

— Stop les enfants ! On s'éloigne là, il faut…. Clama Fred avant de s'interrompre net, trop choqué par ses propres paroles.

— Tu vieillis mon cher s'inquiète Georges en fixant le front de son alter-égo, j'attends la première ride ! »

Vexé à son tour, la chamaillerie aurait pu reprendre de plus belle si Neville n'avait pas réorienté les débats sur le problème du jour. Existe-t-il quelque chose de plus performant que le _Polynectar_ ?

Dès lors, la première ride de concentration apparait sur le front de Georges tandis qu'il annonce que même s'il ne connait rien d'aussi performant, ils avaient peut-être en réserve quelque chose susceptible de composer l'illusion nécessaire, leur fameux « anti-punition ». Ses camarades restant dubitatifs, Fred prend le relai et décrit les longues recherches visant à élaborer un procédé permettant de prendre l'apparence d'une personne afin de se dégotter l'excuse parfaite pour arriver en retard. Après tout, rien de plus crédible qu'un professeur prenant la responsabilité de votre faute devant l'un de ses collègues. Par contre, le garçon précise que leur fuite de Poudlard n'a pas été compatible avec la finition de la phase de test prévue.

Se rappeler qu'il a existé une époque où la menace la plus grande rencontrée constituait une heure de retenue glace collectivement les cœurs. Harry se charge de relancer le mécanisme en basculant la suite de la discussion autour des détails techniques. Le procédé utilisé par les Jumeaux ne diffère peu de celui de la fameuse baguette ayant transformé Neville en poulet. Au rappel de l'évènement, Blaise et Hermione balancent tous les deux leur coude dans les côtes de Drago. Ce léger manque de concertation ne les empêche pas d'atteindre leur objectif du fait du souffle coupé de leur malheureuse victime.

«Quel objet aviez-vous choisi ? poursuit Harry.

— Une _mornille_ , on a un peu copié sur l'idée de l'AD mais on n'avait pas le même budget, explique Georges.

— Ou plutôt, c'était plus facile à dissimuler sur soi sans risquer de confondre ! corrige son frère.

— Et c'est au point au moins ?

— Phase de rodage mais avec le matériel nécessaire on peut perfectionner le système.

— Il me reste des _mornilles_ , place Neville tandis qu'Hermione embraye sur les effets secondaires.

— En gros, il est possible qu'on garde un peu plus longtemps disons une blondeur ou une certaine cicatrice ?

— Hors de question ! » rugissent les deux concernés avant de se mettre à bouder devant leur étonnante entente à l'insu de leur plein gré.

«On supportera les inconvénients. Ils ne sont pas mortels. Et puis, au moins, on peut être sûr qu'ils lèveront leurs protections magiques pour vous permettre d'avancer, lance Neville.

— Il nous reste en plus assez de paillettes pour neutraliser les éventuels traquenards extérieurs, termine Georges »

Vingt-quatre heures et douze minutes plus tard, cachés derrière un bosquet après une approche digne des commandos _moldus_ , Harry semble dubitatif en contemplant la nuque de Drago. Son cœur lui disant que c'est peut-être la derrière occasion pour lui parler mais son esprit, de par les preuves visuelles imposées, lui rétorque qu'avoir le béguin pour Malefoy, fusse-t-il en vérité Luna reste des plus perturbants. Toutefois, Neville n'a pas le temps de poursuivre son débat intérieur, des explosions suivies des cris des gardiens lui annonçant que la paire numéro un vient de démarrer le feu d'artifice. À eux d'en ajouter à la confusion générale. Aucune hésitation à avoir, le sort des Jumeaux cessant de faire effet dans une dizaine de minutes.

Après un dernier regard un brin gênant du fait de l'humidité au coin des yeux, Luna et Neville se précipitent en courant vers le manoir et font voler les vitres en éclat avant de descendre méthodiquement les silhouettes s'approchant. Plus de maléfices bénins, désormais, adieu les _jambes_ _en_ _coton_ et même les _stupéfix_ , il parait qu'il faut vraiment le vouloir pour jeter des impardonnables. Trop tard pour s'inquiéter de leur déchéance éventuelle, seule la vengeance a ce matin le droit de compter. Ce n'est plus seulement la souffrance de ses parents qui le motive, ni même le souvenir de ses camarades tombés lors de la bataille de Poudlard ou après, il ne craint plus la mort voilà tout.

Trop de demi-mesures a permis ce gâchis. Si Lestrange avait reçu le baiser du _détraqueur_ , si le Ministère avait extirpé la corruption et respecté les idéaux qui avaient été inscrits dans le marbre, si Dumbledore avait davantage surveillé le vivier Serpentard, il ne serait pas là, à pointer sa baguette et prononcer deux fois un sortilège de mort sans même s'intéresser à l'identité du condamné.

La colère aveugle. Il en fallu de peu pour qu'elle ne le rende borgne lorsqu'un éclair est soudain dévié à sa gauche par un Drago aux cheveux dérivant vers le roux. Il frissonne et l'espace d'un instant contemple les corps anonymes. Les _chauves_ - _furies_ écorchaient jusqu'au sang à présent. Il s'en félicite. Trop tard ou trop tôt pour les remords. Ils doivent tous mourir.


	48. Chapitre XXV (2 sur 2)

**Dame Lylith** : re re re merci pour ton suivi! La fin de la IIIe partie s'approche, il y en aura 4, la dernière plus courte.

* * *

 ** _Toucher le but, du moins l'effleurer du doigt, sentir la victoire à portée de main, espérer à nouveau : des désirs communs, mais peut-on vraiment contenter tout le monde sans sacrifice ?_**

 **Chapitre XXV 2 sur 2**

* * *

Quelques paroles traversant l'atmosphère lui apprennent que l'ennemi principal, d'abord dépassé, intervient en personne dans la bataille. Les familiers et autres médiocres sorciers pour qui le rôle de chien a été le seul moyen d'approcher la puissance n'ont pas fait long feu. Au tour des maîtres.

En sixième année, l'AD a été capable d'affliger des dommages considérables aux partisans du Lord Noir. Il suffit de récidiver non ? Quant à se remémorer qu'à l'époque l'obligation faite à leurs ennemis de les capturer vivant avait quelque peu facilité leur tâche, cela reste inutile.

Cette fois-ci, cependant, ils bénéficient de deux avantages, l'effet de surprise certes amenuisé, mais surtout leur connaissance de l'ennemi. Ni Drago, ni Blaise ne sont dépassés par les méthodes et stratagèmes utilisés, ils nagent dedans depuis si longtemps. De plus, adapter un sang-froid inné pour la survie individuelle à une stratégie de meute le démultiplie.

La pénombre masque les derniers résidus du camouflage lorsque les deux binômes précédents rejoignent celui des Jumeaux dans le hall permettant l'accès aux étages supérieurs. Les congratulations doivent attendre puisqu'une déflagration provoque l'effondrement de l'escalier. Quelques roulades jusqu'à l'abri le plus proche en guise d'application des réflexes, balancer quelques sorts en réplique et éviter l'écrasement d'une silhouette encapuchonnée : la routine. En revanche, l'entrée en scène d'un homme vêtu d'une robe noire surmontée d'un col bordé d'argent tandis qu'un serpent de la même couleur glissait de son épaule droite vers l'emplacement du cœur la tranche. Toutefois, la richesse de l'habit ne suffit pas à masquer qu'en dépit d'une naissance racée revendiquée, le nouveau venu possède un menton proéminent associé à un début d'embonpoint et des sourcils taillés avec soin qui accentuent encore l'enfoncement de ses yeux délavés dans l'arcade sourcilière. Trop jeune pour être le patriarche, il ne peut être que l'héritier. Un gibier de choix.

«Oh ! Sa majesté Potter. Quel honneur ! Il fallait prévenir, nous aurions organisé une réception digne de son Altesse… susurre-t-il tout en projetant vers le groupe armures et autres pièces de collection. Pour son enterrement bien évidemment.

— Putain Hepburn Junior qui fout en l'air mille ans d'héritage ! s'exclame en retour Fred coupant la parole à Harry. Papa va pas être content !

— Encore un Weasley… Je te garderai comme ornement… Qui sait, tu seras peut-être plus utile que ton petit frère. »

Il faut toute la force de Georges pour empêcher son jumeau de se jeter vers Hepburn fils et celle de Neville pour contenir Harry. Le sacrifice aurait été d'autant plus vain que de toute manière l'autre n'en serait pas descendu pour autant de son piédestal ou plutôt des vestiges de l'escalier le mettant hors de portée physique.

«Faites pas les cons ! Il provoque exprès. » croit utile d'expliquer Neville alors que Harry bombe le torse et se jette en première ligne dans un respect idiot de son statut d'héros et comble ainsi les espoirs de son adversaire. D'un geste, il englobe dans une espèce de bulle le reste de la troupe et touchant le point faible du Survivant. Car il apparait très vite que ladite bulle n'est pas là pour être jolie et que ses occupants ne tarderaient pas à manquer d'air.

Carnage en prévision pour le lion. La morsure étant toujours mortelle. À chaque fois. Submergé par les conséquences de sa témérité, Harry n'en parvient plus à penser ni même à agir. Sa seule stratégie si vaillamment employée venant d'être prise en défaut. A quoi sert le sacrifice dès lors que l'ennemi ne souhaite épargner personne ? Mortel poison distillé par le serpent. Venin efficace.

Hepburn s'effondre. Sans avoir été pour le moins glorieux, le sort l'a tout de même atteint, entre les omoplates. Sa chute finale s'inscrit dans la même lignée de son apparition, une tache sur le sol de laquelle les regards se détachent aussitôt à la recherche du tireur. Après tout, une fois la bulle dissipée, une récupération minimale de souffle effectuée, s'enquérir de l'identité du sauveur est un minimum. L'incertitude demeure, cependant, puisqu'il est impossible de départager lionne et serpent en raison du nécessaire enchaînement de l'action. Le premier étage à peine rejoint par l'intermédiaire d'un escalier improvisé à partir de deux armures, une course poursuite en porte à porte s'engage de manière à rattraper quelques silhouettes s'enfuyant. Protégé un court instant par une embrasure, Harry s'étonne soudain de l'absence de Blaise mais Drago lui fait signe de poursuivre et il s'exécute. Laissant le soin à Drago de réitérer l'explication auprès d'Hermione, laquelle ne la convainc pas.

«Il doit y aller seul. Il ne lui arrivera rien. » s'oblige-t-il à préciser afin de rassurer Hermione. Quant à savoir si lui l'était vraiment… Il ne préfère pas y songer.

Au sol, les mêmes tapis qu'autrefois, terme relatif, très peu d'années se sont, après tout, écoulées, mais pour Blaise, ils ne font que rappeler une période repoussée. Reléguée dans le coin le plus sombre de son inconscient. Pourtant, ses pieds se sont posés sur ces carpettes, d'un pas précautionneux, parce que le lourd tissu n'étouffe pas assez les bruits et que lord Hepburn déteste tout ce qui peut lui rappeler la présence de ce petit bâtard, si indigne de résider sous son toit. Cette engeance au sang faible tenant obligatoirement de son père, cette raclure qui vivait avec les _Moldus_. Le départ pour Poudlard a été une délivrance et son amitié avec Drago un sauvetage. Si son affectation à Serpentard a contribué, aux yeux de son beau-père, à bonifier la valeur de son sang, il reste certain qu'appartenir au cercle de l'héritier Malefoy a entrainé l'arrêt des brimades continuelles. Non pas que lord Hepburn se soit pris d'affection pour lui, préférant la réserver à son propre fils, mais l'ignorance mutuelle a constitué une évolution considérable.

Le secteur parait désert, rien de surprenant, nul n'est autorisé à se balader dans les appartements privés. Blaise inspire longuement, même l'odeur des boiseries reste familière. Trois pas encore, le long d'un buffet de grand prix, la main qui s'égare sur les reliefs sculptés, au bout, une porte, la porte. Parler d'intuition serait sans doute exagéré, les probabilités sont élevées, c'était tout. Des tapisseries relatant la rencontre de Viviane et de Merlin, des paysages soignés, le même sofa devant la baie aux carreaux plombés, le boudoir de la maitresse constitue le pendant du bureau du maître. Debout, elle a contemplé à travers la vitre épargnée l'agitation des jardins et à présent la fuite des derniers serviteurs. Elle ne se retourne pas et Blaise sent son cœur prêt à rompre. Ainsi donc, elle était toujours liée à cette union passée, ou plutôt avait été récupérée par celui refusant d'égarer ses secrets obtenus.

Grande, la taille fine mise en valeur par sa robe, la nuque toujours aussi haute, Sidonia Zabini, pardon Hepburn, n'a pas changé et il exalte de sa personne la même absence de sentiments maternels. Et Blaise a de nouveau huit ans, n'est-ce pas dans une pièce similaire qu'elle lui a appris qu'il lui faudrait maintenant appeler l'homme « père » et ne plus jamais parler de Damase ? Il s'efforce de prendre la parole mais n'y parvient pas, heureusement, tant les bafouillages l'auraient replacé dans la peau du petit garçon. Une explosion retentit au loin, elle ne bouge pas. Durant quelques secondes, la panique manque de terrasser Blaise, ses amis sont en train de se battre et de mourir, non seulement il ne les aide pas, mais, qui plus est, il se retrouve incapable d'affronter son propre devoir. La vision de Drago, crevant des bons soins de son père passe devant ses yeux. Les fautes… Lui aurait ce courage, comme lui. Cette femme a été sa mère. Cette femme est l'assassin de son père. Seule la deuxième phrase doit compter. Il serre le poing, ouvre la bouche, elle se retourne.

Le mot meurt une deuxième fois, les yeux de Sidonia sont toujours aussi noirs mais davantage enfoncés dans leurs orbites qu'à son souvenir, son nez plus pincé et les coins de ses lèvres s'affaissent, rongés par l'amertume. Une mèche s'échappe même de son chignon, incroyablement blanche; cette femme a été sa mère. Deux, trois années seulement pourtant qu'il ne l'a pas vu, prétextant ses nouvelles obligations de Mangemort. Cette femme a été sa mère, ce qui n'a jamais voulu dire grand-chose pour elle.

«Blaise. »

Il reste interdit, est-il surpris ? Il ne peut s'attendre à une épithète affective quelconque et l'heure n'est pas aux banalités d'usage. Ce peut-il qu'au fond de lui-même, il ait espéré un « comme tu as grandi mon chéri », de manière à combler ce vide insatiable ? Le petit garçon ne guérira pas, c'est trop trop tard. Et l'homme maintenant devenu vient pour la tuer.

L'antre du boss, le moment où la quête atteint son paroxysme avant les feux d'artifices de la fin ou le plus classique game over. Dire que ce n'est même pas le dernier niveau. Ce qui n'est pas une mauvaise chose, par ailleurs, les décors ont été soignés mais ils n'en demeurent pas moins quelque peu fragiles ainsi qu'y songe Harry tout en enjambant une armure désarticulée. Les autres le suivent, Malefoy fermant la marche. Un troupeau suffisamment imposant, l'idéal pour rejouer le proverbe de l'éléphant dans un corridor. S'il se trouve encore un chasseur. Mise à part quelques rencontres épisodiques, Harry est de plus en plus prêt à croire que la chute de l'héritier a précipité la déroute des assiégés. Porte après porte, dans une parfaite coordination, ils sécurisent chaque pièce sous un air pesant. Comme si à défaut des occupants, la maison se fait encore un devoir de repousser les assaillants. Sans guère de succès, la profanation continue. Une succession de chaussures qui écrase un portrait à la bouche déchirée, des objets arrachés des tiroirs d'un coup de baguette, des trainées de sang sur les murs. Le tout sans nul remord. Vengeance, si douce vengeance, puisse-t-elle être entière… Oubliées les maximes, oublié le fait que cela ne rendrait ni Ron ni les autres, oublié que le Mangemort qu'il projette au loin dans un craquement est un homme. Pour une fois ne vivre que dans l'instant, goûter et apprécier l'étrange joie au creux de son ventre. Que le blanc chevalier soit carmin ! Ainsi soit-il. Harry n'est plus qu'instinct, et aucun de ses amis ne peut le lui reprocher car eux-aussi partagent la même ivresse.

Brusquement, c'est une espèce d'antichambre qui vole en éclats sous des jets de lumière variés puis la salle et le dernier rempart. Humain pour une reprise du requiem, pour un nouveau ballet alors que la troupe se déploie. Harpe aérienne pour le premier mouvement, d'infimes scintillements au combien mortel auxquels répond le lourd murmure de la contrebasse. Gauche certes, mais les piques de Neville atteignent leur but aussi sûrement que les fléchettes de Luna. Les Jumeaux manipulent les cuivres, sonores, monstrueux, déchiquetant et repoussant. D'apparence légère mais insidieuse la flûte se révèle reine du bal et le maléfice de chauve-furie porté par le vent. Chef d'orchestre, Harry voit la conclusion approcher avant la fin du second mouvement d'autant plus que l'ennemi est à présent à découvert. Pâle de fureur, les mains sur sa canne, Lord Hepburn n'aime que ses propres récitals. Harry s'étonne soudain d'entendre le violoncelle manquer une reprise, pourtant les violons s'accordaient à merveille quelques secondes auparavant. Tournant la tête, il s'aperçoit que les deux fixent un même point. Ou plutôt une silhouette qui s'efface tandis que sa robe traine derrière lui, des cheveux noirs qui tombent aux épaules, sales, gras. Une preuve manifeste de ses soupçons radotés qu'il peut enfin amener au-devant du jour.

« Putain ! jure-t-il, arrête-le merde ! » Sans savoir lui-même si l'instruction est destinée à Malefoy ou bien à Hermione, témoins immobiles. Harry amorce un pas avant qu'un cri de Ginny le conduise à se jeter en avant de manière à éviter de justesse un maléfice jeté par le vieillard furieux qui vient d'extirper une baguette de sa canne.

«Le médaillon Harry ! N'oublie-pas l'objectif » renchérit aussitôt Hermione choisissant de ce fait le camp de son amant alors que Severus Rogue s'évapore.

— Il le lui a donné ! Rugit Harry excédé d'être le seul à paraître comprendre que l'ancien professeur vient de révéler son véritable maître.

— C'est donc bien cela que tu cherchais Potter, lance le vieillard avant de soupirer, tant pis, j'imagine que le Maître pardonnera si je te tue avec cette belle relique qui lui plaira tant ». Puis de braquer vers le Survivant l'objet tant désiré tout en murmurant une incantation.

Immédiatement, une fumée noirâtre s'échappe du médaillon et forme peu à peu une ombre noire qui s'étend alors que les sorts jetés la traversent sans encombre. Un rire s'élève. Non pas glaçant, ni même aigu et encore moins triomphant, moqueur simplement. Son origine stupéfie les assaillants tandis que Drago Malefoy s'avance pour se placer à la hauteur d'Harry.

« Quelle belle démonstration, Hepburn, déclare-t-il sur son ton le plus traînant.

— Le traître à son sang, la ruine de ta maison sera bientôt consommée Malefoy ! réplique le vieillard tout en exécutant du bras tenant le médaillon de sévères moulinets sans obtenir davantage de fumée.

— Sais-tu au moins ce que tu utilises imbécile ? rétorque amusé Drago alors que l'ombre stoppe sa progression. Crois-tu que Voldemort va te laisser l'utiliser ? Le doubler ? Car c'est ce que tu souhaites n'est-ce pas ?

— Comment… Oses-tu…. bafouille le vieillard soudain incapable de prononcer une parole supplémentaire alors que des tremblements agitent ses épaules, qu'une goutte de sueur se formant sur son front et glisse le long de son visage au fur et à mesure que l'ombre l'entoure et le possède. L'ultime respiration de Lord Hepburn se confond avec un effroyable gargouillis. Le médaillon touche le sol avec un bruit sourd et la fumée s'empresse de s'y réfugier.

«Comment as-tu su ? s'étonne Ginny tandis que les autres s'approchent du cadavre et de _l'Horcruxe_ avec précaution.

— Tu devrais le savoir Ginny, rétorque Hermione, un _Horcruxe_ possède une volonté propre. Bien qu'il ne connaisse pas l'origine de son jouet, Hepburn n'a jamais pensé qu'il lui serait impossible de le contrôler. Il n'a jamais vraiment su ce qu'il possédait, l'idiot. »

Se rappelant la mise en garde de Merlin, Harry hésite à soulever le médaillon et n'est pas le seul. Vient le temps des pronostics et autres suggestions que le garçon n'écoute que d'une oreille, le regard braqué sur cette si petite chose qui l'a transformé en assassin. Le reflet que lui renvoie le vieil argent semble le juger et cette impression le laisse glacé. Il relève la tête et s'entend prononcer des paroles quelques peu contraire à l'euphorie que ce grand succès devait entrainer.

« Pourquoi tu as laissé partir Rogue, Malefoy? » Tout en sachant qu'il connait déjà la réponse. Le Serpentard le fixe de ses orbes métalliques si arrogants qu'il sent son poing se refermer.

«Il faut le détruire tout de suite sinon les Rapold vont rappliquer! Ils te contaminent Harry !» l'interrompt Luna. Hermione enchaîne aussitôt en précisant que c'est effectivement la marche à suivre mais encore faut-il le pouvoir. Étonnée, Luna la regarde et déclare qu'il suffit du contraire et du semblable pour briser un maléfice. Inutile de préciser que ses camarades ne se retrouvent pas plus avancés et que la Serdaigle est obligée d'illustrer sa pensée.

«Ce médaillon renferme un morceau d'âme de Voldemort, un morceau maléfique, il faut donc le confronter avec une âme opposée. D'ailleurs, vu le degré de malfaisance, trois âmes seraient plus sûres.

— Euh, ça se capture comment les âmes ? ose Fred en imaginant déjà un filet à papillon pour capturer des anges.

— C'est une nouvelle métaphore n'est-ce pas Luna ? s'interroge Hermione, impressionnée. L'âme réside en chacun de nous, il faut juste en extraire quelques parcelles, quelques gouttes plutôt ?

— Tu aurais eu ta place à Serdaigle. Oui, quelques gouttes de sang pour le semblable.

— Et pour le contraire… L'amour ? se risque Harry en cherchant le regard de Ginny.

— L'amour est universel et partout. L'amour est unité alors que le monde de Voldemort n'est que division.

— Trois sangs alors, conclut Neville à la surprise générale. Mais il est de sang mêlé Voldemort, cela ne marchera pas.

— Trois sang. Oui, ajoute Luna tout en posant la main sur le bras de Neville. Un sang pur, un sang _moldu_ et un sang premier. Le mien.

— Il nous faut donc deux autres volontaires, un pour la pureté du sang et un sang de _moldu_. J'imagine qu'on a les deux candidats idéals, ils font déjà chambre commun, le partage de sang, c'est l'étape suivante non ? Ironise Georges.

— Contraire, n'oubliez-pas. Voldemort est un homme. Il faudra du sang féminin.

— Forcément ! s'exclame Harry, et où trouve-t-on une Serpentard dans le coin ?

— Ne va pas trop vite en besogne Potter. Serpentard n'est pas la seule maison à héberger des Sang-purs, n'est-ce pas Weasley ? »

La mine réjouie par la surprise lue sur le visage de l'Élu qui décidément perd ses neurones par sa balafre, Drago ajoute qu'il les laisse officier et qu'il part récupérer Blaise. Obtenant cette fois-ci un beau rougissement sur l'intégralité de l'assistance, chacun étant légèrement honteux d'avoir oublié le Serpentard avec toutes ses péripéties.


	49. Chapitre XXVI

Un chapitre assez court en guise de transition,

* * *

 _ **A trop l'effleurer, on finit par la cueillir. Mais cela ne soulage pas, pas encore, ou jamais? Personne ne possède la réponse.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre XXVI : Poignes d'outretombe**

* * *

«Tu lui ressembles. »

Trois mots. Juste trois petits mots. Pourtant il n'a suffi à sa mère que de les prononcer pour voir la couleur quitter les jointures des doigts de Blaise alors qu'il resserre son emprise sur sa baguette. Tout revient désormais et le garçon sent la folie peu à peu s'insinuer dans ses veines. Sa bêtise de petit garçon, la colère qui l'a un temps éloigné de ce papa qui l'avait obligé à porter le plâtre. Les regrets éprouvés pour ces instants si précieux perdus à jamais. Dire qu'à voir Hepburn se comporter avec son fils, il en était venu à être honteux de l'affection que lui portait son père. Quel débile, c'est pourtant ainsi qu'un père doit se comporter avec son enfant, l'encourager, lui répéter qu'il est le plus fort même si ce n'est pas vrai, courir avec lui, rire, le serrer dans ses bras, lui murmurer qu'il est la chose la plus importante au monde… Oui, sur cela repose la normalité, et cette femme qui a été sa mère le lui avait volé.

«Pourquoi ? » s'entend-t-il murmurer, comme s'il l'ignorait, quel prétexte allait-elle mettre en avant ? Le Sang, les _Moldus_ , son dégoût ?

« Je n'avais pas le choix. » tente piteusement Sidonia et son fils entrevoit la fureur en passe de le submerger. Jamais une excuse n'aurait pu être plus mal choisie. De qui se moque-t-elle ? Hepburn l'a forcée peut-être ? L'a-t-il trainé devant son mari _stupéfié_ avant de mettre le feu à la maison ? Sa respiration devient incontrôlable, un geste, un seul geste ! Oui, un geste pour mettre fin à tout cela, quelques petits mots et Sidonia Hepburn irait rejoindre… Damase. Il la rendrait à lui pour une éternité de vengeance, quel cadeau superbe. Mais non désiré. Une brusque constatation qui le dégrise sur le champ, son papa a toujours été à ses côtés et lui, il avait bu chacune de ses paroles. Il aurait dû chaque jour s'en rappeler au lieu de croire l'infâme conte distillé jusque dans ses veines.

De nouveau, l'apaisante froideur coule dans son bras et il se rappelle être serpent. Il regarde longuement sa mère, les plis autour de la bouche, la ride qui barre le front, les cernes violacés sous les yeux et cette sensation jamais observée dans son regard. Peur. Terreur. Sa mère est l'hautaine dame devant laquelle tous baisse la tête, sa mère est la femme implacable qui ne tolère la moindre incartade, sa mère n'est pas cette pauvre ombre. Sa mère est déjà morte. Blaise lève sa baguette et lit sur le visage de Sidonia la confirmation de ses soupçons. Il la rabaisse.

« Adieu, mère. » plaque-t-il simplement avant de pivoter sur ses talons et de s'éloigner. Il entend une derrière parole vaine sans vouloir la comprendre mais la femme a la décence de ne point le suivre.

Ses pieds foulent les mêmes tapis mais il ne craint plus nul opprobre. Bien au contraire, il lui parait que Damase Zabini l'accompagne et c'est les épaules soulagées d'un lourd fardeau qu'il rejoint les autres et peut ainsi assister aux premières loges à une cérémonie fort mystique.

« Viviane, Merlin qui êtes notre sang, ce qui ne doit être ne peut exister. Par amour, ces parcelles de mon âme je les offre à l'équilibre des mondes ! » déclame Luna avant de laisser tomber sur le médaillon quelques gouttes vermeilles. Au contact l'objet frémit.

Ginny s'empresse de formuler à son tour l'incantation made in Luna et un sifflement s'échappe du médaillon. D'une voix grave dans laquelle perce une joie tant espérée, Hermione a le plaisir de voir l'Horcruxe se désagréger alors que son sang de _moldu_ le souille. Un ultime sursaut voit une main surgir dans une dernière crispation avant de se volatiliser à jamais.

« Et de deux ! s'exclame Harry en braquant son poing vers le ciel en direction de son ancien mentor. Dumbledore n'était-il pas mort à cause de ce stupide médaillon ?

— Avec le journal et la bague cela fait plutôt quatre ! précise Neville.

— Quel instant solennel, Fred, nous passons de l'autre côté. Le verre est à moitié vide !

— Plein ! Georges, c'est des succès qu'il est empli !

— Vide, je parle de l'âme de l'autre ténébreux ! rétorque aussitôt Fred tandis que se désintéressant de la conversation, Harry organise déjà leur départ après l'allumage d'un beau feu de joie.

— Elle est en morceaux donc c'est forcément plusieurs trucs donc c'est plein.

— Une âme c'est du vide…

—Félicitations. Les interrompit Blaise, où est Drago ? »

Les secondes de cacophonie qui s'en suivent forme un cafouillage certain avant que Blaise, accompagné d'Hermione et de Neville partent à la recherche de l'absent, laissant aux autres la mise en place du futur incendie volontaire. Par souci d'efficacité, ils se séparent.

Drago Malefoy progresse lentement le long des couloirs, évitant au maximum de poser les pieds sur les bouts de verre qui se perdent sur les tapis. Sa baguette à la main, il retient une joie malsaine devant les tableaux éventrés.

Des corps sont étendus au détour des pièces, leur baguette encore à la main. Il passe négligemment sa main sur son front, essuyant les gouttes de sang qui y perlent. Le leur ? Le sien. Quelques malheureuses égratignures, des éclats qu'il n'a pas réussi à éviter. Blaise n'est pas là, mais il ne parvient pas à se sentir inquiet. Il s'en est forcément sorti, il l'a manqué au détour d'un couloir. C'est tout. Le plus simple aurait été de rejoindre les autres mais il ne peut résister au plaisir de contempler une dernière fois la chute d'une haute famille, comme prélude au jour où il retrouverait son père.

Un nouveau tas dans un coin. Cela a été un humain avant. Un sorcier même. Un cadavre maintenant, sans un regard, Drago poursuit sa route.

«Dray… »

La voix semble venir d'outre-tombe, d'une époque aujourd'hui bien trop loin en tout cas. Le garçon se retourne, cherchant à associer ce timbre si incongru ici aux ombres qui l'entourent. Il fixe le corps étendu dans le noir, incapable de faire le lien. Le gémissement s'élève à nouveau. Sortant de sa torpeur et n'osant comprendre, il s'avance et se penche sur la silhouette étendue. Il passe un bras sous sa nuque et doucement entreprend d'approcher le visage vers la lumière. Ses yeux se ferment mécaniquement et il laisse sa respiration retrouver son calme avant de les rouvrir. Il sait mais ne veut pas savoir.

Elle le regarde avec toujours autant d'admiration mais cette fois-ci, il y distingue en plus un profond soulagement.

«Dray… Tu es venu… me chercher… » Un hoquet l'empêche de poursuivre sa phrase, du sang s'accumule à la commissure de ses lèvres. Drago balaye lentement du regard son corps, détaillant chacune des lacérations. Il en connait trop désormais pour ne pas comprendre qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Alors, réprimant la colère qu'il sent grandir en lui, il s'oblige à lui sourire, se concentrant sur ses yeux si noirs pour ne pas voir les marbrures jaunâtres que ses cheveux sombres ne suffisent pas à cacher. De sa main libre, il dégage les mèches poisseuses.

«Pansy… Pansy…

— Je t'ai attendu et tu es venu… »

La voix est si rauque, si faible… Il cherche à lui prendre la main et s'aperçoit qu'elle serre contre son cœur un paquet enveloppé de couvertures. Retenant un spasme, il se décide à soulever l'étoffe mais la voix de Pansy interrompt son geste.

« Elle est morte… Il l'a pas emmené… Il a pas voulu… Il a préféré s'enfuir, et il l'a laissé… Il en voulait pas… Mais elle était jolie tu sais… Même si elle avait pas tes yeux… J'aurai tellement aimé Dray… J'y ai pensé si souvent tu sais… Pourquoi t'as fait ça … Dray… Il aurait été beau notre bébé hein ? »

N'en finirait-il pas un jour de payer ses choix ? Sa lâcheté ? Drago avale lentement sa salive, ses yeux le piquent, il bat frénétiquement des paupières et serre les lèvres jusqu'à sentir le sang se mélanger à sa salive. Il aurait toute sa vie pour les remords et Pansy n'a que lui pour l'accompagner.

«Il aurait été superbe Pansy. Tu aurais été une parfaite Lady Malefoy… Tu

— Tu l'aurais aimée toi… Hein ? Notre petite fille… Il l'a jamais regardée… Je voulais pas… Tu sais… Je t'aimais toi…

— Je, je, je l'aurais aimée Pansy, je…

— Je sais… »

Le silence qui paraît faire écho à ce souffle soudain trop rapide, à un dernier halètement, un ultime soubresaut pour des pupilles noires qui le fixent encore mais sans plus rien voir à présent. Née comme lui, élevée pour être Lady Malefoy et abandonnée. Parfois si agaçante avec ses surnoms stupides, mais toujours là pour supporter ses sautes d'humeur. Qui d'autre mieux qu'elle aurait pu comprendre la pression qui reposait sur ses épaules ? Et lui, par son geste, ce choix qui avait racheté aux yeux des biens pensants toutes ses fautes, il l'avait abandonnée. Pour en sauver une, il en a tué une autre. Des bruits des pas qui se rapprochent. Il ne se retourne pas, il les connait eux-aussi. Bientôt un autre cadavre, un autre poids à porter… Cela n'en finirait jamais.

«Dray ! Putain, qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ! On a fini de tout ramasser, Potter va tout faire cramer ! Tu le fais exp.. Dray ?

Au tour de Blaise d'être muet. Camarades autrefois cadavres aujourd'hui. Sans le regarder, Drago ferme doucement les yeux de Pansy Parkinson et repose doucement la tête de la fille sur le sol puis il s'assure qu'elle continuerait de serrer son bébé tout contre elle pour l'éternité. Il ne faut pas les séparer, surtout pas ! Une nouvelle petite Pansy, accueillie dans le monde de la même façon que sa mère. Mais elle, au moins n'aurait pas à souffrir de n'être rien d'autre qu'un ventre à Sang-pur. Drago ne peut s'empêcher de soulever la couverture pour voir ce bébé qui aurait dû être le sien. Comment aurait-il réagi lui ? Il ne le saurait jamais. Elle aurait eu les cheveux de sa mère. Elle a des mains minuscules, des ongles si transparents et le cou brisé. Il sent la main de Blaise se poser sur son épaule. Ah oui… Potter, faire cramer le tout… Avant que les autres n'arrivent… Il replace tendrement le tissu sur le visage du bébé alors qu'un murmure s'échappe de ses lèvres, « elle est superbe Pansy, merci ». Il amène ensuite ses bras sous la nuque et les genoux de son amie et soulève dans un même effort mère et enfant. Sans un mot, il passe devant Blaise et reprend sa progression le long des couloirs tandis que ce dernier lui emboite le pas. Chaque jour davantage il faut payer.


	50. Chapitre XXVII (1 sur 2)

**Dame Lylith,** navrée pour Pansy, vu l'idéologie que j'ai développé, cela devenait logique, mais cela n'a pas été simple à écrire... J'aime bien l'idée qu'elle soit, elle-aussi, plus complexe que ce que les romans laissent entrevoir.

* * *

 **PARTIE IV**

 _ **Des mois à frôler, des mois à la titiller, l'appeler sans bouger les lèvres, il est temps qu'elle réponde. Aussi doucereusement qu'elle en est capable, des coups successifs jusqu'à ce qu'apposer sa tête sur le billot soit une délivrance. Autant courir à sa rencontre, alors,**_

* * *

 **Chapitre XXVII : Filiations (1 sur 2)  
**

* * *

Considérer que la liesse, pourtant méritée devant leur éclatante victoire, n'est guère partagée par tous forme un bel euphémisme. Oublié la douce vengeance : le masque plaqué sur le visage de Drago Malefoy décourage les éventuelles congratulations. Pourtant, au lieu de laisser ruminer les Serpentards dans leur antre, les Lions manifestent quelques signes discrets de solidarité vis-à-vis de leurs malheurs de par quelques tapes sur l'épaule. Les écailles s'attendrissent. Par ailleurs, la mine renfrognée du Survivant montre que ce dernier subit plutôt qu'il ne participe à l'euphorie générale, l'esprit déjà plus loin.

La chute de la maison Hepburn, la victoire de Potter sur l'un des plus ardents partisans de Voldemort résonne d'un tel espoir pour ceux combattant depuis plus de deux années à présent. Dès lors, il faut bien leur pardonner d'oublier Pansy Parkinson? Et se féliciter que la présence des deux Mangemorts ne provoque nulle panique. Supporter.

Eux ne sont pas morts, eux vivent encore, alors ils peuvent bien supporter ce sursaut de popularité sans en vouloir à Bill Weasley pour sa petite trahison d'ordre politicienne. Quoiqu'Hermione n'aurait jamais cru regretter le calme marécage de leur cave au moment où se déroule devant eux le confort du QG officiel de la Résistance. A croire que certains possèdent des fesses trop grasses pour se passer de quatre repas par jour. Il parait que cet état de fait s'enroule autour de la notion de prestige. Une bêtise abjecte pour Harry, indigne des sacrifiés, morts ou vivants, tous les partisans exécutants les missions balancées au bonheur la chance. Une fortune aléatoire et plus assurée de par le double succès face à Hepburn. Il suffit d'y croire. Associer la Résistance à leur victoire finale n'est qu'une piètre concession, bien que ressemblant trop aux errements passés pour contenter Harry. Mais, que peut-il refuser à Bill Weasley ? Le jeune chef a grand besoin d'asseoir son autorité face aux profiteurs se redressant sur les miettes.

Effacer le cortège glacé, les blessés, les morts, la terreur continuelle quand Voldemort enracine des tentacules jusqu'aux fondations de Londres. Et puis, rien de tel qu'arborer le Survivant en porte-étendard pour titiller le dragon Plus qu'à espérer qu'ils soient en mesure de le terrasser.

Jugeant que la patience de Drago Malefoy ne va pas tarder à le conduire à une erreur regrettable, d'autant plus que certains enivrés commencent à le reluquer, Hermione lui attrape la main et l'entraine à l'écart de la foule scandant les noms d'Harry et de Bill. Il est hors de question qu'il reste submergé par ses remords. Impossible de sombrer sans se noyer cette fois-ci : ils pèsent si lourds. Elle le bouscule et le plaque contre un mur. La mort de Pansy l'a choquée aussi, et elle n'ose pas aborder avec lui le sort réservé à la Serpentarde. Dès lors, comme l'expliquer à Drago sans lui balancer qu'elle, au moins, vit ?

« Tu la vengeras, tu le sais, je le sais, » s'entendit-elle prononcer à sa grande surprise. Que peut-elle ajouter sans se trahir plus qu'elle ne l'a déjà fait ? Il tourne la tête comme pour mieux fuir son regard mais Hermione accentue sa pression et son coude s'infiltre juste en dessous des côtes.

D'un mouvement d'épaules, il aurait pu la repousser au lieu de paraître savourer la lente asphyxie offerte. Pansy a-t-elle ressenti la même chose ? Dire qu'il a été assez naïf pour estimer avoir fait le tour en matière de douleur. Finalement, cette souffrance vaut davantage que celle qui s'étant appesantie dans chacun de ses membres. L'autre n'est que ressentie, celle-là le brûle sans fin. La violence avec laquelle les lèvres d'Hermione se posent sur les siennes, l'air insufflé pratiquement de force alors que le poids se relâche le ramène du côté des vivants. Car il l'est et se doit de le demeurer, jusqu'à ce que par le sang la vengeance soit achevée. Vivant, il l'est, tout comme elle et il encercle de son bras la taille d'Hermione pour mieux sentir contre lui la pression de son corps. Son seul rempart. Le seul dont il a présentement besoin. Elle serait à son côté jusqu'au bout, il le sait car l'âme de la fille s'est également noircie. Oui, la Lionne aussi saurait se repaître. Le même venin dans leurs veines. Cette pensée termine de le contenter tandis que le baiser d'Hermione devient plus insistant. La fin viendrait assez vite, autant ne pas l'attendre.

Elle vient, ne les accompagne-t-elle pas d'une manière insidieuse depuis longtemps désormais? Elle prend son temps, s'amusant à effriter progressivement la moindre parcelle d'espérance pour mieux leur faire comprendre que ce serait elle qui terminerait l'histoire. Amère logique mais au combien inévitable. Les derniers brins d'innocence meurent un matin ensoleillé. Parenthèse un brin incohérente face aux premiers prémices de l'hiver. Si peu adéquat pour les uns, si parfait pour les autres. Précision inutile pour les derniers. Peut-être qu'ils avaient tous raison à leur façon. Le résultat reste commun, l'interprétation douloureuse pour tous. Cruelle désillusion pour des espoirs bannis. D'aucun suggèreront que la vision de cette pièce sans fenêtre au sol maculé de sang affirme la résolution d'Harry. Tout comme la seule chaise placée au milieu. Elle tache effectivement son manteau blanc d'une rouille indélébile au moment où l'image du preux chevalier se noie dans la merde et le sang.

Mais quels mots utiliser alors pour s'attacher au ressenti de Blaise et de Drago ? Une moitié d'horreur, un tiers de culpabilité et un quart de tristesse sans oublier le zest d'incompréhension ? A chaque jour suffit sa peine mais la réalité dépasse toujours les craintes les plus acérées.

La main sur l'embrasure de la porte, incapable et de trop, Harry tente de maintenir sur sa face un masque d'impassibilité. Le discours de Bill n'a caché aucune ambiguïté lorsqu'il les a tous les trois convoqués au petit matin. Nulle tentative d'excuses ou de dissimulation non plus. Juste les faits. Un Mangemort a été capturé puis amené la veille. Il a été interrogé durant la nuit. C'était Théodore Nott. D'une main placée aussitôt sur son épaule, Blaise a prévenu la colère de Drago. Cela ne servirait à rien, ils ont toujours su que ce jour arriverait. Lâcheté, lâcheté, ô si fidèle amie ! Mais Drago n'a manifesté aucune rage et arbore plutôt un calme malsain, demandant simplement l'emplacement de la salle où est retenu Théodore. Bill a répondu. Ils s'y sont rendus. Point. Et le Survivant de sentir sa balafre le glacer. Aux autres de s'avancer.

Une masse affaissée sur elle-même, retenue sur la chaise par les liens magiques qui se sont enfoncés dans la peau. Longtemps que _l'endoloris_ n'est qu'une chimère usée. Elle reste, toutefois, plus propre. Ils lui ont laissé les poignets devant. Comme cela, il a pu voir la pince repartir avec chacun de ses ongles. Quelques phalanges aussi. Théo avait eu les cheveux d'un blond virant sur le châtain avant qu'ils soient poisseux de sang séché. Les zébrures sanguinolentes encadrent parfaitement les marbrures naissantes sur sa peau.

Le sol bétonné qui se dérobe et prend des allures de dallage de pierre. Rappelant soudain le fer tailladant sa peau alors qu'il s'efforce de se raccrocher au mur dans un effort dérisoire. Puis la voix de son père trahissant ses espoirs. Drago déglutit difficilement, incapable de surmonter son propre miroir. Peut-être serait-il resté là, englouti au milieu de ses démons si Théodore n'avait pas relevé la tête pour les observer de son seul œil resté ouvert tout en esquissant un rictus sanglant et béant en les reconnaissant. Blaise amorce un pas puis est stoppé dans sa lancée par le sifflement de Théodore.

« Appr..ochez pas… Que vous deux… ».

Obéissant à l'injonction, Harry reste de marbre quand les deux autres s'avancent, attendant la prochaine parole de leur ancien frère : un vilain rire se muant en grimace et hoquet ensanglanté, tout aussi douloureux pour les spectateurs. Et s'il ne n'est pas surpris de la réaction du prisonnier, en revanche, celle d'Harry ne manque pas d'étonner les deux Serpentard. Machinalement, il sort sa baguette, se rapproche de la porte et la braque en direction du couloir où s'amènent sans doute les bourreaux. Malgré leurs protestations et leurs insinuations sur le fait qu'après le travail nocturne, il est à deux doigts de lâcher le morceau, Harry laisse échapper quelques étincelles qui convainquent les bons fonctionnaires de lâcher prise.

« C'est la forme on dirait … » crache Théodore dans une nouvelle expiration hasardeuse sans que ni Blaise, ni Drago ne répondent. Ne sont-ils pas davantage coupables ? Témoins immobiles d'un jeu familier dont ils connaissent tellement l'aboutissement.

«Il a envoyé les premiers … continent… Récupérer arme… Ancienne… » Une succession d'halètements trop rapides. « Pris secret à Grindelwald. Pour préparer attaque. Dernière… » Incapable de poursuivre alors que des bulles sanglantes s'accumulent au coin de sa bouche, Théodore cherche le regard de ses camarades.

Drago hoche doucement la tête dans un salut emplit d'une longue gravité sans permettre à une seule larme de s'accrocher à ses cils. Parce que c'est l'un de ses égaux qu'il accompagne.

«Putain, pourquoi Théo ? rage Blaise.

— Rien … n'est jamais pardonné les gars… » expire Théodore Nott avant que ses lèvres n'articulent un sort muet et que ses traits déformés ne se figent dans un sourire immonde.

Le sang ne coule plus, il s'écaille même. Plus de goutte à goutte implacable glissant de la dépouille de Théodore Nott. Non plus de celle de Pansy : un deuil de plus après tout, très vite balayé par la pagaille engendrée par la rumeur. Le Mangemort aurait livré des informations capitales avant de crever. Telle est l'information qui circule en boucle depuis qu'Harry Potter le Sauveur est remonté, livide, de la salle crasseuse. En revanche, l'état des Serpentard n'inquiète personne. Logique aussi. Ne sont-ils pas qu'à peine tolérer en ces lieux ? L'affolement se matérialise sous la forme d'inspection, de branle-bas le combat et heureusement de réunions stratégiques de grande envergure où il est mis en évidence que personne ne sait comment interpréter les informations capitales reçues. Conséquence aimable de la lecture d'une copie incomplète. Harry n'a jamais été très doué au niveau de la prise de note, il s'en excuse presque face au responsable de la section renseignements. Quant au reproche en découlant, on parle d'Harry Potter. Avantage indéniable qui limite les questions gênantes.

Ce qui donne un avantage temporel à l'équipe d'Harry, nom à la fois neutre et très engageant. Regroupés autour d'Hermione, en vérité, ils peuvent épiloguer sur les derniers mots de Théodore Nott tandis que les spécialistes de l'ex-ministère, basculés dans la Résistance, décodent des messages cachés au sein de chacune des lignes incohérentes. Une seule chose étant sûre, Lord Voldemort n'envisage pas d'attaquer le QG grâce à une armée de _Maygar_ _à pointes_. L'imagination ridicule est facilement partagée et l'affaire occupe le Haut Conseil de la Résistance une nuit entière. Et la médiation de Remus Lupin assisté de Kingsley suffit à peine pour seconder Arthur Weasley, la patience de Bill étant mise à rude épreuve. Un léger dommage collatéral qui ne faisait même plus rire Blaise, les deux pieds plongés dans un précipice sans fond. Il a eu l'idée extraordinaire d'inventorier ses anciens camarades Serpentard pendant qu'Hermione résumait les nouvelles informations.

« En gros, Voldemort aurait mis la main sur une arme secrète qui aurait été inventée ou plutôt possédée par Grindelwald et il envoie…

— Des Mangemorts gradés et gratinés. complète Blaise d'un ton lugubre. »

Préférant oublier que Ron aurait trouvé un moyen d'en plaisanter et que Drago, muet, serre les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, Hermione ferme les yeux afin de se remémorer les quelques connaissances apprises sur Grindelwald. L'inconvénient principal résidant dans le fait que l'histoire contemporaine sorcière n'est abordée qu'en septième année. Quant à considérer qu'il est des plus paradoxales que ce soit la _née_ - _moldue_ qui en sache davantage sur le sorcier ayant monté les _Moldus_ les uns contre les autres en surfant sur une idéologie raciste. Ce n'est même pas la peine de le souligner.

« Dumbledore a mis fin au règne de Grindelwald en 1945 mais les horreurs étaient déjà commises. La question c'est de savoir quelle était cette arme et surtout pourquoi Dumbledore ne l'a pas détruite.

— Pourquoi Dumbledore ? s'exclame Harry horrifié à l'idée de voir son mentor sali tandis que Drago fixe ses poings.

— Ben s'il l'avait détruite, Voldemort ne l'aurait pas retrouvée ? ose Ginny en plaçant sa main sur le bras de son amant.

— Ou alors, tente Neville, on peut considérer qu'il n'aurait pas réussi à le vaincre si Grindelwald n'avait pas déjà caché son arme. Cela expliquerait aussi pourquoi il a fallu attendre 1945 alors que les massacres avaient débuté bien avant. »

Laissant Harry se morfondre devant l'implacable constatation voulant que son héros ait attendu une faille pour intervenir, les autres enchainent sur la nature possible de l'objet qui a été capable de provoquer à la fois des victoires éclatantes mais aussi de beaux lavages de cerveau du côté des _Moldus_. Le Survivant étant incapable de s'apercevoir qu'en réalité le pragmatisme de Dumbledore renforce ses propres chances de victoire : lui-même n'est pas vraiment un super héros non plus. Une fois encore, la logique amène à songer à un objet commun entre leurs deux mondes, permettant de canaliser la magie, bref, une sorte de baguette, et exerçant une part de séduction évidente. Or, étant donné que les _Moldus_ ne sont pas censés être au courant de l'existence des baguettes magiques nonobstant quelques rumeurs malveillantes distillées le long des siècles, la suite de la réflexion s'annonce complexe.

Du moins, elle l'aurait sans doute été, davantage, si nos aventuriers chevronnés n'avaient pas moult quêtes derrière eux. Dont une qui les a amenés à mettre la main sur une certaine coupe à la valeur partagée à la fois du côté sorcier et du côté _moldu_. L'association d'idées se mettant, tout de même, lentement en place, la faute aux horreurs peuplant leurs méninges, il faut pratiquement une heure pour parvenir à Merlin, Graal, Sang, Arche d'alliance, Christ…. Reliques Christiques ? Ce qui permet à Harry d'appuyer le premier sur le buzzer et de remporter la mise avec « lance de la passion ». Déclenchant par la même occasion chez Hermione une véritable crise de déductions.

« Bien sûr ! Une fois encore Voldemort concilie inconsciemment ses origines _moldues_ et le monde sorcier ! C'est un objet aussi symbolique que le Saint Graal pour les Chrétiens et en plus, une lance, ça ressemble parfaitement à une grande baguette et c'est donc possible de l'utiliser pour canaliser la magie à condition d'y incorporer un peu du possesseur. Ce que Voldemort n'a pas manqué de faire évidemment ! Allez ! Bientôt un de moins !

— Un de moins ? s'étonne bêtement Harry.

— Je crois, Harry, explique Fred, que ce que Hermione essaye de dire c'est que si Voldemort a récupéré la Lance de la Passion, ce n'est pas pour s'en servir de tuteur.

— Ni de canne, renchérit Georges.

— Ni même de porte-étendard, reprend Fred

— Ni encore de …

— La ferme, on a compris que c'est un _Horcruxe_ , les coupe Ginny, un brin agacée de voir ses frères faire passer Harry pour un abruti.

— Donc, une fois qu'on aura zigouillé la lance, il n'en restera que deux ! C'est trop cool ! S'enthousiasme Neville.

— Elle est plantée où votre lance ? Vous pensez qu'il s'agit de l'Europe, mais cela pourrait être l'Atlantide aussi, annonce Luna sur son habituel ton éthéré.

— Le continent, c'est forcément l'Europe, la frontière entre la France et l'Allemagne pour être plus précis. La lance a disparu dans le Rhin d'après les histoires _moldues_. » explique calmement Hermione sans s'apercevoir qu'elle n'aurait pas obtenu une réaction plus différente en lançant un seau d'eau froide.

« Euh, on va devoir draguer le Rhin ? hésite Harry grand amateur de plongée devant l'éternel.

— Pour ça Potter, pas d'inquiétudes. Il suffit d'écouter l'avertissement de Théo. Il n'envoie pas n'importe qui récupérer la lance. » Plaque Drago avant d'ajouter comme les autres mis à part Blaise ne semblaient pas comprendre. « Je vais enfin pouvoir goûter à la joie des retrouvailles on dirait bien. Cela nous facilitera la tâche.»

Devant l'étonnement de ses camarades, Blaise se force à expliquer que depuis une certaine cérémonie, Drago est reconnu comme l'héritier légitime des Malefoy, ce qui signifie qu'en usant de moyens particuliers, il lui est possible de retrouver sa trace.

D'une manière surprenante, la colère est l'apanage d'Hermione, une fois leur réunion achevée et une fois seule avec Drago. Ce dernier retient un sourire devant l'évidence même de la conversion d'Hermione à ses mœurs. Les conflits ne doivent jamais dépasser la stricte sphère privée, tel est l'un des premiers adages du Prince. En revanche, le motif de la dispute reste une grande première pour le garçon. s'il s'est attendu à ce que sa chère Lionne considère comme une trahison le fait qu'il n'ait jamais mentionné cette particularité du lien qui l'unissait à son père, il n'aurait pas pensé qu'elle puisse simplement être inquiète.

Pour lui en plus, et bien davantage que pour elle. Pourtant, Hermione n'a pu que conserver des séquelles de sa précédente rencontre avec Lucius Malefoy, assez pour être traumatisée sans penser à son indigne fils. Est-ce là une propriété particulière des Gryffondors que de toujours faire passer les autres en premier ? Autrefois il s'en serait gaussé, maintenant il trouve cela plutôt bizarre. Enfin, pas complètement, il n'est juste pas habitué à se retrouver au centre de telles attentions. Mis à part son propre cercle désormais réduit à l'arc, il n'a éprouvé de sentiments pour personne et n'ignorait pas que ceux lui portant un intérêt quelconque le faisait en raison des avantages inhérents. Mais dans la fureur qui brûle dans les prunelles d'Hermione alors qu'elle formule ses reproches, il ne voit qu'une détresse non feinte. Totalement inhabituel.

« Et tu t'es jamais dit que si tu savais toujours où était son père, il ne pouvait pas inverser le sort ? » lui jette-t-elle. « Cela mettrait tout le monde en danger ! »

Il aurait pu lui répondre sur le même ton, mais il a, à présent, assez de recul pour comprendre que ni l'un ni l'autre ne seraient capables de prendre le dessus et que même élevée à son paroxysme, la colère ne saurait les départager. Sans compter les risques de dégâts collatéraux. Cela figure, précisément, un des traits de caractères qu'il préfère chez Hermione. Rare sont ceux capables de rétorquer et de l'envoyer promener avec autant de panache. Pansy pouvait crier parfois mais c'était par une phrase susurrée d'un ton capricieux qu'elle gagnait. Un sourire un peu niais se forme sur ses lèvres au souvenir de la façon avec laquelle Pansy se servait des préjugés de son éducation pour mieux s'infiltrer et retourner les nobles mâles au sang pur. Mais cela ne lui a pas suffi auprès d'Hepburn. Pensée glaçante qui inscrit sur sa physionomie une expression plus adéquate avec le savon passé par Hermione. Il ne s'est jamais engueulé avec Blaise non plus. Son camarade se contentant d'asséner des vérités sur le même ton et comme il avait raison, Drago se bornait à acquiescer. Quant à Théo… Il n'a pas envie de repenser à Théo aussi juge-t-il l'instant favorable pour reprendre la main d'une voix calme, seule apte à apaiser Hermione.

« C'est une magie ancienne, qui remonte jusqu'à Merlin au moins, elle s'est perdue au fil des années pour seulement persister dans de très vieilles lignées.

— Toujours purs…

— Pour faire simple, cela permet au père de choisir son héritier et de toujours le garder sous la main. Tu vois la nuance ? S'enquiert Drago.

— Dans le choix ?

— Exact. Le père peut choisir son héritier mais…

— On ne choisit pas son père. Compléta la Gryffondor.

— Je crois qu'il s'agit d'une faille non encore testée puisqu'à ma connaissance, les seules permutations d'héritiers l'ont été du fait de la mort de celui-ci.

— Où est Lucius alors ?

— Cela n'est pas aussi simple, il faut que je me concentre et que je sois dans un endroit… Favorable… Se risque Drago.

— Très bien, on va prévoir une action vers le Rhin en comité restreint. Éclaireurs. Bill ne le refusera pas. »


	51. Chapitre XXVII (2 sur 2)

_**Une ultime transition, une veillée de plus, s'arrêter quand on le peut encore, juste un petit peu, voir ce que l'on a, profiter de ce qui compte, aimer ce qu'on va perdre: s'armer, s'armer puis avancer.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre XXVII (2 sur 2)**

* * *

Comme il demeure de tradition de ne point changer une équipe qui gagne, les Jumeaux accompagnent le petit groupe dans sa nouvelle mission camping sauvage, cette fois-ci dans une friche industrielle entre les Pays-Bas et l'Allemagne. Un endroit superbe où trainent encore quelques barils et divers débris métalliques. Ce qui aurait pu améliorer les préjugés de Drago vis-à-vis des _moldus_ si ce dernier n'avait pas fait le voyage à demi dans les vapes tant son attention est monopolisée sur le frêle lien magique qui l'attache à son père. Lien qu'il doit s'efforcer de consolider tout en restant discret, une véritable araignée raccommodant des brins effilochés. Quant à considérer que l'ambiance reste morose. D'autant plus qu'il faut sans cesse veiller à ce que les Jumeaux ne tentent aucune expérience qui aurait pu avoir des conséquences néfastes vu les relents réguliers d'essence. La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber et les derniers sandwichs avant le retour aux boites de conserve ont été avalés. Ne subsiste que des sucreries, malencontreuses victimes innocentes d'un raid de la Résistance. Même la lourde brume qui monte du côté du fleuve ne parvient pas à les ramener chez eux et chacun regrette que les sorts de protection ne soient pas en mesure d'améliorer le paysage.

À croire qu'ils deviennent tous difficiles car il est déjà fort positif que les flammes magiques qui s'échappent d'un bidon typique de la faune locale soient invisibles. Imperturbable, assis sur un poteau électrique en béton, Neville fait brûler des chamallows au bout d'un bâton sous les encouragements de Luna parce que d'une part, c'est un truc qu'il a toujours voulu essayer et d'autre part, parce que ça lui permet de calmer sa nervosité en attendant le retour d'Harry, Hermione et Blaise partis en reconnaissance. Il faut bien préciser qu'avoir en face de lui Malefoy en train de psalmodier des incantations étranges tout en se balançant machinalement était des plus perturbants. À l'opposée, Ginny oublie sa bouderie en participant avec Fred à un commentaire scientifique du comportement reptilien tandis que Georges prend des photos imaginaires.

Au bout d'un quai bétonné mangé par la rouille et bientôt en passe de retrouver l'eau boueuse, Hermione rassure ses comparses sur l'utilité de leur présence. Non, ils ne sont pas perdus même si les indications de Drago semblent loin d'être fiables. La meilleure preuve en reste le béton sur lequel ils se tiennent. En effet, les garçons, Blaise excusé au contraire d'Harry, ne se sont pas rendu compte qu'il s'agit de vieilles fortifications datant de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Épisode _moldu_ , certes, mais durant lequel Grindelwald s'est illustré. Or, il est grandement probable que la Lance ait été cachée dans un abri fortifié qui aurait ensuite été adapté.

L'hypothèse d'Hermione devant se vérifier à l'aube suivante, lorsqu'un Drago passablement fatigué réveille les autres en énonçant que la trace de son père se perd en amont. Avec comme léger inconvénient le fait qu'elle disparait totalement sous l'eau. Comprenant qu'ils vont, peut-être, devoir renouer avec le sortilège de _tête-en-bulle_ et autres joyeusetés humides, Harry pâlit sur le champ. Il a au moins la consolation de savoir que cela serait provisoire puisque tous tombent d'accord pour douter que le rassemblement des Mangemorts implique de la natation synchronisée. Le franchissement d'obstacles par contre, serait une discipline incontournable avec en premier lieu celui d'une barrière magique qui, en plus de repousser l'élément liquide, doit également faire un sort à tout ce qui n'est pas Sang-pur.

« En gros, l'hypothèse serait que les sang-purs puissent pénétrer sans difficultés dans le repaire et la seule possibilité de vérifier ladite hypothèse est d'y aller.

— J'aime ! » Réagit aussitôt Fred devant les propos de son frère, « Quoique… Vous pensez que les autres grilleraient comme des insectes sur une lampe ?

— L'odeur serait ennuyeuse. Et quelle fin pour le Survivant… Embraye Georges avant de se faire couper par Ginny qui n'envisage pas de voir Harry prise dans une autre toile que la sienne. Ses comparses s'acheminent plutôt vers la stratégie à adopter pour s'emparer de ce bastion souterrain.

Les premières investigations n'étant guère des plus encourageantes. Si la technique inventée par les Jumeaux pour disposer de postes d'observation discrets de manière à surveiller les allers-et-venus de Rusard pour compenser le don de la carte des Maraudeurs à Harry ne surpasse pas cette dernière, sa combinaison à la métamorphose made in Hermione donna des résultats inespérés à défaut d'être rassurants. Le rapport de la carpe fut laconique mais permet de voir que le coin est trop fréquenté. Celui des goujons les informe que des escadrons de Mangemorts _transplanent_ dans une espèce de bulle située à cinq cent mètres en amont avant de rejoindre le repère à la nage. Les images du silure sont particulièrement floues puisque Hermione insiste sur la nécessité de respecter le mode de vie de l'espèce choisie. Néanmoins, il parvient à s'approcher suffisamment de l'entrée pour constater l'existence de tour de garde à l'intérieur du sas où les nouveaux arrivants s'efforcent de retrouver une apparence moins piteuse.

Bref, bien loin de la grotte oubliée, ils viennent de mettre la main sur un essaim de Mangemorts prêts à porter la guerre sur le continent. Ce qui change radicalement les enjeux de leur infiltration en ajoutant quelques légères obligations autour de l'impératif d'éradiquer le mal. Sur cela, il faut jouer la carte de la modestie, certes les quelques aventures du temps de Poudlard combinées à l'obtention d'une coupe et le saccage du Manoir Hepburn laissaient entendre de bonnes compétences quant à la lutte contre les forces du mal, mais de là à éliminer un repaire entier de Mangemorts à eux six… Ce n'est même pas la peine d'y songer. Dès lors, le problème s'aggrave, comment réussir à infiltrer des renforts dans un repaire secret sans mettre en péril leur propre recherche ?

Tous les regards convergent aussitôt vers Hermione, ce qui ne manque pas de faire penser à Blaise qu'il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'ils la perdent. Tandis que la Gryffondor s'efforce de trouver une solution adéquate et que les autres l'imitent ou du moins le laissent croire, Drago tourne autour du concile du poteau électrique, incapable de se poser.

« Il n'y a pas trente-six solutions possibles pour s'introduire quelque part. Réfléchit-elle à haute voix, désireuse d'associer ses confrères au brainstorming.

— _Transplanage_ ou _Portoloin_. Récite Harry, soucieux de faire bonne impression et de rappeler malgré lui son statut de héros.

— Tu peux déjà laisser tomber le premier, Potter, renchérit Drago, on ne peut pas _transplaner_ dans un lieu inconnu sans précisions et y'a sûrement des sortilèges de protection comme à Poudlard. »

Le Serpentard ayant réalisé un effort surhumain en évitant le moindre soupçon railleur dans son intonation et de surprise, chacun trouve une nouvelle raison de suivre véritablement le débat malgré la fatigue accumulée.

« Le _Portoloin_ alors ? hésite Ginny, peu convaincue elle-même.

— Un bon sorcier est capable d'en fabriquer un en toutes circonstances, regarde, Dumbledore ne t'as-t-il pas permis de quitter ainsi le Ministère en 5e année Harry ? argumente Neville qui semble conserver la chronique de leurs exploits passés. Aucun endroit n'étant plus protégé que le ministère.

— Tellement sécurisé que Voldemort y a transplané non ? rappelle Fred

— Justement. plaque Hermione une lueur fiévreuse dans le regard. Voldemort et Dumbledore. »

Froncement de sourcils dans l'assistance avant qu'il soit compris que la Gryffondor cherche des points communs entre les deux sorciers.

« — Les sucreries ! enchaine Fred.

— Oui, c'est obligé, quoique je ne pense pas que Voldemort soit très sorbet… Un avis Drago ? Blaise ? »

La plaisanterie de Georges ne déclenche qu'un rictus Malfoyien et un soupir chez Blaise. Toutefois, Hermione, consciente que son cher et tendre reste des plus susceptibles embraye sur le fait qu'ils sont tout simplement de grands sorciers. Cette platitude allant même leur permettre de résoudre le nœud du problème car la magie d'un _Portoloin_ provient de son enchanteur. Autrement dit, sa puissance correspond à celle du sorcier mais surtout, il suffit que le sorcier soit capable de traverser un maléfice pour que la magie du _Portoloin_ le soit aussi. Ce qui signifie qu'un sorcier à l'intérieur du tunnel serait capable d'invoquer un _Portoloin_ pour y amener du renfort à condition d'y adjoindre une variante du _maléfice_ _de_ _flagrance_.

« Parfait. On franchit comment les barrières magiques par contre ? remarque Ginny.

— En utilisant la faille des Mangemorts ? tente Harry aussitôt contredit par Hermione.

— Non, l'exploit est irréalisable par des _Moldus_ mais en revanche la barrière ne bloquant pas les Sangs-Purs, après tout, c'est leur caractéristique principale.

— Sauf que pour Drago et moi, c'est grillé, je doute qu'on puisse encore bénéficier des accès privés.

— Pas exactement, en effet. Mais ce n'est pas l'essence magique d'une personne que le sort analyse car il n'y a pas de différences entre un sort lancé par un sang pur ou un _né_ - _moldu_. C'est plus primitif que cela.

— J'irai donc ». conclut Drago, si pressé d'en découdre une bonne fois pour toute qu'il n'a pas remarqué être le seul maîtrisant le raisonnement d'Hermione. Il est, en conséquence, obligé d'attendre que sa belle Gryffondor ait expliqué que comme le passage devait rester ouvert pour son père, il le serait également pour le fils puisqu'ils partagent le même sang.

Quant à savoir qui aurait le privilège de l'accompagner. Harry en serre les mains de dépit en comprenant que son héroïsme en prendrait nécessairement un coup puisque sa propre mère est une _née_ - _moldue_. Le Balafré n'a cependant pas le temps d'exprimer à haute voix sa contrariété que Neville se déclare volontaire. La détermination sur le visage de l'éternel loyal est telle que nul n'ose le contredire. Ginny Weasley n'a pas la même chance. Si ses frères choisissent de rester muets de manière à ne pas orienter sur eux la colère future de la jeune femme, Harry n'a pas la même délicatesse.

Le preux chevalier qui n'a pas hésité à enfermer sa belle dans le donjon de Poudlard lorsqu'il a été question de partir à la chasse aux Horcruxes vient de se réveiller. C'est là l'expression d'un revers certain de la stature du héros. Le garçon n'en est, peut-être, pas même véritablement conscient mais le souvenir des anciens contes et celles plus récentes du septième art _moldu_ lui a inculqué l'image de la douce et délicate épouse du héros qui attend son retour. Sauf que Ginny sait très bien que cela se résume à poursuivre sa solitude dans la contemplation des tombes. La jeune femme s'écrie alors qu'elle ne veut pas finir comme sa mère, autrefois, à surveiller les aiguilles d'une horloge. La voyant s'enflammer littéralement, Blaise se félicite de la qualité du sortilège de silence qui protège leur campement. Il aurait été fort risible d'avoir des Mangemorts comme spectateur de la mort de Potter au cours d'une scène de ménage. Par ailleurs, les témoins gênés de l'échange, c'est-à-dire tout le monde excepté les Jumeaux et Malefoy qui se trouvent un point commun dans la tenue du score, s'efforcent d'oublier par la suite les paroles prononcées. Elles ne servent pas spécialement le côté hollywoodien de la quête comme l'explicite par la suite Hermione sans que tous ne comprennent l'allusion.

Finalement peu suicidaire, Harry trouve judicieux de ne rien ajouter aux dernières paroles de Ginny avant que celle-ci s'éloigne d'une façon théâtrale après avoir juré que « ça serait comme ça et que s'il ne veut pas, je m'en fous. ». De même, nul n'ose remarquer la taille de la scène reste préjudiciable aux pantomimes grandiloquentes puisqu'en raison du périmètre protégé, Ginny ne s'est écartée que de deux mètres et a dû se résigner à lui tourner simplement le dos. La tension demeure palpable et aurait pu le rester si Luna ne s'était pas mise d'un seul coup à rigoler, un rire un peu trop haut, légèrement surfait mais, qui, comme elle l'affirme après, forme le seul remède pour chasser les microscopiques _Zorbac_ qui contaminent l'atmosphère. Par solidarité, Neville s'empresse de l'imiter suivi de l'adepte numéro un de la conciliation, Hermione. Blaise les accompagne tandis que Drago maintient un rire étouffant, reprenant difficilement sa respiration du fait du coude entre les côtes bien appuyé de la part de son camarade. Harry n'ose toutefois émettre un gloussement pitoyable qu'après que Ginny ait été contaminée à son tour. Inutile de préciser que les Jumeaux ont été les premiers atteints. La brume qui les entourent parue alors moins inquiétante et brusquement ils se retrouvent à Poudlard, dans la grande salle pour les uns, dans la salle commune pour les autres. Insouciants, juste des enfants avant que le ciel ne leur tombe sur la tête.

Trop vite la pluie s'ajoute aux réjouissances et le sol bétonné remplace les chaudes pierres. Un poteau électrique comme fauteuil. Et un poids désormais bien familier sur les épaules. Drago attire Hermione contre lui et rabat sa cape sur eux deux, l'isolant du monde autant qu'il le peut. Le silence revient. Chacun s'abritant comme il le peut et Blaise reste à contempler le feu doucement s'éteindre. Une boule lui noue le ventre et ce n'est pourtant pas de la peur. La perspective du combat du jour prochain ne l'effraye plus, son corps s'en nourrit et son esprit s'y noie pour éviter de trop réfléchir. Joie de l'attente solitaire qui libère les vérités qu'on veut à tout prix garder cachées. Il vient de se rappeler qu'il est orphelin car même à la fuir, il est demeuré le fils de sa mère. Plus personne à présent pour l'attendre ou plutôt lui permettre de croire qu'il l'était. Il n'en a jamais été dupe mais comme tout enfant il lui a été aisé d'enjoliver la réalité. Souffrance amère. Ses yeux se portent alors sur les silhouettes de ses compagnons. Il évite celle de la rouquine trop vite réconciliée et s'oriente machinalement vers Drago. Il sait que son ami ne dort pas et qu'il concentre tous ses efforts pour qu'Hermione n'ait pas froid. Voilà une chose qu'hier encore était impensable. S'estime-t-il floué par le fait que Drago ait trouvé un autre pilier que lui ? Ses pensées s'accrochent aussitôt au souvenir de Pansy. La jalousie n'a jamais été son apanage, il l'a laissée à leur amie. Drôle d'héritage qu'elle lui a alors légué. Il étouffe un sourire en songeant que cela devient risible d'autant plus que cela n'est pas totalement vrai. Il a toujours été celui qui veille sur les autres. S'il est inquiet, c'est juste parce que le nombre de personnes auxquelles il tient a augmenté et qu'il craint de ne pas réussir à les sauver toutes. Cette constatation le fait frémir. Et à l'instant fatidique, il s'en souviendrait encore.


	52. Chapitre XXVIII

_Toutes mes excuses pour le délai: je déteste la rentrée..._

* * *

 **Chapitre XXVIII : Choix anciens**

* * *

Accroupi dans l'ombre de la paroi, Drago Malefoy surveille du regard Ginny et Neville qui s'avancent à pas de loup vers une espèce de hall. Considérant l'origine première du complexe, Hermione s'est chargée d'en présenter les caractéristiques principales et ils ont tous eu le droit à un cours sur l'édification d'abris souterrains en pleine Guerre Froide. Le Serpentard a néanmoins un peu de mal à se remémorer le discours initial tant ce dernier a été noyé dans le récit complet des enjeux du conflit ayant opposé les États-Unis à l'URSS durant la seconde moitié du XXe siècle. Après tout, les répercussions sur le monde sorcier anglais ayant été quasi inexistantes même si d'après Hermione, cela explique en grande partie pourquoi la confrérie de Salem n'est pas encore intervenue dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Ils sont juste lassés.

Comme les enjeux géopolitiques surpassent ceux du moment, Drago choisit judicieusement de se concentrer à nouveau sur l'avancée de ses amis tout en savourant le soin avec lequel les Mangemorts ont camouflé tout ce qui peut rappeler l'ascendance _moldue_ de leur repère. Les torches disposées sur le mur permettant un éclairage bien plus chaleureux. Il amorce quelques pas, vérifiant maladroitement si la cape d'invisibilité prêtée à son corps défendant par Harry reste en place. Il est également parvenu à contenir sa rancœur devant l'explication rationnelle de tous les succès de son rival, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

Les deux Gryffondors viennent de pénétrer dans la grande salle devant être qualifiée d'esplanade car, semble-t-il, quelqu'un a pensé que cela serait très classe d'avoir une espèce de précipice de chaque côté du départ de trois autres couloirs. La qualité des gravures au-dessus de celui qui fait face au corridor emprunté lui permet de déduire qu'il s'agit forcément de son objectif. Il n'est pas étonnant que Voldemort ait veillé à la mise en scène de la présentation de la relique. Dans une grimace, il s'interdit de penser aux conséquences du mélange de la magie du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec la puissance contenue dans le réceptacle que demeure la Lance de la Passion. Parce que même les plus courageux peuvent ne pas désirer s'approcher d'une bombe.

Un frémissement dans l'air lui fait stopper net sa progression, le chemin n'est pas libre et il doute que la cape d'invisibilité lui offre une protection suffisante pour traverser ce qui doit composer une foule de Mangemorts. Il regarde Ginny et Neville se redresser à leur tour, une certaine surprise sur leur visage. Ce qui n'est pas spécialement un exploit à son avis puisque Londubat a toujours eu une tronche d'ahuri. La manœuvre n'en est pas moins risquée. L'entrée dans le repaire a été si simple, beaucoup trop facile pour s'en laisser convaincre, à contrario de leurs ennemis peut-être ? Finalement, la présence de Neville le balourd s'avère une idée magnifique tout comme celle de Ginny. Difficile de trouver des agneaux plus innocents.

Et dire que devant le sacrifice annoncé, ils ne reculeront pas. Foutus Lions. De sa main droite, Ginny brandit sa baguette tandis que sa gauche se tient repliée contre son cœur. À la voir, Drago vérifie machinalement que son briquet est toujours à sa place. Les lueurs tremblotantes laissent la pâleur de sa peau ressortir mais la jeune fille ne tremble pas. Pas même lorsque l'horrible rire suraigüe s'élève. Pas même lorsque la lumière vire vers un vert pourri tout en gagnant en force, révélant les silhouettes noires et en premier lieu, elle, la seconde terreur de son enfance, sa tante bien aimée, Bellatrix Lestrange.

« Deux bébés égarés, pauvres petits, pauvres petits ! chantonne l'araignée, satisfaite de voir les proies s'engluer dans la toile, oh ! Mais c'est mon petit Londubat chéri, tu viens venger Maman et Papa ? Viens mon trésor, viens mon bébé… Viens ! »

Un instant, Drago lit dans les yeux de Neville une telle rage qu'il croit que ce dernier va répondre aux provocations et accomplir enfin son devoir. Il avance un pied. Un unique pas, suffisant pour voir l'attention de Bellatrix et des silhouettes restées dans le noir se diriger vers lui. Et suffisant pour fournir à Ginny l'ouverture nécessaire. La Gryffondor jette brusquement sur le sol une petite cuillère qui est aussitôt entourée d'un halo de lumière. Ce qui a l'avantage miraculeux de camoufler la nature de l'objet alors qu'apparaissent Harry, Luna et les Jumeaux.

Des cris de rage déforment les rangs jusque-là silencieux des Mangemorts et des éclairs fondent en direction d'Harry qui a juste le temps d'amorcer le _sortilège du bouclier_ pendant que Neville s'élance vers le centre de la pièce couvert par les Jumeaux et balance à son tour sa petite cuillère.

Un véritable feu d'artifices d'éclairs multicolores explose tandis que Remus Lupin et son escouade se précipitent vers les Mangemorts éparpillés devant le corridor de gauche, laissant Bill Weasley et la sienne nettoyer le chemin du côté opposé tandis que le groupe d'Harry fonce droit devant lui. Drago ne perd pas davantage de temps à contempler le spectacle et se lance dans un slalom en direction du couloir central. Réussissant l'exploit de passer entre les divers sorts sans avoir la possibilité d'en émettre lui-même de peur de révéler sa position. En vérité, il ne résiste pas à la récitation d'un ou deux informulés dont un envoie le vieux Macnair rejoindre le précipice au moment où l'immonde débris s'apprête à attaquer Nymphodora Tonks dans le dos. Ce n'est pas le moment de perdre sa seule famille. Quant à évoquer que cette parenté nouvelle inclut par la force des choses Potter, il se garde bien d'y songer. Il balance, toutefois, un dernier coup d'œil sur le champ de bataille avant de s'engager dans le corridor. Pourvu qu'ils restent tous en vie. Considération si inédite pour lui qu'il en manque de s'étouffer, la main serrée contre son briquet. Son cœur résonne trop fort, l'effrayant presque, depuis combien de temps a-t-il abandonné sa peau de serpent ? Le fracas des détonations compose un ballet assourdissant, des flashs de lumière rebondissant contre les parois, ponctués par les hurlements de ceux qui basculent dans les précipices. Pourtant, Drago n'entend rien mis à part l'étrange résonnance dans sa poitrine, comme si des liens longtemps rompus se rattachaient à nouveau. Des brins qui, autrefois, se sont tendus tendus jusqu'à casser quand ils n'avaient pas été proprement tranchés par l'œuvre de son père. Un infime fil, pourtant, a perduré, retenant son âme dans son corps. Et à présent, voilà qu'il n'est plus seul. Sa solitude s'est éloignée et une crainte jamais ressentie l'a rattrapée. Un perdu pour un rendu. Ses jointures se resserrent sur le froid métal du briquet et avec un léger sourire, il le replace dans sa poche. C'est mieux ainsi, il ne veut pas les perdre. Drago inspire longuement et reprend sa marche à pas lent dans le corridor.

Les renforts de la Résistance se sont déployés dans un professionnalisme que la réalité du terrain affecte aussitôt. Bien qu'ayant tous en tête les manœuvres précédentes au manoir Hepburn, les plus jeunes comprennent rapidement que combattre un familier n'est pas la même chose que des Mangemorts d'élite. Bien au contraire, confirmant ironiquement un adage _moldu_ , une unique conclusion s'impose, les mages noirs gagnent en puissance en vieillissant. Comme le vin à défaut du jus de citrouille. De toute façon, ils n'ont pas obtenu leur place de membres du premier cercle de Voldemort dans une pochette surprise et Lavande Brown ne tarde pas à l'apprendre à ses dépens. Pourtant elle n'est plus une novice depuis longtemps, trop téméraire simplement. Parvati s'en est bien aperçue mais personne n'y a attaché assez d'importance, un soldat qui ne craint pas un assaut est un avantage point. Ils n'ont plus le temps de s'intéresser les uns aux autres de toute façon, bloqués qu'ils étaient dans un présent qu'ils ne peuvent que subir.

Enfants évaporés dans les bribes d'une mémoire que nul ne consulte, sans jamais songer à un futur éventuel. Trop de douleurs à espérer. Machines dénouées d'émotions capables de tuer en affectant de ne pas reconnaître celui qui, un jour, un siècle auparavant, a tenté de regarder sur votre parchemin lors d'un contrôle. Qui aurait pu remarquer que l'enjouée Lavande a perdu ses dernières rondeurs enfantines après la mort de Ron Weasley ? Qu'elle s'est entraînée sans relâche pour chaque jour courir davantage à la mort ? Au moins l'a-t-elle trouvée, sans s'enfuir ou reculer alors même que sa main gauche s'effrite après le sort de Rookwood. Elle jette un dernier jet de lumière et sa baguette explose au moment où sa tête se fracasse contre le sol. Padma hurle mais sa sœur l'empêche de se précipiter, Lavande n'est pas la seule à tomber.

Rendant un invisible hommage à leur professeur de Métamorphose, les quelques élèves survivants présents se concentrent et transforment les blocs de pierre projetés des murs en une véritable palissade offrant quelques secondes de répit aux assaillants. Ils n'en ont que trop besoin, des Mangemorts ne cessent de sortir par les deux couloirs transversaux. Au centre de la salle toutefois s'est recomposée la formation de l'AD et Harry Potter se rapproche petit à petit du couloir emprunté en éclaireur par Drago. Autour de lui, Ginny, Neville, Luna et les Jumeaux forment un rempart solide, complétant mutuellement leurs attaques de manière à ne laisser aucun angle mort. Tout autour d'eux, les combats des renforts constituent des diversions parfaites. Sauf que Drago n'est pas au théâtre et il se retrouverait fort stupide à demeurer l'unique spectateur à la fin. Aussi, sans accorder un regard supplémentaire au groupe en approche, il reprend son cheminement le long du couloir.

Quelques mètres suffisent à l'isoler du vacarme, il choisit d'en déduire qu'il touche forcément au but et resserre aussitôt ses doigts contre sa baguette. Il aurait été surprenant que Sa Noirceur Ténébreuse n'ait pas envisagé une suite à la hauteur de l'objet caché. Un frisson le parcourt, non pas de peur, bien au contraire. Une sensation familière, la proximité de la mort sans possibilité de s'en retourner. Avancer et vaincre. Peu lui importe la qualité des maléfices, ni même le fait qu'ils soient de la patte de Voldemort, magie noire et Malefoy sont inséparables. Agrémentant son mouvement d'un _lumos_ , il approche sa baguette de la roche, à la recherche d'un signe précis et grimace en le trouvant plus proche qu'il ne l'aurait crue. La rune est à moitié effacée, ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'en capter le sens ni même d'en repasser les contours d'un doigt ensanglanté.

« Le commencement », marmonna-t-il machinalement avant de se traiter d'imbécile, le serpent ne saurait être bavard. Furtif, nul n'est censé le distinguer et encore moins l'entendre. Il est donc logique de compter dans sa tête. Un pas, un autre, encore un, jusqu'au sixième. Stopper net, attendre, fermer les yeux pour les rouvrir aussitôt, ressentir le froid glacial qui s'insinue le long de son échine. L'attaque est piètre et attendue, il faut bien offrir quelques compensations à ses alliés. Les _Détraqueurs_ l'entourent et lui reste coi, immobile, bien qu'il puisse sentir leur frustration. Se concentrer pour ne ressentir que de la colère n'est pas difficile et il ne demeure nulle joie dans la haine. Il évite l'erreur évidente et ne prononce les mots que dans sa tête, un étrange sourire parsemé de surprise lorsque les filaments blancs se matérialisent et font fuir les créatures maléfiques. L'animal l'observe tendrement avant de disparaitre, un air contrit sur la figure pour ce que le jeune homme en jure. Sauf qu'il n'a pas le choix, cette quête doit s'accomplir seul et il reprend son décompte muet. _Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq_. Il s'arrête d'un coup, se mordant la lèvre. Tout pas commencé compte, l'obstacle franchi également.

Le pire est évité de justesse, soit un mur de flammes se dressant soudain devant lui, la proximité le conduisant à la limite de la brûlure mais il se garde bien de reculer. Ni même de paniquer en observant des gueules apparaître puis chatoyer au milieu du brasier. Du _feudeymon_ , du moins un assimilé, car chacun sait qu'un feu aussi maléfique ne saurait être contrôlé et qu'au lieu d'attendre que sa victime détale pour la poursuivre, il se serait forcément repus du repaire tout entier. Drago ne peut qu'admirer le choix du leurre et se féliciter d'être en mesure de le surmonter. L'adage, là encore, est simple, bien que l'apanage d'un Mangemort, combattre le mal par le mal. En l'occurrence, un « _incendio_ » troque le brasier en un autre qu'il chasse d'une oscillation négligée du poignet. Le Serpentard se garde bien de manifester un quelconque triomphalisme. Il n'ignore pas que tout fonctionne par trois, aussi, il se contente d'enchaîner sur une nouvelle série, chaque pas paraissant devenir plus grave comme l'issue se rapproche. L'ultime obstacle, si fidèle à son nom. L'arche se matérialise devant lui et le voile agité par un vent d'outre-tombe lui effleure le visage. Drago inspire profondément, mal à l'aise de comprendre que cette traversée, tant invoquée un an à peine auparavant, le rebute désormais. L'ironie s'attache décidément toujours à ses talons, et dire qu'il doit adjoindre à l'addition le fait que son Salut lui soit accordé par l'Élu. Par égard pour son amour propre, il préfère se souvenir que c'est Hermione qui a explicité la nécessité d'utiliser la cape de Potter. Cape qu'il retire avant de s'en envelopper avec le plus grand soin, il n'est pas question d'abuser des Mangemorts cette fois-ci mais le maître de tous. La faucheuse qui a vaincu Sirius et qui se laisserait abuser par son propre don. Quant à savoir s'il s'agit d'une preuve d'amour que d'appliquer des conseils déduits d'un vieux livre de conte, il n'est plus temps de s'en inquiéter. Arborer le jugement d'Hermione comme bouclier dissimule parfaitement son ressentiment. L'enjeu en est toutefois suffisamment intense pour qu'il en oublie de respirer en se glissant sous le voile. Aussitôt, les voix l'entourent, si douces, si tendres, si aguichantes, pour un voyage qui ne prendrait jamais fin. Il croit entendre sa mère et manque de se découvrir. Mais il n'est pas destiné à cette paix éternelle s'il en croit l'impérieuse volonté qui s'insinue dans son esprit. À cette dernière il ne peut qu'obéir malgré un étrange ressenti, celui d'un déchirement tel que la gorgée d'air inspirée à la suite lui semble la première jamais respirée.

Drago halète quelques instants, la cape arrachée et froissée dans son poing. Il jette un court regard derrière lui afin de vérifier que le couloir est maintenant libre de tout maléfice. Rien à dire, Voldemort aime le grandiloquent, convaincu d'avoir dressé la Mort au point d'invoquer son arche. Sa mission accomplie ne laisse aucune place au soulagement. Le couloir débouche sur une vaste pièce circulaire dominée par des stalactites éclairées d'une lumière verdâtre d'une familiarité écœurante. Aux stalactites répondent leurs consœurs stalagmites et forment un écrin parfait autour de la lance qui tourne sur elle-même tout en gouttant sur le sol. La flaque n'a jamais débordé et constitue un miroir parfait, un œil qui doit descendre jusqu'au centre de la terre elle-même. Cependant, Drago n'est guère subjugué par l'atmosphère, ni même enchanté par la proximité du succès de sa quête. Il n'est pas peintre mais soldat, aussi n'a-t-il pu manquer les deux autres couloirs qui, bien que moins large, permettent d'accéder à la Lance. Et, il l'aurait parié, sans la moindre épreuve à franchir, cela aurait été étonnant pour des accès de service. Quant à qualifier leurs usagers d'agents d'entretien, il décide de garder par devers lui cette plaisanterie. Ou plutôt l'efface aussitôt de son esprit et se retourne lentement en direction de la silhouette apparue derrière son dos.

«Rôder dans le noir tel un rat n'est qu'espérer la botte qui t'écrasera. Je n'aurai pas espéré m'occuper des deux traitres le même jour.

— Père. »


	53. Chapitre XXIX (1 sur 2)

Je vais manquer d'excuses, je n'en quête pas donc pas... Ayant de nouveau un emploi du temps moins chargé, je vais essayer de retrouver un rythme de parution plus régulier d'autant plus que je m'achemine vers la fin de cette histoire. Le dernier chapitre étant le 35e.

* * *

 ** _Rendez-vous à O.K. Corral. Pas sûr que l'usage des baguettes soit moins meurtrier que celui des colts. Trop tard pour reculer non plus. Quant à choisir? Si, si toujours, mieux vaut simplement faire le bon et pas sûr qu'un repaire souterrain de Mangemorts soit le lieu le plus propice à la réflexion. Dommage._ **

* * *

Chapitre XXIX : Planter en plein cœur (1 sur 2)

* * *

Confier le rôle d'éclaireur à Malefoy puis suivre le passage balisé par ses soins et dépourvus de maléfices composent un plan parfait. Nonobstant la résistance des Mangemorts et la qualité des troupes présentes, ils ne sont pas _aurors_. L'expérience accumulée sur le tas ne saurait suffire à pallier la différence de niveau. Constatation implacable qui place un goût de sang dans la bouche d'Harry à chaque fois qu'il se taillade un peu plus la lèvre de rage. Il a été stupide de négliger son titre de proie préférée des Mangemorts. Les combats redoublent et eux ne parviennent pas à avancer. Trop de cadavres à fouler.

Provisoirement dissimulé derrière un rocher et observant celui d'à côté jeter des étincelles pour mieux concentrer les attaques ennemies, Fred Weasley ne rit plus. Un filet rouge s'écoule le long de la joue de Georges et il a l'impression qu'il s'agit de son propre visage. Son jumeau étire sa blessure d'un sourire et susurre qu'il concurrencerait bientôt Bill mais qu'il espère bien ne pas y laisser une oreille. Il n'a rien _d'un saint après tout_. La plaisanterie n'est pas relevée par Fred, les explosions mêlées de hurlements rendant l'audition difficile. Il est temps d'employer une technique secrète. À ceci près qu'ils n'en ont aucune en réserve. L'accélération de la quête ne leur ayant laissé aucun répit pour concevoir un artifice quelconque. Un échange de regards pour une même conclusion. Un tour d'horizon à la recherche d'une solution miracle, du bouton sur lequel appuyer pour tout remettre à zéro. Un autre regard croisé, similaire dans la forme mais non dans l'expression. La colère brûle dans les yeux de Percy Weasley et sa bouche est pliée par l'écœurement.

« Déchets parmi les autres ! J'aurai dû m'en douter !

— Ordure toi-même ! Tu t'es vu ? T'as le même nez ! réplique Fred.

— Je te l'accorde, c'est pas facile à porter, c'est qu'il avait un sacré pif l'oncle Bilius ! renchérit son frère.

— _''Et parce qu'à l'origine des maux, il y eut la faute de Morgane, Merlin lui-même, dans sa sagesse, dû se résoudre à la punir, bien que son sang appartienne aux purs parmi les purs. La pureté de la lignée nécessitait que le sang soit purgé et la traîtresse mourut''_ »

Les mots s'échappant des lèvres de Percy n'avaient d'abord été que de perfides sifflements puis le ton a gonflé, les paroles se sont faites graves, reflet sublime de l'exaltation qui s'empare de lui. À l'inverse, les Jumeaux se sont figés, si horrifiés qu'ils ne respirent à peine devant l'envol de chacune des marques familières les liant à leur grand frère. Au dernier instant, Fred trouve la force d'invoquer un bouclier pour contrer l'éclair surgit de la baguette de Percy.

« Vous n'auriez jamais dû venir ! » rage-t-il avant de réattaquer de plus belle. Georges tente de le raisonner une fois, Fred le relaie, sans plus de succès. La haine de Percy s'élève au-delà de toute raison, résultante d'un embrigadement, conséquence du choix terrible qui lui a paru être le bon. Tout ceci ne peut plus se résumer à la seule vengeance, inutile de rappeler les vexations de l'enfance. La rage du grand frère tourné en bourrique par les deux petits qui lui ont déjà volé trop tôt sa mère. L'alliance des deux contre lui qui ne peut pas compter sur Bill et Charlie, trop grands pour se mêler des querelles et auxquels les Jumeaux ne s'attaquent jamais. Là n'a été qu'un terreau, trop fertile, cependant, au point que les mauvaises herbes y ont germé, une saine ambition parsemée de graines de rancœur avec du venin de serpent comme engrais et arrosé à la sauce d'une idéologie nauséabonde.

Un sort après l'autre, pour un combat en sens unique car ni Georges, ni Fred ne désirent le blesser. L'issue ne saurait être que terrible. Et Ginny semble se douter de quelque chose car elle se retourne soudain, trop loin pour distinguer autre chose que des silhouettes vagues courant et tombant. Une hésitation qui se heurte à la loyauté de Neville. Lui n'a jamais oublié la valeur des paroles de Dumbledore et seule compte le succès de la mission en cours. Il n'est pas permis de dévier. Alors, hochant la tête en direction de Luna, il déclare rester en arrière pour laisser Harry s'engager avec Ginny dans le tunnel. Luna reste avec lui, d'autres meurent de leur main.

« Père ». Le mot résonne contre ses tempes et la lâcheté l'accompagne. Dix fois, cent fois, noyé au milieu de ses douleurs, il a imaginé les mille supplices qu'il ferait subir à Lucius, il a apaisé son esprit des savantes tortures destinées à faire payer celui qui a livré son propre sang. Et là, au pied de sa vengeance, il se retrouve incapable d'articuler le moindre son, d'ironiser, de l'insulter, d'hurler. Aussi pathétique que lors des nuits enfermé dans le réduit, bientôt aussi larmoyant que lorsqu'il convulsait sur le tapis, incapable d'avoir su réciter sa leçon. Petit garçon trop droit, qui veut juste bien faire pour que son père soit si fier. Un amour filial un brin bancal, il en convient maintenant. Comprendre n'est pas affronter, mais la résolution grandit toutefois. Ne manque que du venin déposé sur les plaies.

« Tu oses m'appeler encore Père ? Nul n'est donc à l'écart des tares et celles de la matrice étaient trop profondes… Quelle déception… Drago… »

La froideur de la voix ne peut l'atteindre, elle l'a trop souvent déjà traversée. En revanche, la cruauté de l'allusion lui déchire le cœur. Des ratés comme il n'arrive plus à respirer, la brûlure le consomme depuis si longtemps maintenant. Elle va gagner et l'emporter, il ne peut s'en débarrasser. Il lui faut l'accepter alors. Il ne la renierait pas de toute façon.

«Bon sang ne saurait mentir… Père… C'est bien votre problème n'est-ce pas ? Vos paroles ne peuvent dissiper le fait que je reste votre fils. »

Pour la première fois, il a le privilège de distinguer du doute dans les orbites de Lucius Malefoy. Assez pour ressentir au creux de son ventre un sentiment proche de la jubilation. L'avantage est de son côté et il sait bien qu'il resterait éphémère. Autant en profiter et mourir heureux.

«Bien sûr… Et l'épisode chez les Blacks le prouve amplement. Certes Régulus est mort avant mais Sirius est toujours resté l'héritier. Au point de voir Potter s'en repaître et non Lestrange ou Mère ! Ce qui vous met au même point que moi, je crois… »

Il aurait aimé pouvoir rire, il se contente de se jeter derrière une stalagmite pour éviter les éclairs avant de riposter de son mieux. Sa seule sauvegarde réside dans la nécessaire protection de la relique, Lucius ne pouvant le transpercer avec les piques sans provoquer l'effondrement du plafond. Ce qui leur donne un objectif similaire : attirer son adversaire dans l'un des tunnels. Harry doit avoir le champ libre, là demeure la teneur de son engagement. Affronter un adversaire sur son territoire n'étant qu'une preuve supplémentaire d'inconscience. Quant à considérer que le plus petit des deux serpents saurait se mouvoir plus aisément dans le couloir, il ne faut même pas y songer. La seule constatation s'imposant est de déduire qu'il parait plus facile pour un père de tuer un fils que l'inverse. La décision a beau être sienne, Drago déploie davantage de sorts de défense que d'attaque et il n'est pas sûr que cela soit uniquement dû à la supériorité de Lucius.

Déjà, quelques lambeaux de roches se sont agrégés à sa peau et bien qu'aucun point vital n'ait été touché, il n'ignore pas les inconvénients du sang s'obstinant à couler dans les yeux lorsqu'il deviendrait délicat de tenir une baguette. Impossible, qui plus est, de prévoir une quelconque stratégie vu la topographie. Le garçon en esquisse un sourire au goût déjà métallique, il ne s'est jamais imaginé dans le rôle de l'appât. Il faut bien débuter un jour. Trop lent, il ne sait éviter une onde de choc qui le projette contre la paroi, juste en dessous d'un conduit d'aération. La douleur lui vrille le crâne alors qu'il peine à convaincre ses poumons de reprendre de l'air. Au contraire des battements de son cœur, Lucius prend son temps pour s'approcher. Non pas que ce dernier refuse de constater les dégâts sur la chair de sa chair mais parce que la patience déployée duplique le plaisir final.

« Au moins mon jugement est juste. Ce sera une consolation. » prend-t-il le temps d'annoncer d'une voix trainante avant de baisser les yeux sur un objet tombé sur le sol. « Te voici plus bas que les _Moldus_ , alors... Dois-je t'accorder le même dernier souhait ? » s'interroge le bourreau en shootant négligemment du pied dans le briquet qui vient rebondir auprès de Drago.

Lequel s'empresse de le saisir, suscitant chez son impitoyable paternel un ricanement de mépris jusqu'à ce que se matérialisent devant lui Blaise et Hermione. Après, il n'a d'autres choix que celui de battre provisoirement en retraite devant leur attaque conjointe. Laissant Hermione maintenir l'ennemi hors de portée, Blaise remet Drago sur ses pieds tout en marmonnant à son encontre une légère pique à peine teintée d'ironie. L'échange tourne court, les mots doux devant attendre, il reste un serpent à traquer.

Fort heureusement pour Harry et Ginny, la salle de la Relique n'a que très peu souffert de la rencontre précédente et l'objet de leur convoitise tourne toujours contre lui-même, intact et certainement inaccessible. A vrai dire, Harry avait, quelque peu, négligé ce détail, et cela au point de ne se souvenir qu'au dernier moment que la mise en garde de Merlin n'est pas à usage unique. Se montrer un minimum soupçonneux reste logique, la preuve d'un comportement posé et réfléchi. Lequel est avant tout l'apanage d'un Serdaigle et parfois celui d'un Gryffondor. Sauf que « parfois » ne signifie pas « tout le temps » et s'il est rajouté à cet humble constat le fait qu'Harry Potter tient de son père, il demeure possible d'en déduire la présence d'une véritable épée de Damoclès.

Soit, un hochet idéal pour la fortune, si avide de basculements fortuits, telle l'ombre qui, péniblement, s'est trainée jusqu'à la lumière, usant de ses dernières forces pour fuir dans l'autre sens, empruntant le troisième tunnel. Le mouvement a été aussi rapide que le permettent les circonstances, il s'en est suivi un froissement de tissus trop familier pour celui qui l'a guetté à maintes reprises. Le courage rime souvent avec témérité. Elle-même n'étant qu'un aspect de la folie. D'un oubli massif et total des impératifs de l'instant pour saisir une absurdité qui, rongeant l'âme depuis une éternité, se doit d'être immédiatement résolue. Des années qu'Harry Potter s'efforce d'agir toujours de la façon attendue par tous. Des années que des piqures de rouille s'attaquent peu à peu à sa blanche armure à chaque fois qu'il a dû s'asseoir sur ses principes au nom d'une réalité bien éloignée des contes de fées. Il en a conçu une aversion envers ses faiblesses et a redoublé d'efforts, ne tolérant nul virage dans sa quête.

Dès lors, la sortie de route ne peut être que terrible et Harry abandonne Ginny pour se jeter à la poursuite de l'objet de toute sa haine. Ou comment troquer le Salut du monde sorcier pour une vengeance héritée. Trop surprise pour réagir, la rouquine reste sur place. De toute manière, il est hors de question de renoncer maintenant à la lance. Et puis, la tâche restante parait des plus aisées. À la seule condition que Ginny Weasley soit bien seule dans la salle circulaire, mais de cela, Harry est désormais incapable de s'en préoccuper.

Contrairement au corridor emprunté par les Malefoy, le couloir dans lequel s'est engagé l'Élu auto-déchu s'affiche plus étroit, plus sinueux aussi. Très vite, la lumière provenant du reliquaire s'est estompée, remplacée par le seul éclat de sa baguette. Un autre aurait sans doute paniqué. Mais Harry Potter est préposé au cheminement nocturne dans des passages plus ou moins étriqué depuis si longtemps à présent... De plus, il faut reconnaître qu'il n'a jamais eu une piste plus simple à suivre que les trainées régulières déposées sur le mur à chaque fois que l'ombre doit s'y appuyer pour continuer sa fuite. Un gibier ferré qu'il lui faudra juste ramasser pour un amour propre bientôt consolé. Il est néanmoins dommage que la sinuosité du passage s'avère peu propice à la diffusion du son, il aurait été en mesure d'entendre crier Ginny, au loin. Trop loin.


	54. Chapitre XXIX (2 sur 2)

Dame Lylith: merci pour ta review!

On repart sur le champ de bataille! Pour de vilaines retrouvailles...

* * *

 **Chapitre XXIX (2 sur 2)**  


Pour lui. Le hurlement n'échappe pas au trio affairé auprès de Malefoy senior et sur un hochement de tête, Blaise s'éclipse en dehors du conflit familial et ne tarde pas à déboucher, un brin étonné, à son tour dans la salle du reliquaire. La fréquence du premier cri a trahi la surprise de Ginny, les suivants glissent davantage du côté de la rage. Le prime désavantage quant à la désactivation de protections, fussent-elles maléfiques, reste la braderie offerte aux promeneurs égarés. Quoique Rookwood et Avery ne ressemblent pas spécialement à la définition des gentils randonneurs. Plutôt de méchants chasseurs ravis d'avoir débusqué une jolie biche. Ceci bien que, finalement, la déconvenue séjourne des deux côtés puisqu'à la colère de Ginny tombée dans une embuscade de débutant répond la stupéfaction des assaillants, obligés de revoir leur définition de jolie créature sans défense. Pas plus que la rouquine ne ressemble à l'héroïne d'une histoire _moldue_ , Blaise ne correspond aux archétypes du prince charmant. Ce qui ne les dérange pas le moins du monde alors qu'ils se retrouvent dos à dos pour expédier dans un monde encore plus cruel les deux Mangemorts.

Ignorant tout du péril tout comme de l'identité du champion de sa dame, Harry tente vainement de refreiner la rage qui creuse son ventre. La poursuite est achevée. Quelques mètres plus loin, la silhouette autrefois si crainte n'est plus qu'un tas ramassé dans sa longue robe noire. Harry jubile même. Contrairement au manoir Hepburn, cette fois-ci, Severus Rogue ne lui échapperait pas. Maxime au combien ridicule mais que tout à sa rancœur, le garçon compte appliquer à la lettre. Peu lui importe que les autres n'aient pas voulu le croire quand il leur a annoncé que Rogue était retourné auprès de Voldemort. Pire encore, Hermione, son Hermione, ne lui a-t-elle pas dit que si c'était le cas, c'est bien qu'il possédait ses raisons et que celles-ci doivent être légitimes. En dépit du bien-fondé de la suggestion de la Gryffondor, Harry s'est convaincu que cette dernière n'a fait que relayer l'avis de Drago pour ne pas se mettre en porte-à-faux devant son copain. Après tout, lui seul a assisté à la mort de Dumbledore ! La frustration, tout comme la colère, qu'elle engendre forme le plus mauvais des maîtres car lancé dans sa traque, Harry en a oublié le malaise ressenti lorsqu'il a vu son ancien professeur soigner son filleul. Il s'affaire et s'approche du corps, affaissé le long de la paroi. Gibier capturé.

«Potter … Tu es bien le dernier que j'aurai aimé voir maintenant… Quoique… le héros voit toujours périr son ennemi… Mais garde ta putain de pitié… J'en ai rien à foutre… James… »

Il est des paroles qui refroidissent, celles prononcées par Severus Rogue tandis que des gouttes de sueur parsèment son visage plus cireux que jamais, glacent sur place Harry. La haine, qui l'a précipitée dans ce boyau, lui aurait permis d'abattre sans hésitation le traître si un combat avait éclaté. Là aurait été l'occasion parfaite de voir sa rancœur exploser dans un affrontement légitime. En revanche, rien n'aurait pu le préparer à devoir s'opposer à un mourant car de cela, Harry Potter ne peut en douter. Il en a trop vu. Pas assez, cependant, pour s'apercevoir aussitôt que les blessures visibles sur le corps de Rogue, la plaie au cou comprise, ne sont pas assez graves pour l'emporter et qu'il demeure une autre explication à l'agonie de son ancien professeur.

«J'imagine que … as attendu ce moment… longtemps… James… Quelle importance… après tout que je meurs… Tu as tout… La considération… L'amitié de Dumbledore… Lily… » L'énoncé du seul prénom de sa mère paralyse Harry et arrache à Rogue une longue quinte de toux alors qu'il s'étouffe peu à peu. « Elle m'aimait bien … Je crois… » Une nouvelle inspiration s'avère encore plus douloureuse et il ferme ses yeux, deux larmes s'en réchappent quand tressautant il murmura. « Je ne voulais pas… Je voulais pas qu'elle meurt …. James… »

Une lueur s'allume dans le regard du mourant prenant soudain conscience de l'incongruité de ses paroles. Il lève une main tremblotante vers Harry en étouffant une espèce de sanglot noyé dans les bulles rougeâtres qui s'amoncèlent au coin de ses lèvres. « Pardon, Lily, pardon… J'ai échoué… » Alors, doucement, Harry se penche, plantant ses yeux verts dans ceux de Severus Rogue et écoute les chuchotements ténus de celui-ci.

Ni Neville, ni Luna ne peuvent secourir les Jumeaux, l'obstacle placé devant leur chemin étant bien trop élevé pour qu'ils puissent seulement espérer le contourner. L'affronter n'est pas plus une possibilité et Luna déploie l'intégralité de ses ondes apaisantes pour empêcher le Gryffondor de répondre aux provocations de Bellatrix Lestrange, veuve noire magnifique au milieu de sa toile. Les piètres mouvements des insectes roux ne l'intéressent pas non plus. Pourtant, le déroulement du combat vaut bien son sadisme. Ils sont deux contre un et reculent sans cesse tant il leur est impossible d'attaquer leur propre frère. Georges, tout comme Fred, sont passés maîtres dans l'art de l'esquive depuis longtemps. Néanmoins, un tel talent s'exprime au mieux en extérieur et non pas au milieu d'un champ de bataille. Sans compter que la première blessure reçue par Georges a fragilisé son audition. Au point de ne pas entendre un énième Mangemort lui lancer un sort qu'il n'évite que grâce au _contre_ - _sort_ jeté par son frère au dernier moment. Un boulevard est ainsi offert à Percy. L'aîné étant au-delà de la Raison et n'existe plus que par sa rage, dès lors, il n'a aucune hésitation et l'éclair vert s'envole vers Fred.

Parmi les nombreuses étrangetés de la gémellité, Georges n'a jamais envisagé celle qui consiste à observer sa propre mort. Confronté à ce miroir, il se retrouve dans l'incapacité de bouger et, au contraire, dans un réflexe naturel, ses paupières s'abaissent une fraction de secondes. Il parvient à les rouvrir pour voir s'inscrire dans son esprit des images qui rejoindraient ses autres cauchemars. Aucun d'eux ne n'est, par la suite, capable de poser des mots sur l'expression qui déforme le visage d'Arthur Weasley. Surprise, Peine, douleur, pour un père touché en plein cœur et qui s'effondre brusquement face contre terre, comme pour camoufler la honte de son échec. Plus rien ne peut exister et ni Georges, ni Fred, n'esquissent un geste dans cet espace en dehors du temps durant lequel, Percy, pâle comme la mort, recule. Encore et encore, jusqu'à buter contre le bord du précipice magique, jusqu'à tomber.

Adossés contre la paroi rocheuse, Blaise et Ginny fixent la lance afin d'éviter de regarder les pieds d'Avery qui dépassent de sous un amas rocheux ou de se souvenir des râles poussés par Rookwood lorsque la stalactite s'est lentement enfoncée dans son bas-ventre. Certes, cette vengeance est à égalité avec les souffrances infligées à ses victimes, mais il n'empêche que s'entrevoir tortionnaire à son tour n'est pas réjouissant. Mieux vaut enchaîner et ne plus songer.

La résolution, une fois encore, reste idéale, son application plus aléatoire, et cela malgré leur réputation nouvelle de chasseurs _d'Horcruxes_. La fatigue aidant, la faille concernant la stratégie à adopter devient béante, l'impatience de Ginny aussi. Harry ne revient pas et elle ne peut se lancer à sa recherche du fait de la nécessité de garder leur butin. L'inquiétude, peu à peu, se mue en colère. Il l'a plantée, elle a risqué sa vie et il n'a pas été là pour l'aider. Sa superbe étant également mis à mal, il est si contradictoire de se vouloir forte et sauvée à la fois ! Rien d'étonnant à ce que la jeune fille décide d'affronter le taureau par les cornes, arrachant la lance de son piédestal.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée… Rappelle-toi ce qu'a dit Merlin… Pour Harr… »

Blaise ne peut finir sa phrase, non pas que le blanc des yeux de Ginny ait viré au noir, car cela, il ne peut le remarquer, tout occupé à rouler sur lui-même pour échapper aux crochets de l'immense serpent qui a surgi d'une bouche d'aération. Le garçon pivote pour se retrouver accroupi, face au reptile qui, ramassé sur lui-même, s'apprête à frapper. L'infâme expression logée dans la verticale de ses iris n'a rien de bestiale, ce qui n'est pas pour le rassurer. Il marmonne entre les dents, s'obligeant quand même à effectuer le moindre de mouvements possibles. « Ginny, recule… recule… » N'obtenant aucune réponse, il tourne légèrement la tête pour découvrir sur les lèvres de la rouquine le plus infâme des sourires. Carnassier, avide, la langue glissant sur les dents comme ses pupilles arborent la couleur des ténèbres. Possédée. La question étant, désormais, de savoir si elle se contenterait de regarder ou si elle viendrait prendre sa part du gâteau. Blaise décide qu'il n'est pas opportun de la laisser trancher et attaque aussitôt celui qu'il a reconnu comme étant Nagini. Pourvu que le spectacle lui convienne, il se sait parfaitement incapable de la tuer.

D'un premier abord, le renfort d'Hermione n'a été que bénéfique pour Drago. Après tout, la force de la Gryffondor n'est plus à démontrer et la proximité de celle qui l'aime renforce sa détermination. En outre, à deux contre Lucius, le rapport de force parait presque équilibré. À ceci près qu'Hermione représente précisément pour le Mangemort l'étendue des fautes de Drago si ce n'est pas l'origine. De par son habilité, Hermione contredit à chacun de ses gestes l'idéologie des Sang-purs. Elle, la sang-de-bourbe, qui domine leur si vieille et si pure magie, incarne l'abomination par excellence. La fureur de Lucius en a redoublé, la malfaisance de ses sorts également et ils ne sont pas trop de deux pour parvenir à les éviter à défaut de les repousser. Aucun répit de ne leur est laissé et la fatigue devient plus acerbe. Avec elle s'effondre leur précision et leur unique chance de rester en vie. Drago a perdu ses dernières dissensions. Choisir Hermione signifie détruire Lucius et il se jette corps et âme dans la bataille de crainte de la perdre. Loin de perturber son père, sa manœuvre lui a apporté une plaie supplémentaire sur laquelle appuyer et Malefoy Senior concentre l'intégralité de ses attaques sur la fille. Hermione tombée, Drago serait brisé et il n'aurait qu'à l'achever. Une double joie pour des efforts moindres. La Gryffondor ne tarde pas à rejoindre le tapis comme Drago est, une nouvelle fois, repoussé en arrière. La jeune fille a laissé échapper sa baguette et n'est pas en état de réfléchir à un informulé. Déjà les coins de la bouche de Lucius se soulèvent comme il bloque d'un sort son fils pour mieux en terminer avec Hermione.

Il aurait été aimable de pouvoir considérer que l'amour que porte Drago permet à ce dernier de traverser le sortilège pour d'un geste, la sauver, et, d'un revers, tuer son père. Les maléfices d'un Mangemort ne se brisant pas aussi facilement. Du moins physiquement. Et au moment même où Lucius abaisse sa baguette, le garçon ne peut qu'hurler : « _Spero_ _Patronus_ ! ».

L'apparition invoquée se moque des barrières maléfiques puisqu'entièrement constituée de magie positive et elle vient se placer devant Hermione, rugissant de fureur et sortant ses crocs, bien plus redoutable que si une crinière l'eut accompagnée.

Lucius Malefoy ne saurait être paralysé par un fauve, surpris simplement. Sauf qu'un manque d'attention ne peut que s'envisager néfaste, pour lui. À l'opposée, Drago en profite pour s'infiltrer dans la brèche laissée sans défense et lâcher un seul mot. « _Impero_ ».

Les mots meurent dans la gorge d'Hermione avant qu'elle n'ait pu les prononcer. Si la raison la pousse à stopper Drago avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, le reste de son âme se rassasie en voyant Lucius impuissant, diriger sa propre baguette inexorablement vers son cou quel que soit sa résistance mentale.

Combattre un serpent dans lequel le Seigneur des Ténèbres a donc dissimulé un morceau de son âme s'apparente dans les grandes lignes à affronter un dragon. C'est sans doute une question d'écailles puisque les sorts rebondissent sans infliger le moindre dégât. À moins de s'appeler Potter et de bénéficier d'un balai volant, l'unique solution réside dans un maléfice envoyé dans le seul point faible de la bestiole, c'est-à-dire ses yeux. Entreprise des plus aisées quand le serpent ne cesse de se tortiller sur le sol pour mieux vous mordre, le tout sous les rires hystériques de Ginny. Le jeu du chat et de la souris la comble parfaitement. Ce qui ne rassure pas Blaise puisque davantage habitué à être le chat. En plus, il lui faut regretter de ne pas posséder la souplesse du serpent. À ne pas ondoyer aussi rapidement, il advient que sa gueule, crochets en avant, s'avance trop près de la sienne. L'angle est bon, le sort balancé et la main griffée. Qui plus est, lui crever un œil n'a pas amélioré l'humeur du serpent et Blaise, incapable de bouger du fait de la douleur qui remonte le long de son bras, n'a que la force d'implorer Ginny avant de tomber sur le sol. Peut-elle seulement se souvenir de l'emprise qu'a déjà eu Voldemort sur elle et ainsi la combattre ? Nagini se redresse de toute sa splendeur ensanglantée et se jette sur lui. Il aurait aimé regarder la mort en face mais il n'est plus maître de ses réflexes et ses yeux se ferment, attendant le choc. Lui répond le bruit sourd d'un poids s'écrasant sur le sol et soulevant ses paupières, il aperçoit le serpent transpercé avant d'être projeté un peu plus loin par une violente onde. _Horcruxe_ contre _Horcruxe_ , le négatif contre le négatif n'engendre que du positif et les deux morceaux d'âmes se sont anéanties l'une l'autre. Dans une grimace, Blaise n'a que la force de prononcer un dernier sort avant de sentir son corps se convulser tandis que son annulaire et son auriculaire droit pourrissent à vue d'œil.

La brusque rafale s'engouffre dans les tunnels et éloigne la chute du cadavre de Lucius Malefoy de son fils. Il ne prend pas la peine de le regarder, alerté par un hurlement trop familier et attrapant le bras d'Hermione, les deux amants se précipitent vers la salle circulaire. Aussitôt, Drago se précipite sur Blaise et d'une incantation sectionne proprement les deux doigts avant de cautériser la plaie. Si l'horreur se lit sur le visage d'Hermione, elle reste muette, observant les tremblements de Blaise s'arrêter bien que ce dernier demeure inconscient. Comme Ginny parait sur le point de pleurer, Drago ajoute mécaniquement.

«Le venin était mortel, c'est pour cela qu'il a préféré le concentrer sur ses doigts. »

Des cris de victoire en provenance de l'esplanade viennent ponctuer ses paroles. Les derniers Mangemorts ont fui après avoir ressenti l'onde de choc et doivent présentement affronter la colère de leur maître. Il ne reste plus qu'à panser les blessures, enterrer les morts et se relever encore. Peut-être pour la dernière fois. Car, aussi amère qu'est la victoire, elle demeure complète et rappelle à Voldemort que sa suprématie n'est pas définitive. Des petites gouttes d'espoir qui se distillent à nouveau. En vérité, leurs forces sont sans doute à égalité. C'est sur ces premières constatations que s'amène Harry Potter. Si ses amis, Ginny, en tête, désirent lui passer le savon du siècle, ils se taisent aussitôt tant le masque imprimé sur son visage est macabre, cela des cernes bleuâtres jusqu'à la lividité de sa peau. Oui, la fin est proche, et elle devrait s'amener vite, surtout.


	55. Chapitre XXX (1 sur 2)

Par où commencer? Certainement par vous présenter mes plus plates excuses, je n'aurai jamais cru plonger dans une période si chargée au point de ne pas trouver de temps pour poster un malheureux chapitre... Enfin, il faut remercier les vacances... Il me reste 10 chapitres à poster pour terminer cette histoire, je vais essayer de les poster beaucoup plus régulièrement de manière à en voir la fin avant la nouvelle année. Toutes mes excuses encore.

* * *

 **Pour le reste, que dire? Considérer peut-être que les malheureux embarqués dans la chasse aux Horcruxes rêvent au dernier sort, à la dernière bataille, au dernier soupir, celui de leur ennemi ou le leur: juste pour cesser la digestion lente dans laquelle ils se retrouvent plongés, rongés petit à petit jusqu'à ce que ne reste plus que les os. Mais si certains ont choisi, sont résignés, d'autres ne le peuvent. Horrifiés par l'adage "les plus jeunes et les plus forts périront par l'épée". Heureusement, l'aide survient toujours.**

* * *

 **Chapitre XXX Et vint la tempête. (1 sur 2) **

* * *

Le vent d'hiver s'est amené, noyant le pays tout entier dans une gangue de glace mortelle. Pour autant, aucun d'entre eux n'a osé invoquer les stalactites bleues qui remplacent les chandeliers ou même l'apaisant spectacle des merveilleux flocons tombant sans discontinuité du plafond magique de la grande salle.

Mais s'interdire toute consolation par solidarité envers les _Moldus_ perdus ou juste la gravité des instants présents n'aide pas à contrecarrer la tension. Pas plus que les enterrements et cela malgré le flou entretenu pour justement sauvegarder la santé mentale des concernés. Arthur Weasley s'en est allé rejoindre ses fils déjà poussières, et le fait qu'il ait été possible de lui accoler une pierre tombale n'a fait que fixer la douleur des siens. L'ombre de Percy les accompagne, une noirceur supplémentaire même si ni les Jumeaux, ni Bill n'ont eu le courage d'en détailler les circonstances à Molly ainsi qu'à Ginny. Leur sœur a accepté le semi-mensonge pour ne pas peiner sa mère quand Molly désire protéger sa fille. L'un dans l'autre, l'objectif est atteint et cela suffit à Bill, histoire de soutenir encore un peu le poids du fardeau qui repose sur ses épaules et même poursuivre.

Bientôt, les congères ne seraient plus assez solides pour former une frontière étanche et les remparts s'effondreraient, la neige se diluerait et les miasmes ne seraient plus camouflés. Le printemps serait le leur ou le dernier, là s'affiche une conclusion que partagent Bill et Harry. Mais un serpent affaibli n'est pas un serpent mort. Leurs préparatifs ne seraient jamais suffisants. Ce qui n'est pas bien grave, après tout. Voldemort n'est pas du genre à attendre les beaux jours pour revivre ni même se terrer. De toute façon, l'attente ne peut que leur être préjudiciable, la balle étant dans leur camp, l'optimisme aussi. Cela doit durer : un nouvel ancrage, solide, sur lequel s'appuyer et vaincre. Toutefois, s'accorder sur la nécessité d'avancer ne les dédouane pas d'un choix périlleux. Dilemme qui repose principalement sur le chef, désormais privé des sages conseils de son père, de ce qui s'est agrégé peu à peu en Résistance. Si l'aîné des Weasley survivants est parvenu à attirer autour de sa personne la plupart des sorciers ayant encore le courage de s'opposer à Voldemort, il n'ignore pas que sa rapide promotion lui vaut de mauvaises rancœurs.

Non point tant parmi les « anciens, ceux de la première génération de l'Ordre du Phénix car ces derniers ont tout de suite reconnu sa capacité à mobiliser précisément les jeunes générations et par-là, leurs parents. La réalité de la guerre restant toujours amère. Lupin a toujours laissé à Sirius Black et James Potter la lumière. Les raisons de Kingsley sont plus pragmatiques, _l'auror_ a trop trempé dans les luttes intestines à l'intérieur même du Ministère pour négliger l'âpre opposition de ces confrères. D'ailleurs, n'ont-ils pas précisément perdu le Ministère en raison de leurs divisions internes ? La victoire ne pourrait venir que de la relève, ignorante des préjugés du Passé. Enfin, à condition que Bill réussisse à se décider. Voldemort a été touché, ne reste qu'à savoir où planter le pieu qui l'achèverait. Dès lors, il ne demeure qu'une certitude, les nuits blanches ne sont pas terminées.

Les affres de l'indécision dépassent souvent la régulière angoisse de l'assaut imminent. Une fois les doigts serrés sur le bois lissé de sa baguette, seul compte l'instant présent et l'aguichante interrogation. Vivre ou mourir, vivre ou mourir. D'un premier abord, l'expérience acquise au long terme permet de faire pencher la balance du côté préférable. Elle aide surtout à admettre la véritable solution de l'équation, vivre et mourir. Une agonie non point violente, mais lente, lente et s'attaquant avant tout à l'esprit. La mort des siens arrache des parcelles d'âmes sans avoir besoin d'envisager de la découper en sept morceaux. L'ironie ne dessine plus aucun sourire sur les lèvres d'Harry Potter, il est bien au-delà de ses sentiments. Ou plutôt, il aurait bien aimé le croire. Hocher la tête devant les suggestions de Bill et des autres membres du conseil restreint est facile, se retrouver deux années en arrière, marionnette du ministère serait présentement un soulagement. S'endormir et fuir encore, laisser à d'autres le soin de l'horreur, les abandonner tous pour s'en reposer enfin, pour goûter à la vie, oui, juste vivre et espérer. Sauf que cette hypothèse ne saurait plus le combler désormais et, pire encore, sa propre faiblesse le dégoute. Le terme approche et il ne cesse pourtant de s'éloigner.

Ils se sont aimés sans bruit, sans paroles pour juger, sans mots doux pour se pardonner, juste une proximité si nécessaire pour se convaincre d'exister. Ce n'est pas une consolation, ni même une parenthèse offerte, simplement un besoin égoïste. Leurs gestes auraient pu être plus tendres, si tant est que le monde ne leur ait pas déjà dérobé toute douceur. Des retrouvailles scellées pour chasser l'horreur grâce à quelques doigts courants sur une peau restée lisse, évitant les meurtrissures, en ajoutant de nouvelles et s'attardant sur les cicatrices. L'amour n'offre pas une parenthèse ininterrompue, pas plus qu'une échappatoire hors d'un temps qui s'obstine à marquer, simplement quelques fines gouttes d'égarement et d'oubli. C'est, le plus souvent, suffisant. C'était, pour l'instant, satisfaisant. S'aimer n'appelle aucune conséquence quand tout sombre, cela permet, au contraire, de s'estimer vivant. D'exister pour un autre, éloignant par là même ses propres peurs pour se convaincre de compter. Une alliance forgée et reconfirmée par l'intensité du regard qu'Hermione lance à son amant, aussi sombre que le sien est pâle. Elle ne ferme pas les yeux, pas même au moment où elle se sent emportée, comme s'il lui est impossible de perdre Drago. Revenus à la lumière, ils se serrent l'un contre l'autre pour repousser encore un peu les bruits provenant de l'extérieur, des portes qui se referment brutalement, des messagers pressés dans les escaliers. Un sort aurait formé un rempart plus solide, bien que s'isoler dans une bulle alors que le péril d'une attaque soudaine n'est jamais levé soit stupide, sauf que Drago n'a pas voulu toucher à sa baguette depuis qu'il a pris conscience de son geste. Hermione n'y a pas songé non plus, préférant l'étrange paradoxe du silence par souci de pudeur. Les portes trop souvent claquées de la chambre d'à côté lui ont révélé que sa meilleure amie ne vit pas les mêmes apartés qu'elle. Cette pensée la ramène vers le garçon contre elle et qui, malgré la main toujours posée sur sa hanche, fixe les tâches d'humidité du plafond, déjà absorbé par de néfastes réminiscences. Son amant a gardé certaines des habitudes des serpents, les mêmes qu'il partage avec Harry. La Gryffondor en éprouve aussitôt un malaise, son ami lui échappe. Elle l'a depuis longtemps compris, sans savoir comment y remédier, incapable de l'en empêcher, aussi sûrement qu'une main invisible le lui ait commandé. La mort de Ron l'a rendu si sombre. Cette violente constatation redouble son angoisse. Il ne lui reste plus que Drago, elle ne saurait se relever encore. Elle préférerait encore sombrer avec lui.

«Je ne t'ai pas arrêté. » amorce doucement Hermione en se retournant vers lui. Ses doigts trahissent sa nervosité et elle tapote plus en plus vite le torse du garçon. Il les lui attrape, prévenant la douleur et resserre même sa prise, inquiet par avance d'un jugement qu'il craint désormais plus que tout.

«Je ne t'ai pas empêché de le faire, Drago, j'aurai pu, mais je n'ai pas voulu. Je … voulais… sa mort … aussi. » Les mots sont choisis avec soin, il se braquerait quand même, elle enchaîne. « Tu n'as pas tué ton père. Je…

— Ma baguette, mon sort. Je l'ai fait…. Un nouveau point commun avec les _moldus_ … J'imagine… Un parricide.

— Ce n'était pas ton père, ce n'était plus ton père. Et je me fous du sang ou autre chose, cet … Lucius a perdu tout droit sur toi. Tu n'as pas tué ton père. Tu as tué un meurtrier, tu as lavé…

— Le sang par le sang… » Il esquisse un maigre sourire. « Je vais finir par croire que tu es plus Serpentarde que moi…» Hermione n'en espère pas tant et s'engouffre aussitôt dans la brèche.

« — J'étais là. Je serai là. Je ne veux pas te voir endosser tout sur tes épaules, je suis là. Tu n'as pas à me protéger. Ne te me coupe pas de moi! Ni toi ni moi n'avons la capacité de tout supporter, et tu sais quoi, je m'en fous. Si on doit s'écraser, je veux que ça soit avec toi. Je ne suis pas faite pour regarder une horloge en attendant de veiller une tombe. Tu m'entends Drago ? Ton orgueil, ta fierté, seront les miens, tes remords je les prends aussi et toi de même. Maintenant et toujours ! »

La rage tout autant que l'amour colore sa peau, elle flamboie, rugit serait peut-être plus adapté. Et lui cherche les paroles pour la repousser, la garder saine et sauve, ne peut-elle donc comprendre qu'il ne supporterait pas de la perdre ? Son esprit lui rappelle alors des préceptes inscrits dans sa chair, ils sont si adéquats. Sauf qu'ils ont été assénés par son père et qu'en place de la figure maudite apparu le visage triste de sa mère. Narcissa n'a pas choisi son époux et n'a fait que le subir. Il n'a eu qu'elle, et elle que lui, puis Lucius l'a arraché et façonné à son image. Pour un éternel recommencement et un écœurement grandissant. Les lèvres d'Hermione sont entrouvertes et sa respiration hachée tandis que ses yeux le brûlent. Elle n'attendrait pas, a-t-elle dit. Elle n'aurait jamais à arborer la même résignation et c'est pour cela qu'il l'aime. Constatation fort mièvre et qui s'adjoint parfaitement à la suffisance de son caractère. Plus rien après eux, unis jusque dans la mort, voilà qui comble toutes ses craintes.

« — J'éviterai de mourir alors. » Pas un mot de plus ne sortirait de la bouche de son amant mais Hermione sait à présent déchiffrer le poids de ses silences. Elle n'a pas à douter et se laisse doucement attirer sur son torse.


	56. Chapitre XXX (2 sur 2)

Et on enchaine!

 _ **Des fils qui s'entrecroisent, encore et encore, la vérité est si lointaine...**_

* * *

 **Chapitre XXX (2 sur 2)**

L'homme était assis, l'épée sur ses genoux semblait concentrer toute son attention, il caressait chacune des anicroches, frôlant le fil de la lame comme s'il était désireux de rompre un vieux lien. La compagnie d'une vieille maîtresse, quand, à l'autre bout de la salle la table n'attendait aucun convive. Il n'avait pas eu la force de les recevoir et été resté seul au milieu des tapisseries vantant des exploits anciens et certains plus récents qui lui étaient davantage chers. L'autre fut là et le roi ne s'interrogea pas sur les moyens employés pour entrer sans que les gardes s'en soient aperçus. Il se contenta de lever des yeux cernés vers le vieil homme toujours jeune.

« — Il te faut y aller, Arthur, tu ne peux laisser ce temps se terminer ainsi. »

L'ordre n'était plus implicite, et cela faisait longtemps que son mentor n'avait osé dispenser ses conseils d'une telle manière. Autrefois, il aurait ressenti de la colère, à présent la lassitude dominait simplement, l'épée dans sa main était si froide.

« — J'ai servi Dieu et ta volonté Merlin, mon échec est consommé. Peu m'importe tes promesses quant au retour de Perceval. J'ai servi et je n'ai pas vu Guenièvre s'éloigner. J'ai perdu Lancelot et maintenant tu veux que je tue cet enfant que je ne connais pas mais qui est le seul de mon sang ?

— Mordred est corrompu et toi seul peux accomplir cette tâche, quelque en soient les conséquences. »

Le roi resta muet, le magicien se retourna et paru fixer l'observateur, derrière le rideau d'un autre monde.

Harry ouvre les yeux dans un sursaut et lance machinalement son bras vers la table de nuit pour attraper ses lunettes qu'il fait tomber avant de constater qu'il faisait noir. Il guette les protestations ensommeillées en vain: elle n'est pas venue se coucher à ses côtés. Renonçant à vérifier si ses verres sont cassés, c'est là une préoccupation de moins depuis un certain voyage dans le Poudlard Express, il s'efforce de chasser le trouble provoqué par son étrange rêve. Il s'est réveillé trop vite et déjà le flou remplace la clarté de la vision précédente. Ne demeure plus que Merlin et la certitude d'un avertissement incomplet, de paroles que ce dernier lui aurait adressé s'il n'avait pas fui. Son cerveau prend le pas sur son inconscient et négligeant la délicate absence de Ginny, il le renvoie, au contraire, à l'accomplissement de leur quête, enfin juste une étape de celle-ci. Une coupe qui a retrouvé sa pureté sans son aide. Un épisode bien annexe qui prend tout son sens pour une angoisse qui ne se dissiperait plus et qu'il ne peut pas partager.

Il se retourne, une fois, deux fois, dix fois, bien incapable d'apaiser suffisamment son esprit pour accorder une place au sommeil. D'autres fantômes viennent se rajouter à ceux qui esquissent une danse macabre autour de son lit, rongeant peu à peu ses résistances. L'aube ne survient pas assez tôt pour chasser les ombres et lorsque la petite mort vient l'achever, il ne subsiste nul bouclier pour se dresser entre lui et les ténèbres.

Elles vinrent.

Trompeuses, tout d'abord, car auréolées de la grâce que portent les flocons virevoltants le long de la voûte en berceau. Néanmoins, la violence avec laquelle ils s'abattent sur les arcades enchantées trahi leur nature réelle sans que l'on sache réellement s'Il en est responsable. Le blizzard balaye Poudlard, s'enroulant autour des tours à les faire vriller et recouvrant les vitres d'une gangue de glace si opaque que la lumière de la lune, pas plus que celle du jour, ne parvient plus à pénétrer dans les salles au mobilier brisé ou même dans les couloirs toujours encombrés de débris. Le désespoir a gagné jusqu'aux tableaux et les derniers témoins ont, eux-aussi, trouvé refuge ailleurs. Morte, l'école semble vouée à une décomposition silencieuse qu'accélèrent les Mangemorts et autres créatures sinistres qui persistent à en ronger la chair à la recherche de secrets enfouis trop profondément. Certains matins pourtant, il arrive que le soleil transparaisse suffisamment pour que le cercueil de glace qui enveloppe la tour d'astronomie face figure d'armure couronnée de ciselures bleutées. Spectacle éphémère distillant de trop rares gouttes d'espérance que la nuit noie avec vigueur.

Depuis peu, les fouineurs usent de davantage de discrétion et évitent d'imprimer leurs sales pas dans la neige de peur d'être vu, non plus par le serpent qui aimait s'adonner à la chasse, mais par son maître et d'en recueillir la colère implacable. Dans la grande salle vidée de ses longues tables, il ne demeure plus qu'un haut siège sur lequel le Seigneur des Ténèbres a pris place et fixe de ses yeux rouges l'affrontement céleste. Deux ans se écoulés depuis qu'il a repris son bien et chassé toute la corruption du château, deux belles années durant laquelle il s'est plu à redonner aux bâtiments l'atmosphère qui aurait dû prévaloir lors de leurs constructions. Les vœux de Salazar sont accomplis : toutes les traces de ses amoureux des _Moldus_ ont été balayées, leurs couleurs avec. Le vert des temps anciens, celui de Merlin, loin, bien loin du rouge qu'il faut partager avec les esclaves.

Une bourrasque parait, un instant, s'extirper du plafond et provoque une déformation sur son faciès de serpent. Il a veillé à la disparition de la moindre parcelle de collusion avec les êtres inférieurs, expulsant jusqu'aux os de Dumbledore.

Un tourbillon s'échappe à nouveau. Peu lui importe qu'aucun directeur ne soit resté pour le saluer lorsqu'il est parvenu à entrer dans le bureau, peu lui importe que le feu n'ait pas détruit les restes de ces lâches, pas plus que l'antre de Dumbledore par ailleurs. Il n'est pas fait pour se terrer et la Grande Salle s'annonce bien plus propice à son règne. Le château a beau le rejeter et s'entre-recouvrir de glace, il n'y voit là que de l'argenté. Un seul regard renvoie la neige à ses plaintes solitaires et rasséréné, il s'adosse plus confortablement. Il est la puissance et rien ne saurait l'atteindre. Il peut bien se permettre de laisser aux traitres quelques leurres, même si les derniers lui ont coûté bien cher. La lance aurait été une arme formidable, sans doute a-t-il été négligeant… Dire qu'il s'apprêtait à aller la chercher, ayant confié à Nagini le soin d'ouvrir la voie. Une fois plantée au cœur de Poudlard, aucune magie n'aurait pu résister à la sienne et il aurait définitivement obtenu la docilité de Durmstrang. Beauxbattons n'aurait eu aucune chance de subsister, être expert en belle magie n'aurait pas sauvé les Français et de là, il aurait étendu son pouvoir jusqu'à Salem. Les quelques pouvoirs des chamans ne sauraient vaincre ceux des Sang-pur. Un empire à ses pieds, pour lui et pour l'éternité. Il n'aurait pas dû être négligeant, voilà qu'il lui faut affronter un contretemps et il déteste cela. Il a déjà trop attendu. Voldemort étend une main décharnée vers l'endroit où son froid reptile aurait dû guetter une caresse et ne rencontre que du vide. Il resserre son poing jusqu'à sentir ses ongles rentrer dans sa chair mais nul sang ne perle. Il ne hurle pas, préférant envoyer sa rage renforcer le vent tempétueux pour qu'il s'étende par-delà les landes. Froide resterait sa colère. Il n'a plus rien à craindre, des cadavres gelés reposent encore sous les congères blanches. Les traîtres peuvent bien tuer quelques-uns de ses orgueilleux partisans, cela lui épargnerait de le faire lui-même. Lucius Malefoy avait été bon serviteur mais trop désireux de son propre triomphe et le fils doit tuer le père incapable. C'est dans l'ordre des choses.

Et si ces abjects adorateurs des _Moldus_ viennent à s'approcher, il se ferait une joie de tuer Harry Potter. Sans la protection de Dumbledore, il ne saurait lui échapper et cela serait des plus satisfaisants pour effacer la trahison du seul qu'il espérait quelque peu.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres prend la peine de s'attendrir encore un peu à la contemplation de l'obscure victoire du blizzard sur le velouté des flocons de neige. Si purs, si parfaits et si déformés par l'air coupant. Brusquement, il se rend compte qu'une présence familière palpite près de lui et cherche déjà à s'enfuir. Il lance aussitôt une poigne gelée pour la retenir et lui présente la vision d'un crâne mortel composé de milliers de pointes acérées qui ouvre une bouche béante de laquelle s'échappe un serpent monstrueux qui se précipite en avant pour le dévorer.

Harry Potter hurle et s'agite sans parvenir à se réveiller jusqu'à ce que, accourus de la chambre voisine Hermione et Drago viennent à son secours. Hermione se jette sur son ami pour l'empêcher de bouger et de se faire du mal tout en hurlant à Drago d'user de _Legilimancie_. Celui-ci lève sa baguette et prononça simplement « _Sectumsempra_ ». En entendant le sort prononcé, Hermione tourne la tête vers son amant sans comprendre avant qu'un hurlement bien différent ne la fasse se retourner vers Harry qui, réveillé, serre son bras gauche de sa main droite, ce qui ne suffit pas, cependant, à contenir le sang qui s'en s'échappe.

«Voldemort… Il est ici ! Il est ici ! Hermione ! Putain ! Beugle Harry.

— Navré, le Balafré, ce n'est que moi. Rétorque Drago.

— Je rêve ! Drago ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'user d'un sortilège pareil ! » s'énerve Hermione tandis qu'Harry pivote son regard entre son bras et Drago, cherchant à reprendre pied avec la réalité.

« — La douleur, ça réveille, c'est radical ! Maintenant, si tu ne veux pas que ton précieux Survivant ne défaille, je te suggère d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Et s'il lui reste assez de sang, il pourra peut-être nous expliquer ce que voulait Voldemort.

— C'est de la magie noire ! Cela ne s'arrête pas comme…. » Commence Hermione paniquée avant que Drago n'agite doucement les lèvres et qu'un éclair sorte de sa baguette.

« — Voilà, c'est comme une plaie classique maintenant ! Et tu pourrais me remercier quand même !

— Te remercier ? Tu aurais pu le découper ! Rugit la Gryffondor.

— Je connais très bien ce sortilège, j'ai eu l'occasion de l'expérimenter tu sais bien… Et… D'accord, j'ai pas pu résister. Mais il est entier alors…

— C'est pas une excuse, tu…

— Voldemort nous attend, » claque Harry, en définitive peu sensible à son énième blessure. « Il est à Poudlard. Il est resté à Poudlard. Il trône sur les cadavres qu'on a pas pu récupérer…. Il … Il… » Un instant, il apparait qu'Harry cède à la panique, une hésitation de trop qu'il s'empresse d'affronter en fermant les yeux quelques secondes.

«— Il est temps ».

Les mêmes mots prononcés par un autre n'aurait sans doute pas déclenché chez Hermione et Drago la même impression. Est-ce parce qu'au fond d'eux, ils n'ont fait que les attendre ? Ils ne retiennent que la sobriété des paroles, sans relever le décalage offert par le lit défait et le héros du monde libre en caleçon, la gravité les a envahis et ne les quittera plus. Contrairement à Blaise et Neville, Ginny s'énerve devant la solution choisie par Drago pour récupérer l'esprit d'Harry. Manière de noyer le poisson et de décaler quelque peu l'implacable réalité que les autres digéraient déjà. Le vent d'hiver tournoie toujours mais son opposé ne va pas tarder à se lever à son tour. Ils le sentent déjà sur leur figure. Froid. Très froid.


	57. Chapitre XXXI (1 sur 3)

_**Parfois, les centaines de fils qu'on s'imagine effleurer se rejoignent pour ne former qu'une seule corde à suivre. On peut essayer d'y ajouter des nœuds pour ralentir la chute. Cela n'aide pas. Sauf peut-être à grimper. Parfois.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre XXXI Dernier Round (1 sur 3)  
**

* * *

Adolescent, Bill en est venu à édifier son père en ennemi, reprochant même à Charlie d'excuser les faiblesses paternelles. Aux robes rapiécées qu'il devait porter à Poudlard étaient venus rebondir l'affection maladive portée par Arthur Weasley aux _Moldus_ et l'absence de promotion en résultant. Les railleries des camarades sont difficiles à supporter quand, au retour des vacances, votre père n'a d'autre envie que de vous montrer sa dernière découverte plutôt que de s'inquiéter de vos états d'âmes. Charlie savait y lire une preuve de maladresse lui. Bill n'en a été que jaloux au point de s'intéresser aux pires travers des _Moldus_ dans le but stupide de mettre son père au pied du mur. Le récit des guerres incessantes, même assaisonné de discrètes interventions sorcières, lui ayant paru être la voie royale. Elle s'est surtout révélée infinie, le poussant à troquer ses manuels contre des livres _moldus_ qu'il commandait discrètement auprès de ses camarades. Au milieu des récits de massacres, noyé dans l'horreur de ceux restés à terre, plus souvent des paysans confrontés au passage d'une armée que des soldats, il a, peu à peu, éprouvé une fascination étrange. Pour les idées d'abord, les quelques mots, le respect de valeurs pour la plupart partagée puis, pour l'organisation des campagnes, la précision de l'armement, l'invention de l'artillerie, bref, tous les gadgets mis au point pour pallier l'absence de magie.

Imbécile découvrant la réalité de la destinée commune entre les deux composantes de l'humanité: il s'est imaginé à la place d'un capitaine sans peur et a pardonné à son père.

Ces premières prémices printanières voient son rêve exaucé sans qu'il n'ait jamais pu en parler à Arthur. La vie demeure décidément mal faite, même lorsqu'elle semble prompte à s'enfuir. La migraine gagne Bill alors qu'il canalise les mouvements de pièces ensorcelées sur une carte représentant les alentours de Poudlard devant l'équipe au grand complet des stratèges. Il se demande si Nelson s'est senti envahi par un désarroi similaire au large d'Aboukir. Il n'est pas certain que l'amiral ait usé d'un dispositif pareil et, dans tous les cas, il garde l'espoir qu'au contraire des membres de son état-major, ses subordonnés ne se plaisaient pas à modifier les positions des unités au gré de leurs suggestions. D'ailleurs, les pièces, elles-mêmes, paraissent perdues et il remarque dans un soupir que les figurines bleu roi représentants Beauxbattons viennent d'empaler les lutins verts de la légion irlandaise. L'histoire est en marche. Il ferme les yeux pour les rouvrir aussitôt devant des cris de protestation. De nouvelles troupes sont entrées sur le champ de bataille : des petits bonhommes portant devant eux une caisse reliée par une sangle à leur cou et qui lancent du pop-corn aux autres belligérants.

«C'est insensé ! De qui se moque-t-on ici ! Quand je pense que nous vous offrons l'honneur de joindre deux bataillons à votre …. Rébellion ! S'écrie, outrée, la représentante française, laissant Bill regretter une fois de plus l'envoi de Madame Maxime en mission au côté d'Hagrid aux tréfonds du pays de Galles.

— Croyez bien que nous sommes honorés de votre présence. » Tente mécaniquement Kingsley quand la remarque précédente voyait le chef du réseau de Leeds s'empourprer.

« — Vos compétences….

— Beauxbattons nous a attaqués ! Rugit soudain le respectable vieillard O'Brien tout en réajustant ses lorgnons sur son nez après une légère sieste.

— Entracte ! »

Le ton d'Harry souligne l'état de fatigue général tandis que son choix de se lever et de quitter la salle empêche une quelconque contestation. Les vendeurs de pop-corn s'étant mélangés aux autres protagonistes, ils les entrainent dans une gigue particulièrement déplacée qui a raison des derniers courageux.

L'Élu du monde sorcier s'est éclipsé si vite qu'aucune délégation n'arrive à lui mettre la main dessus ce qui cause un certain étonnement puisque des sorts interdisant le _transplanage_ sécurisent le repaire. En vérité, Harry a simplement utilisé un tour de passe-passe gagnant à rester inconnu du reste des participants : il s'est engouffré dans la pièce secrète conçue juste à côté de celle prévalant à la grande réunion et a rejoint les exclus de ladite réunion en raison de leur âge ainsi que de leur identité. Les Moldus connaissent la glace sans tain, les Jumeaux ont perfectionné le système et, par conséquent, l'épaisseur du mur n'a pas empêché Hermione et les autres conjurés d'assister à l'assemblée sans recourir aux oreilles à rallonge.

« — Merci pour le pop-corn, j'avais besoin d'une pause. » Soupire Harry en se laissant tomber sur un canapé lilas et en ignorant le fait que Ginny a préféré s'asseoir dans un crapaud.

« —Trop classe non ! On prévoit les mêmes pour le jour J, après tout, y'aura sans doute des spectateurs. » Renchérit Fred avant que Georges ne poursuive.

« — Les mêmes gros-culs qui discutent en bas et resteront bien à l'abri. »

Machinalement, tous guettent la protestation d'Hermione mais si une moue tord la bouche de la jeune femme, elle n'est pas le résultat des écarts de langage.

« — On perd notre temps. Ils n'arriveront à rien. Ils ont peur d'attaquer. Cela fait deux mois qu'ils tergiversent. Si seulement on pouvait se passer d'eux…

— Sauf qu'on est pas vraiment assez nombreux, surtout avec les dernières pertes. » Rappelle Neville, un pli de concentration barrant son front.

— Le vent pousse toutes les bonnes volontés et chasse la pluie. » Explique avec enthousiasme Luna sans que ses comparses ne comprennent ce qu'elle voulait dire et n'y attachent une grande importance.

« — Ok. On repart au début. Que veut Voldemort ? » Ponctue Blaise d'un ton si calme tous les regards se tournent vers lui sans manquer de tiquer sur sa main mutilée dont il exerce les doigts survivants à retrouver leur souplesse. « Il a Poudlard et ça lui a couté cher… »

Le rappel du jour perdu de leur innocence aurait, autrefois, provoqué un malaise certain, en ce jour pourri, il ne fait qu'aiguiser l'attention.

« Il ne quittera pas Poudlard, il a le contrôle du château, personne ne peut entrer sans qu'il le décide. » Détaille Hermione tandis que Drago rumine pour délier l'idée qui, peu à peu, germe dans son esprit.

« — "A Poudlard, une aide sera toujours apportée à celui qui la demande." » S'accroche Neville en dépit de l'hésitation perceptible dans sa propre voix. Lui-aussi finit par se réveiller dans le cauchemar partagé.

— Peut-être, prend la peine d'ajouter Ginny, soucieuse de ménager son ami, mais on ne peut pas compter sur un miracle, il faut…

— C'est moi qu'il veut. Tranche Harry en fixant la rouquine comme pour mieux s'assurer de sa réaction.

— Ouais, Potter, t'as juste sur ce coup là et, crois-moi, je regrette de ne pas pouvoir te coller en leurre parfait. Mais, faut le reconnaitre, si tu te fais tuer, on sera dans la mouise. » Avise Drago, un air contrarié fort peu explicable sur le visage.

« — Pourtant enfumer le serpent est notre seule solution, résume Hermione passablement lassée.

— Si l'incendie est suffisamment fort, il sortira. Et la fumée pourra, peut-être, nous masquer assez pour qu'on arrive à rentrer et à récupérer _l'Horcruxe_ manquant. »

À la remarque de Blaise, Drago esquisse un grand sourire, voilà que son ami suggère la solution à laquelle il vient lui-même d'arriver. Aucune chance que les Gryffondor y parviennent d'eux-mêmes, elle reste si peu en adéquation avec leurs principes idiots. A lui de développer le concept en marchant sur des œufs de manière à abattre peu à peu leur réticence. D'un geste de la tête, il désigne le pugilat verbal en contrebas que seul Kingsley tente de circonscrire quand Bill échange sa lassitude avec Lupin.

« — Ils sont très doués pour gesticuler, je suis sûr qu'avec un peu d'encouragements, ils pourraient tous réitérer devant Poudlard.

— Voldemort enverra ses sbires et il y aura pas mal de dégâts. Mises à part les brigades anglaises et galloises, personne n'a participé directement au conflit. Et ce n'est pas les éclairs échangés à Bridgetown y'a trois semaines qui vont compenser, remarque Hermione avant de se faire couper la parole par Harry.

— Jamais depuis Grindelwald, Hermione. Cela fait cinquante ans que les sorciers n'ont pas connu la guerre… La première apogée de Voldemort ne compte pas, ils n'ont pas bougé le moindre orteil, préférant laisser l'Ordre se démerder.

— Mais ils sont là cette fois, Harry, et pas pour faire tapisserie… Georges a beau avoir coupé le son, regarde tu peux lire leur fierté sur leurs lèvres. » Glisse Blaise, visiblement amusé de contempler des adultes incapables de songer à la réalité d'une guerre alors qu'ils n'ont pas l'excuse d'être égaré par l'innocence enfantine.

« — Bill va être ravi je crois, résume Ginny, le siège de Poudlard… ça va en jeter…

— Sauf que ces crétins voudront tous avoir Potter à leurs côtés, place Drago.

— Ça, pas de problème, on en fait notre affaire ! » Ponctuent d'une même voix les Jumeaux.


	58. Chapitre XXXI (2 sur 3)

_**Interlude. Ce qu'il s'est passé autrefois. Se reproduira.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre XXXI (2 sur 3)**

* * *

Le fracas s'était éloigné, du moins le roi le croit il restait bien proche pourtant, Arthur ne l'entendait simplement plus. Il contemplait encore les quelques bannières abandonnées au vent, véritables îlots surnageant au-dessus d'une mélasse boueuse de corps et d'armes entrechoquées. Un cheval traversa l'horizon, tirant encore son cavalier par le pied coincé dans l'étrier, son heaume avait glissé et le crâne n'était plus qu'une bouillie libérée. Loin d'être effrayés, heureux au contraire d'être bénis par l'immédiateté qui anesthésiait les dernières réticences propres aux humains, les hommes d'armes achevaient leur œuvre. Satisfaits d'être à leur place, bien davantage que la piétaille dépourvue de mailles et de bon acier, ils excitaient encore leurs montures à arracher les oreilles et piétiner tout illuminé osant s'interposer au milieu du ballet qu'ils livraient entre frères. Compagnons de sang, nourris des mêmes récits et quémandant les héroïques exploits qui rendraient leurs noms à jamais célèbres. Le roi veillait et combattait aussi, à la seule différence qu'il était capable d'observer entre les lignes, de renifler une odeur autre que celle du charnier en prévision, là était le résultat des années passées à jouer avec celle qu'il avait retiré du rocher. Il avait depuis peu renoncé à comprendre la volonté de ceux qui avaient forgé l'épée et l'avaient investie d'une mission si glorieuse. C'était à la fois l'aveu de son échec et l'apogée d'une défiance qui couvait dans son cœur depuis de nombreuses années. Quid d'une épée magique offrant un trône, il ne voulait plus être une marionnette entre les mains des dieux ou de l'Unique, ou de même de celui veillant depuis longtemps. Ce maître, ami et conseiller qui l'avait fait roi pour mieux attirer la rancœur de celle qui aurait dû être à sa place en raison de ses dons extraordinaires. Morgane ne lui avait jamais pardonné et elle avait construit patiemment sa vengeance jusqu'à ce jour.

Et l'ombre montait, non pas du côté de la falaise formant un arc de cercle d'où elle aurait dû glisser à la suite de la course du soleil, mais des marais à l'opposée. Et elle progressait vivement sans que les chevaliers absorbés dans leur lutte ne l'aient remarquée. Arthur songea à crier, à ordonner aux hérauts de claironner le danger tout proche, à s'avancer. Mais il demeurait immobile, usé et placide, l'épée, au bout de son bras fatigué brûlait, l'auréolant d'une clarté familière. L'ombre se mua en brouillard et engloba peu à peu les hommes d'armes qui n'en réagirent pas plus, comme s'ils ne la ressentaient pas, ce qui était le cas. Elle n'était adressée qu'au seul fils de Pendragon et ce dernier s'en contenta. Arthur aurait aimé que cela ressemble à la fin d'une vieille attente, un paisible dernier baiser au lieu d'une vilaine morsure, il était las à vouloir lâcher l'épée, sauf qu'il ne le pouvait pas, l'autre venait d'entrer en scène.

Deux mondes s'opposant, deux mondes par le sang à jamais lié, deux mondes s'engageant sur une route bien fausse avec au milieu, un vieux roi fatigué d'avoir désiré et respecté les vœux des autres. Un saisissement s'empara de lui quand il remarqua que l'autre portait tout ce qu'il n'était plus, miroir fameux de ses espoirs passés. Son harnois brillait tellement qu'il en paraissait blanc, sa monture piaffait d'impatience, échauffée par l'odeur des combats toujours en cours et son bouclier vierge de toute maculation portait un doux sinople. Il n'avait pas de heaume, confiant la vantardise de sa jeunesse au vent qui froissait ses cheveux et plaçant son assurance dans la lance qu'il tenait étrangement de la main gauche, laissant la dextre dépourvue d'acier, la paume grande ouverte en ce qui aurait pu être un geste d'apaisement, n'eut été les volutes noirs qui s'en élevaient. Le garçon n'avait pas besoin de brandir une épée magique pour clamer aux yeux de tous sa supériorité sur le monde qu'il méprisait au point de désirer l'absoudre. Les belles gens pouvaient s'enorgueillir des belles cités qu'ils créaient, des logis fortifiés qu'ils implantaient sur chaque colline et reléguer les anciennes coutumes au rang de contes pour enfants, lui, bien que symbiose des deux, n'en avait cure.

Mordred rappellerait à tous les préceptes oubliés et, plus encore, ferait en sorte qu'ils ne soient jamais oubliés, effectuant de vives saignées dans l'humanité grouillante et imposant le joug nécessaire à la seule domination de l'autre monde. Là était le vœu pour lequel il avait été instruit lorsque celui d'Arthur avait été différent, quoique, le vieux roi finissait par s'y perdre lui-aussi et à éprouver une triste accointance vis-à-vis de la folie du garçon. Il lui suffisait de refermer les yeux pour sentir la jouissance éprouvée une fois Excalibur extirpée de son rocher : la puissance et la gloire entremêlées, tous les espoirs du monde soudain à portée de main et la certitude d'un destin grandiose. Un sourire carnassier déformait les traits de Mordred et brusquement Arthur se surpris à souhaiter être à sa place pour simplement recommencer et retrouver l'aube de sa vie, pour avoir la possibilité de choisir encore et peut-être de l'effectuer de meilleures façons : évitant les drames, garder Lancelot, pardonner à Guenièvre. L'enfant riait à présent et les volutes de fumées ondulaient, charmés par l'oscillation du timbre. Arthur s'aperçut qu'il était seul face à lui, il s'avança, talonnant doucement son cheval.

« Ton monde disparait, Oncle, il ne restera bientôt plus que le mien !

— Celui de ta mère, enfant, non pas le tien. Corrigea doucement l'adulte.

— Qu'importe ! J'y serai le roi ! Seigneur des deux, bien plus puissant que tu ne l'as été, plus puissant que Merlin en vérité.

— Tu n'es que le fils d'une femme, Merlin demeurera, tu le sais et il préférera priver ce monde de magie plutôt que de te l'offrir, Mordred. »

Perturbé à l'idée de voir le fruit de son caprice lui échapper, Mordred bafouilla quelques paroles tandis que son oncle s'inquiétait de la lueur folle qui s'installait dans ses yeux. Du triomphe de Perceval, Arthur s'était réjoui bien qu'en vérité, il eut été désespéré à l'idée de ne jamais pouvoir posséder son propre Graal. Non pas tant la coupe forgée sur l'alliance des deux mondes que son propre calice personnel : cet enfant que l'amour distant de Guenièvre n'avait pas pu lui apporter. La torture lentement construire par sa sœur dépassait la simple cruauté elle s'armait d'abord de l'égoïsme et des regrets de ne pas avoir protégé les premiers pas de l'enfant et de savoir que son rôle dans la construction du miracle que représentait ce garçon avait été nul.

Elle se gangrénait ensuite par l'affreux dilemme dans lequel Morgane le plongeait et se terminait dans l'horreur absolue de devoir encore simplement subir. Une larme coula doucement sur la joue du roi contraint de dévisager la chute de son propre enfant et de devoir même l'accélérer pour ne pas voir son royaume et ses longs efforts réduits à néant. La faiblesse manifestée n'échappa à Mordred qui s'en nourrit aussitôt puisque sevré depuis trop longtemps de cette chair la seule pouvant pourtant le rassasier entièrement.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Oncle, je vais tout balayer très vite ! Je ne suis pas seul après tout ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il agita sa main gauche jusqu'à ce qu'un grondement sourd se fasse entendre dans l'ombre de la falaise, à ses côtés. Une fumée pestilentielle s'éleva alors et l'ombre fut percée par deux dards rouges qui grossirent peu à peu sous le rire de Mordred, inconscient du danger.

Car un dragon ne se connait pas de maître et n'était pas apte à distinguer parmi les hommes ceux partageant avec lui les anciens pouvoirs. Il n'était pas sensible non plus à la peur, au contraire du cheval de Mordred qui, terrorisé, se cabra sans que son cavalier ne puisse le retenir. Déséquilibré par le poids de son armure, Mordred chuta lourdement, maigre hochet à la portée du monstre. Sonné, le jeune chevalier n'arriva pas tout de suite à récupérer sa lance, qui s'avéra, qui plus est, brisée. Sa magie, trop brute et trop juvénile, ne pouvant lui être d'aucun secours : jeté soudain devant les portes du seuil, le garçon fit face à son insignifiance. Il ne détourna pas les yeux, fier et paralysé, et entendit le son des sabots poussés au galop que lorsque que l'épée de son oncle transperça le cuir du dragon. Blessé à mort, la bête eut le réflexe de projeter sa queue épineuse à travers la courageuse monture du roi, l'atteignant par la même occasion et le projetant contre la falaise où Mordred, à quatre pattes, vint le retrouver. Pleinement enfant, le beau chevalier, n'arrivait pas à articuler des paroles sensées en fixant l'épée Excalibur échappée des doigts d'Arthur. Le grand roi avait les yeux ouverts mais voyait déjà au-delà des frontières des mortels, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de sourire maladroitement au garçon car Mordred, de par sa nature, voguait toujours entre les deux mondes. Recollant maladroitement avec les convenances parce qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire d'autre, le garçon attrapa maladroitement l'épée et voulu en reposer la poignée dans la main de son oncle mais Arthur refusa.

«Pourquoi… » Questionna piteusement celui qui s'était cru grand.

— Mordred… » Commença Arthur, tout en sentant l'odeur chargé d'humidité de la forêt l'entourer peu à peu, l'Avalon l'appelait déjà et il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas le temps d'achever son discours. Alors, parce qu'il était Arthur et qu'il avait passé sa vie à combler les aspirations des autres, il choisit de taire ses sentiments et ajouta seulement son dernier commandement. « Le sang, Mordred, mêlé… Il doit être mêlé... » Puis les feuilles brassées par le vent se détachèrent de la cime des arbres et il les suivit, bercé par leur inaltérable bruissement.


	59. Chapitre XXXI (3 sur 3)

_Après la pause réveillon, Joyeux Noël au passage avec un petit peu de retard, on repart au coeur du problème. Veillée d'armes. La dernière._

 _Bonne lecture,_

* * *

 **Chapitre XXXI (3 sur 3)**

* * *

Nulle feuille ne volète à travers le ciel d'Écosse, d'ailleurs la nuit les aurait dissimulées, toutefois aucun flocon n'y flotte non plus. Les tours de Poudlard se perdent dans des ténèbres qu'une rumeur dérange peu à peu. Besogneuses, les fourmis sont, semble-t-il, sorties de terre à la nuit tombée, d'espèces mélangées, elles se sont aussitôt dispatchées en respect des plans établis à l'avance, trompant leurs craintes en redoublant d'artifices et de chants. Elles sont prêtes à marcher, petits insectes obéissants, prêtes à mourir car elles savent très bien que l'union, toujours, triomphe d'un ennemi solitaire, fut-il le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Aucune vilaine réminiscence de l'ancienne bataille menée deux années auparavant ne sauraient détourner de leur but les centaines de petits points lumineux se matérialisant tout autour de Poudlard suffisent pour l'instant à gonfler leurs cœurs.

Une résolution est le moteur de la maturité, la preuve de la volonté de résister ou seulement de changer, une belle promesse qu'on se fait à soi et qui finit par concerner les autres. Celle d'Harry Potter est offerte au monde entier et incarne l'espérance d'une humanité nouvelle. Grandiloquence nécessaire vis-à-vis des démons à renverser, juste histoire d'y adjoindre le zest de croyance qui verrait les gens y croire jusqu'à l'accomplissement attendu. L'Élu n'est plus un enfant, l'innocence s'est, peu à peu, effritée le long de son âme, de grandes traînées arrachées quand Ron n'était pas rentré, d'autres qu'il avait grattées à la perspective de perdre Hermione et les dernières raclées à devoir comprendre Drago.

De minuscules fragments persistent, cependant, à s'accrocher et ils ont la couleur de ses plus profonds désirs, dorés comme le chaume du toit de sa maison, les bruns des volets, le rouge du carrelage, de la cheminée allumée et le roux des cheveux de Ginny. Imaginer les rires des enfants telle une goulée d'air frais. Au matin, il ne restait que des picotements sur la nuque et Harry s'y accrochait. Avant. Maintenant, il ne pense plus qu'au grand plan, renonçant à répondre aux regards trop lourds de sens de la rouquine. Il ne peut pas l'affronter, elle. Sa dernière flamme réchappée de Poudlard et attachée à un temps des cerises qu'il ne désire qu'engloutir tout entier.

Camouflé au milieu des autres volontaires, Bill Weasley attend au côté de son état-major restreint les confirmations du déploiement des troupes et aspire les clameurs croissantes. La surprise ne pouvant être leur alliée, il a été décidé, au contraire, d'arriver en force dans l'espoir d'intimider quelques-uns des partisans de Voldemort. Ainsi, ces derniers viendraient à la bataille doublement emplis par la peur. Dès lors, considérer que celle éprouvée vis-à-vis de leur maître serait supérieure ne forme plus qu'un détail infime. Le jeune chef de la Résistance n'a pas émis de protestations une fois informé du projet insensé balancé par Harry et heureusement calibré par Hermione. Son visage marqué s'est même teinté, quelques secondes durant, d'une expression dans laquelle il aurait été possible d'y décerner du soulagement. Lui est capable d'appréhender une réalité que la majorité de ses partisans préfère contourner, gonflée à bloc par les deux succès récents.

Bill, tout comme les anciens membres de l'Ordre, a, bien entendu, éprouvé la plus grande fierté devant les victoires arrachées. Sauf que le choix du vocabulaire n'est pas anodin. Le prix du sang a été élevé et les ruisseaux ne coagulent toujours pas. Un bon moral reste primordial, il est même possible de reconnaître qu'il aide à rendre les cœurs plus forts et, par-là, les doigts plus agiles. Pour autant, il ne suffit pas et ne détient pas encore le pouvoir de ressusciter les morts. Les sorciers n'ont jamais été nombreux, le sang de Merlin, ainsi que celui de quelques autres, ayant beau avoir été diffusé dans les veines de ses descendants et renforcé au fil des siècles par l'adjonction du sang neuf des _moldus_ , il n'empêche qu'ils sont une minorité. Phénomène là aussi essentiel à la sauvegarde du monde, trop nombreux, ils s'étaient autrefois entretués jusqu'à utiliser des _moldus_ pour ce faire. La Guerre avait duré trop longtemps, bien qu'un peu moins de cent ans, et les avaient obligés à décider d'une trêve ultime. Ils s'étaient alors davantage cachés, isolés et, en vertu du pacte conclu, avaient laissé les affaires des _moldus_ entre leurs mains. Cette belle maxime ayant été plus ou moins respecté, de cruelles influences avaient, parfois, émergé, ça et là. Quand les Moldus ne sont pas, eux-mêmes, instigateurs de leur propre perte. Alors des sorciers, toujours, se sont élevés, dans l'ombre, jusqu'à Grindelwald et les promesses autour « du plus jamais ça ».

Bill n'a jamais été un enfant naïf, la faute à sa place dans la fratrie, Charlie ayant gentiment aplani le terrain des illusions avant qu'il ne l'emprunte à son tour. Pas d'angélisme non plus, un frère aîné ne saurait limer tous les écueils, chacun affronte ses propres épreuves. De là à s'imaginer un soir à la tête de la Résistance du monde sorcier face au pire monstre né dans leurs rangs depuis cinquante ans, le pas demeure délicat à franchir. Sauf à ne pas y réfléchir, à ne pas avoir le temps de songer, Charlie tombé et lui ayant à poursuivre : un enchaînement logique, n'eut été Fleur. Ou, plutôt, grâce à Fleur, parce que le paysage s'assombrissant ne ressemble pas à celui créé autour de la chaumière aux coquillages, sur ce bord de falaise éclairant son pays. Il fallait se redresser, il l'a fait, elle le soutient, Ron est mort aussi. C'est grâce à Fleur qu'il a accepté de mettre de l'eau dans son vin, de soutenir le Ministère de manière à calmer les vieux pensifs planqués tout en manœuvrant dans les seuls intérêts de l'Ordre en sous-main. Soutenant Harry car Ron l'aurait fait, négociant pour la vie de Malefoy et de Blaise car ses parents le voulaient. Tout comme Lupin et Kingsley, ses modèles, peu à peu évincés du Ministère par des imbéciles qui n'ont jamais compris le double jeu qui était le sien.

Se remémorer son père achève sa résolution. Sous ses airs excentriques, Arthur a été un chevalier fidèle, poursuivant la quête de Dumbledore, comme lui, comme Harry. Et désormais est placé dans ses mains un lourd fardeau qu'il se doit de soutenir, à lui de presser le bouton, de déclencher la folie qui l'emporterait comme les autres. De quoi se sentir, d'un seul coup, fort seul quand la gravité arborée par Lupin avant que ce dernier n'aille rejoindre son régiment face à la forêt interdite n'a rien arrangé. Remus tomberait sans hésiter pour protéger les siens et cette belle constatation rend plus douloureux le souvenir des premiers babils du petit Teddy. Si seulement Tonks a pu accepter de rester auprès du bébé. Bill ferme les yeux un long instant, il lui est difficile de ne pas considérer ses propres atermoiements. Fleur s'est placée au côté de sa sœur, au sein de la délégation de Beauxbattons, agent de liaison en prime, rien de rassurant. Hagrid n'a donné aucune nouvelle non plus, les volontaires de Salem s'avèrent mécontents de leurs emplacements, les Irlandais… Deux mains posées au même moment sur ses épaules le tirent de ses pensées noires et croisant le regard serein des Jumeaux, il éprouve un tel soulagement qu'il se maudit d'avoir laissé Ginny partir sous la seule protection d'Harry.


	60. Chapitre XXXII (1 sur 2)

_Dernière ligne droite, pour une histoire étirée, peut-être un peu trop, mais j'aime assez l'idée d'avoir entremêlé les trames des personnages... 4 posts pour finir, 3 en vérité, ayant respecté la tradition de J.K Rowling pour les épilogues..._

Merci aux lecteurs en tout cas!

* * *

 **Chapitre XXXII Respecter les Instructions. (1 sur 2)**

* * *

Serrés les uns contre les autres entre une congère et le sommet déplumé d'un bosquet, les sept samouraïs, mercenaires, camarades profitent d'une vue générale sur les évènements, ce qui n'est pas sans donner un aspect festif aux manœuvres futures. Aux clameurs, trompettes et harangues s'adjoignent des éclats de lumières un peu sot qui s'éclatent ponctuellement contre la barrière protectrice qui darde le château. Ce feu d'artifice offre un dérivatif amusant en attendant que la lune se lève et permet, en plus, de négliger des détails tels que les pieds devenant insensibles ou l'humidité s'infiltrant malgré les vêtements de ski. L'accoutrement revêtu n'est pas des plus pratiques quoiqu'exposant un parallèle curieux avec les armures des chevaliers de l'ancien temps. Il a toutefois l'avantage premier de respecter les directives indispensables au futur succès, ce qui ne dispense pas Malefoy de râler doucement, cela d'autant plus que l'étape suivante lui parait encore plus désagréable.

La dernière invitée de la fête parait enfin et ses rayons font scintiller la glace du lac qui s'étend à leurs pieds. Ils commencent à s'agiter silencieusement de manière à s'assurer le retour du sang au niveau des extrémités puis le vacarme s'amplifiant ne tarde pas à les dispenser des précautions vocales. Malgré cela, ils restent un temps muets, figés tous les sept devant le spectacle hallucinant du premier assaut et particulièrement de la réponse disproportionnée des Mangemorts à ce qui ne constitue qu'une provocation.

« C'est, c'est… ce qu'il fallait, bafouille Hermione tandis que des explosions remplacent les jolies myriades de couleurs, pour qu'il sorte…

— Allez, on reste pas là. Continue Harry, on ne peut pas les décevoir, ils nous laissent le champ libre.

— La forêt… Regardez… Ce sont les araignées… Pointe Ginny en désignant la rive opposée du lac.

— Et les morts sans repos se relèveront pour servir l'horreur car leur volonté est la sienne… » Chantonne doucement Luna les yeux dans le vide.

« — Ok, on bouge, mais franchement, on est obligé de mettre ce truc ? On est déjà bien assez ridicule comme ça ! » S'exclame pour de bon Drago afin de les obliger à se concentrer sur leur seul objectif.

« — Si tu veux, je te jure que j'écrirai ton nom sur ton front si tu crèves, Drago, comme ça tu échapperas…

— Cela disparait si on meurt, le coupe Ginny, Fred me l'a garanti.

— Et bien parfait, qu'attendons-nous alors ! Se moque Blaise, tout en rajustant le gant modifié fabriqué par les Jumeaux de façon à ce qu'il puisse assurer sa prise sur sa baguette malgré ses doigts en moins.

— Pas de magie, rappelez-vous ensuite ! S'il perçoit nos traces trop tôt, tout tombe à l'eau.

— Ouais, ben Hermione, en parlant d'eau, j'espère que ça ne va pas être notre cas. »

La Gryffondor se contente d'assurer que la glace est solide et se lance la première sur la surface gelée pour assurer ses dires. Auparavant, elle a pris le soin de rabattre sur son visage le capuchon made in Weasley Farces et Attrapes. Envahie par la nostalgie, elle regrette que ce dernier ne la transforme pas simplement en cavalier sans tête mais les six visages semblables la scrutant de leurs lunettes rondes achevent de lui rappeler la périlleuse situation dans laquelle ils se trouvent. Elle prend une grande inspiration et susurre à l'Harry qui lui a pris la main qu'il est quand même le plus beau. Ce qui ne déride pas celui-ci, l'insulte étant trop vive ou l'enjeu juste trop grand. Drago renonce même à l'informer d'un avis qu'il partage au moins avec Blaise soit le fait qu'ils restent des cibles potentiels puisque les seuls à marcher sur de la glace avec des chaussures à crampon, idée tout aussi funeste, malgré leur adhésion au camouflage Potter.

Les flammes enlaidissent la glace encore immaculée et aux tâches lumineuses éparses répondaient la symphonie des silhouettes qui disparaissent et réapparaissent au gré des combats juste au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ils ressentent tous un malaise profond à l'idée que, pour l'instant, l'unique danger les menaçant est la chute, déjà évitée à trois reprises pour Neville. Dès lors, ils voient avec un soulagement conséquent se profiler devant eux leur objectif final bien que la perspective de se hisser dans une canalisation ne soit guère ragoûtante. Néanmoins, les entrées héroïques ayant une forte proportion à se révéler définitive, tous se sont résignés à suivre le plan d'Hermione en dépit de ses arguments assez faibles. Après tout, jauger la taille de l'intégralité de la plomberie du château au diamètre d'un basilic totalise une fiabilité des plus aléatoires. S'en remettre à l'éventualité d'une illusion d'optique pour expliquer la persistance de l'étroitesse du tuyau au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'en approchent n'est pas plus judicieux. D'éventuelles critiques n'auraient pas tardé à fuser si un craquement trop proche n'a pas bouleversé leur vision immédiate des priorités.

« — Fissure ! » Beugle Neville légèrement à la traine.

De mauvaise foi, Drago embraye aussitôt sur le léger embonpoint de ce dernier ou plutôt tente de le faire avant de constater que la situation frôle le critique.

« — La glace se brise ! P'tain grouillez ! Le premier qui tombe servira de sorbet au calmar géant !

— Bravo pour l'hiver tardif Mione ! » Ironise Harry tout en aidant Ginny à rejoindre son bloc.

« — Pas de baguette ! » Se contente d'asséner Hermione avant de tenter à son tour un glorieux bondissement et d'être rattrapée au dernier moment par Drago tandis que Blaise éclate de rire.

— T'es un grand malade !

— Nan, c'est juste que personne n'aura besoin de couler pour le calmar ! » S'esclaffe le garçon en désignant le bord opposé du lac d'où proviennent l'origine des fissures.

« — Les êtres des eaux nous viennent en aide ! Les forces anciennes s'allient à nouveau !

— Génial Luna ! Ils n'auraient pas pu attendre deux minutes ? Soupire Harry avant que Neville fasse remarquer qu'ils commencent à dériver et que c'est franchement bête.

« — Vague ! » Hurle à son tour Blaise. Cette simple constatation a un franc succès et les Harry reprennent aussitôt leur partie de saute-glaçons, alternant coups de génie et mouvements patauds sous la menace grandissante des ondulations soulevées par les créatures lacustres. Une seconde difficulté ne tarde pas à se manifester.

« — C'est bouché ! On va s'écraser ! » Jure Harry.

— Ferme ta gueule alors Potter ! » Crie en retour Drago avant d'obéir à son propre précepte au moment où, dans un dernier élan, les sept se propulsent en direction de la canalisation, effectivement bouchée, mais, heureusement, par de la poudreuse dans laquelle ils s'enfoncent tous. Durant quelques secondes, ils pataugent avant de réussir à décoller la tête, arrachant pour certains, par la même occasion, leur masque Potter. Un stratagème totalement échoué puisque les masques survivants ne résistent pas à la masse d'eau glacée s'abattant sur eux. De quoi basculer en un instant de l'état de bonhomme de neige à celui de stalactites, ou plutôt de stalagmites évitant à grande peine d'être emportés par le ressac. Toussant, trempés jusqu'aux os et trop hébétés pour se féliciter de l'usage des chaussures à crampon, ils se hissent un peu plus dans la canalisation. Terme des plus adéquats puisqu'ils ne tardent pas à constater que l'eau sale a, en opposition par rapport aux projections d'Hermione, subi l'hiver maléfique. L'évacuation irrégulière des eaux usées ayant creusé une galerie étroite dans laquelle il devait être possible de progresser à condition d'être suffisamment souple.

« — Pas paapapa de babaguette » claque des dents Hermione.

— En haut, ils cracrament et nous on gegèle ! constate Ginny tout en se tapant vigoureusement les épaules.

— Nos cadavres manmanqueront… » Les mots de Blaise terminent de refroidir l'atmosphère quand Harry commence à attaquer la paroi de ses doigts.

« — J'arrive .. pas à ouvrir mon sac… C'est …

— Gelé ? » Termine à la place d'Hermione, Drago avant de s'emparer dudit sac à dos un sourire sur les lèvres devant sa victoire étant donné qu'il a très mal vécu que la Gryffondor refuse de lui laisser porter son paquetage. Le sourire se ponctue rapidement en grimace devant la résistance imprévue de la fermeture mais il arrive à ses fins avant qu'Harry n'ait abandonné ses ongles et exhibe sept piolets ainsi qu'une cordelette.

« — Pas…

— de baguette ! Je me souviens merci ! Potter, attrape ! Tu passes devant ! Puis Ginny, Hermione, moi, Neville, Luna, tu fermes la marche Blaise. Grouillons-nous. Ils doivent douiller grave en haut. »

Une détonation décrochant une stalactite appuye ses dires et sans plus attendre, la cordée s'organise et s'engouffre dans l'étroit passage. Dernier à s'engouffrer, Blaise assiste au passage en piquée de l'escadron mené par Krum. Il est dommage qu'il ne soit pas le seul à avoir la maîtrise du ciel.

Étiolée, vacillante, disparaissant à un coude, la lumière se retrouve réduite à un maigre filet qu'il faut bien suivre, maigre fanal contenant toute l'espérance quand, à la surface, l'éclat démultiplié des sorts aveugle les combattants. L'ampoule de la lampe frontale d'Hermione faiblit et la perspective de se retrouver dans le noir complet efface l'étrange banalité de leurs actions. Les piles se sont déchargées bien plus vite que la Gryffondor l'a imaginé, de quoi fournir de la matière à un prochain doctorat en étude _moldue_ ce qui ne les avance guère, ils ont, chacun leur tour, sacrifié leur lumière pour que leur guide puisse remplir son office et n'ont plus l'esprit orienté du côté de la philosophie. Ni même à goûter au maigre réconfort consécutif de leur parcours du combattant en tuyauterie, soit la chaleur qui peu à peu revient, histoire de contrebalancer les respirations glacées et le cœur au bord des lèvres. S'enfoncer dans les entrailles du monde ayant ôté le côté festif de la manœuvre.

Non pas qu'ils aient négligé le fait que le poids du monde sorcier repose sur leurs seules épaules, soit la fin du monde imminente en cas d'échec, simplement qu'à trop affronter de dragons, on devient experts et lassés. L'excès de confiance peut s'avérer mortel, ce qui ne dénote pas davantage de leur aimable routine, rien de surprenant en sorte. Pour le reste, la glace sale s'effritant sous leurs doigts se charge de remonter jusqu'à leurs narines des effluves suffisamment pourries pour leur rappeler le visage véritable de la guerre. Les piolets raclent par moment sur la rouille des tuyaux, lâchant un choc léger qui se propage pour revenir plus fort à chaque fois qu'y répond celui d'une explosion en surface.

Des déchets prisonniers du givre impriment d'étranges formes au relief tout en ne manquant pas de présenter aussi des arêtes acérées. Oscillant au milieu de cette putréfaction, ils n'ont d'autres possibilités que de humer à plein poumon l'air pestilentiel sous peine d'être incapables de se hisser quelques mètres en avant. L'ambiance rappelle à Drago sa déchéance et il lui en est gré. Il a renoncé à espérer ou prévoir, condition sine et qua non à l'acceptation de l'épée toujours braquée sur sa nuque, mais pour autant, il veut s'en souvenir. Son âme est double à jamais et il s'en accommode à présent, de la noirceur de son cœur de parricide tout comme la lueur nouvelle que représente Hermione. Il n'a eu qu'à reluquer le cadavre de son père pour comprendre que ce dernier a dérobé la chaleur de sa mère. Il n'en a parlé à personne, cependant, pas même à celle qu'il aime trop maintenant, certaines déchirures devant rester solitaires. C'est là le pardon qu'il offre à Narcissa Malefoy ou bien la porte grande ouverte aux vers. L'atmosphère décline vers le doucereux, et il en apprécie presque le fluet, tant pis pour l'héroïsme de Potter, ce concept-là n'a plus aucune existence.

Leur phare s'évanouit soudain, dans un juron échappé des lèvres d'Hermione et il laisse échapper une bribe de rire en constatant que sa main s'est refermée aussitôt sur sa baguette. Belle révélation de son identité, il serait donc tueur jusqu'à la tombe. Jetés en pâture face au vacarme lointain que le cheminement derrière la lueur salvatrice a extirpé de leurs esprits, tous sentent la tension à nouveau les rejoindre. Ils rampent encore, jusqu'à ce qu'au niveau d'un tournant, le salut réapparaisse sous la forme d'un clignotement irrégulier pendant du plafond. Un peu comme la lanterne d'un monstre des abysses, accompagné, en plus, par un froid qui ne peut qu'être sorti des profondeurs noires.

Poissons prisonniers des égouts, ils pataugent dans les eaux, remontant le courant, et finissent par s'apercevoir que le fanal n'est qu'une banale plaque de métal striée d'interstices révélant le ciel sporadiquement illuminé du moins lorsqu'un éclair jaillit suffisamment haut pour dépasser les murs et s'éclater contre le champ de force. «Pas de magie, pas encore ». L'avertissement est, à peine murmuré, ce qui n'empêche pas son écho de rebondir contre chaque crâne. L'agacement aurait pu prendre le dessus si la plaque avait été scellée, mais un bref effort d'Harry secondé par Neville s'avère des plus efficaces et ils n'ont d'autres choix que de s'extraire le plus rapidement possible de la fange dans la crainte d'être repérés et trop aisément suppliciés. Ils demeurent, néanmoins, fidèles à leur statut de cible car incapables de se mouvoir tant le paradoxe offert par le château mort qui les entoure est glaçant.

Maintenu à l'écart du champ de bataille, aucune pierre n'a été affectée par le nouveau combat et les cicatrices subsistantes envoient sans peine à la défaite précédente. Des visages anciens viennent les accompagner, leur sang parait encore incrusté dans les murs qui les dominent. Il est impossible de relever ne serait-ce qu'une petite trace du passage heureux des générations d'élèves qui ont foulé les pavés de cette cour. Les figures familières sculptées sur les piliers bordant les arcades semblant même les maudire. Visiteurs silencieux de ce cimetière, ils ont l'impression de contempler leurs propres tombes. Ginny, la première, rompt la lourde atmosphère en déplorant qu'ils ne soient pas ressortis directement à l'intérieur du château, ce qui aurait été plus pratique.

« On est assez pitoyables comme ça sans avoir besoin de ressortir par les chiottes de Mimi Geignarde non ? Pense au prestige de Potter quand même. » rétorque Drago, blasé de sentir son blouson dégouliner au point de former une petite mare dans laquelle ses boots sont reléguées au statut d'épaves. « Allons échouer ailleurs. » Ses dernières paroles ont été à peine marmonnées comme il scrute chacune des fenêtres noires, trop sombres, tout est si paisible, si appréciable pour les serpents. Ambiance familière et en tout point mauvaise, belle conclusion à laquelle il n'est pas le seul à y parvenu.

« _L'Horcruxe_ est forcément à l'intérieur, sans doute sous bonne garde maintenant, comme pour la lance » Poursuit Ginny.

Drago, lui, se contente d'observer la réaction du principal intéressé, se demandant bien quelle réponse il va pouvoir formuler. Un rire suraigu l'en dispense.

Impassibles, ils auraient aimé demeurer, tremblants ils sont : une plongée directe dans le grand bain a souvent cet effet réfrigérant, surtout quand l'être glissant de la tour d'astronomie se nomme Voldemort et qu'en guise de sirènes, des silhouettes malfaisantes se matérialisent autour d'eux. D'outre-tombe descend le rire, blizzard cinglant qui s'insinue à travers les blousons détrempés pour devenir une froide sueur coulant le long de leur échine. Les flaques naissantes à leurs pieds s'ajoutent à ce navrant spectacle, il est si aisé de passer de l'état de liquéfiés à celui de liquidés. Brusquement, les bruits de la bataille s'effacent, il n'en reste qu'une à mener, aux conditions connues des deux partis, vaincre ou couler.

« Harry Potter... C'est un honneur... Enfin, te voilà devant moi et sans protecteur, tu es à moi et à moi seul. Un dernier écueil... à l'ancien temps retrouvé... au long et doux règne...

— Tom... » À peine audible une première fois, la harangue est répétée aussitôt, « Tom. »


	61. Chapitre XXXII (2 sur 2)

**_Dira-t-on qu'il n'est né que pour ce jour? Élevé pour ce jour? Difficile de le savoir à l'avance. Il faut déjà le vivre ce jour._**

* * *

 _Compte à rebours lancé vers la fin. Bonne lecture, merci d'avance._

* * *

 **Chapitre XXXII (2 sur 3)**

* * *

Comme une sanction assénée, bien au-delà du constat et l'équipage sort la tête de l'eau. Une fois nommé le croquemitaine devient moins effrayant. La barre n'oscille plus au gré des vents, le cap est fixe, les périls grands mais le rivage peut se laisser espérer. Ils connaissent leur rôle sur le bout de leurs doigts et sauraient mener le navire à bon port. Encadrer le capitaine, repousser les assauts et contraindre l'espérance à gonfler les voiles. Aucun ordre n'est, toutefois, donné pour signaler le tir de la bordée et Drago se retrouve plongé dans la lutte sans l'avoir vue seulement débuter. Un beau manège toujours répété, rouler sur soi-même, jeter un sort, se baisser pour éviter la réponse, choisir son adversaire, l'éliminer. Une symphonie hasardeuse dans laquelle son corps se meuve par automatisme au point de permettre à son esprit de se détacher et de s'en aller flotter trop haut, jusqu'à effleurer les doutes.

Même maintenu à flot, le navire reste la proie des éléments, balloté au beau milieu d'une mer défaite qui projette des paquets acides. Ils ne sont que des jouets. Reine des araignes, Bellatrix se tord à chaque fois que Neville, de plus en plus ensanglanté, se relève et ponctue de son hystérie le nouveau sort que le garçon n'évite qu'à grand peine. Drago ne distingue plus de Luna que la masse blonde de ses cheveux derrière un pan de mur effondré et ne se rappelle plus du dernier regard échangé avec Blaise. Son Hermione a aussi disparu de son champ de vision, occupé dans sa totalité désormais par le spectacle pitoyable du Survivant bientôt à l'agonie. Il se force à ne pas songer au malheur s'accrochant à celle qu'il aime et envoie une silhouette non identifiée s'écrouler plus loin tout en guettant son prochain adversaire. Il se demande bêtement si Potter, à présent, se rend compte que même Hepburn a été un ennemi fort décrépi, si éloigné du premier cercle de Voldemort.

Un éclat de pierre l'atteint à la tempe, il jure et change aussitôt d'abri, balançant un maléfice de son cru pour couvrir son mouvement. Il subit au lieu d'attaquer, ils sont en train de se faire rétamer, et, lui-même, erre en vérité tel un insecte entouré par les flammes. Décalé, il se surprend à guetter le visage de son père parmi les assaillants, sauf que ce n'est pas possible, Lucius ne verrait pas tomber le dernier de sa lignée, fut-il renié.

Consumé par la mauvaise fièvre, le château semble sur le point de s'effondrer et crache ponctuellement des caillots de roche et de ferraille mêlées. Le monde bascule et, au dehors, les gens s'écrasent contre le rempart ensorcelé qu'ils ne peuvent pas franchir non plus. Un sifflement refuse de quitter ses tympans, tout bouge et Harry s'appuie sur un muret pour se relever, imité quelques pas plus loin par son idiote doublure. Voldemort rit, rit et la fin s'approche. Le Maître jubile, s'extasie et la barrière cède.

Volutes d'étoiles en tout genre, une véritable confusion de sortilèges qui font voler en éclats les carreaux des fenêtres. Le brusque dégel a raison des gargouilles, ainsi que d'une bonne dizaine de Mangemorts n'ayant pas eu le temps de réagir à la brutale disparition de leur bouclier. Le fracas engendré manque de rendre sourd Drago, sonné, il reste figé tandis que retentissent des cris de victoire et que les bataillons clairsemés s'apprêtent à entrer dans le château. L'allégresse nouvelle n'est pas spécialement communicante, et, au contraire, un nœud d'angoisse s'installe au creux de son ventre. Voldemort n'a pas réagi. Des partisans se regroupent pour faire face à l'assaut imminent mais l'afflux de proies indemnes n'a pas suffi pour décider Bellatrix à relâcher son jouet préféré. À l'imitation de leur maître, aucun membre du premier cercle ne semble accorder la moindre attention au basculement de la bataille.

De là, en déduire l'imminence d'un coup fourré, n'est pas compliqué. Sauf, qu'il ne s'agit même pas de cela et l'angoisse emplit véritablement Drago pour la première fois devant l'évidence de la vérité. La barrière n'est pas tombée suite à une manœuvre audacieuse de la Résistance mais simplement du fait du prince. En l'occurrence, Voldemort qui l'a effacé de la même façon qu'un enfant détruit un château de sable. Pour ne pas laisser la mer le vaincre, démontrer sa toute puissance et prendre le monde entier comme témoin. Quant à accréditer sa thèse, Drago n'a qu'à se baisser pour en récolter les arguments. Leur déchéance est consumée, Harry ne tarderait pas à poser un second genou à terre et leurs propres adversaires offrent une résistance dépassant de loin leurs compétences. C'est là une vitrine parfaite à jeter à la gueule du monde entier, la mort de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu en direct comme prélude à la fin des temps connus. Ils ont agité leurs petits bras, se sont débattus dans la fange, ont piétiné leurs idéaux et ils crèvent quand même.

Doucement, la peur devient rage et ressentiment, considérer sa mort prochaine est une chose, la voir vous saluer en est une autre. Tout se mélange dans sa tête, ses espoirs d'avant, le bon petit soldat de son papa qu'il a été, ses amis, sa mère, et Hermione. S'entrechoquent les pierres qui basculent, chocs répétés qui effritent un peu plus à chaque impact le monde. Les envolées grinçantes de Bellatrix adjoignent des épines purulentes à cette trop longue agonie. Les avant-bras de Neville tremblent tellement qu'il n'arrive plus à le soulever du sol. Il faut bien achever un jour. Harry lui-même, ne tient debout que par la seule force d'une volonté que les spasmes agitant ses jambes ne vont pas tarder à trahir. Autour, les combats doivent continuer sans que Drago ne soit en mesure de s'y intéresser, le monde se résume au seul cercle qui compte.

À la ronde macabre dans laquelle Harry les a tous entrainés et au milieu de laquelle il va périr. Tendre et légitime demeure la colère, les Ténèbres vaincront, elles sont si voluptueuses, si alléchantes comparées à une vie de labeur orchestrée par le respect de la parole d'un vieux fou. Peut-être aurait-il dû le tuer lui-même, en fait. Puis continuer son ascension jusqu'à se repaître de la fierté de son père avant de le remplacer, une autre destinée. Si belle, si convenable, sans Hermione. Sans sa raison, sans sa chaleur, mourir sans elle à ses côtés pour l'accompagner dans les méandres des cauchemars éveillés.

Un serpent fait rarement face, il préfère s'enfuir, s'insinuer au fond de la terre : ils auraient été si bien. Que peut bien importer le noir s'ils ont l'éternité pour eux ? Drago sait, pourtant, depuis toujours que ce délice lui est à jamais inaccessible, car le lion affronte la mort en face et ne lâche pas sa famille. Pour Potter, pour ce crétin de Weasley qui a été incapable de la protéger, si prompt qu'elle est à assumer son rôle, Hermione donnerait sa vie. Si elle ne l'a pas déjà donnée, d'ailleurs. Ce malheur à portée de main glace Drago tout autant que le pathétisme de Harry. Se relever encore et encore est une preuve bouffie d'orgueil. Accepter sa défaite, simplement mourir, un choix utile. Cependant, c'est cette témérité que suit Hermione, quoique que fussent ses promesses, il en est certain et s'en veut maintenant de ne pas être capable de lui donner un gage similaire.

Une fois encore, tout s'entremêle, la tour d'astronomie s'effondre et il se revoit dérober le _rapeltout_ de Neville. Un tour de plus, trois pas en direction de l'échafaud, et il jette un serpent aux pieds de Potter avant ce crétin ne retourne encore la situation. Bêtise d'enfants, souvenirs échappées d'une vie défilant devant lui pour se fixer à ce premier jour, à cette main qu'il lui a tendu. Sa progression résolue, au mépris total des maléfices explosant autour de lui, dessine devant lui un corridor qu'il emprunte sans un regard en arrière. Bellatrix en abaisse l'emprise de sa baguette et Neville chute lourdement sur le sol. Chef d'orchestre en titre, Voldemort stoppe d'un geste les cymbales pour laisser retentir plusieurs sifflements aigus, celui des flèches trempées dans un vieux venin, prélude au glas. Harry pivote lentement à son approche, lui présentant son flanc gauche tout en opposant toujours le droit au maître des Ténèbres.

Leurs regards se croisent, vaine répétition du questionnement passé, ou peut-être une inversion. Drago n'a plus la naïveté d'espérer le moindre secours, il n'est plus assez bête pour croire qu'une amitié avec Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu l'aurait protégé de son père, il n'espère plus rien. Son choix est fait, Harry a refusé la main tendue, s'en rappeler. Oublier les derniers mois passés, son choix, comment a-t-il pu croire qu'il avait seulement le choix ? Ou alors, un seul, on ne peut pas avancer sans regarder un jour en arrière.

Alors, lentement, bien conscient que tous épient son geste, Drago tend sa baguette vers le garçon qui le fixe en retour. Aussitôt le rire de Voldemort vient caresser son échine mais il est incapable d'entendre la proposition alléchante qui lui est faite car toute sa concentration reste dirigée vers son objectif et les mots qu'il lui faut prononcer.

Terribles paroles, détestées parmi toutes, bien qu'un vol plané ou un rocher lancé conduisent au même résultat, il n'a pourtant pas la possibilité d'hésiter. Aussi, sans quitter sa victime des yeux, il ouvre la bouche et plaque les deux mots interdits.


	62. Chapitre XXXIII (1 sur 1)

_**Dernière ligne droite, en trois respirations, ou deux.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre XXXIII Vaincre les siens (1 sur 1)  
**

* * *

Bien avant que les petites lumières ne se soient envolées rejoindre celles qui rendent la nuit moins sombre, bien avant que les dizaines de candidats au martyr n'aient revêtu la figure de leur idole, bien avant la fin donc, les sept se sont dissimulés en une ultime retraite : une nécessité pour se transfigurer en assassin. Après tout, l'assaut futur ne possède plus qu'une amertume répétée, fort loin des rêves de bravoure ou même de l'emportement permettant d'agir sans réfléchir. Aucun mystère vis-à-vis de l'affrontement tout proche, il ne reste que la résignation et la crainte attachée aux chevilles, celle de mourir prochainement ou pire encore, celle de survivre quand les autres meurent.

Drago Malefoy est allé saluer la naissance des témoins pâles, une cigarette à la main en guise de dérivatif idiot. L'agacement domine, il n'aime pas se morfondre, héroïque solitaire contemplant sa future destinée, il laisse cela à d'autres et regrette maintenant la compagnie de Blaise. Celle d'Hermione ayant été, évidemment, la plus recherchée, rien de telle que des bras aimés pour retrouver l'apaisement et tant pis si cela ressemble à une fin du monde. Sauf que la Gryffondor compulse encore des dizaines de rapports pour s'assurer d'avoir émis toutes les probabilités inimaginables. Chacun sa méthode. Il allume sa clope et cherche du regard la silhouette familière de son comparse. Rien, il doit être en contrebas, à s'exercer au maniement de sa baguette en dépit de sa main mutilée. Lui-aussi aime à mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Étonnant. Le bout rougeâtre se consume lentement, contrecarrant tous ses efforts de discrétion et il entend bientôt quelqu'un venir à sa rencontre sans guère de précaution. Alors qu'il s'apprête à servir l'une de ses impeccables tirades, il reconnait Harry. Le sort commun qui l'a conduit jusqu'ici n'arrache même pas à Drago un soupir. Il aurait pourtant cru Ginny du genre assez expansive pour ne pas envisager s'écarter de son bien-aimé de plus d'un mètre à quelques heures de la bataille fatidique. Passer sa veille en compagnie de son meilleur ennemi n'est, certes, pas spécialement ce qu'il aurait envisagé, mais il faut savoir s'en contenter, voire en profiter pour amorcer les harangues.

« Et bien, ô Survivant, peur de ne pas réussir à ne pas mourir demain ? »

La vantardise qui double sa tirade laisse Harry de marbre au point que le Serpentard s'en sent vaguement honteux, il n'arrive même pas à savoir si l'autre est simplement blaser.

« Ok, ça ne fait pas rire aussi. » Concède-t-il machinalement. Cela finirait même par foutre les boules… »

Là, par contre, c'est assez exagéré pour que Potter lui adresse un regard légèrement interloqué devant l'existence d'un Malefoy vulnérable ou plutôt l'admettant. Une correction immédiate s'impose.

« 'Fin pas pour moi, ne va rien imaginer… » Bredouille-t-il en s'enfonçant de plus belle tant l'idée qu'il puisse s'inquiéter pour les autres démontre une profonde évolution. « C'est juste le "ça passe ou ça casse", qu'est dur à faire passer… Battre les Mangemorts… Se venger… C'est plaisant… Mais de là à affronter Voldemort… Y'a un fossé… »

Les paroles résonnent dans le vide, mal à l'aise, Drago cherche à le combler et poursuit son monologue sans qu'Harry ne se décide à le rompre.

« F'açon, faut juste qu'on récupère ce p'tain _d'Horcruxe_ et c'est fini, on le détruit et paf, l'autre mort-vivant des ténèbres, il nous lâchera enfin.

— Dray, je…

— Houlà, du calme Potter ! Ne crois pas que je veux faire dans le sentimen…

— Le dernier _Horcruxe_ , c'est moi. »

La nuit s'empresse d'absorber les mots maudits sans qu'ils ne parviennent à s'évaporer. Nul besoin de la caresse de la bise pour se sentir glacer, dépassé par l'ampleur de l'affirmation. Il ne sert à rien de la contester, cela ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'il est possible de l'accepter.

Sous leurs pieds, les préparatifs se poursuivent et des chants patriotiques s'élèvent sporadiquement, clamant une confiance en l'issue de la bataille prochaine. Tous si décalés maintenant que Drago connait l'improbable vérité qui rend le futur sacrifice des partisans de la Résistance totalement vain, à moins d'un choix cornélien qui insidieusement s'apprête à pourrir dans son cœur. Harry fixe l'horizon absent, prisonnier d'une attente que seul son interlocuteur peut rompre.

« Rogue. Il ne cherchait pas une arme mais…

— Comment séparer un _Horcruxe_ d'une âme humaine. Je m'en doutais depuis pas mal de temps que y'avait, que j'étais... Maintenant je suis fixé….

— Demain alors…

— Oui, appose doucement Harry avant de réciter une fois de plus la triste comptine qui résume sa vie, " Aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit "». Chaque syllabe porte une morsure dont Drago partage, à présent, la souffrance. Subsiste la raison du partage de l'information, ce n'est là qu'une trop faible vengeance.

« Si tu me le dis, c'est que tu ne comptes pas en parler à Ginny. Et Hermione ?

— Je ne veux pas que Ginny meurt. Hermione, c'est Hermione.

— Ouais, elle doit s'en douter depuis…. »

Une dernière bouffée aspirée puis chassée avec une légèreté dans laquelle il aurait aimé pouvoir y déposer ses dilemmes. Un rire ensuite, dans lequel se mêle une quinte de toux, l'ironie de la situation manquait de l'étouffer.

« En gros, tu veux dire que si je t'avais tué, depuis le temps…

— Voldemort restera fort mais il sera à nouveau mortel.

—Tout à l'heure, donc…

— Tu sais ce que tu auras à faire. »

La cendre tombe sur le sol, le mégot l'accompagne et persiste à rougeoyer sans que Drago ne trouve le courage de l'achever. Doit-il considérer que la vengeance est finalement parfaite ? Ce choix est le sien, et, en vérité, il dépasse toutes les rivalités enfantines, il ne fait que le remettre à sa place. La rédemption tant attendue qui ferait de lui le traitre. Le renvoyant à son point de départ tout en lui permettant de le sublimer, devoir affronter la colère de Ginny et l'incompréhension de tous. Endosser à jamais la responsabilité, piètre sacrifice pour le bien d'une humanité qui ne serait jamais reconnaissante. Tuer son meilleur ennemi, son rival, se tuer un peu lui-même. C'est tout cela à la fois, et il ne songe même pas à protester. La dernière volonté du mourant terminerait le cercle.

Les mots n'ont pas séché en s'extirpant de sa bouche que le choc le prive d'air, ses poumons sont incapables de se gonfler tant la flèche semble se disséminer le long de ses côtes pour mieux lui transpercer les reins. Il n'hurle pas, respirer monopolise toutes ses pensées. Ses ongles raclent le sol pavé et il comprend qu'il est tombé face contre terre. La danse macabre se poursuit autour de lui et Satan n'aurait pu avoir un rire plus diabolique que celui de Bellatrix jouissant de le voir les ailes brûlées avant même d'avoir senti le soleil.

Il crache, une constellation sanglante qui s'accompagne en retour de la vitale brûlure de l'air se traçant un chemin à travers sa poitrine en feu. Ses yeux, fous, errent en tout point sans lui laisser la possibilité de comprendre où est l'ennemi. Le songe de l'immobilité, en tout point mortel, amorce un vent de panique à l'intérieur de son cerveau et il cherche péniblement à se redresser. Une silhouette aux cheveux bruns entre brusquement dans son champ de vision mais au lieu de se diriger vers lui, elle se précipite sur le côté. Soudain terrifié dans sa détresse, il se tord pour suivre des yeux celle qui l'abandonne et la voit se jeter sur la rouquine qu'elle s'efforce aussitôt de plaquer au sol. D'un seul coup, le monde cesse de tanguer et redevient trop net. Drago entend à nouveau les insultes proférées par Ginny, assaisonnées d'un désespoir atroce qui le renvoie à son propre devoir. Il prend violemment appui sur ses mains ensanglantées et donne à son bassin une impulsion qui manque de le renvoyer dans les limbes tant la souffrance s'accroche à son échine.

Le baiser d'une vieille amie qu'il faut supporter une fois de plus, mais une caresse si familière. Il aperçoit sa baguette, glissée en dehors de sa portée, il tend le bras inutilement et pousse automatiquement sur ses jambes pour ne récolter qu'un tison neuf. Il tourne la tête et contemple, étonné, l'angle pris par la droite quand la gauche ne répond plus du tout. Weasley. Un nom qui l'aura décidément plombé jusqu'au bout. Qu'Hermione l'assomme au lieu de la raisonner. D'autres éclairs les frôlent, piètres serviteurs incapables de respecter les ordres de leur maître ! La célérité employée par Blaise pour les secourir lui arrache une grimace. Faire face, quoi qu'il puisse arriver, continuer. Harry s'est relevé encore, désarmé mais debout au milieu de la scène que Voldemort offre à l'agrégat qui peu à peu franchit le mur. Drago se mord les lèvres et s'oblige à reprendre une profonde inspiration afin de recouvrir l'infâme douleur par une autre, chassant pour la dernière fois la peur. Il ramperait. Ce choix si simple est l'évidence même et il laisse son buste retomber sur le sol pour mieux enfoncer ses ongles cassés dans les interstices des pavés souillés. Il n'ose pas vérifier si ses jambes suivent le reste de son corps, il progresse, tend à chaque effort le bras vers sa baguette pour vérifier son improbable progression. Et Voldemort observe, avide, se délectant de sa déchéance, si beau prélude à l'exécution d'Harry.

«La place de ton père… Malefoy… Je te l'offre… »

Belle promesse qui aurait résumé toutes les aspirations de sa vie autrefois. Maintenant, il ne veut plus que refermer ses doigts sur un morceau de bois. Il y est presque et Potter se tient comme un agneau devant l'abattoir. Un dernier geste et son attention qui se fixe plus haut, sur une silhouette ramassée à quatre pattes qui n'a plus la force de se redresser et qui brandit quand même sa propre baguette dans sa direction. Un spasme aux tréfonds des entrailles, la rage qui brouille les yeux devant l'inexorable stupidité. Bellatrix n'arrêterait pas Neville, trop heureuse de voir les ambitions de son neveu réduites à néant. Un cri qui meurt entre les lèvres de Drago, trop tard pour lui éclaircir les idées et un Malefoy ne supplie pas. Pas plus qu'il ne ferme les yeux lorsque l'éclair vert s'amène vers lui.

La mort est une délivrance, après tout, elle soulage de toutes les douleurs. Mais lui souffre encore. L'énormité de sa chance se heurte aux larmes qui coulent le long des joues rouges du balourd. Si gaffeur qu'il n'a pas été en mesure de venger son héros. Idiot jusqu'au bout. Quoique.

Serrant les dents, Drago pivote sur lui-même pour croiser le regard d'Harry. Il aurait aimé y lire un soupçon d'incrédulité, bien qu'il sache à quel point c'est impossible. Il ne s'attend pas plus à un sourire, peut-être une résignation mais l'expression de Celui-Qui-Avait-Jusque-Là-Survécu dépasse ces considérations stupides. Il n'a pas été fauché, juste délicatement cueilli. Et à la tranquillité se reflétant sur le visage de son ami, Drago comprend qu'il voit déjà plus loin que ce seul enfer et qu'il n'a plus qu'à tendre les mains pour agripper celles qui lui ont tant manqué.

Harry s'efforce de les dévisager, pour des adieux qu'il n'est plus en mesure de formuler et que l'hilarité de Voldemort salit. Pourtant, par ces instants figés, sonne le triomphe de la prédiction de Dumbledore. Débarrassée à jamais de ses ribambelles enfantines car aucun sablier ne comptabilise plus les bonnes actions. Neville, par deux fois si loyal, laisse entrevoir une ouverture désormais à leur portée. Peu comptent les hurlements de Ginny que Blaise retient de toutes ses forces, Harry lui a adressé ses derniers regrets. Il se retourne ensuite vers le Maître dont le rire a brusquement décru devant l'effroyable sensation qui peu à peu s'insinue dans sa chair blafarde, et d'inévitables protestations remplacent son ricanement. Totalement humaines, désormais. Emprises d'un pathétisme pitoyable qui n'arrache pas un sourire à celui qu'il a marqué comme son égal. Lequel se contente de placer doucement : « Tu m'accompagnes Tom » avant de s'affaisser.

Tout tourne trop vite pour en saisir le début ou plutôt la fin, qu'importe, de toute manière, le cercle terminé brûle si fort que Drago ne parvient plus à le suivre. Agir, bouger, simplement respirer encore, transpercer le flou l'entourant et finir le travail. Dans un hurlement infini, Ginny se dégage violemment de l'étreinte de Blaise et se rue sur le corps d'Harry, heurtant au passage la baguette de Drago qu'elle projette au loin. Le Serpentard n'a pas le temps de désespérer de ce nouveau coup du sort car une main s'empresse de la ramasser avant de la lui tendre. La chute de l'Élu provoque un vent de panique auquel s'adjoint, en parfait écho, le hurlement de Bellatrix. Prenant appui sur Hermione qui le soutient, Drago voit cette dernière se rouler sur le sol tandis que Neville, possédé par une rage folle, enchaîne sort sur sort. Dans la confusion provoquée, il sent la poigne d'Hermione se refermer sur son épaule et sans avoir besoin d'une quelconque parole, il braque en même temps que la Gryffondor sa baguette vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le sort innommable qui s'échappe de leurs bouches cautérise leurs âmes tant est considérable l'intensité de la haine qui les possède. Le Serpent réduit à son état mortel convulse jusqu'à n'être qu'une vulgaire régurgitation, mue infâme que la boue ensanglantée disperse.


	63. Chapitre XXXIV (1 sur 1)

_Gagner la guerre n'est qu'un début. Il faut poursuivre, et c'est souvent le plus compliqué._

 _Merci pour votre lecture,_

* * *

 **Chapitre XXXIV Vivre encore (1 sur 1)**

* * *

Au vol de l'insecte enivré par sa vie fugace qui s'obstine à s'écraser sur une des vitres magiques de l'amphithéâtre du ministère, Drago se sent enfin rassuré. Non pas par l'incarnation des prémices d'un printemps tant attendu que par l'idiotie répétée du geste. Dans cette banalité à l'opposé de l'héroïsme qui semble devoir accompagner chacun de leurs pas, l'homme ne souhaite plus y voir qu'un retour à la normale. Il a beau ne pas douter des capacités de celle qui est assise à côté de lui derrière le bureau, il ne demeure plus assez naïf pour s'imaginer l'avènement d'un monde parfait ou tout simplement meilleur.

Voldemort est tombé, point à la ligne.

Cela ne suffira pas à rendre les gens naturellement bons. Ceci encore moins alors que des horreurs sont déterrées chaque jour. La promesse de Merlin a rendu explicable, du moins techniquement, aux Moldus, le déchainement de malheurs qu'il leur a fallu subir. Drago n'a écouté que d'une oreille les explications déblatérées et dûment consignés par les services du Ministère Restauré. Un traumatisme reste un traumatisme. À défaut de se mélanger pleinement, les deux mondes continueraient à partager la même communauté de destins.

Le sorcier actuellement reçu, un grand type venant du Pays de Galles, s'il a bien entendu, rivalise d'éloquence pour vanter les exploits de sa section et sous-entendre la nécessité de subsides supplémentaires. Ce qui le classe directement du côté de ceux qu'il ne peut pas sentir. Toutefois, la main posée en hâte sur sa cuisse par Hermione l'invite à garder son calme tandis qu'elle se charge de l'éconduire poliment. Drago se dispense néanmoins de la moindre politesse lorsqu'il daigne prendre congé. Il est un Malefoy, après tout et il n'en a rien à faire de l'opinion du reste des déchets. Là figure une raison supplémentaire pour lui rappeler de l'idiotie de sa présence au sein du cabinet exceptionnel du Ministère chargé des questions relatives à la sortie d'un état de guerre. Ce n'est vraiment pas sa place, sauf que la personne qui aurait dû y être repose maintenant au fond du caveau familial à Goddric Hallow.

À cette pensée, Drago étouffe un maigre sourire, certain, au fond de lui, que Potter s'esclafferait par avance à le contempler au milieu de cette foule de gratteur de parchemins. Continuer une joute mentale avec un mort a sans doute un côté fort pathétique, mais c'est l'un des moyens qu'a trouvé Drago pour surmonter la pression et réussir à soutenir les siens. Les Siens. Ce mot a pris un nouveau sens dans sa tête et il apprécie pleinement de le formuler au fond de son crâne, histoire de se convaincre de son bonheur. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il s'est fait la promesse de veiller sur les autres comme Harry l'aurait fait. Un nouvel engagement Malefoy qui, pour l'instant, n'a guère servi à sortir Ginny de ses mauvaises pensées. Pourtant, elle avait tenu longtemps : elle avait passé le choc premier de la bataille, passé le moment où il avait bien fallu la relever pour emmener le corps d'Harry. Elle a suivi le cortège et les autres l'ont accompagnée, foule dissemblable rassemblant les vivants et les morts peu à peu ramassés. Elle donnait même l'impression de soutenir sa mère quand le cercueil a été emmené au cimetière, porté par Hagrid qui refusait de croire qu'il aurait été de toute façon incapable de le sauver, nonobstant l'absence des géants qu'il lui avait fallu combattre à l'orée de la forêt interdite.

Escorté… par les Siens… Au point sans doute que les Officiels ont dû se douter de quelque chose. Ils ont enterré Harry au moment même où un cercueil vide descendait le chemin de Traverse sous les pleurs et les acclamations de la foule qui avait fait d'Harry l'Élu. Vilain mensonge offert au peuple, mais tant pis, Harry n'a jamais aimé sa célébrité et n'a jamais nié le rôle qu'il a joué lors des premiers combats si meurtriers du début de la guerre. Et dire que lui qui n'avait jamais voulu être un héros, était mort comme tel. L'ironie s'avère déjà suffisamment malsaine aux yeux de Drago et il ne s'est pas gêné pour expliquer tout haut ce qu'Hermione dans son chagrin ne parvenait plus à dire. Venant d'une personne à moitié morte et refusant d'être évacuée tant que lesdites questions n'auraient pas été réglées, son argumentation a convaincu.

Drago s'étire en grimaçant et lorgnant sur sa jambe étendue sur un coussin, il se félicite que la largeur du bureau dispense les visiteurs de la contemplation de son état. Ledit état expliquant, par ailleurs, pourquoi il est réduit au rang de fonctionnaire quand Blaise, Bill, Lupin, bref, toutes les personnes tenant sur deux jambes, poursuivent les derniers Mangemorts et nettoient les nids restants. Une gentille épuration qui ne dit pas son nom et à laquelle, Drago, s'est résigné, dû-t-il voir pas mal de ses anciens comparses y rester ou, et il rend grâce à Hermione pour cela, être rééduqués, soit pudiquement, être enfermés pour un bon bout de temps.

Le garçon ne croit pas qu'il puisse être possible d'éradiquer les idées nauséabondes, elles reviendraient toujours. Le temps a la faiblesse d'aplanir les maux et d'effacer les torts, mais les idées ne meurent jamais, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. Un jour, un illuminé se rappellerait l'idéologie véritable de Salazar Serpentard et tout recommencerait. Cette pensée lui fait automatiquement tourner les yeux vers la figure fatiguée d'Hermione. Il se demande si elle éprouve les mêmes doutes, certainement, mais sa belle aurait l'idiotie de toujours se relever et s'opposer. Une foutue Lionne. Et il sait qu'il aurait le courage de l'épauler et de la soutenir, et cette simple constatation suffit à le rassurer plus que toute autre chose. Voire à lui permettre de supporter le défilé incessant des quémandeurs.

Si Ginny a attendu d'être seule pour s'effondrer, elle n'a pas été la seule à défaillir une fois la terre retombée sur le cercueil d'Harry. Bien entendu, dans son cas, cela relevait davantage des conséquences du sortilège balancée par la jeune veuve et du refus de tout soin autre que du rafistolage tant que ses devoirs vis-à-vis d'Harry n'avaient pas été menés jusqu'à leur terme. Sa chance a été de pouvoir compter sur les meilleurs _médicomages_ de Saint-Mangouste mais les séquelles de ses traitements précédents ne lui ont pas permis une rapide guérison et l'ont, au contraire, renvoyé à son état de légume amélioré. Piètre sentence quand la majorité pleure la mort d'un être cher, aussi il s'en est pleinement accommodé. Il ne faut toutefois pas en déduire qu'accompagner Hermione dans son office est la solution idéale pour supporter sa nouvelle immobilité forcée, le monde sorcier aurait très bien pu se remettre sur des rails neufs sans lui qu'il s'en serait très bien porté. Sauf que comme celle-ci lui a fait remarquer, la majorité du monde sorcier est convaincue qu'il a tué Harry Potter. Dès lors, l'afficher au premier plan s'instaure comme le processus principal afin de renverser la tendance générale. Hypothèse hasardeuse que Blaise a malheureusement appuyé en précisant qu'Hermione a besoin de lui à ses côtés puisque la réorganisation du monde sorcier est en passe de reposer en grande partie sur ses frêles épaules.

Quant à savoir pourquoi la vision d'un sorcier blond, tourne-casaque au patronyme honnis aide certains à conserver leur savoir-vivre, c'est là une question à laquelle il aurait été en peine de répondre. Il s'y emploie pourtant, surfant sur les longs moments où la qualité des entretiens envoie son esprit dans les limbes. Au point, parfois, de se perdre sur de tristes nuages. Ceux flottant autour d'une autre tombe que l'absence du corps de sa mère laisse vide.

Des coups frappés sur la porte le rappellent à son quotidien insipide. L'aimable employé osant déranger la séance en cours annonce, avec des fioritures équivalentes à celles utilisées avec les anciens occupants, que Neville Londubat s'est assis dans l'antichambre et qu'il a cru bon de prévenir de la présence du héros de guerre. Hermione, sans doute lassée par la discussion hautement prioritaire qui n'en finit pas, s'exclame aussitôt qu'il faut le faire entrer et s'excuse auprès des interlocuteurs de la matinée qui s'empressent de ressortir. La perspective de revoir Neville déclenche chez Drago une satisfaction peu ordinaire. Sans doute est-il utile de conclure que leur secret partagé sur les derniers instants d'Harry Potter les a rapprochés. Tout autant que le fait d'avoir été tous les deux choisis par ce dernier pour être ses assassins. Le choix d'Harry les ayant placés à égalité et peu leur importe, à vrai dire, que seul Drago ait à porter le poids de l'acte finalement commis par Neville. Ils en sont tous les deux redevables, bien que Drago, ne puisse, à l'instant où le Gryffondor franchi la porte, s'imaginer la gifle qu'il va recevoir.

Pour toutes ses raisons, l'attention de Drago se porte sur le visage dur arboré par son ancien souffre-douleur. Plus personne désormais ne rappellerait à Neville les balourdises de son enfance pas même sa grand-mère, la cicatrice arborée par ce dernier le long de la joue ayant terminé de la convaincre de son courage. Ce n'est cependant pas la témérité que retient Drago en premier lieu, ni même la loyauté, mais plutôt l'expression de rage déformant les traits de Neville s'acharnant sur Bellatrix, d'abord avec sa baguette puis à mains nues comme s'il lui fallait étriper chaque parcelle du corps du bourreau pour enfin en terminer avec la mémoire familiale. La peur du sort de Luna lui ayant ôté toute parcelle d'humanité et il avait fallu recourir à la force pour le séparer du tas de chair qui avait été Bellatrix Lestrange. Sa tante, qui peut se réjouir d'avoir connu une fin similaire, en quelque sorte, à celle de son maître bien aimé. Luna a survécu mais Neville porterait toujours cette expression trop familière sur sa figure, celle de l'innocence broyée. Elle resterait leur marque de fabrique à présent, ombre inscrite sur le visage de tous ses compagnons.

Perdu dans ses considérations, Drago, n'a pas entendu le début du discours de Neville et seul le regard inquiet que lui délivre Hermione lui fait comprendre l'importance des propos. Il remarque alors le paquet enveloppé dans une couverture que Londubat tient contre lui et duquel dépasse un petit pied.

«Drago ? » Questionne Hermione, étonnée par son manque de réaction. Malgré cela, les paroles de Neville demeurent sans sens, bien que certains mots aient commencé à se télescoper dans son cerveau.

«Neville racontait qu'ils ont trouvé un repaire de Mangemorts près de Glasgow et…

— C'était pas vraiment un casernement contrairement aux autres ratissés la semaine dernière avec Zabini…. Il y avait des femmes….

— Des femmes Mangemorts…. Mais pas des combattantes…

— Elles n'étaient pas en bonne santé… Certaines se sont suicidées… Quand elles nous ont entendus approcher… Pourtant… » Qu'il est étrange d'entendre la voix de Neville trembler devant sa responsabilité non choisie, écœuré d'en avoir jamais terminé.

« — Ils n'ont pas pu toutes les sauver… Et parmi … Y'en avaient avec des enfants… Des bébés… Mais ils ne sont pas tous morts. » Encore plus étonnant est la conviction mise par Hermione pour s'accrocher à ce trop faible espoir.

« — Enfin, bref, y'en avait une qui avait… »

Incapable soudain de poursuivre son explication, Neville préfère soulever la couverture et déposer sur le sol un petit garçon aux yeux bleus encore tout ensommeillés dont la crasse n'empêche pas ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc de ressortir.

« C'est quoi ça ? » Balance aussitôt Drago tandis que le garçonnet fronce les sourcils dans sa direction.

« — Drago… Sa mère a dit que… » Tente Hermione quand son cher et tendre rétorque aussitôt :

« — Et alors, en quoi ça me regarde ?

« — Drago. » Le ton est plus ferme tant l'évidence reste impossible à nier.

« — Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais récupérer ses bâtards ! »

Cette fois-ci, Hermione n'ajoute rien, se contentant d'un regard à la fois lourd de reproches aussi de compassion car elle n'ignore rien de la brusque confrontation à son éducation reçue. Neville imite son amie mais le silence qui aurait pu devenir gênant est coupé par le grincement d'un siège et le bruit sourd de la béquille rayant le sol avant que la claudication de Drago, toute grimace dehors, ne ponctue l'atmosphère. Le Serpentard se traine jusqu'au bambin qui n'amorce aucun mouvement de fuite et reste de marbre face à l'effort manifeste entrepris par l'adulte pour s'agenouiller à sa hauteur. Le môme relève la tête et le regarde droit dans les yeux, ce qui, en dépit des larmes séchées sur ses joues, balayent les derniers doutes possibles.

« Bon, et tu t'appelles comment le gosse ?

— Lucius. » Évidemment marmonne Drago en son fort intérieur avant d'enchaîner.

« Luke ça t'ira ? »


	64. Chapitre XXXV: Epilogue niais (1 sur 1)

_Le temps a passé et j'ai oublié de poster la conclusion de cette fanfiction. J'ai choisi, avec une grande originalité, de l'intituler "épilogue niais". Navrée par avance pour le ton, je ne l'ai pas beaucoup remédié depuis la première fois où je l'ai écrit, bien avant le déroulé de l'histoire._

 _Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire._

* * *

 **Chapitre XXXV Épilogue niais.**

Les premières fleurs sacrifiées sur la tombe d'Harry n'avaient pas encore perdu un seul pétale lorsque Ginny s'aperçut qu'elle était enceinte. Il n'était pas des plus étonnants que dans des circonstances aussi tragiques ils aient oublié de recourir à l'habituel sortilège de contraception.

La nouvelle se propagea bien plus vite que la jeune femme aurait pu le souhaiter, la dépossédant un peu, beaucoup, trop. Des réjouissances anticipées qu'elle ne partageait pas et qu'elle ne pouvait reprocher à qui que ce soit: l'ensemble du monde sorcier étant heureux de savoir qu'Harry avait eu le temps de laisser une trace sur terre de son trop court passage.

Mais, pour Ginny, c'était simplement trop: après tout, ce petit être grandissant dans son ventre ne connaîtrait jamais son père quand l'absence seule de ce dernier l'empêche de respirer. Le rejoindre lui semblait bien plus approprié, plus simple aussi et cela malgré les efforts de Molly pouponnant aussi souvent que possible sa première petite fille, Victoire. Trois fils et un époux en terre, bientôt sa fille.

Chaque jour passant consumait davantage la jeune femme, sa pâleur habituelle prenant des relents mortels en dépit des potions concoctées par Hermione et du relais constant à son chevet mené par son amie et Blaise. Le désespoir est contagieux, doucereux, et inadmissible pour Drago Malefoy. La guerre ne lui avait pas finalement accordé la patience, plutôt un sens du devoir recouvert; au point de _transplaner_ directement au chevet de Ginny, suivi aussitôt par une Hermione craignant que ce dernier s'emporte et par Blaise soucieux des intérêts de tout le monde et peut-être plus encore de ceux de Ginny.

De nouveau dans la peau de l'horrible Serpentard, Drago n'y va pas par quatre chemins. Il assène à la rouquine qu'elle n'a pas le droit de sacrifier ainsi la vie de son futur enfant. Que c'est le môme de Potter et qu'elle le lui doit de le mettre au monde. Et lorsqu'il voit que Ginny accepte enfin l'idée d'avoir le bébé mais qu'elle ne sent pas la force de vivre pour l'élever, il s'emporte littéralement. Et Blaise doit recourir à autant de sang-froid que lors de son exploration des cachots Malefoy pour retenir Hermione et l'empêcher de se jeter sur Drago, sachant au fond de lui que ce dernier a raison. L'électrochoc étant des plus nécessaires.

« — Ah Non ! Weasley je t'arrête tout de suite ! Je te vois venir là ! Tu ne crois pas que j'ai assez d'emmerdes avec le bâtard chez moi ? Qu'il faudrait en plus que je récupère la marmaille de mon pire ennemi ? Parce que c'est certain que ça va tomber sur Hermione et donc moi ! Alors tu vas me faire plaisir, tu vas arrêter de pleurnicher. Tu vas l'avoir ce môme et tu le regarderas devenir aussi bête que son père, tu le regarderas devenir un Gryffondor bien courageux et bien abruti ! Tu m'entends ? »

La méthode Drago se révèle des plus salutaires et sept mois après, celui-ci manque de s'étrangler lorsque, accompagnant Hermione en traînant des pieds pour la traditionnelle visite à la maternité de Saint-Mangouste, il aperçoit deux têtes dans le berceau. Deux Potter pour le prix d'un. Un garçon et une fille, tous les deux aux yeux verts, quelques cheveux roux foncés sur le crâne. Et le regard que Blaise décroche à la fois à la marmaille et à la mère ne le rassure pas du tout.

Les mois passent. Hermione achève de diriger la réforme des institutions sorcières par un nouveau code pénal intégrant elfes, gobelins et toutes créatures magiques, au même rang que les sorciers et les _Moldus_. Elle se voit récompenser de ses efforts par le poste hautement mérité de directrice des institutions judiciaire prélude à une carrière qui, selon certains, ne peut que la mener au fauteuil de Ministre. Drago, quant à lui, parvient à terminer la transformation de l'intégralité des actifs Malefoy douteux et délègue à Hermione l'utilisation d'une partie des fonds. Il demeure hors de question qu'il s'abaisse lui-même à présenter des projets caritatifs, il n'est pas un Malefoy pour rien. Comme se contenter de gérer simplement ses affaires lui rappelle trop les actions de son père, il s'engage au service du Ministère en compagnie de Blaise afin de poursuivre la chasse aux anciens Mangemorts. Mais il faut bien se garder de le nommer _auror_ sous peine de se prendre un sortilège dans la figure. Certes, il a fini la guerre du bon côté mais les cicatrices de son poignet remémorent à Drago sans peine un passé pour lequel il éprouverait toujours des remords. Et ce n'est qu'en vertu de l'insistance d'Hermione qu'ils acceptent tous deux d'avoir quand même un bureau à leur nom.

Blaise n'a accepté l'offre du ministère que par conscience d'avoir pas mal de choses à se faire pardonner mais son service devient des plus actifs lorsque Ginny Weasley postule chez les _aurors_ malgré ses jumeaux en bas âge. Si Blaise a la sagesse de ne pas s'emporter contre la jeune femme, se remémorant sans trop de mal ses célèbres maléfices, y compris celui qui a failli tuer Drago, cette dernière a celle de ne pas protester devant le caractère à dominante administrative de son poste. Elle a quand même l'impression de continuer les vœux d'Harry et de Ron et c'est tout ce qui lui importe. Par ailleurs, elle se distingue en lançant également une réforme des services afin que ceux-ci, tout en gardant leur haute compétence consécutive à des années de guerre, reprennent un aspect plus adapté au nouveau climat de paix. Et, soutenue par Drago et Blaise elle obtient finalement la direction du Service.

Hermione et Drago s'installent avec Luke dans un manoir plutôt imposant « parfait pour incarner le renouveau de la Maison Malefoy », l'ancien manoir Malefoy ayant été rasé et transformé en un mémorial dédié aux victimes de la guerre.

Régulièrement, Hermione passe ses soirées avec Ginny pour profiter des Jumeaux qui grandissent bien trop vite, emmenant Luke afin de permettre à Drago de retrouver l'atmosphère typiquement virile d'une sortie entre mecs loin des enfants. C'est-à-dire que le plus souvent celui-ci retrouve Blaise chez ce dernier autour d'un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'ayant l'envie de sortir, en dépit du toujours officiel célibat de Blaise qui demeure l'excuse préludant à l'organisation de ces sorties. En vérité, Drago est incapable d'envisager de sortir sans Hermione et Blaise, et bien… Ils parlent de tout et de rien, puis de l'époque bénie du collège avant que Voldemort et les préceptes idiots de leurs familles ne les fassent grandir trop vite puis de leurs anciens amis perdus.

Alors ils restent un moment sans parler puis Drago enchaîne sur ses malheurs actuels, contraint qu'il est de supporter le bâtard de son père. Blaise ne dit rien, sachant que Drago se sent obligé bien malgré lui de tenir ce discours. D'autant plus qu'il est tout à fait au courant de par sa correspondance avec Hermione des lubies de Drago concernant son petit frère. Comme la dernière en date qui est le mettre sur un balai à cinq ans et de l'initier au _Quidditch_ afin que d'après les marmonnements surpris « il fasse mieux que Potter et rabaisse le clapet à ces imbéciles de Gryffondor ».

Cependant, Drago parait des plus inquiets et crispés à l'approche des six ans de Luke. Connaissant ses tourments, Hermione se garde bien d'intervenir et attend que celui-ci parle d'organiser la cérémonie pour suggérer de remplacer cette dernière par une fête d'anniversaire qui serait l'occasion d'inviter enfants et parents. Drago se range avec un grand soulagement à cette proposition. Et, comme au matin du grand jour, il se montre de plus en plus stressé et donc odieux avec les elfes et les personnes recrutées pour décorer le manoir, elle choisit de lui révéler à cet instant précis qu'elle est enceinte. Sauvant par la même l'anniversaire de Luke puisque Drago contemple Teddy Lupin, Victoire Weasley, les Jumeaux Potter, la délicate petite Londubat, tous accompagné par le lauréat du jour, détruire l'arrangement du manoir avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Le tout sous les rires et les plaisanteries des parents et grands-parents présents, Madame Weasley discutant du temps d'avant avec Madame Tonk, Neville qui a quitté exceptionnellement la direction de Poudlard pour l'occasion et accordé la même chose à sa professeur de métamorphose préférée Luna, Ginny félicitant Fleur enceinte à nouveau sous les yeux attendris de Bill en s'efforçant de ne pas voir le regard que lui adresse Blaise, Fred et Georges occupés à aider les enfants à démolir le manoir trop « prétentieux » de l'éternelle fouine.

Huit mois plus tard, Hermione, allongée sur son lit à la maternité, observe d'un air inquiet, prête à répliquer, Drago qui est penché sur un berceau dans lequel dort une minuscule petite fille. Et lorsque Drago se retourne, complètement estomaqué, vers elle pour bafouiller un « On la mariera pas hein dit ? On la mariera pas », elle comprend que la guerre et les années de préceptes ineptes qui l'ont déclenchée sont vraiment derrière elle. Et elle éclate de rire, réveillant le bébé et obligeant de ce fait Drago à le soulever, ce qu'il exécute avec la plus grande précaution, une goutte de sueur perlant à son front. Il est le premier père Malefoy à tenir son enfant dans ses bras depuis d'innombrables générations.

C'est ce tableau touchant que surprennent les premiers visiteurs, Luke traînant Tata Ginny pour voir son nouveau petit frère et qui, après une seconde de déception, la trouve « vraiment super jolie » puis Blaise, apparemment débordé, un jumeau pendu à chaque main.

Il est toujours difficile de devoir conclure une histoire, pourtant il arrive toujours un moment où il faut s'y résigner. Que pourrait-on ajouter ? Que tous furent heureux ? Que Drago cache maladroitement sa joie lorsque Luke est admis à Serpentard à peine le _choixpeau_ posé sur sa tête ? Qu'il s'efforce de dissimuler sa déception quand sa perle est admise à Gryffondor ? Qu'il parvient à sourire lorsque son premier garçon suit le chemin de son aînée ? Et qu'il contient sa joie à la grande surprise de Blaise lorsque son cadet rejoint Ronnie Zabini à Serpentard au grand détriment des Jumeaux Potter qui tiennent comme à la prunelle de leurs yeux à ce petit frère qui leur a permis de fonder une vraie famille avec leur père de cœur.

Il est facile de voir après coup comment les choix peuvent influer sur une vie. Mais il reste malgré tout une profonde limite. Le contexte, le temps, la guerre ont formé un ensemble de facteurs qui se sont chargés de modeler le terreau de leurs existences. Les forçant à suivre le cours d'un fleuve dont ils n'ont pu qu'à de rares et tragiques occasions sortir la tête hors de l'eau. Si Drago n'avait pas sauvé Hermione, serait-il resté Mangemort ? Aurait-il vaincu son père ? Blaise se serait-il réconcilié avec son passé ? Et si les Mangemorts n'avaient pas tué Ron ? Et les autres ? Si Voldemort n'avait pas existé ? Harry n'aurait jamais eu à choisir de se sacrifier. Ainsi de circonstances en circonstances il est possible de considérer que bien maigres sont les choix des hommes mais quelles influences n'ont-ils pas !


End file.
